What Is Revealed
by BlackFox12
Summary: 51st in the Redeeming Grant series.
1. What Is Revealed

**Redeeming Grant**

 **What Is Revealed**

 **Title:** What is Revealed

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** 51st in the Redeeming Grant series.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and BlackFox12

 **Warning(s):** Spanking, including that of a super-powered teenager; violence; spoilers for the whole of the MCU; AU

###

It had been three days since the vaccine had been administered. It felt like the longest three days of Bruce's life. Normally, the kids were at least reasonable, even if they argued or disagreed with their parents (and, to be honest, that seldom happened). He'd figured the vaccine would be administered, there might be a few growing pains, but overall, the children would be back to their rightful ages and there would be no fuss about it. He hadn't counted on years worth of teenage, hormone induced angst occurring all at once. He really should have counted on it and warned the others. He shot his uncle an apologetic look as his cousins began arguing again.

"Why are you wearing my t-shirt?! _That's my favorite shirt! YOU'LL STRETCH IT OUT_!" Bobbi screeched at Gamora, screeching being a kind word for what she was actually doing to their eardrums.

Gamora continued sharpening her sword at the kitchen table, seemingly ignoring the younger woman.

Coulson moved over to Bobbi and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Relax, sweetie. Let it go," he said softly, his tone calm to try and encourage her to calm down.

"But it's _MY shirt_!" Bobbi whined and stomped her foot before growling and stomping out of the dining area.

Nebula had been watching the entire exchange and raised an eyebrow. Even if no one else could see, she knew that Gamora had been paying rapt attention to Bobbi's behavior and was amused by it. She also knew that Gamora had deliberately 'borrowed' the shirt just so she could get a rise out of the girl. Bobbi had annoyed her the night before, pestering her about training with swords and wouldn't take 'not now, when you are grown again' as an answer. At least not until their father had put his foot down and agreed with Gamora. Bobbi hadn't taken her father agreeing with Gamora well at all, if the fact Gamora's sheets had been 'shortened' was anything to go by.

"Um..." Grant watched his sister storm out, before shooting Gamora a dirty look for upsetting her and running out after her. "Bobbi! Wait for me!" he yelled.

"What is it with everyone below the age of twenty-one yelling all the time?" Stephen asked rhetorically, rubbing his eyes. He'd stayed up late going over bloodwork that had been taken the night before, making certain there were no side effects occurring.

Coulson sighed as he watched Bobbi and Grant head out of the room, then glanced towards Stephen. It was Natasha who commented, wryly, "Tempers and hormones are running high right now..."

"Obviously..." Stephen remarked, with a hint of his usual snark; though he didn't mean to sound that way, as he wasn't attempting to make anyone feel foolish. He was just too tired to curb his normal attitude. He folded his arms on the table and then dropped his head onto them, letting his eyes close.

Quil grinned at the sorcerer, then glanced at his two fathers to see what they were doing. He was bored. And it had been a long time since he'd been small enough to sneak into some places. He was thinking a quick trip to town to sneak into the movie theatre might be fun. But he needed to do it when they weren't watching.

Yondu was looking at the food that had been prepared for breakfast. "Half of this don't look edible," he muttered, poking at something with his fork like it would spring to life and bite him.

"It takes time to get used to, but most of the food is good," Drax stated.

Peter glanced at his father's plate, noticing that he had vegetables mixed up with his eggs. " _Eeeeeew_! Why'd you go and put _spinach_ in it!" he fake gagged, even as he stabbed his fork into one of Yondu's potatoes and stuck it in his mouth after dunking and covering it completely in catsup.

"Having vegetables will not kill you," Drax said calmly, transferring some of said vegetables to Peter's plate.

"And they'll help you grow up big and strong. Again," Yondu added, playfully nudging Peter.

"Uuuuugh, Poppa!" Peter whined playfully. "...Daddy...! Can't I just have more potatoes? With catsup? It's got tomato in it!"

Gamora snorted and rolled her eyes at Peter's antics before carefully sheathing her sword and standing. "I will go change into one of my shirts and put this one into the laundry, since it so obviously distresses Bobbi..." she said regally, as if she was bestowing a great favor upon her sister instead of just ending her teasing of the girl.

Nebula shook her head and speared a piece of the spinach, eyeing it critically. "Are you certain this is not poisonous? It looks very much like a poisonous plant I've seen on Knowhere..."

Steve headed into the dining area, in time to hear Nebula's question. "It's not poisonous...and is actually good for people to eat," he commented. "But it tends to be an acquired taste, so you might not like it at first."

"I will take your word for it, sir..." she said trustingly; which for Nebula was a big deal, as she didn't trust easily, and speared a bit of the spinach before sticking it into her mouth. Her nose wrinkled a tiny bit as the flavor coated her tongue, then she carefully chewed and swallowed. "It is good. Stop complaining, Peter and eat your vegetables..." she told her cousin imperiously, before taking another bite of the spinach.

Peter's mouth dropped open and he did in fact stop whining; mostly because he couldn't figure out if Nebula was teasing him or not and, having not expected it, wasn't sure how to react.

Other members of the family began to filter into the room, taking seats around the table that had been widened yet again to fit in everyone; not to mention providing chairs with increased strength for those like Colossus, who would break most of them under his weight.

Pepper glanced around at all the people and grinned. "As soon as everyone is back to normal... we're having the wedding!" she blurted. "I don't care what day of the week it is; everyone I love is in this building right now and the few who aren't can make it quickly. I don't want to wait one more day!" she declared, to Tony and everyone nearby.

Steve smiled warmly at Pepper and Tony. "I'm happy to hear that. It's really been a long time coming," he said, happy for his son and daughter.

Harry and Peter were beginning to age up a fraction more noticeably, but they still sat with the actual physical children, both still more in the younger mindset than their real ages. Harry did glance at the door a few times, having noticed his brother had yet to join them. After about a minute, he clambered down from his chair, intending to go and fetch Werner.

Tony noticed Harry climbing down. "Where you going, Scamp?" he asked, with a smile, as he stood and walked to his youngest, picking him up and giving him a hug.

"To get Werner," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around his father and snuggling close unabashedly, still enough in the child mindset to feel comfortable in hugging and letting himself be hugged.

"Tell you what...why don't you finish your breakfast; you need it so your body can continue growing without using up resources it shouldn't be..." Tony snuggled Harry back, walking with the child to the abandoned chair. "...And I'll go find your brother and bring him in. He needs to eat as well. Besides which, I think we can probably get a little help from Friday in finding him." He smiled at his son, kissing the top of his head before carefully putting him back in his chair in front of his breakfast.

Harry sighed, but didn't argue or protest being set down in front of his breakfast, picking up his cutlery and beginning to eat.

Tony did as promised and went in search of his other son. As he was walking, he could hear Bucky's stern admonishment. "I know darn well your father wouldn't give you permission to skip breakfast, so just turn yourself right around and get your butt to the table..."

Werner had intended to go for breakfast, he really had; but he'd had some messages from people he used to know...who had known him and his biological father. And, somehow, those comments had spoiled the sense of peace he'd gained and he was sitting in his room, staring at his laptop, and wondering himself if he really belonged.

Tony had indeed asked Friday where to find his son. Soon, he was knocking on Werner's door. "Hey, Champ? Can I come in?" he called through the door.

Surprised, Werner glanced up at the door before responding, a bit hesitantly, "Yeah, sure..."

Tony carefully opened the door and stepped into the room before quietly closing it agajn. He walked over to where Werner sat and sat next to him. "You feeling okay, kid?" he asked, worried. "You're being missed at breakfast..." he added.

"I just..." Werner hesitated, before admitting, "A few of...some old contacts, not mine, got in contact with me." He swallowed and looked at his laptop. "I don't think I'm ever going to be free..." he whispered.

Tony's protective instinct flared and he wrapped an arm around the younger man. "Did they threaten you?" The tone of his voice indicated they better not have, or Iron Man would be hunting them down and showing them the error of their ways.

Werner couldn't help but lean into Tony, even though a big part of him thought he'd be seen as weak for doing so. "Not outright," he admitted quietly...which he suspected was only because the people had no idea where he'd ended up.

"A threat is a threat, veiled or otherwise. And those that are veiled are worse in a way..." Tony said, hugging his son closer and kissing the top of his head. "You have names you can give me? So I know who to look for?" No one threatened his family and got away with it.

"I can let you have the e-mails. I don't know any of them personally," Werner replied quietly, tentatively wrapping his arms around Tony and letting himself cuddle.

"That will be enough with Friday and Veronica to help..." Tony's grin was shark-like. He kept holding onto Werner, wanting his son to know he'd do everything in his power to protect him. "You think you'll feel up to eating? Your little brother was worried. I had to stop him from leaving his own food to come hunt for you..." He smiled crookedly.

Werner winced at that. "I didn't mean to worry him. I'll come and join you all for breakfast," he said.

"I know you didn't, champ. That's what family who love each other does. They worry about each other." Tony sounded faintly amused. He hugged Werner again, kissing his forehead, then stood. "C'mon. I didn't eat either and if I don't return and eat my own food, your grandpa will be hunting _me_ down..."

Werner nodded and stood up, biting his lip before blurting, "I wish I didn't have his name attached to me. Maybe I could just lose the last name altogether..."

Tony paused, slanting his head thoughtfully. "You know...you don't have to keep the last name if you don't want it. And you may be onto something about having that name attached to you. It makes it too easy for those creeps to find you, if they know what they are doing. How...how would you feel about taking my last name?" he offered hesitantly. Just because Werner didn't want to keep his own last name because of the associations didn't necessarily translate into him wanting to take Tony's last name, after all.

Surprised, Werner looked hesitantly at his father. "You...would you want that?" he asked, unable to hide the hopeful note in his voice as he realised that _he_ wanted that...wanted it a whole lot.

"Well...yeah." Tony smiled crookedly, relaxing as he realized that Warner was interested and even wanted to do his suggestion. He would have- should have- offered sooner if he'd realized how the younger man would view it so positively. "You're my kid. Anything that ties you more firmly to me is good in my book..."

"I want that," Werner admitted; a little shyly, as he was still unsure of whether he should show that excitement and want at all.

"Then it's done. I'll have my lawyers draw up the necessary paperwork to officially change your name. You'll be a Stark. Then we'll make sure that anyone looking for you using your old name won't be able to make the connections necessary to find you again. We'll get Skye's help with that..." Tony grinned, obviously happy at the new development, despite Werner's hesitancy.

A hesitant, but nonetheless real, smile spread across Werner's face and he suddenly, impulsively, wrapped his arms around Tony, initiating a hug for what felt like the first time. "Thank you," he whispered, an entire wealth of gratitude in those two words.

"It's my privilege...You know, you've made my day...allowing me to give you my name..." Tony snuggled his son before kissing him on the cheek. "Wanna go tell your mom and brother the good news?"

Werner nodded quickly, blushing a bit as he let go of his father. "Yeah...yes..." He cleared his throat. "I think I got my appetite back," he admitted.

"Great! Let's go before your grandpa comes hunting for us..." Tony winked at his son before putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him back out of the room and toward the dining area.

Werner walked alongside Tony, leaning into him, almost snuggling.

As the reached the dining room, Tony led Werner to the empty chair next to Harry, then took the other empty chair next to Werner. Pepper was sat on Harry's other side. He began to plate up food for his oldest child, since the youngest was already working on the last bit of his own meal.

He noticed Bucky in the room with Patty, Bakshi and Lance, but didn't see the mysterious individual Bucky had been chiding earlier. At least, he didn't think they were in the room, since no one currently eating looked like they'd received a chiding from their uncle.

Harry gave Werner a big smile and reached out to hold his hand. "Where were you?" he asked, with all the concern a child could show.

Werner swallowed and then smiled at his brother. "I was just...reading some emails."

Coulson, noticing his children hadn't returned to the room, stood up and walked out of the area to find them.

Bucky hadn't yet sat down and, sending his children to the table so they could sit and eat, he quickly followed Coulson. "Phil..." he said quietly, but clearly enough the other man could hear him. "...I saw Bobbi, Grant and Raina on my way here. I told them to return to the dining area, but instead Bobbi took off running. Grant followed her. Raina mumbled something about getting dressed first and went into her room. I'm sorry I didn't get you the information sooner; my own kids decided to be difficult too..." He gave Phil a chagrined look that only showed a little of the exasperation he was feeling about the teenagers' behavior from both their families.

"Thank you," Coulson replied, smiling at his brother, before asking Friday to tell him where Bobbi and Grant had ended up.

"They are outside...by the treehouses, sir..." Friday immediately answered.

At that moment, Raina exited her room. She slanted her head and gave her father a crooked smile. "I'll go eat with Nat and Clint, Baba...if you do not need me for something?" She bit her lip uncertainly, not sure if she was in trouble (even though she was fairly certain her siblings might be).

Coulson smiled reassuringly at her. "Go and join the rest of the family, sweetie. I'll bring your siblings through soon." He kissed her forehead and then headed outside the compound.

"Okay, Baba!" Raina's grin became less crooked and uncertain at her father's words. She threw her arms around him in a quick hug, then quickly followed her Uncle Bucky into the dining area, since he had waited for her when he realized she'd come back out.

Bucky nodded at Coulson, giving him a sympathetic grin, before wrapping an arm around his niece and leading her in to eat with everyone else.

Outside, up in the treehouse, Grant was crossing his arms over his chest irritably and trying to convince his sister to head back inside the compound and to eat. "C'mon, Bobbi! I'm hungry! Just ignore her! She was deliberately pushing your buttons just to see what you'd do and you fell right into it!" he grumbled.

Bobbi was hung, upside down by her knees, on one of the branches just beyond the treehouse porch. Something she'd never dare do if one of the adults was outside watching. "Daddy didn't make her give it back! He just told me to calm down! It was MY shirt!" She pouted, feeling completely misunderstood.

Coulson headed towards the trees in time to hear his daughter's response and to see her hanging upside down from the tree. "Bobbi, get down from there," he said firmly, not able to or even trying to hide his worry at how easily the branch could snap.

Bobbi hadn't seen her father coming, so hearing his voice- even if it wasn't yelling or barking at her and was only firmly demanding- startled her. Luckily, she had quick reflexes and managed to keep herself in place, only slipping a few inches before she was able to grab hold of the branch with one hand and steady herself. She looked down at her father, her eyes wide and innocent; and very obviously not moving to obey. "But daddy! _Why_?" The pout could be heard clearly, even if it couldn't be seen; and since Coulson could clearly see her, it could be seen.

"Oh geesh, Bobbi! Just come back in here!" Grant grumbled, peering out the window she'd crawled through to get to the branch before looking down at his father. "Hey, dad...Do you want me to come down too?" he asked respectfully, sensing that being obstinate or disrespectful wasn't in his best interests at the moment. And since he wasn't upset with his father, he had no reason to push his limits.

Coulson stopped directly in front of the tree, nodding to Grant before addressing his daughter. "Because hanging upside down like that is dangerous. You nearly slipped just now. I don't want you hurt."

Grant waited just long enough to realize his sister wasn't going to come back into the tree house or let him help her back in, so he quickly went down the ladder to stand next to his father. "Do you need me to stay, Dad? Or should I go back to breakfast?" he asked quietly, nervously watching his sister as she deliberately ignored their father and continued to swing upside down from the branch like a monkey.

"Go to breakfast," Coulson directed, gently squeezing his son's shoulder. "I'll handle your sister." He began to climb up the tree towards her.

Bobbi's eyes widened as she saw her father coming up and Grant turning and heading back to the compound. "Oh shit..." she muttered under her breath and quickly pulled herself back up onto the limb. She didn't go back into the tree house, though. She scooted a little further out onto the limb. Her father wouldn't come after her, she was pretty sure.

Grant, worried that his sister would be too stubborn for her own good, nearly ran back into the dining room.

Coulson didn't waste any time or hesitate in continuing to climb after his daughter. "I understand you're upset, but acting recklessly is not how you handle that," he said seriously. "I need you to come down."

"I don't want to! I'm being careful!" Bobbi argued, backing a little further away and giving her father a sour look; though buried underneath the attitude was a thin thread of nervousness (she knew she was being reckless) and a tiny bit of hurt (why had her father not said anything to the shirt thief?).

* * *

Grant ran into the dining room, out of breath. "Bobbi...being stupid...Gonna break her neck...Dad needs help!" he blurted.

"What's she doing?" Steve was out of his seat immediately, though he wasn't sure if he was the best one for the job. "Where is she?" he asked quickly.

"She crawled out the window of the tree house and is going out onto a limb that's high up...onto a part of it that isn't sturdy enough to hold her!" Grant quickly answered.

Steve nodded quickly and glanced towards Stephen, Wong, Mordo and Odin. "It would help if at least one of you could come out with me," he said, aware that they could each use magic and wanting to make sure Bobbi wouldn't get hurt.

"Of course." Stephen stood quickly, expecting that one, if not all three, of the other men would join him in helping. But if they didn't, he was confident in his ability to help.

Mordo and Wong were quick to join their brother, with Odin not wasting any time either.

Steve nodded quickly in thanks and began heading outside the compound.

Bobbi was too focused on staying just out of her father's reach, knowing he wouldn't come close enough to risk the beach breaking on her, to notice the five men coming her direction.

Stephen narrowed his eyes at the precarious situation and the fact that the girl was being so defiant when her safety was involved. He glanced at Mordo and Wong, knowing exactly what they'd say and do if he behaved in that manner. Then again...if the look on Phil's face was anything to go by, he was the same as his brothers. "I have an idea..." he said softly, as they neared the bottom of the tree and positioned themselves to 'catch' Bobbi if she fell. Making an odd motion with his hand, he waited; knowing that even if no one else understood the action, Mordo and Wong would realize he'd just summoned the cloak of levitation.

Bobbi had to grip the branch she stood on tighter as she noticed the new arrivals, the distraction causing her to lose focus enough that her foot slipped. Luckily, the rest of her didnt slip and she was soon balanced precariously again. By this point, she was beginning to look a bit sorry for pushing things so far and like she wanted to 'surrender' to her father, but a combination of stubbornness and nervousness at how far out on the thin part of the branch she was kept her rooted in place.

Steve wasn't sure what Stephen was planning, but he positioned himself in case Bobbi were to lose her grip and fall. He noticed the others doing the same thing.

Coulson kept eye contact with his daughter, not prepared to back down and not making any attempt to hide his worry and concern. "Come down, Bobbi. Please."

Bobbi bit her lip. "No..." she continued to defy; although by this point, it wasn't clear if the defiance was more due to being afraid of what she knew she had coming, or fear of falling.

Stephen held out his hand and the cloak of levitation stopped next to him, hovering in place. It seemed to have an air of curiosity in the way it held itself. "What is the plan, gentlemen?" Stephen asked quietly, so as not to spook his cousin further.

"Perhaps you could have it retrieve her," Mordo suggested, glancing up at the precariously-balanced teenager. "Bring her down here and hold her until her father can retrieve her."

Stephen visibly relaxed and then grinned. "That's what I was thinking. Just didn't want to do it without the approval of someone in charge..." he admitted, before whispering to the cloak.

The cloak flew up toward Bobbi, moving slowly enough not to startle her or get tangled in branches. She watched it curiously and suspiciously, but as her only options were to fall or move closer to her father, she held still. As soon as it was close enough, though, it whipped around her, swaddling her like a newborn and then levitating her out of the tree.

Bobbi screeched as she suddenly found herself immobile, yet still moving; toward her group of uncles and cousin.

Steve reached out and grasped his niece as the cloak brought her to him, making sure she couldn't wriggle out of his grasp, as Coulson began to climb back down the tree.

Once Bobbi was secured in Steve's arms, the cloak released her and flew back to Stephen.

Bobbi, realizing her uncle had hold of her and her father was on his way, began squirming and fighting to get free like a wild cat. "Nooooo!" she whined, as she kicked, clawed and wriggled to get free.

Stephen's eyes widened at the sight. Even with the added hormones from being in a rapidly changing teenage body, he didn't think the behavior typical. He wrinkled his nose, but kept quiet. It wasn't like he hadn't behaved in very unusually childish ways at times.

Coulson didn't waste any time in climbing down the tree and then quickly moving over to his daughter, reaching out to draw her from his brother's arms. "Settle down," he said firmly, giving her backside a firm pat...nearly a swat.

"Nooooo, daddy!" Bobbi had begun to cry by this point, knowing what was going to happen, because she knew she'd behaved in a way that would never be approved. She continued to struggle, though she refrained from the kicking and clawing. She already felt badly about doing that to her uncle and counted herself lucky that Steve hadn't swatted her for it.

Stephen shifted uncomfortably, looking back toward the compound, as if he wanted to teleport himself there and away from the 'drama', but he didn't want to leave until he was certain everything was okay and he wasn't needed.

"We're going inside and I'm taking you to my room," Coulson said firmly, still holding onto his daughter, even as he looked around at the other family members. "Thank you for coming out to help," he said seriously.

Stephen nodded briskly, "Of course, sir..." he said respectfully, before quickly heading back to the compound, where he planned to go finish his breakfast. Having been given permission from Phil, he saw no reason to wait for anyone else. They'd either walk in with his uncle, or they'd catch up to him. He didn't want to be anywhere around if his cousin pushed matters to the point where his uncle had to 'handle' her in front of whoever was around.

Bobbi whined more loudly at her father's words, pulling and wriggling even more, though it was obvious that between her struggle with her Uncle Steve and now with her father that she was tiring herself out. "Leeeet goooooo!" she demanded petulantly.

Coulson kept a tight hold of his daughter, even as the other family members began to follow Stephen inside. "Or I can put you over my knee out here," he warned.

"Noooooo!" Bobbi began to squirm even more frantically at that comment; not even stopping to think she was encouraging her father to follow through with the threat by not cooperating. By this time, she was too far out of control; not capable of reigning herself in, even if she wanted to.

Coulson didn't waste any time or hesitate. He quickly sat and drew his daughter across his lap, securing her tight against his stomach before he bared her and then landed a firm, stinging swat.

"Noooo! _Daaaddy_!" Bobby wailed, still squirming frantically, this time trying to cover her bottom with her hands and turning bright red because, even if the others were heading back to the compound, she knew at least a few of them would hear the swat and might have even witnessed it.

Coulson moved his daughter's hands out of the way, holding them against her back, and then landed a second and third swat. "I don't care how upset you are with me, Bobbi. You don't _ever_ act so recklessly."

"It's not _FAIR_!" Bobbi screeched, kicking her legs out and trying to throw herself off her father's lap.

"I know you're upset with your new sister, too." Coulson gentled his tone, if not the swats he was delivering. "You didn't give me a chance to speak with her before you stormed out. I wasn't about to indicate it was okay for her to keep wearing your shirt." It might be the hormones making Bobbi act out, but he knew it had upset her. Still... "I am, however, aware that you weren't entirely innocent when acting on your feelings about what we discussed last night." He completed one full circuit of swats and then began a second, going a fraction harder and faster.

" _I didn't do anything wrong_!" Bobbi protested with a scream, well past tantruming and being fully out of control, not even capable of being reasonable or listening.

"You were upset because Gamora told you, and I agreed, that learning to fight with a sword would have to wait until you were back to your usual age," Coulson said, punctuating each word with a swat, though he was careful not to use too much force. "I know you've been feeling out of sorts and that was just a catalyst," he continued, his voice gentle. "You might have two new sisters, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. Or that I'll let you get away with being naughty."

Bobbi's squirming was becoming more feeble as she tired herself out and her legs kicked out only a few more times before she stopped kicking and trying to throw herself off Coulson's lap. "You...you told me to let her wear it..." she accused. While that hadn't been what he'd actually said, that's what she'd heard and being told to let it go had just rubbed her already bruised ego wrong. She was finally lying still over his knee, though she was still tensed up; not surrendering in the least. Tears were streaming down her face and her throat was sore from all her screaming, her voice beginning to sound hoarse.

Even while he continued the spanking, Coulson gently rubbed her back and shoulders with his other hand. "I asked you to relax...to let it go," he said gently. "It wasn't worth losing your temper over and working yourself up when you could have let me ask her calmly to return it to you...or done the same thing yourself."

Bobbi blinked at that. She wanted to argue, but it was too reasonable; and having reflected on what he said, she realized that he hadn't actually said what she'd accused him of, so arguing about that wasn't going to help her at all. "But you didn't ask her! You just...just talked to me!" Her protest was slightly less screechy; partly because she was losing steam (she really had tired herself out with the struggling and screaming fit), but also because as much as she wanted to keep arguing, he had derailed her (at least momentarily) and she was struggling to find words.

"I talked to you _first_ , sweetie," Coulson corrected her. "In the hopes that you would listen to me and calm down, so that then I could talk to your sister."

"Well...I didn't _know_ that!" Bobbi grumbled, her voice even softer than it had been before. She still sounded upset and irritable. She also sounded like she was beginning to feel guilty about her attitude; and the strained tone of her voice indicated the spanking was getting through to her, even if she hadn't given in yet.

"Did you give me any chance to take care of it?" Coulson asked gently. "You got upset and ran outside. That wouldn't have been a problem, except then you decided to act in a reckless manner t'hat could have resulted in you getting hurt. If the others hadn't come out to help..." He cut the words off rather than finish with what he'd truly feared, but the anguish was very clear in his voice.

Bobbi swallowed hard at hearing her father's voice and knowing she'd really upset him with her actions. Scared him. Biting her lip, she whimpered slightly and squirmed again; more from guilt this time, even though her bottom was getting very sore by this point. "I...I didn't mean to..." she said uncertainly...hoping her father wouldn't call her on her lie. She'd meant to upset him; not by scaring him or worrying him, but by making him feel as irritable and ignored as she was feeling. Of course, now she realized he hadn't really been ignoring her feelings at all; she'd just jumped to conclusions and left before he could help her understand.

"No, sweetie. I think it's quite clear that you _did_ mean to," Coulson pointed out, focusing more swats to her sit spots and thighs. "You deliberately did something you knew I wouldn't allow."

Bobbi choked back a yelp as he focused on where she'd feel it most later, then swallowed hard again and let out a tiny moan before she began to quietly cry. "...I'm sorry, daddy..." she responded, unable to refute his words.

Coulson stopped the spanking, letting his hand rest on his daughter's back and rubbing gently. "I don't want to lose you," he said, his voice soft but filled with emotion.

Bobbi's crying became a bit stronger, though it was still quiet, and she slumped over her father's knee. She didn't want to be lost...and she really didn't like fighting with her daddy. And knowing how wrong she'd been about everything, all she wanted to do now was apologize and be held and cuddled and forgiven. "I'm sorry, daddy..." This time, the words sounded more repentant; genuine; less a response meant to get her out of trouble and more to let him know she understood.

"I love you." Coulson gently moved Bobbi into his arms, cuddling her tightly and kissing her head. "I forgive you," he whispered, rocking her gently.

Bobbi twisted until she was pressed tight to her father, her head tucked under his chin and snuggled as close as she could. " _I love you too, daddy_..." she whispered. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she was calm and the anger she'd been feeling since the night before had eased somewhat. "...I don't wanna be lost..." she admitted out loud, in a tiny, almost scared voice. Now that she'd calmed down, she realized how foolish she'd been. Sniffling, she squirmed. Her bottom was very sore, but she couldn't say she didn't deserve it.

Coulson tightened his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair and back. "I won't let you be," he promised.

"Even if I deserve to be?" Bobbi asked, in a tiny voice.

"You don't," Coulson promised, tightening his embrace. "And you wouldn't _ever_ deserve to be."

Now that she was fully calm and able to think more clearly, Bobbj felt horrible for how she'd behaved. "I owe Uncle Steve an apology...I kicked him really hard..." she admitted in shame.

Coulson gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that. You're not the only one to be feeling out of sorts and affected by what's happened," he said gently.

"No one else behaved as naughty as me, though...at least not today..." She sighed softly and shifted again, sniffling softly at the sting on her bottom. It was hard to take her punishment maturely...she wasn't feeling very mature at all.

Coulson kissed her head, still stroking over her hair and back. "I forgive you. Your uncle will too," he promised.

Bobbi snuggled closer and relaxed further. "...Should a come to you...told you how I felt..." she admitted sadly. "Couldn't think of anything cuz I was so angry, though. I don't usually get angry like that... not even when I was growing up the first time..." She sounded a little scared.

"A lot of growing and development is happening all at once," Coulson pointed out gently. "It's likely to affect you in ways that might seem strange or scary."

Bobbi nodded, nuzzling into her father's chest. "...Still...I shouldn't have done what I did. Thank you for not hating me, daddy..." she whispered, in a tiny, contrite voice.

"I couldn't ever hate you," Coulson whispered, kissing her head. "I love you."

Bobbi whimpered and nuzzled against him again. "I love you too, daddy..." She shivered slightly, the cool morning air finally catching up and chilling her. She hadn't worn a coat and with her clothing still pooled around her ankles... "I really hope security wasn't watching..." She turned bright pink and hid her face.

"I doubt it." Coulson was fairly sure it had been obvious what was about to happen. "Are you ready to go inside and have breakfast now?" he asked gently.

"Yes, daddy," Bobbi said softly and yawned. She truly had worn herself out with her antics.

Coulson carefully replaced her clothing and then stood, helping her to stand up as well.

Bobbi leaned against her father for warmth, comfort and support as she let him lead her back inside to eat.

Coulson kept his daughter close as he led her inside and to his seat at the table, guiding her onto the empty seat next to him.

Bobbi kept her eyes down, shame and embarrassment making it impossible for her to face anyone. She quietly sat next to her father, letting him serve her, then eating what he put on her plate.

"I have placed your shirt in the laundry to be washed. I will not borrow your items without asking again..." Gamora said out of nowhere, by way of apology without actually apologizing. She made no further comment on what Bobbi had done to her.

Bobbi hunched further down, guilt covering her face.

Coulson nodded to show Gamora he'd heard her, even as he wrapped an arm gently around Bobbi's shoulder and squeezed her against his side.

Bobbi didn't speak the entire meal unless asked a direct question. She was just so confused. She was still angry; but felt guilty about being angry. And a little afraid that maybe something was wrong with her.

Nebula could understand baseless anger. She fought it for a long time herself. "Perhaps later, we can practice a little sparring that does not involve weaponry..." she suggested to the room at large.

"That would be a good idea," Fury agreed. "We've done sparring sessions involving all of us in the past."

"I wanna sthpar!" Kara clapped her hands and wiggled. Everyone had been very relieved when she aged enough to be able to talk again. She was still using sign language for the more difficult words, but she could talk.

Bobbi looked up at that and bit her lip. "I think I'm just going to take a nap..." she muttered.

Coulson gently stroked her hip. "Why don't we go and play some cards in my room?" he suggested quietly, wanting to try and help her feel better.

Bobbi gave her father a crooked smile, not wanting him to feel bad, but really just wanting to be left alone. "Maybe later, daddy...if that's okay?" she whispered.

"Of course." Coulson kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too..." She leaned into Coulson, before standing to clear her plate along with all the others large enough to do so. She tried to watch for when her Uncle Steve left, so she could catch him and apologize. He may have enhanced strength, but she knew it still had to hurt when she kicked so hard, considering she'd been fighting dirty.

Steve glanced at his younger grandchildren, unable to help but smile as Harry moved over to his father and leaned against Tony. "I want to be a Stark too, daddy," he declared...though there was still a faint hint of nervousness in his voice, as if he wasn't sure if it was okay.

"That's wonderful, Sport!" Tony's grin could light up the room. "I'll call my lawyers now. Get it taken care of." He put his arms around Werner and Harry and led them to the office, Pepper following behind.

Other members of the family began to filter out of the room, having cleaned up after themselves. Steve glanced towards his remaining kids and grandkids, waiting to see if they wanted to do anything.

"I'm going to check with Bryce, Helen, Stephen and daddy on the bloodwork and then I'll meet everyone in the gym..." Jemma declared, before running out of the dining area.

"I guess that means I'm checking on bloodwork and then going to the gym..." Bruce shook his head with a laugh. He turned toward Peter. "Go with Leo to get ready and I'll practice with you when I get there..." He smiled.

Bobbi bit her lip and hesitantly moved in Steve's direction, without actually going up to him.

Leo smiled and held his hand out to his brother, who contentedly took it and allowed himself to be led out of the room.

Steve turned towards Bobbi, smiling encouragingly at his niece.

By the time Bobbi made it up to her uncle, most of the dining area had cleared of anyone who wasn't a parent themselves. She looked at her feet, unable to face Steve, but she spoke clearly. "I'm sorry I acted so badly, Uncle Steve. I should never have kicked you..." Her voice was guilt filled frustration. She was frustrated because she couldn't control her temper.

Steve reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder. "I know you were working yourself into a state. I forgive you. I love you," he added.

Bobbi sniffled and threw her arms around him, snuggling close. "I feel horrible about it...I never wanted to hurt my family..." she whispered.

Steve hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "You don't need to. I'm not upset," he promised.

"You're good like daddy..." Bobbi muttered and rubbed her eyes with a despondent sigh. "I don't deserve family like you all..."

"Yes, you do," Steve replied firmly. "You're part of this family...of my family. And I love you."

"I love you too, uncle Steve," Bobbi whispered and hugged him tight. She still felt like she didn't deserve his love or forgiveness any more than she deserved her father's, but she wasn't going to argue with him about it. She had argued too much already that morning.

"I heard you tell your dad you wanted to nap. Do you still want to do that?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll hang out in my room today..." Bobbi smiled sadly. She didn't want to risk losing her temper with another family member.

"If that's what you want, but you're welcome to join us at any time," Steve said.

"Yes sir..." Bobbi sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself. "I... I'm glad I didn't hurt you... I really _am_ sorry..." she whispered, before turning to head to her room. Her shoulders were slumped. She didn't really want to avoid her family. She just didn't want to go off on any of them again and didn't trust herself.

Steve moved over to her side, unwilling to just let Bobbi leave like that. "Why don't we sit together and watch a movie?" he suggested.

"You were going to go join the others in the gym..." Bobbi protested uncertainly. She hadn't expected her uncle to worry over her as much as her daddy...but maybe she should have.

"Lots of people are going to be there," Steve said. "I'd rather spend the time with you."

"Even after...?" Bobbi bit her lip, her eyes brightening up. She knew her father loved her and wanted to be with her. It always surprised her when other family reminded her they did as well.

Steve gave her a tight hug. "It doesn't matter what happened before. I've forgiven you and you don't need to feel guilty anymore." He kissed her cheek.

"I can't promise I won't." Bobbi sighed. "But I can at least try not to let it be obvious. You don't need to worry..."

"I still want to spend time with you," Steve said seriously.

Bobbi gave him a shy look before nodding. "Okay..." she said softly, giving a hesitant smile.

Steve kissed her cheek and began walking with her to his room, keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Bobbi snuggled close and went where led.

* * *

It was a few days later and those who had been de-aged were showing more obvious signs of returning to their normal ages. Peter and Harry were now back to teenagers, while Kara was heading towards puberty. The others were aging up a bit more slowly, but the effects could be obviously seen.

Coulson couldn't help but reflect it was good that the bloodwork was showing better results, too. It was impossible to say how long it would be until they were all back to normal, but the progress was good. Even if tempers were still fraying.

Bobbi was bored. She'd asked Hunter to go into town with her... watch a movie... but her Uncle Bucky's method of dealing with hormones and short fuses, seemed to be one of wearing his kids out to the point they had no free time and were so tired at the end of the day, they all went to bed early. She was too busy feeling glad her own father hadn't decided to use the same methods to be too sympathetic. Still... it was irritating not to have someone to sneak out with. (And they would be sneaking out. No one was supposed to leave the compound until everything was normalized and the kids were no longer vulnerable.)

She glanced around the room, but the only one who seemed as bored as she was, was her cousin Blake's new son. John? He liked to be called Pyro. He had just stepped out into the hall, so she followed.

Blake had spent a lot of the morning with his new son, but Deacon was planning to go back to college in the next few days and he was now keeping his promise of looking through the course details and figuring out where Deacon would go next.

Pyro wasn't really bored, and he wasn't looking to make waves... but when Bobbi cornered him in front of his room and asked him to go to the movies with her... challenged him to sneak out... it hadn't taken a lot of convincing. He had difficulty not trying to prove anyone wrong, when they said he couldn't do something and Bobbi had worded the challenge just right. He was determined to prove he could sneak them out of the compound, into the movie and back again without getting caught.

Bobbi grinned as they slipped into the seats at the theater. Somehow, he had done it. Pyro had got them both off the property and into town...and into the theater. She was impressed. More than that, she was excited. She'd been looking forward to this movie and the thought she wouldn't see it on big screen because of de-aging had bothered her.

Soon, they were enjoying the movie, everything else pushed to the back of their minds.

* * *

Blake had spent a couple of hours with Deacon, but as it was nearing lunchtime, he suggested, "Why don't we have some food delivered? We can eat with Pyro and Mom and Dad...maybe go out to the tree houses afterwards." He'd been trying to do father-son things with Pyro, even though he wasn't at his true age yet. He knew how much his son had missed out on.

"Sounds good to me." Deacon smiled. "You want me to do the ordering while you go find John?" He cleaned up the table they were working on. Even if they went to eat at the treehouses, everyone else would still be eating in the dining room.

Blake nodded. "Friday, where's Pyro?" he asked the AI.

"He and Ms. Bobbi left the grounds approximately three hours ago," the AI answered. "The GPS in their phones indicate they are in town."

"I'll wait to order the food..." Deacon sighed.

"I'll go and get Uncle Phil." Blake checked with Friday and then went in search of their uncle.

* * *

Bobbi and Pyro had just gotten out of the movie and were standing to the side of the entrance. "Now to get us back home..." Pyro said, as he thought about the best place to enter so they could sneak in undetected and not be questioned.

"Oh! Not yet! Please, Pyro? Just a little longer?" Bobbi begged.

Pyro wrinkled his nose. He was beginning to realize she was just following all her impulses without thought and regretted sneaking her out. "Figures," he muttered under his breath, before responding. "They'll be having lunch soon, if they aren't already. If I have any hope of getting us back undetected, we have to go now."

Bobbi pouted. "Fine..." she said irritably, her good mood vanished in a second.

Pyro winced. "Maybe, if we make it quick, we can get a candy apple at the sweet shop..." he said reluctantly.

Bobbi's good mood instantly returned. "Yay! Thank you!" She bounced in place, causing her cousin to shake his head in bemusement.

* * *

By this point, Blake had tracked down Coulson and the two of them wasted no time in trying to call their wayward kids. While they'd both, more than likely, just sneaked out, they couldn't discount the possibility that HYDRA, or another enemy, had targeted them.

* * *

Bobbi grimaced as her phone rang at the same time as Pyro's phone. "I think they've discovered we're gone..." She sighed.

Pyro noticed she didn't answer her phone. He wasn't about to do that to his father, though. He was already in deep enough for leaving the grounds, he figured. "Hi, dad," he answered in a subdued tone.

"Where are you, son?" Blake asked quickly, not even trying to hide his worry.

Bobbi was making frantic motions for him not to say anything, but the worry in Blake's voice made him feel so guilty, he blurted out the answer with little to no thought. "We're in town. Walking to the Sweet Shop for a candy apple!"

Bobbi groaned loudly. "They'll make us come back now!" she whined.

"Me and Uncle Phil will come and pick you up," Blake said decisively. "Did you take a vehicle?" His tone was calm and level, but the worry and fear was difficult to let go of.

"No, sir. We walked." Pyro's guilt could be heard in his voice.

Blake quietly talked with Coulson and then said, "We'll drive and meet you at the sweet shop. Don't go anywhere else. I love you," he added, gentling his tone.

"Yes sir...Love you too!" Pyro's voice softened in relief. He may be in trouble, but his father didn't sound angry, at least.

Bobbi wrinkled her nose and slumped. "We have to stay here?" she asked, after he hung up.

"Yeah. And I for one am listening. I suggest you do as well," Pyro answered.

* * *

It didn't take long for Coulson and Blake to drive to where their wayward children had ended up. Both were worried, but very relieved that Pyro and Bobbi were safe.

Bobbi and Pyro were sat on a bench outside the shop, eating their apples, when their fathers arrived. Pyro immediately stood while Bobbi slumped.

Both Coulson and Blake got out of the car, wasting no time in going to their respective children. Blake wrapped his arm around Pyro's shoulders. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go home," he murmured.

Coulson stopped in front of Bobbi and held his hand out to her. "It's time to go home, sweetie."

Bobbi frowned, then sighed. "Whatever..." she muttered and stood. She didn't fight or argue, though, going to the car and getting in without a word more.

Pyro frowned at the disrespect and gave his own father a worried look, but just got into the backseat.

Blake got into the backseat with Pyro, leaving Bobbi to get into the front with her dad.

Pyro scooted as close to his father as the seatbelts would allow.

Bobbi scooted as _far away_ as the seatbelts would allow. She didn't know why. She'd expected her father to find out and come after her. She wasn't angry at him. She just couldn't bring herself to give in.

Blake reached out and took Pyro's hand, squeezing it gently.

Coulson noticed Bobbi scooting away and while he didn't force any contact, he let his hand settle between them; reaching out to his daughter.

Bobbi saw her father's hand from the corner of her eye. At first, she ignored it, but as frustrated as she felt, doing so made her feel mean and petty, so she hesitantly reached over and put her hand into his.

Coulson gently squeezed her hand. "I love you," he whispered, his voice sincere and honest.

"I know..." she whispered. "I love you too..." she admitted softly.

Coulson continued to hold her hand, gently squeezing it, as he drove them home.

In the backseat, Blake was content to hold onto Pyro's, pressed as close to his son as it was possible to get.

It was an entirely too short trip to get home, as far as Bobbi was concerned. She knew she'd disobeyed a rather important order and she knew the consequences of doing so. She didn't understand herself right now...all she knew was she kept losing her cool at the slightest provocation. She had no doubt that she'd lose it at some point when her father disciplined her. She figured it would have been more likely for Grant or Jessica or Skye to be the ones acting out. Yet they seemed to be having no problems at all. It was so unfair! By the time her father had pulled into the garage and parked the car, she was tense and sullen.

Pyro swallowed at the tension in the car and quickly got out. "I'll wait in your room, daddy..." he whispered, unsettled and anxious to get away from the pressure cooker that was his cousin. Then he ran to Blake's room.

Bobbi watched him disappear, her mouth hanging open.

Blake didn't waste any time in heading after Pyro, wanting to take care of his son as quickly as possible.

Coulson gently guided Bobbi out of the car, pressing a kiss to her head as he led her to his room.

Pyro was sitting on Blake's bed, fidgeting morosely, when his father caught up to him.

Blake walked over and sat on the bed next to Pyro, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders and drawing him in close. "What happened, son?" he asked gently.

"Bobbi was bored and dared me I couldn't get us into town and back unnoticed. I was bored and took the dare." Pyro sighed. "We got there and saw the movie, but then when I wanted to come back... She wasn't happy... so I gave in and stayed... which meant there was no way we'd get back unnoticed, because we were gone too long." He looked at his feet. "I'm glad we got caught, though. She's acting weird and it's better you know we snuck out."

Blake wrapped his arms around Pyro in a tight hug. "And you shouldn't have left the compound anyway," he pointed out gently.

"And that..." Pyro nodded and gave a crooked smile. "I know what I did wrong, dad...and I know my reason was pathetic at best. So... I know I've got a spanking coming my way. Do I have anything else coming to me?" he asked softly.

"Just a spanking, kiddo." Blake kissed his cheek. "We'll work on you accepting dares when you shouldn't," he added.

Pyro sighed. "Okay, dad..." He smiled. He wasn't upset with his father for punishing him. He knew he'd pretty much asked for it by doing something he knew he wasn't meant to do. Carefully standing, he moved to stand beside Blake's knee before pushing his jeans down. "For what it's worth, I never meant to scare you. I'm sorry about that..."

"I know, kiddo." Blake reached up and stroked his cheek. "I was scared because I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you." He gently drew Pyro down across his lap, securing him with an arm wrapped around his waist before lowering his underwear.

"I'm still getting used to that..." Pyro admitted. "...Getting used to someone actually caring about me and worrying. I want to do better for you..." he said quietly, before reaching down and holding onto Blake's ankle.

Blake stroked his lower back. "I know, kiddo. And I'll help you do better," he promised, before lifting his hand and bringing it down in the first swat that he then repeated.

Pyro let out a hiss of air and tensed as the first swat fell but didn't attempt to get away. He trusted Blake completely and didn't want to make things difficult for his father.

Blake continued to rub his son's back, even as he completed one circuit of swats down to Pyro's thighs and then started over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "Your safety is _too important_ to play games with, John. You knew you weren't supposed to leave the compound and you knew why."

"Yessir..." Pyro responded, his voice catching. It didn't hurt - yet - but it stung. Blake's words stung worse. Pyro knew his father was right. He shouldn't have done what he did. "It was wrong," he added, in a tight voice that cracked at the end.

Blake began a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster. "I only just got you in my life, kid. I want to keep you around. Keep you with me. _I want you_." He knew it was difficult for his son to believe that. It was why he kept saying it and showing it. He might have had good reason for not stepping in before, but that didn't stop him feeling guilty for leaving Pyro to flounder for so long.

"I want to be with you, daddy..." Pyro blinked back tears. He had thought Blake hated him for so long and now...now he was being proven wrong repeatedly. He hadn't been fighting, but with his father's words, he gave in. Slumping over Blake's knee, he just cried quietly, sorry for what he had done wrong and grateful Blake loved him enough not to give up on him.

Blake didn't waste any time in gathering his son into his arms, hugging Pyro tightly to himself and kissing the top of his head. "I love you, so much," he whispered. "And I'm so sorry it took us too long to get to this point."

Pyro just pressed close and held onto the front of his father's shirt tightly. "You have me now..." he whispered. Tears were still falling down his face, but he wasn't sobbing or upset. The fact Blake had come after him and been consistent had gone a long way to helping him remain calm.

Blake tightened his embrace, stroking over his son's hair and back. "And I won't ever let you go," he promised.

"Thanks, dad..." Pyro whispered, believing the older man (even if he didn't look much older at this point in time). "So...I'm guessing it's time to eat lunch and that's how you discovered we were gone? Is it too late to eat with Deacon and Grandpa and Grandma?"

Blake stroked his cheek. "When I realised you were gone, Deacon said he'd wait to order food. So no. It's not too late."

Pyro slumped, and smiled. "Good...I like eating with you all..." he admitted.

Smiling, Blake kissed his head. "I like that too," he murmured.

Pyro gave Blake a tight hug before standing and fixing his clothing. "Let's go find the others?" he asked, waiting for Blake to lead him back out of the room.

* * *

Bobbi wasn't happy to be following her father back to his room. She supposed she should count herself lucky that she hadn't completely lost it and got into trouble in town, or in the car, like she'd got herself into trouble at the treehouse. But the fact was, she didn't want to be going to her father's room so that he could correct her behavior. She was an adult, for crying out loud! (Even if she was still in a teenager's body and having difficulty controlling herself). She should be able to go into town and watch a movie, or get a candied apple without having to get permission or tell anyone! Or at least get permission, since telling someone was pretty much an unwritten rule due to how many enemies they had. What made things worse, though? Was that she understood why she was in trouble and actually, even if she wasn't happy about it and thought she shouldn't need permission, agreed with her father's response. And she knew if she just admitted as much, it would probably go a long way toward making the coming situation easier and might mean her father could be a little bit merciful or lenient. But she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. It was all she could do to keep herself from throwing the hugest temper tantrum she'd ever thrown (and considering the one she'd thrown two days before, that was saying something). Biting her lip to keep from spouting off or arguing, she became more and more tense the closer they got to her father's room, itching to just take off and hide for a bit (even if that wouldn't accomplish anything but putting off the inevitable).

Coulson kept his arm around Bobbi's shoulders, able to feel the tension in his daughter's body. He gently squeezed her against his side as he whispered, "I know it's difficult for you right now, but that's no reason for you to take off without a word...and drag your cousin in too. Because now you're both in trouble."

"I didn't make him go!" Bobbi protested, her irritation clear. If Coulson hadn't had his arm around her, she likely would have taken off by now. As it was, the closer they got to his room, the more the urge to run grew. By the time they reached the door of his room, Bobbi knew she wasn't going to be able to go in on her own two feet. Ducking under her father's arm, she made a run for it. Which, if she'd been thinking, she likely wouldn't have done, since she ran in the direction of the family room (where she was more likely to run into one of her uncles and be stopped.)

Coulson had been halfway expecting his daughter to make a break for it. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he had to deal with one of his children running. So he didn't hesitate even for a second going after her.

Bobbi knew her father was coming after her, so she put on an extra burst of speed, running through the family room and jumping over furniture to put objects between her and Coulson. She was focused solely on getting away, not on who was around her.

Fury spotted his niece trying to escape from Coulson and wasted no time moving to intercept her.

Bobbi, looking over her shoulder to make certain her father couldn't catch her, ran straight into her uncle's arms...and promptly screeched. "Lemme gooo!"

Fury tightened his arms and looked wryly at his brother. "I've captured your runaway."

"Thank you." Coulson stopped by his brother and daughter and reached out to take Bobbi from Fury.

"Noooo!" Bobbi protested, in what could only be described as a high pitched whine.

Kara, who was sat on the couch next to Ward, blinked wide eyes at her cousin. " _Why are you afraid of your daddy_?" she asked curiously, with a hint of worry, her voice a whisper. The deaging had affected her strongly; she and everyone was relieved that she'd begun to grow when the other 'children' had grown and that she was now able to communicate again, but she was very clingy and couldn't imagine running from her father, let alone fighting going anywhere with him. Even if she was in trouble. It scared her more to be away from him than anything else.

Bobbi blinked at the question, suddenly realizing she was putting on quite the show for nearly the entire family. She immediately stilled and bit her lip, turning bright red. "I'm not _afraid_ of him, Kar bear..." she finally answered, in a tiny voice. "...I just don't wanna be in trouble..." Her own voice dropped to a whisper and she slumped. May as well stop fighting; she was surrounded by uncles and an aunt that would catch and hold her in place if need be and she really didn't want to push her father into spanking her in front of anyone again.

Coulson gently stroked his daughter's hair. "I know, sweetie," he whispered in her ear. "No one wants to be in trouble. But we need to talk about what happened today and I'd rather keep it private between us." He whispered in her ear, so that only those with super-hearing would be able to catch what he was saying.

"Yessir..." Bobbi whispered softly and slumped further, not fighting his grip on her any longer.

Coulson led his daughter from the family room, his grip firm but still gentle. He kept stroking her hair and back, giving her affection.

Bobbi didn't try to escape again and, sooner than she'd like, they were in her father's room with the door firmly shut behind them. "I don't suppose you can just scold and lecture me?" she said, in a saucy tone and with an impish smile, though her eyes didn't look anything but reluctant and nervous.

"No, sweetie," Coulson replied firmly. "You knew you weren't supposed to leave the compound or its grounds. And you also know and understand why. That kind of reckless disregard for your safety isn't acceptable."

Bobbi looked at the ground. "I know, daddy..." She sighed, not arguing his comments. She shifted closer to him, hoping that if she stopped arguing and cooperated, maybe he'd go a little easier on her.

Coulson moved her over to the bed and sat down, gently guiding his daughter across his lap before he bared her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her secure and safe.

Bobbi tensed and whimpered. She was so confused...how could a position that she'd been trying so hard to avoid make her feel safe and loved? The anxiety and frustration at being punished and the feeling of safety and need to submit warred against each other, making it difficult to think or do anything.

Gently stroking her back, Coulson then proceeded to bare his daughter, making sure his grip on her was tight and secure before he lifted his hand and brought it down in the first firm swat.

Bobbi didn't try and pretend the swat didn't sting. She yelped, loudly and immediately began to squirm; though the squirming was mostly in response to the sting and not an attempt to get away. Her eyes also began watering immediately. Despite her belligerent attitude, deep down, she really did feel guilty for worrying her father. And she couldn't figure out why she kept pushing and defying him. Mentally, she knew she didn't really want to do that; but her emotions kept taking over and she just wasn't able to do what she knew she should do. Mentally, she also knew she could go to her father and let him know when she began feeling antsy and rebellious; he'd 'settled' her before, after all...kept her from doing reckless things by giving her personal attention... but even though she knew it, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Everything was just so confusing and messed up! She whimpered again, the cadence of it pained and frustrated.

Coulson continued to swat down to her thighs and then started over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "I know you're not feeling particularly good right now, Bobbi. I know things are difficult for you. But that's not an excuse to go and do something you know is dangerous."

"I _know_!" Bobbi retorted, a bit more sharply than she intended, letting out another whimper and squirming. "I know, but I just can't seem to _stop_ myself!" she choked out.

"I'm here to help you, sweetie. I will _always_ help you," Coulson promised, completing the second circuit and beginning a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy..." Bobbi said, in a strained voice, her squirming becoming frantic as the swats became harder. "... _Daddy_!" she finally wailed, kicking out her legs frantically before finally going limp and just crying, hard, over his knee.

Coulson brought the spanking to a stop and wasted no time in gently bringing his daughter up into his arms, hugging her tighty.

Bobbi didn't try to fight her need for affection. The minute Coulson pulled her up into his arms and hugged her, she twisted around to wrap her own arms around him, burrowing against him and hiding her face against his chest while she continued to cry. It was frustrating that she kept getting into trouble. It was scary that she couldn't control herself better. But her father holding her? That was soothing and comforting and everything felt so much better. Him holding her was the only time during the day that she felt somewhat normal and able to handle what was going on in her own body. She didn't tell him any of this, of course- it was embarrassing- but she felt it.

Coulson hugged her tightly to himself and kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered, stroking her hair and back.

Bobbi finally managed to stop crying, but she continued to cuddle close to her father. She was reluctant to let go of him, because she suspected as soon as she wasn't in his arms or in his presence, she'd immediately find something that would lead to her getting into trouble again. Despite her recent sour attitude, she really didn't like upsetting him.

"Why don't we sit and watch a movie together?" Coulson suggested, still holding his daughter close. "We can cuddle up together on here...spend the time together."

"I'd like that, daddy..." Bobbi whispered, nuzzling against his chest and not making any other move than to agree with him. It was the most pliant and submissive she'd been since beginning to age up again; she was leaving everything to him, including when she'd get up off his lap.

Coulson kissed her head and settled them both more comfortably on the bed, cuddling his daughter close.

Bobbi snuggled, content to remain in her father's arms for as long as he'd allow.

* * *

Kara looked at her father once her cousin Bobbi had been led off like a prisoner going to her execution. She bit her lip. "Bobbi's in trouble again, ain't she?" she asked softly, unable to keep her childish curiosity contained and therefore ignoring the unspoken family rule that punishments weren't discussed between family members unless it was the one being punished who brought it up.

Fury gently squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "Her father will take care of her," he responded. "You don't need to worry."

"Why's she keep getting into trouble, though? She's grown up now! Shouldn't she be back to normal?" Kara's childish question betrayed her own worry that she would never be 'back to normal'.

Gabe was sitting nearby and listening in. "She's back to her normal size, Kar-bear..." he said quietly, smiling at the girl. "...Unfortunately, sometimes it takes other stuff a bit longer to catch up. All the chemicals and stuff in her body are all churning and mixed up and confused and it is making her that way too. Sadly, I know how she feels. I get that way when I don't exercise enough... or play enough. Starting to feel that way now, to be honest. Think you can help me with that?" he asked her seriously.

Kara blinked at having someone other than her father answer her question. She slanted her head, staring at Gabe. "You're all confused and mixed up inside?" she finally asked hesitantly.

"Everyone gets that way sometimes..." Gabe nodded. "...And with everything happening lately, I haven't been doing all the things I usually do to help me not get that way...so I am a little mixed up and confused..." he admitted. "...Maybe if we play a game together, it will help a little?"

Kara glanced at Fury, as if seeking his approval or input.

Fury smiled reassuringly at Kara and then looked at Gabe. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, quite happy for the opportunity to spend time with both his daughter and one of his sons.

"I'd like to get to know my family a little bit better." Gabe smiled. "So maybe a game that lets us find out about each other would be good..."

Kara perked up, grinning. "Like Truth or Dare? Or Twenty-Questions? Or Have You Ever?"

Gabe nodded. "Something like that..."

"Do either of you have a preference?" Fury asked, figuring that if they decided on Truth or Dare, he'd implement some ground rules.

"Truth or Dare!" Kara quickly answered. She already had some things in mind for if her father took a dare.

Gabe laughed. "That's okay with me..." he said, giving Fury a smile.

Fury smiled at his children. "Within reason," he commented, wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulders and reaching out to gently squeeze Gabe's arm.

"Okay, daddy!" Kara quickly agreed, smiling when Gabe nodded just as quickly.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Fury asked.

"Me!" Kara jumped up and down on her seat. "Daddy... Truth or Dare?" She began the game with a laugh.

* * *

May finished her paperwork with a sigh, leaning back and stretching. She'd found herself in charge of training some of the newer recruits to the 'new' SHIELD and the paperwork detailing their experience and how they were progressing had taken longer than she liked. Luckily, since the 'new' SHIELD complex was above the family compound, she never needed to go too far to teach her trainees. Sometimes, though, it was a bit awkward having non-family in such close proximity to their home. She'd never tell Bobbi, of course, but her niece's little temper-tantrum the other day had been witnessed by a few of the newer recruits that didn't realize what exactly had happened to the deaged members of the family. They'd been shocked to see 'Agent Morse' fighting against 'Director Coulson' so vehemently. They'd been even more shocked to witness said director turning his agent over his knee and turning her backside red. May hadn't realized at first that the trainees had seen...so when they began acting nervous and had been quick to do whatever they were told without question, when they'd been the type to ask a _LOT_ of questions, she'd been confused. Finally, one of the small group had been designated spokesperson and he had come up and asked her point blank if they had to worry about the Director turning _them_ over his knee if they messed up, his face bright red as he asked. She'd explained the situation as clearly as she could without giving away family secrets or saying anything that would make things more difficult for Bobbi later... And she warned those who had seen not to _ever_ say anything to Bobbi or the Director about what they'd seen, unless they _did_ want to experience it first hand.

Shaking her head, she chuckled tiredly to herself. Maybe she should warn Phil. Just in case one of the trainees decided to push his or her luck.

Skye, Hope and Danny had been talking about doing something together. Danny wasn't as out of touch as he had been when he first came back (after things with Ward had taken a turn for the better, his best friend had been instrumental in helping him adjust faster), but there was still a lot he hadn't seen or caught up on.

It was Skye who had been promoted to spokesperson to see if their mother would like to join and, leaving her siblings in one of the family rooms, she headed to May's office and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in..." May called out, the tiredness in her voice clear.

Skye opened the door and slipped into the office. "Are you okay, Mom?" she asked, noticing the tiredness. "Maybe it's time to take a break?" she asked hopefully.

May looked up and gave her daughter a welcoming smile. "You know. I think you may be right. The trainee reports can wait another few hours..." She straightened up the paperwork and set it in her tray on the desk, standing up and stretching till her bones popped. "Definitely time to take a break." She chuckled. "What are you and your brother and sister doing?" she asked cheerfully.

"We were talking about a movie or game that Danny hasn't experienced before...there are quite a few," Skye answered. "We wanted to see if you'd like to come join."

"I believe I will. What kind of games are you thinking of?" May walked to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We wanted to all choose together," Skye answered, leaning into her mother.

"Well, let's join the others so we can choose. Maybe before we start, we can get some snacks together too..." May led her daughter out and toward where the family usually gathered for games and such.

Skye nodded. "Sounds good to me," she said agreeably.

May walked into the family room and glanced around, smiling at Hope and Danny. She noticed Ward walking their way as well and nodded at him.

Ward stopped a few feet from Danny and shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "I...I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked hesitantly. He'd planned to see if Danny wanted to spend a little time together, since they hadn't had a chance to talk for a few days.

Danny grinned at his best friend and moved over to give Ward some room to sit down. "We were talking about watching a movie or playing a game, if you'd like to join in," he said, clearly happy to see Ward.

"That sounds like fun. Dad is playing Truth or Dare with Kara and Gabe and I figured it'd be a good time for us to hang out..." Ward said tentatively, looking toward his cousins and aunt to make certain they didn't mind.

May smiled. "Of course you're welcome to join us..."

Skye nodded quickly. "We haven't decided what we're doing yet, so feel free to put your vote in."

"Anything that lets us talk at the same time is good by me...so game?" Ward suggested.

"Sounds great." Danny smiled. "Come sit next to me."

Hope moved over to one of the cupboards. "We've got a lot to choose from..."

"Does anyone have a preference which one we play?" May asked curiously, as she looked at the stack of games Hope had retrieved.

"I don't..." Ward answered.

Danny shrugged. "I'm good with any of the games." He sat a bit closer to his cousin.

"Well, looks like it's up to you two!" Ward grinned at Hope and Skye.

"How about this one?" Hope picked up one of the games.

"Sounds good to me." Skye moved to help set it up.

Ward smiled at his cousins and then shifted so he was bumping shoulders with Danny. "I'm glad you talked me into coming here..." he admitted quietly, before paying attention to the game.

* * *

Wade was draped over Colossus's lap, hanging over the side of the bed so that the only thing keeping him from falling head-first onto the floor was his brother's arm draped across his legs. "So what does it say?" he asked the older mutant, curiosity and excitement in his voice. He couldn't believe some people had actually responded to his blog already.

Colossus had his brother as safe and secure over his lap as possible, his other hand resting on Wade's backside. "The first one's a comment saying you aren't alone...and that 'Green Arrow' is there if you want or need someone to talk to about what you need."

"Green Arrow?" Wade glanced over his shoulder at his brother before scrambling up to sit as close to Colossus as possible, reading what was on the screen. "Does he say anything else?" he asked curiously, even though he was perfectly capable of reading for himself. He liked when Colossus humored him and did things for him that he could do himself. Sometimes.

"That he has a brother who fulfills his needs just as well as I do yours," Colossus commented, wrapping his arm around Wade's shoulders.

Wade snuggled close, reading a little further.

 _When I'm in public, I have a lot of responsibility. In private, it's a relief to let my brother be in charge._

"Huh...Is that what I'm doing? Letting you be in charge of me? I thought I was just asking you to make my butt sore..." Wade gave Colossus a saucy grin.

Colossus huffed slightly in amusement. "Only when you want to be spanked. But youv'e gone over my knee at times you don't want to as well." He glanced a bit further down, noting the slightly different tone in the next sentence.

 _Taking care of my brother is perhaps the most important thing in my life. I can't imagine your brother feels much different._

Colossus found himself nodding along with the comment he read.

"That's true..." Wade admitted, with a sigh. "Sometimes you do spank me when I don't want it. I can admit I deserve it when you do that, though..." He could feel his brother nodding and glanced at the screen again. "Do you feel the same?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound hopeful, but sounding that way all the same.

"Without any doubt," Colossus replied. "You are _very_ important to me, Wade."

Wade smiled and snuggled closer yet. "You're important to me too..." he admitted bashfully, before quickly changing the subject. "I don't think we're completely like them, though..."

 _I fought it for a long time, but when I finally learned that it wasn't a bad thing to give in to my need...when I finally allowed myself to submit to my brother in everything...I finally felt peace. I'm slowly relearning how to do that and regaining what I lost when we were separated._

"I don't think that fits me at all..." Wade wrinkled his nose "...But still. It's nice that someone responded to the blog and added their own take on things."

Colossus kept Wade close enough that his brother might almost have been in his lap. "There are different parts of what you need and what he needs, but you've both got someone for those needs," he commented.

"Yes...if we all were like me, it would be very annoying..." Wade nodded, snuggling against his brother as he kept reading.

"There is only one of you," Colossus commented, his tone fond, before drawing his brother's attention to the next response to his post.

Wade became slightly more subdued when he read the next post. It was very close to what had occurred between Colossus and himself. "This Bat Guy says that he had never thought he wanted, let alone needed, what he and his Dom have. That his Dom stepped in because he was going to get himself killed if someone didn't stop him..." he whispered, knowing part of the reason his brother stepped in was because he seemed to be trying to find a way to get himself killed. Even if he couldn't die by normal methods. "Did I scare you, Big Guy?" He sounded genuinely worried.

Colossus wrapped both of his arms around his brother. "It seemed to me that you were seeking out ways of destroying yourself. And even before I took you in hand, I did not want that to happen," he said, in what was, for him, a quiet voice.

Wade sighed, tightening his own arms around the behemoth. "I think I was, really...Not that I would have admitted it to anyone, let alone myself..." He glanced at the computer screen. "...Now I _think_ first...try and find ways where I can be me without destroying myself. You did that, Big Guy..."

He read aloud, _"...I never asked for or wanted to be taken in hand, but once the Man of Steel had made his decision regarding my behavior, I had no choice. And now, I'd choose him stepping in every time. I need him and what he does for me."_

He looked up at Colossus with a crooked smile. "I know how he feels..." he said quietly.

Colossus smiled and tightened his arms around Wade, noticing another part that had been added:

 _If I didn't have my little one in my life, it would be a lot darker. I have someone to protect and take care of and who I would never want to let down._

"The same as me with you, Wade," Colossus said out loud.

 _My Verndari is more than my Dom...he is family. I can't imagine him not being part of my life now. Even if I outgrow my need for danger (and the need for him to protect me from myself), I will never be at a point where I don't need him in my life._

"Strong sentiment...I know how he feels, though." Wade snuggled closer. "Even if I never need you to spank me ever again, I'll still need you around..." he admitted. "I'd miss you too much if you weren't."

"You do not need to worry, Wade," Colossus said seriously. "You will never have to worry about me leaving you. Being out of your life. And I hope I will never have to worry about the same."

"You're stuck with me, Big Guy. As long as you want me." Wade's declaration was firm. He had no intention of ever leaving. "You want to write a response to both of them? Or ask a question to encourage other people to post?" Wade asked curiously.

"For _always_ ," Colossus responding, before raising his big, unwieldy hands and commenting wryly, "You will have to type for me, little brother."

Wade grinned. "Just tell me what you want to say!" He prepared to type.

Colossus thought about that for a moment. "That having my brother in my life gives it more meaning than if he was not there, even if he does consistently misbehave and earn himself a trip over my knee." The last was said in a more teasing tone.

Wade giggled and typed what his brother said, word for word. "I guess I should admit that I like when I'm over your knee...because it makes me feel safe and like I belong..." he said, a little more seriously. He glanced at Colossus from the corner of his eye.

"You should put whatever you feel comfortable with, Wade," Colossus said seriously.

Wade posted what he'd just admitted to his brother before powering off the computer and turning toward Colossus. "It's true, you know. I feel safe and like I really belong when you have hold of me..." He smiled crookedly. "The spanking helps with my need to feel...for pain...but it's you having me that helps the most..." he finished, in a whisper.

"Is that what you need now?" Colossus asked, watching his brother closely. He shifted enough to allow Wade to move into whatever position he needed to.

Wade nodded silently before slowly, in case Colossus objected, moving so that he was draped over his brother's lap again. This time, his head wasn't hanging upside down and his backside was in better position for attention. "Thanks, Big Guy," he whispered, then waited for Colossus to realize he was wearing footed one-piece pajamas.

Colossus held his brother in place with one hand, while his other gently raised the flap of the pajamas to bare Wade's backside.

Wade bit his lip and shifted slightly as he felt the cold air ghosting over his backside; but he visibly relaxed as well, letting his brother know through body language that he needed Colossus's help and attention.

Colossus kept his one arm over Wade's back, holding his brother in place, before he lifted his other hand, bringing it down in a smack that was stinging rather than truly hard.

Wade gave a tiny jerk as his brother's hand connected with his backside and then he let out a sigh of relief and slumped, giving a happy whimper. He hadn't been lying. Being over Colossus's knee? His brother's large hand gripping him close and tight so that he couldn't get away, while his other large hand covered his bottom? A feeling of safety and belonging overcame him and even though it didn't take long for the sting to build up, it made him feel good. _Wanted_. "Thank you..." he whispered, between tiny whimpers.

"I love you, Wade." Colossus' voice was completely sincere as he continued to swat his brother's backside, keeping a careful control of his strength and watching Wade's reactions carefully to make sure he knew when it was getting too much.

"...Love you too, Big Guy..." Wade admitted, wriggling just a little as the sting began to build and not go away. He was never fully satisfied until his bottom was a hot, angry red; both in color and in temperature. He liked when he could feel his brother's attention at least an hour after he'd received it; and given his body's quick healing factor, it often took a while to reach that point. Still...he tried not to push or beg for things to continue once Colossus had decided he'd had enough. They may not have exactly the same type of relationship as the Bat guy and his Verndari, or the Arrow guy and his Koro, but Wade respected Colossus more than he respected almost anyone and when he was in this position? His brother was the one in charge. Not Wade. Even so, he tried to encourage more swats by pushing his bottom up so that the pajamas shifted and exposed more backside for attention.

Colossus continued to swat, shifting his hand just enough that his palm also landed on Wade's sit spots and thighs; not just in the same place all the time. He made sure Wade was fully secure over his lap and in no danger of falling.

Wade closed his eyes and just focused on the grip his brother had on him and the feeling of his hand covering his bottom with the stinging swats. He lost track of the time, not noticing when his tiny whimpers of appreciation became tiny hisses, moans and whines. It wasn't that he wasn't still appreciating his brother's actions- he was- but it had gone beyond that. All he could focus on was his brother controlling him, how safe and wanted it made him feel, how good it felt as he became more and more sore. He couldn't see the color of his backside, but he could feel the heat and he knew he'd be able to feel his brother's 'love' for him everytime he sat for at least the next hour. He smiled and was surprised to find that he'd begun crying softly, quietly, at some point. He hadn't realized.

Colossus could hear Wade's tears, even if they were quiet, and he paused the spanking, resting his hand on his brother's bottom and lower back. He didn't want to push Wade beyond his limits, even if he did know that was what his brother tended to want.

Wade took a quivery breath and let out a tiny whine of protest that Colossus had stopped. But he didn't beg him to keep going. Colossus tended to know when enough was enough; Wade would have him spank until he couldn't walk after, if Wade had control over it. Wade didn't know if he'd reached the point where Colossus would decide he'd got enough, or if his brother would give him just a few more minutes, but he wouldn't argue over the decision. Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he could. He felt so safe and cared about and the endorphins were clouding his thinking.

Colossus kept his hand on Wade's bottom, moving his palm enough so that he was rubbing, at least as gently as was possible with how big and heavy his hand was. He continued to carefully watch Wade's reactions, so he'd know what his brother needed and not what Wade just wanted.

Wade whimpered softly at the gentleness. By this point, his bottom was so hot and stinging that the rubbing was just as effective as the smacking had been for the pain he sought. And oddly enough, it was better at helping him feel Colossus's control over him and the situation (probably because he hadn't asked his brother to be gentle. That was completely Colossus's decision.) He slumped the rest of the way over his brother's lap, seemingly completely boneless. He wasn't zoned out yet, but he was close. It wouldn't take much to send him over the edge; the only thing holding him back was Colossus hadn't told him he could let go like that.

Colossus kept careful control over the rubbing and stroking, so there was no danger of scraping Wade's skin. "It is all right, brother," he said. "If you need to let go...I am here. I will not let you go."

Wade let out a tiny sigh at being given permission, Colossus making it clear he had everything under control, and let go, his body completely limp and the sounds he was expelling making it clear he wasn't in control of anything any longer. He was giving himself entirely into Colossus's care.

Colossus kept his hands on Wade, gently touching or stroking, keeping careful control of his strength; and a careful watch over his brother.

Wade was barely aware of what was going on around him- he trusted Colossus to keep him safe, after all- but he was aware enough to hear and feel his brother. "...You're a good big brother..." he mumbled, in a loopy voice.

"And you are a good little brother," Colossus replied, his voice sincere, as he continued to observe and give Wade attention.

"Never trust anyone to keep me safe like you...only listen an obey you..." he whispered again, in the same loopy tone, sounding like he'd had one drink too many, but not enough to knock him out.

"Good. That makes me happy to hear." Colossus kept his hands in place, gently stroking and touching, careful to make sure his brother was safe and comfortable.

Wade trusted Colossus implicitly, so it wouldn't surprise him later when he found out he fell asleep over his brother's knee.

* * *

The truth or dare game had finished and Fury, noticing his daughter was getting a bit antsy, suggested they take some food to the tree house with the rest of his children, asking Friday to pass the message along before heading outside with Gabe and Kara.

Kara was excited. "We're going to have a snack-nic at my favorite treehouse!" she exclaimed to Trip, Ward, Brock and Robbie when they all finally caught up to her, Gabe and their father.

"A snack-nic?" Trip asked with a wrinkled nose, his confusion obvious.

Giggling, Kara explained. "We aren't going to eat enough for it to count as dinner, because we're eating dinner with everyone else. It's just a snack. Outside in the treehouse. A Snack-nic!"

Brock chuckled. "Works for me..."

"I like that. I'll have to remember it..." Gabe teased his new sister gently.

Robbie laughed. "I wonder if we could get the rest of the family to start using the name, too," he joked.

"Use it around Tony, Peter and Scott. I guarantee one or all of them will take it up and pretty soon it will be a new word in the family vocabulary..." Trip smiled.

Kara danced around in place. "We're here! I wanna go up in the lift with Gabe!" she added, as she got behind her brother's chair and carefully began to try and maneuver him into the lift they'd included on this particular treehouse so that he would be able to join in on any fun.

Gabe didn't tell her yes or no, leaving that to their father to decide. He did 'help' her maneuver him into position, though; making sure that he controlled where he went when she pushed too hard, or gave the wheels an extra bit of muscle push when she was having difficulty. It likely would have been easier to get himself into position without her help, or let Fury assist him, but Kara wanted to help and he'd found himself unable to say no to the young girl.

"You can go up with Gabe; just make sure you're careful," Fury said, after glancing at his son to make sure Gabe was okay with that.

"I will be, daddy!" Kara chirped, getting in behind the wheelchair and carefully closing the 'gate' that they'd up in place for safety. She then handed Gabe the rope that they would need to pull on in order to lift themselves up. It was completely muscle-powered.

Gabe grinned and began to pull on the rope, the pulley system easing the platform slowly up. By the time they'd reached the landing of the treehouse and Kara had applied the 'brake' so that the platform would stay in place, everyone else had climbed the ladder and was waiting inside. He carefully maneuvered off the platform and into the room, glancing through the window. "It's a really pretty view..." he said softly. "...Thanks for making it so I can enjoy it too..." He smiled at Kara, knowing that even though all the family had a part in making sure he could be included, it had been _very_ important to her. She'd been insistent they have a way for him to get into the 'twee', even after everyone had agreed.

Kara just beamed at him before running over to the other window and leaning out as far as she could, her toes the only part of her feet touching the floor. "We're way up high!" She giggled, not noticing how _all_ of her brothers all took steps toward her to catch her if she leaned out too far.

"Just as well we built all the tree mansions as sturdy as possible," Robbie commented, stepping next to Gabe.

Fury moved closer to Kara, making sure she was in no danger of falling. "When it's a bit warmer, perhaps we can bring blankets and pillows and sleep up here," he commented.

Kara moved so fast, it made Trip dizzy to watch her. One minute, she was hanging out the window, the next, she was spun around and hugging Fury's waist in a death-grip, bouncing in place and saying, "Please? I wanna sleep in the trees!" and giggling.

"Ack... did you mean to rhyme?" Brock teased gently, as he carefully placed their 'snack-nic' on the blanket Ward had carefully placed on the floor.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Fury moved her over to sit on the blanket, shifting so that the rest of his children could fit on there as well.

"Maybe when everyone isn't so grumpy and getting into trouble so much..." Kara sighed, sitting to Fury's right and snuggling against him. While the family attempted to keep discipline matters private and quiet, and despite the fact that the compound was built well, it wasn't soundproof. She was worried about her cousin Bobbi, even if she didn't say so.

"We may not have to wait..." Ward said cautiously, sitting on Fury's other side and giving his father a questioning look. "...We don't necessarily have to wait for the others to do it. And it might help those having problems with their tempers if they got out of the building for longer than a few moments..."

Trip helped Gabe out of the wheelchair so that he could sit next to Kara and then motioned for Robbie to sit on Gabe's other side before sitting down next to Robbie. "It might help...we could mention it to our uncles..."

Brock settled down between Trip and Ward. "I think it's a good idea, but we'll need to finish building more treehouses if the whole family is going to do it." He bit into an apple.

Fury nodded. "It's worth bringing up, if nothing else. And maybe certain people's energy will be better spent working on the treehouses," he commented.

Robbie sat down next to Gabe and began to automatically plate up some food for them both. "I think it's a good idea," he commented.

Kara smiled, but she was obviously still worried...or thinking about something...because she continued to snuggle as close to Fury as possible and didn't even pick up a cupcake, let alone any of the other food.

"You okay, Kar-bear?" Brock asked, with a hint of worry.

"Yeah..." Kara sighed, but it was obvious she was hiding something.

Fury gently moved her into his lap. "What's on your mind?" he pushed, keeping his tone light and encouraging.

Kara snuggled closer still, putting her head on Fury's chest. "Do...do you think maybe Bobbi is so grumpy because she's remembering stuff she had forgotten and she just doesn't know how to tell her daddy about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Maybe." Stroking her hair, Fury asked softly, "Is that what's happening to you?"

"I'm not _grumpy,_ daddy!" Kara defended herself with a tiny giggle, before snaking her arms around him in a tight hug that told more than words, that that was _exactly_ what was happening to her.

Fury wrapped his arms tightly around her. "But you're remembering things you'd forgotten?" he probed gently.

"Maybe..." Kara said hesitantly, obviously needing to tell her father, but afraid to put voice to what she was 'remembering'.

Trip frowned faintly. "Are they scary memories?" he asked softly.

Kara just nodded quickly and hid her face against Fury's chest.

Robbie reached over and gently placed a hand on his sister's back. "You're with family. You're safe. You can tell us."

Biting her lip, Kara gave Robbie a tiny smile before looking up at her father's chin. "I... I 'membered my first daddy. And mommy..." she whispered. "...Least, I think they were my first ones. I called them mommy and daddy anyway. And a big brother. John." She sniffled and shivered slightly.

Brock hated to see her so uncertain and nervous. "It's okay, sweetie. Whatever it is, we aren't going to be mad at you. We'll help if we can..."

Fury tightened his arms around Kara, though he was careful not to dislodge Robbie's hand. "What happened? Do you remember?" He kept his voice soft and gentle, holding her close.

"I... I was in a house. I was hiding with some other people... I think I was grown-up this time... and everyone was nervous. And then there was a knock on the door that made everyone _really_ nervous... and I went to answer it. And... and it was mommy and daddy and John... and I... I think they weren't supposed to be there, because... because I asked why they were there. How did they find me? And... and I told them they had to go away because it was dangerous to be near me..." Kara swallowed hard. "...And they just laughed and... and daddy and John killed all the others that were with me and... and... mommy, she... she s..stabbed me with something... and... and..." Kara quivered, then began crying.

Trip's face was shocked, and he looked up into his father's face. "Do... do you think it's an actual memory, or maybe she's mixing memories up?" He hoped it wasn't a real memory. She was obviously remembering the day that HYDRA had stormed her safe-house and grabbed her. If her family showing up and doing what she said was true... it meant her family had betrayed her.

Ward reached over, placing a hand on Kara's head, gently petting her hair. He knew better than most how it felt to be betrayed and used by someone who was supposed to love and protect you, always.

Brock just clenched his fists and took deep breaths to calm down.

Gabe reached over, placing a hand on her arm, trying to give support, even though he didn't know what to say.

Robbie gently stroked Kara's back, squeezing her shoulder, his own eyes narrowed with worry. "You're safe now," he whispered quietly to her.

Fury tightened his arms around her, saying quietly to Trip, "We can look into it," before adding to his daughter, "Robbie's right. You're safe here, with us. With the whole family..."

"Why would they hurt me?" She continued to cry. "Why would they hurt my friends?" There was no doubt in her mind that it was a real memory. It hurt too much to be fake.

"No one will hurt you or your friends again...or your family," Fury whispered to her. "I _promise_."

Kara sniffled and continued to snuggle against her father, but she did manage to stop crying and she gave her brothers a tiny, sad smile. 'I love you all..." she whispered.

"We love you too, Kar-bear..." Brock answered for all of them, his voice gruff, before he cleared his throat and swallowed.

"Very much so," Fury said.

Kara calmed almost as quickly as she'd got upset and, snuggling against her father a few more moments, she finally straightened up and reached for one of the cupcakes. She gave her father a sideways look to see if he told her to eat something healthy first, or if he'd allow her the sweet first; since she'd been crying and all. Now that she'd told her family about her memory, she wasn't nearly as bothered by it as she had been.

"After you've eaten that, I want you to eat something healthy," Fury said firmly, unable to help but indulge her a little bit.

Kara smiled brightly. "Okay, daddy..." she easily agreed, before beginning to eat her treat.

Trip chuckled softly. The look of concern was still on his face and his eyes were sad, but he couldn't help but smile at his little sister. He knew that as soon as they returned to the compound, at least one, if not all, of the family would begin looking into what Kara had described.

Fury kept one arm wrapped around her as he reached out to fill a plate with said healthy food, looking around at his sons to make sure they were all feeling okay as well.

Ward let out a tiny sigh as he saw that his sister was feeling good enough to eat. He put enough healthy food on his plate that his father wouldn't comment, but since he knew they'd be eating dinner later as well, he didn't put too much on his plate. Unlike Kara, who would likely expend a lot of energy before dinner and needed the extra fuel, he'd be on the computer when they returned. He didn't want to overeat.

"So...is there anything else you're remembering? That you want to tell us?" Gabe asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset her again, but figuring if there was more stuff, she needed to get it out into the open before it festered inside her.

Kara shook her head. "Nope. That was it. It's not as scary now... that you know..." She bit her lip and gave her brothers then her father a tiny smile. Finishing the cupcake, she began to eat off of the plate that her father had put together.

"But if you do remember... and anything else scares you... you can talk to any of us about it," Fury promised.

"Okay, daddy..." Kara easily agreed, licking her fingers, then snuggling close to Fury again. She'd eaten all she felt like and now she just wanted to cuddle and be with her family.

Gabe smiled at his sister before finishing up what was on his plate.

"Looks like someone could use a nap..." Brock said in a teasing voice, noticing how Kara was snuggling- and yawning- against their father.

Fury smiled down at her and then around at the rest of his children. "Do any of you have any objections to going back inside the compound?"

Robbie shrugged. "I'm good to head back inside."

"I'm good to do that too...I have some things I want to look up..." Gabe said cryptically, although all the brothers and likely Fury knew what he planned to look for. "Wanna help me get back into my chair?" he asked Robbie and Trip, who were closer to him than the others.

"Of course." Trip moved to help the younger man back into the wheelchair.

Robbie also moved to help Gabe into the chair so he could go back into the pulley.

Once safely in his chair, Gabe quickly wheeled himself into the lift. He noted that Kara was nearly asleep by this point, in her father's arms. "You want to ride down with me, sir? So you don't have to wake her up?" he asked quietly.

Fury nodded. "As long as you're okay with that." He carefully moved into the lift with his son. "Later on, after dinner, you can let me know any thoughts you've had about what you'd like to do," he suggested quietly.

"I think I already have an idea..." Gabe said quietly, giving Fury a smile before closing the safety gate and beginning to lower them down to ground level. He didn't say anything further on the subject, figuring he could share with his father later, when Kara wasn't asleep.

The others were waiting for them when they reached the ground and exited the lift. Brock quickly moved behind Gabe to push his wheelchair, Ward walking beside him.

"Want to meet in my room? To research?" Ward asked.

"Sounds good to me," Brock and Gabe answered at the same time.

Trip kept quiet for the moment. He wasn't certain if he'd go research with his brothers, or if he'd try and find out if any of the other 'kids' were remembering things they hadn't remembered before. Since no-one had lost their adult memories, he was a bit curious as to what had happened to trigger his sister's memory; and if they should be worried about it.

Fury gently squeezed each of his sons' shoulders and then carried Kara to his room, so he could tuck her into bed.

"Let me know if you find anything," Robbie requested of his brothers, figuring he'd pop into the family room for a few moments.

"Will do!" Gabe waved at his brother before heading off to join Ward and Brock in Ward's room.

Trip watched everyone walk away, then quietly followed Robbie to the family room. He didn't have any particular idea on how he'd broach his question to the others and wanted to think about it a bit more before doing so.

The television was on in the family room and Robbie glanced at it automatically, noticing the news feed on. He paused and narrowed his eyes, feeling something beginning to stir within him. Without a word, he quickly left the room, heading to the garage.

Trip frowned as Robbie pushed past him without a word or even seeming to notice him. He glanced at the television, noting what the news was broadcasting, then took off at a run to catch up with his brother. Robbie hadn't said anything...indicated anything...but if what Trip suspected was about to happen...

The outward change, Robbie could hold off for a few seconds. But by the time he'd reached the garage, the Ghost Rider was fully in control. And the moment he got behind the wheel, the transformation was complete.

Trip ran into the garage but pulled up short at seeing the Rider behind the wheel of Robbie's car. He didn't know enough about the demon to know if he dared try and stop it now that it was fully in control, or even if he could. "Do you have to go?" he finally yelled out, loudly enough the Rider would hear him. He could only hope it would cause the creature to pause enough that Robbie could come back into control. If he didn't and the Rider decided to leave anyway, Trip would just have to wait for Robbie to return and hope for the best. He cared about his brother, but he wasn't going to endanger himself to stop him; especially not when all signs indicated that the Rider wouldn't harm Robbie.

The car engine revved, but the Rider turned its head in Trip's direction, indicating he'd been heard. The hesitation was long enough for Robbie to wrest back the control and he slumped as his visage returned to normal, hands clenching around the wheel.

Trip quickly ran over to the car, opening the door and reaching over his brother to turn off the ignition and pocket the keys. "You okay, kid?" he finally asked, once he was certain Robbie couldn't easily take off. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Robbie nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah...I think so..."

"What happened?" Trip asked, a little more firmly, once he was certain Robbie _was_ okay and not just pretending. "I thought you were going to try and warn us if there were potential triggers around so we could help you..."

Robbie winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was the news report," he admitted. "I... didn't think about the news."

"So, we need to keep you away from the news? Or is it a specific type of news?" Trip asked for more information, rather than beginning to scold immediately. He wanted to find out everything he could while this incident was still fresh in Robbie's mind, since the younger man would be more likely to recall things they needed to be aware of when it was at the top of his thoughts. After he had all the information? Well...Robbie should have warned them about news being a potential trigger. If only so that they could try and filter it for him as much as was logical.

"I..." Robbie frowned. "Things in progress are the worst. Already happened...not so much. Not unless those responsible are still out there and known. Or at least suspected."

"So... as long as it isn't a live action report, we can assume that you should be safe from triggers for the most part. But if it is live, we should keep you away from the TV. Only feed you the most necessary information," Trip responded.

"Yeah." Robbie sighed. "I guess that about covers it."

"If you had told us of this when we first asked you, we could have had Friday monitoring the television...You wouldn't have almost been dragged off to who knows where into a place where you may have been taken from us..." Trip said softly, though his voice was stern and a small bit disappointed. Maybe Robbie hadn't considered news as a potential trigger...though Trip wasn't certain how something that caused you to lose control of yourself and let a demon take over _wouldn't_ be something you'd consider.

Robbie winced. "It's been safe here. So far. I didn't even think of it," he admitted quietly. "I'm sorry."

Trip nodded. "I know. But when we asked you, it wasn't meant to be a one-time only question. It was meant to get you thinking in the hopes that if you thought of anything later, you could come to any of us at any time and let us know. Even if you feel safe and don't think the warning is necessary. Are there any other potential triggers you have that aren't likely to occur here but are still triggers? So, we can prepare, just in case?" He kept his voice calm and the disappointment was easing into fond concern. Mistakes happened after all. Although if Robbie acted as if his worries were unfounded and brushed off his question, he might step in anyway.

Robbie frowned. "Newspaper articles are mostly all right, but those can occasionally be triggers too."

"Does it help if someone else reads it and then tells you what occurred? Without pictures? Or is there a specific type of news that sets it off?" Trip continued, gently rubbing Robbie's shoulder as he questioned him.

"It's not something I ever thought about before," Robbie admitted. "I know... it can be a trigger. I just tried to close myself off from the news or anything else that might have triggered it before."

"Well, closing yourself off to the news completely won't help you much. Because there is always the chance you're going to hear something, no matter what you do, unless you close yourself off to people; which isn't an option. I suppose the best we can do is have Friday monitor the TV and make certain that someone else reads the newspaper before you, so that if there is something particularly disturbing that might draw his attention, you don't read it without warning." Trip sighed. "Are you sure there isn't any other trigger we need to be careful of?"

"I don't always know what triggers it," Robbie said. "I can't always... come back. Not until he's done. What Kara said didn't trigger it... but that could be because of the lack of information."

Trip gave Robbie a suspicious look when he mentioned what Kara had told them. Why would he have even brought that up if it didn't trigger? "So… you think the more information you have about certain things, the more likely he is to show up? Like... if you hear about someone being murdered, it won't trigger him, but if you hear details of the murder and that they caught the murderer and who they are, it would trigger him?"

Robbie nodded. "But he's more likely to go after a known bad guy who hasn't been caught, or who got let off, than a murderer who has been and is awaiting sentencing."

"So... if they know who the perpetrator is but are trying to get information on tracking them down...he'd be triggered into trying to locate them?" Trip's worry grew. If the Rider was the type to 'search' and 'destroy', his brother might disappear one day and not return for months at a time. He didn't like that possibility.

Robbie shook his head. "No. It's like... people from the mob. Those who get off. He doesn't hunt. Just goes straight in for the kill."

Trip blinked. "So, it's more like if the person is obviously guilty, but gets off on a technicality. Or everyone knows they are guilty, but for some reason, the law can't touch them?" He relaxed a little bit more. Maybe his brother wouldn't disappear for months at a time. Maybe.

Robbie nodded. "At least that's what I know about him to date."

Trip nodded. "I think I know what triggered him this time, then..." He thought about the news bulletin they'd seen. "So basically, we just have Friday and everyone else monitor for news that indicates someone who was guilty of something horrible got off without punishment. But if you think of anything else that might possibly set him free, let me or dad know. Okay?"

"Yeah." Robbie nodded. "I'll make sure I do that."

Trip nodded. "He asleep now?" he asked curiously, quietly.

"I'm not sure if he's ever truly 'asleep'," Robbie answered, "but he's gone back under, at least."

Trip nodded. "Okay, well...why don't we go find our brothers? On the way, I can let Friday know what to look out for while monitoring communications that you will see." He stepped back and held a hand out for Robbie to get out of the car.

Robbie took Trip's hand, letting his brother help him out of the car, and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

It didn't take them long to be back inside the living area of the compound and not much longer to inform Friday of the precautions they needed to take, in regards to what news Robbie was exposed to. They then went to find their brothers.

* * *

In the family room, Karen was sitting on one side of Sam, while Matt was laid out next to her, his head on her lap. She was carding her fingers through his hair. It was the first time in several days where her brother was actually calm and not mouthing off to everyone in sight. She supposed she should be grateful he wasn't running off and doing dangerous things every chance he got, like their cousin, but she was fairly certain if he didn't curb his tongue, he was going to take his words one step too far and get into trouble with their dad.

Yo-Yo sat on Sam's other side, Luke next to her. Unfortunately, she and Luke had been the recipients of most of Matt's vitriol. Only the fact that they both realized how difficult it was for their brother had enabled them not to react negatively toward him. And they both suspected that he was jealous that he now had to share his father, even if he'd liked the idea of being related to them when it was first brought up. Matt's muttering something caught her attention.

"Can't believe someone is copying Petey's moves. He won't be happy about that..." Matt may not have been watching the TV, but he could certainly hear everything that was said on it.

Surprised, Sam glanced at the screen, narrowing his eyes in worry. "There's another Spider-Man out there?" Could it be a copy-cat? Another vigilante? It obviously wasn't _their_ Peter. He was aging up, but he still wasn't the right height. And his father was keeping an eye on him, as aging up just meant he was even more prone to mischief and getting in places he shouldn't be.

"...He stopped some guy calling himself Vulture. Least that's what the news said...although from the sounds of it, even though this Vulture guy admitted to selling dangerous weapons to criminals, they couldn't find enough evidence to keep him in jail and they can't use his confession because it was coerced... amateurs..." Matt muttered irritably, the lawyer in him cringing at how the whole thing had been handled.

"If he's still on the loose when you're back to your true age, perhaps you and Foggy could take a look," Sam suggested, hoping the prospect of a case would intrigue his son and hopefully stop Matt being so irritable.

"Depends on what charges they tried to bring against him this time. They can't try for the same thing if he was found innocent; double jeopardy. But it's a possibility..." Matt did sound interested...for a few seconds, at least. He huffed and went back to muttering under his breath at the news.

Karen supposed they should be grateful it was the news he was irritated with and not them. So much of his ire recently had been directed at them, specifically at their dad. She was quite honestly surprised he hadn't earned himself a mouth-soaping at the least, even if Sam wouldn't spank him for disrespect and general unpleasantness.

Yo-Yo wrinkled her nose. "Maybe we should investigate this copy-cat? They may be stopping bad guys right now, but..." She shrugged slightly.

"Without help, they could get themselves killed. Or they could get cocky and kill someone else accidently..." Luke added.

Sam nodded. "We can bring it up at dinner this evening. Decide what to do about him or her. See if Skye or Tony or someone else can get hold of any footage that might indicate where they are..."

"Yippee...poor kid's gonna find himself on a leash and not able to do anything he wants to do..." Matt grumbled.

Karen let out a silent sigh and shook her head.

Sam looked down at Matt, reaching over to lightly squeeze his shoulder. "I know you're not in a good mood, but don't take it out on your family."

"Why? Am I going to huwt theiw feewings?" Matt's voice dropped into an obnoxious, whiny baby tone.

Sam had let his son push, knowing things weren't easy on him or the others who had been deaged. But this was ongoing, and Matt was showing no sign of settling down. He stood up and began to draw Matt to his feet. "Okay, son. We're going to talk."

Matt put his hands over his ears. "...Blah blah blah...mwaa...mwaa...mwaaa..." he drawled out. "Sooorry, dad. Can't hear you..." he added in a sing-song tone, letting his body go completely limp so that Sam couldn't make him walk.

Karen's eyes widened. Matt had _never_ been this disrespectful in all the time she'd known him. Even the last few days, he'd managed to retain a _small_ level of respect. This? Was completely not normal for her brother. "Matty!" she said, in a scolding, scandalized tone.

Matt blushed but didn't apologize or get up to go with his father. He remained limp, sliding onto the floor, the only part of him not on the floor was his arm, where Sam still held him from his attempt to lead him out of the room.

Sam leaned down close to his son, saying in a very quiet voice, "Or I can put you over my knee in here."

Matt stiffened up slightly at hearing Sam's words, before getting to his feet with a huffing growl. "Fine! I'm going!" he grouched disagreeably, stomping in the direction he figured the bedrooms were and barely missing stepping on his sister's toes in the process.

Luckily, Karen had been watching and yanked her feet back before he could trip himself or squish her digits.

Sam moved behind his son, gently resting his hand on Matt's shoulder and squeezing lightly as he headed to his bedroom.

Matt stomped the entire way to Sam's room, muttering under his breath about stiff-necked military goons. If he'd stopped to think about what he was accusing his father of being, he would have been ashamed of himself. He certainly didn't believe what he was saying; he was just lashing out to make Sam as irritable and frustrated as he was.

Sam didn't say anything until they were inside his room with the door closed. Then, in an even tone, he said, "You don't seem able to control your smart mouth and attitude yourself, so you've earned a trip over my knee."

"What?! But that's not _fair_!" Matt spun around and whined. "You only spank us if we do _dangerous_ stuff and I haven't got to do _anything_ since I got shrunk!"

"You've been disrespectful, mouthy and rude. To me and to your new brother and sister," Sam said. "If I don't step in and put a stop to it, you'll end up saying something harder to take back that will really hurt someone." He still had his hand on Matt's shoulder and wasted no time in guiding his son to the bed, taking a seat and gently pulling Matt over his lap.

"They _know_ I don't mean it!" Matt protested faintly, since he wasn't entirely sure they _did_ know that. He noticeably didn't fight Sam leading him to the bed or putting him over his knee. "They know... _don't_ they?" he asked, in a tinier voice, his hands automatically moving to hold onto Sam's leg in a death grip.

"Maybe they do." Sam wrapped an arm around Matt's waist, drawing his son tight against his stomach, before divesting him of his pants and underwear. "But it's also possible they think what you're saying is what you really mean."

Matt seemed to lose some of his defiance at that. "I... I said a lot of mean things to them... to you... You don't believe I meant them, do you?" This time, his voice was just a bit scared.

"I believe you're angry and frightened about the fact that your body is not doing what you want it to and lashing out because doing so is less scary." Sam gently rubbed his back for a moment or two. "I know this kind of behaviour isn't like you and so I try not to take it personally."

Matt swallowed. "But I was really mean..." he said quietly. Somehow just being over his father's knee had calmed his temper considerably.

"Which is not like you, kid." Sam lifted his hand, bringing it down in a swat that was more of a pat than anything else, and then repeated it. "Things are difficult for you at the moment, but I won't leave you alone."

Matt whimpered. The swat may not have been hard, but the fact he was getting swatted at all was difficult. It meant he'd been very naughty. Naughty enough for his father to decide to step in. That wasn't good, and he began to feel guilty as he thought about how nasty and disagreeable he'd been to his family; to those who loved and cared about him and didn't leave him alone, even though he was being so mean and disagreeable. "I'm sorry, daddy!" he blurted out, the guilt he was just beginning to feel clear in his voice. If there was one thing those who knew Matt well understood, though, it's that when he started feeling guilty, it took more than an apology for him to get over that guilt; he'd be feeling a lot guiltier before the spanking was through.

"I know, kid." Sam's voice was very gentle as he continued to swat down to Matt's thighs before starting over from the top. "And I've already forgiven you. I love you, kid. So very much."

"I love you too!" Matt's voice was tiny and afraid, as if he didn't think Sam would believe him. He tensed up as the second circuit began but didn't fight. By this time, he was feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry I was bad!"

"No, kid. You weren't bad." Sam began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "You were disrespectful, mouthy, rude...not just to me, but to your siblings, too. But I know you're sorry. And I forgive you for being _naughty_."

"You forg... forgive me?" Matt's body was so tense, he was stiff, and his voice was tight and nervous.

"Of course I do, kid." Sam's voice was gentle and very sincere. " _I love you_. I would forgive you _anything_."

At those words, Matt went boneless and began to cry... loudly. "I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry!"

Sam brought the spanking to a stop and wasted no time in bringing Matt up into his arms, hugging his son tight and kissing the top of his head. "I love you, kid."

"I'm sorry... I don't want to be mean... I don't want to be naughty..." Matt continued to cry as he pressed as close to Sam as was physically possible. "I don't even know why I was being that way!" he wailed.

Sam stroked his son's hair. "Your emotions are all over the place. You're cramming years of growing up into a small amount of time. And it's okay. No one blames you for being a bit irritable."

"But I shouldn't be mean..." Matt sniffled, finally beginning to calm as he realized Sam wasn't letting go of him.

Sam kissed his head. "No. But if it happens again, you'll go over my knee. Get spanked. But also get forgiven," he promised.

Matt sniffled again, snuggling close. "I don't mean to be so angry..." he said, in a whisper. "I'm just always tired...I can't seem to help it... should a just gone to take a nap or something but didn't want you to know... and didn't think it'd help," he admitted, hiding his face against Sam's chest.

"If you still feel tired, maybe you can sleep in here and I'll stay with you," Sam said, tightening his embrace around his son.

"I'll just dream..." Matt said uneasily.

"That bothers you?" Sam prompted.

"I dream about when Stick was teaching me...he wanted me to become a warrior. To fight..." Matt swallowed. "Sometimes I dream of the accident that made me this way. All... all the chemicals spilling over me... burning... choking..." Matt shivered.

Sam tightened his embrace. "What about if I held you while you nap? Do you think that might help?"

"You won't let go?" Matt's voice was small and needy.

"I won't _ever_ let go," Sam promised. "I'll hold you just as tight as I am right now."

"Okay... I love you, daddy..." Matt snuggled close and closed his eyes.

Sam carefully replaced his son's clothing and then, as promised, continued to hold Matt close and tight.

* * *

Pepper had been working very hard preparing for the wedding. She was determined that, as soon as everyone was back to normal, she and Tony would marry. So, when she received her first RSVP from the few individuals outside of the family compound that she invited, she was very excited. She ran into the dining room where Steve, her parents and all the other various members of her family sat, waiting for their takeout to arrive. "King T'Challa is coming to the wedding!" she shrieked.

Steve blinked, glancing towards his daughter, and couldn't help but smile. "There are no hard feelings about the refusal to sign the Accords, then?" he asked.

"It seems not... although, he didn't mention them in his reply, so..." Pepper grinned. "He has asked to bring his future queen and his sister with him."

Steve's smile grew a little wider. "That's up to you, of course, but we do have so many already going, I'm not sure two more will make a difference."

"Well, of course he needs to bring his fiancée. And his sister is the age of Pyro and Deacon, I believe, so it would be good for her to come as well..." And Pepper was distracted planning seating arrangements.

Tony just watched his fiancée fondly.

"Remember you don't have to do it all alone, sweetheart," Pepper's mother pointed out gently.

"Of course, I don't, Mommy! I was hoping to get your input on some things... " Pepper grinned and brought her planning book over, plopping it in front of her mother so she could start asking for opinions and suggestions.

Tony shook his head in amusement before looking up from his tablet. "Anyone find out anything more on this Spider-copy? Because apparently, Rhodey had to go out and save a ferry from sinking because he and this vulture guy started duking it out in the harbor..."

Steve frowned. "There's been a bit on the news about him. I noticed it before, but it started when everyone got deaged, so I couldn't do much except make it a priority to look into eventually."

"I must be a bit behind on my news, then, because this is the first I'm hearing about it..." Tony muttered, before doing a search. A few minutes of reading later and he whistled under his breath. "So, the Vulture's case got thrown out of court because the confession was 'coerced' and the other evidence was circumstantial? And they have no idea who the spider-copy-cat is, so can't even attempt to catch him? Maybe we should look into it. If they're... you know...splitting ferries in half and all."

"That's the first I've heard of it being on that level of destruction." Steve looked concerned. "I think you're right. Someone _needs_ to look into it.

"Excuse me, Sirs..." Friday interrupted. "...But I began gathering and correlating data when Mr. Robbie had his incident earlier, on Mr. Trip's behalf. I have just forwarded everything to your tablets."

"Thank you, Friday." Steve immediately began to check the data the AI had forwarded.

By this point, everyone had converged on the dining room for dinner, so parents were reading tablets with their children hanging over and reading over their shoulders. Luis came in with a cart loaded with takeout. "Yo man! Cafeteria upstairs is closed for the evening. I was checking out and noticed the delivery man. So I brought your dinner. Enjoy! I have a date with a cutie from the mail room!" Scott's friend was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! That's great, man! Have fun!" Scott grinned and tossed him something that caused Luis to grin even wider and blush.

"Has anyone noticed that all the sightings of the copy spider seem to occur around where this school is located?" Veronica cut in, showing a map of the city, where the sightings were, and the school in question. "And the one time he showed up in DC, it was to rescue students from this school?"

"That Vulture guy who escaped jail time because the investigation was botched...news said his wife left him and took their daughter with her. The daughter went to that school..." Jessica piped in. She may not have been able to do her investigative job recently, but she tried to keep her skills honed.

By this point, Robbie had come in to join the rest of the family...in time to hear Veronica's comment and see the map. Without a word, he slipped out of the dining room, feeling the Rider beginning to surface.

Trip had been watching his brother carefully, but even so, it was a good five minutes before he realized Robbie hadn't gone to the restroom and wasn't returning. "Damn! Guys. We gotta problem..." he said, loudly enough to get everyone's attention.

Steve looked towards Trip, immediately noticing the urgency in his nephew's voice. "What is it?"

Trip had quickly explained what had occurred that afternoon. "The Rider is going after Vulture...if we dont stop him, he'll kill the man and Robbie will be left picking up the pieces when he realizes what happened."

Jessica bit her lip. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to go on the mission...she wasn't completely back to normal yet...but she knew where her cousin would go. "There!" She pointed on the map. "Vulture's known hang out."

"I'll stay with the kids..." Darcy quickly interjected, so that those who were able to fight didn't have to worry about it.

Paul smiled. "There are enough of us non-combatants around now, the kids should be fine."

* * *

The Rider was fully in control by the time Robbie got behind the wheel of the car. He drove out of the garage, heading towards Vulture's base...that he'd noticed on the information he'd glimpsed on his uncle Steve's tablet.

* * *

It wasn't long before the parents and the rest of those able to fight had left the compound and were beginning to head to the Vulture's hangout.

* * *

Peter sighed softly to himself. Vulture had confessed and turned himself in! Yet the man had still got away, the law apparently not able or willing to punish him. He could only hope that the older man would take this second chance to do good things with his life, instead of selling weapons to bad guys. Maybe he could talk to him? Convince him to stay clean... with that thought in mind, Peter donned his suit and climbed out his bedroom window...spinning and webbing his way to where Adrian Toomes had his shop.

* * *

Toomes had returned to his shop, but even though he'd been released from prison, he couldn't quite bring himself to return to building the weapons. His wife had left him and taken his daughter...and the Spider-Man who had been trying to stop him was a fifteen-year-old boy. A boy who had forced Toomes to look at himself and realise he was ashamed of what he had become.

A car engine revving outside had Toomes looking towards the entrance to his hideout. He widened his eyes and took a step back as a man with a flaming skull for a head stepped into the workshop. He wasn't sure what good it would do, but he grabbed one of the guns from the bench.

The team wasn't terribly far behind the Rider. On top of that, he'd taken a car, while they'd taken a Quinjet, so they were landing in the back of the building around the same time as Robbie was pulling up to the front. The team spilled out and in through the back.

"You can fight this, Robbie. You don't want to give him control and kill this man..." Trip immediately started trying to talk his brother out of the Rider.

Peter, meanwhile, had made good time as well...and came into range just in time to see everyone else converging on Liz's dad. While he knew Liz was angry and had left with her mom...he also knew she would be hurt badly if her father was killed. Especially as she'd never got a chance to reconcile with him. He went up to the roof and then inside the building, slowly making his way toward , watching the flaming skull guy nervously.

The Rider made no sign that he, or Robbie, had heard Trip's words...or even noticed the team that had entered the building, as he advanced on Toomes, ignoring the gun aimed at him.

Toomes wasn't a stupid man. He knew the stories that bullets didn't hurt the Rider, so he didn't waste the ammunition. He did also notice the Avengers who were in the hideout, but his attention was fully on the Rider, advancing on him threateningly.

"Robbie!" Trip tried again; but, realizing he wasn't breaking through, tried another tactic. "Rider! Leave him! He isn't like the others you go after!"

Again, the Rider made no sign that he'd heard Trip and as soon as he was close enough to Toomes, he grasped the barrel of the gun and squeezed it shut before reaching for the man's throat.

Steve quickly moved to try and head the Rider off at the pass, though he wasn't sure what even his strength could do against it.

Peter didn't even stop to think for a second when he saw the Rider reaching for Toomes. He couldn't let Liz's dad be killed! He didn't even try and slow his descent, dropping from the ceiling and in between Toomes and the Rider. "Don't hurt him!" he yelled, his voice cracking due to his fear for the older man.

Toomes knew that the Rider was after him...but he also _didn't_ know if it would go after someone else who got in the way. "Don't, kid! I'm not worth you getting hurt over!" He was quick to move towards Peter, trying to move the teenager out of the way.

Steve noticed the Rider hesitating and he took a chance that it was beginning to waver. "You go after the truly bad guys...those who escape justice. But the Avengers are here. You don't have to do this."

The Rider glanced sideways at him, finally seeming to hear.

Tony stepped up beside his father. "Let us serve justice to him. House arrest on our compound. He isn't completely hopeless..." He glanced toward where Toomes had moved the Spider-Copy, so that it was behind him. "...After all. He's protecting the kid! Let us work with him. Help him become one of the good guys..." He'd made the suggestion spur of the moment, but he didn't think any of the others would object. Who better to keep an eye on the man than a whole family of powered and trained people?

"Please don't hurt him..." Peter said, in a tiny voice, while attempting to squirm around Toomes; who was amazingly adept at keeping Peter behind him, despite Peter's efforts.

Most of the family members breathed a collective sigh of relief as the Rider's visage vanished and Robbie took control once more.

Toomes still had hold of Peter, though since the danger was passed, it was more to stop the kid from just taking off again. After what had happened with the boat, it was rapidly becoming clear that Peter was acting recklessly and dangerously. And who better to stop that than the Avengers?

Seeing the Rider turn back onto a man, Peter finally relaxed. Of course, then he realized he was surrounded by people who might have taken exception to his activities of late. He began to squirm, so he could run away. "Let go..." He whined at Toomes.

Trip gave the Spider-copy-Kid a cursory glance before moving to Robbie and hugging his brother. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Toomes tightened his hold on Peter. "Oh no, kid. You're not spinning away this time." His voice was low, but still not allowing for any argument.

Robbie nodded, quickly hugging his brother in return. "Yeah...I think so," he admitted quietly.

Tony noted the protective and authoritarian way Toomes was holding onto the Spider-copy and looked at Steve. "Bring the kid with us? At least until we figure out who he belongs with?"

Trip hugged a little longer before letting go. "You didn't let us know you were triggered." His voice was calm but firm and a little disappointed.

Steve nodded to Tony and asked, in a quiet voice, "Do you think he might respond favourably if one of us asks him who he is?" As they were Captain America and Iron Man respectively.

Robbie winced, looking a bit guilty. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, not even trying to make an excuse.

Bucky cleared his throat. "May I suggest we move this party back to the compound? If we're taking Mr. Toomes into custody, he'll be going there anyway. Once we figure out who the kid is, we can contact his guardians."

Steve nodded to his brother and glanced at Toomes, making sure the man wouldn't resist. The fact he was still holding onto the Spider-Kid seemed to make that clear, but he stepped over to the man in any case. "We'll be taking you both back to the compound now."

Toomes nodded, his grip on Peter firm but not hard enough to hurt.

"Nooo... I don't need to go! Aunt May's gonna be upset..." Peter muttered under his breath.

"I'll ride back with Robbie..." Trip said.

Soon everyone was loaded onto the Quinjet and heading home.

Trip sat in the passenger seat of the car. He kept quiet until they were on their way. "Was there a reason you snuck out instead of telling us you'd been triggered again?" His tone was conversational, but he was obviously upset.

"I didn't think of it when it happened," Robbie admitted. "I guess I just came into the dining room and...it just happened."

"Yeah. I noticed the not thinking when it happens, happens a lot..." Trip grimaced. "Do you just not realize what is happening until it's already over and done? So… you can't warn us? Help me understand, Robbie..."

"I can feel him surfacing, most of the time," Robbie admitted. "But... I don't know. I'm not used to asking for help. I've been trying to deal with him myself for a long time."

"I understand that... I do. Except for the fact you told me you would warn us. Was that a lie? Did you have any intention of actually doing that?" Trip asked, glancing at his brother to see his reaction.

Robbie took a deep breath. "I think it would have been easier to say something if the whole family hadn't been there," he admitted.

"So… you tap me on the shoulder and get me to follow you out. Warn me then," Trip admonished. "Or you tap dad on the shoulder and let him know... even if I'm the one you said you'd tell."

"Yeah..." Robbie looked down. "I'll make sure to do that next time," he said quietly.

"If you'd told dad you'd warn him and then didn't... you'd have been having a talk in his room with him. What you did is dangerous...and bordering disrespectful." Trip couldn't keep the frustrated and faintly hurt tone out of his voice, despite trying to.

Robbie winced, both at the words and at the tone of his brother's voice. "I'm sorry, Trip." His voice was soft, but still sincere.

"I know..." Trip sighed and slumped. "Just need a way to get you to think before getting the Rider loose and taking off. I know how dad would do it, but..." He sighed again.

Robbie rubbed the back of his neck, also knowing how their dad would respond to it, but... "It wasn't him I let down." And his tone indicated that he felt very guilty for doing that to Trip.

"Yeah. It wasn't." Trip heard the guilty tone, though, and couldn't help but ask, "...If I handled you like dad would have...?"

"It's not like I'd blame you," Robbie replied honestly. "And... I need you to forgive me. Not dad," he added quietly.

"I already forgave you..." Trip admitted. "This wouldn't be about earning forgiveness."

"I know. Teaching me to do better." Robbie cleared his throat. "I might not have had firsthand experience yet, but I've definitely seen the effects of the family punishment."

Trip nodded, having come to a decision. "We can pull over to the side of the road...handle it here. Or we can go directly to my room when we get back." He gave the choice to Robbie, knowing that handling it at home in his room it would be easier for the rest of the family to overhear.

Robbie hesitated, thinking about that. He didn't really care about the rest of the family knowing what happened... and chances were, at least the parents suspected. But even so... "I'd rather get it done as fast as possible."

"Alright. We're far enough out of the city...take this exit. We'll pull over at the very back of that parking lot. It won't be seen from the road and we can hear or see people coming up to the car," Trip directed.

Robbie nodded, following his brother's directions without hesitation.

Once the car had been parked, Trip slid his seat back far enough to accommodate someone lying over his lap. "Come around the outside, put yourself over my lap. Your shoulders and head will be supported by your seat and your feet can hang out the door."

Taking a deep breath, Robbie did as instructed moving round the other side of the car and carefully placing himself over his brother's lap.

Once Robbie was in place, Trip carefully tugged down his clothing and then pulled him in tight against his stomach before raising his hand and smacking firmly. "I forgave you. This is to help you remember to do what you said you'd do. The Rider seems to keep you physically safe. But he can't protect you from the law or government if you get seen or attached to the wrong area or event. And he has no problem dragging you away from your family and friends... who love and worry about you. You need to warn me or dad when he comes, so we can watch out for you and bring you home after." He'd been swatting as he spoke, so was starting the second circuit when he finished speaking.

Robbie couldn't help but begin to shift in response to the spanking, surprised to find his eyes beginning to water already. "I... I know. I understand. I'll do better," he whispered.

"I hope you do understand and do better. I would be gutted if you disappeared and we couldn't bring you home. I know I wouldn't be the only one," Trip said seriously. He could hear the tears, so when he started the third circuit, he went a small bit harder and faster.

Robbie let out a quiet sob and slumped over his brother's lap. "I'm sorry," he whispered, beginning to cry... softly, but still audibly. Even if he had been quickly accepted into the family, it was a novelty that there were people who cared enough about him to step in and try and change his behaviour.

Trip immediately stopped swatting at his brother's surrender. "I know. You will do better," he soothed. "I believe in you." He gently rubbed Robbie's back before replacing his clothing, then letting his hand rest on his brother's back as a show of love and support.

It didn't take long for Robbie to calm down. After a few moments, he carefully pushed himself up with a whispered, "Thank you."

"You're family now. We take care of each other." Trip smiled and gave Robbie a hug. "You okay now? Want me to drive?" he offered.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Robbie hugged his brother, adding, "As long as _we're_ okay. As for driving... I think I can carry on. Unless you want to."

"Of course, we're okay. I love ya, man..." Trip smiled. "And if you're okay to drive, I won't take over. It's your baby, after all..." He patted the car's dash.

Robbie grinned as he got back in the driver's seat. "Maybe, but you're my brother. I'd trust you with my baby any day."

"Maybe one of these days when we don't need to get home to take care of the newest resident and find out where our copycat lives..." Trip grinned ruefully as they began the drive back to the compound.

Robbie laughed softly. "Yeah. And when everyone's back to their proper ages, too."

"Yeah..." Trip sighed again, smiling at Robbie as they drove home.

* * *

"I don't need to go with you! I can walk home!" Peter protested, for what felt like the hundredth time, as he got shoehorned into the Quinjet. He'd been trying to get loose from Toomes' group so he could run, but the man refused to let go... and Peter didn't want to hurt him trying to escape, so he found himself buckled snugly onto one of the seats in short order. He swallowed hard.

Steve shook his head and said to Tony, in a very quiet voice, "He could give you a run for your money on one of the worst early days in our relationship."

Toomes ignored Peter's protests and sat as close to the kid as possible, so they were in physical contact. "Considering your reckless behaviour until this point, it's about time someone stepped in with you," he murmured.

"Sorry, dad..." Tony said sheepishly. If he was even a tenth as high strung and obstinate as the spider-copy, he really owed his father an apology and likely a few more trips over Steve's knee.

"I can take care of myself!" Peter took offense and protested loudly. "I helped you! The human grill was gonna barbeque you!"

Steve gently squeezed Tony's shoulder. "You're much better now, son."

"You put yourself in front of me, kid. That's not acceptable." Toomes' voice was absolutely serious...and carried a hint of 'or else' that all of the parents would likely recognise.

"Why?! He wasn't going to hurt me! He was going to hurt you!" Peter sounded like every other kid who thought he knew the answers to life and the universe and didn't want to hear how he was wrong.

"You didn't know that," Toomes answered. "By putting yourself in his path, he could have chosen to go _through_ you. Not around."

"The Rider doesn't go after innocent people..." Peter didn't sound quite so assured, though. How innocent could he really be, when it was his fault Uncle Ben died?

"I wasn't going to take chances with that... with your safety," Toomes stated. "And I won't drag you down with me. Or let you get hurt if I can do anything to stop it."

"C'mon! I'll go home! There's no danger now!" Peter was pouting, even if they couldn't see it because of his mask (which he had refused to take off). Noting that only two of the group were near the jet hatch, Peter came up with an idea that he knew would scare everyone but might get him free.

Taking his seatbelt off, he suddenly 'webbed' everyone to their seats and then ran to the hatch, planning to open it, attach a web to the side, then jump out and 'rappel' to the ground. Spiders did it all the time from ceilings and trees and stuff. Why wouldn't he be able to do it from the jet?

The webbing wasn't as strong as the last time Peter had used it and Toomes was able to unbuckle his seatbelt so that the buckle would slice through the webbing and free him. He wasted no time in launching himself at Peter and tackling the kid to the floor.

"Aaargh! Geerooff" Peter squirmed under Tombs and struggled to break free. He didn't understand why he was having such difficulty with the man. He hadn't thought Toomes was powered, but he had no problems holding Peter at all.

Figuring the Avengers would be able to free themselves, Toomes kept his full attention on Peter, delivering a firm swat to the kid's backside without even thinking about it. "I'm not letting you throw yourself out of here, kid. I'm not _letting_ you endanger yourself again."

"Ow! You can't stop me!" Peter yelled and began struggling harder, still unable to break free. He didn't understand the weakness he had around Toomes and it scared him. What scared him _worse_ was the fact he actually wanted to obey the older man. "And you can't do THAT either!" he argued, not able to bring himself to say the word spank or admit that was what Toomes had just done.

"That's where you're wrong, kid." It was fairly easy to pull and move Peter into position, settling Peter across his lap. The spider-suit was loose and ill-fitting, but for now, Toomes didn't bare the kid, as the rest of the Avengers were there. He delivered another smack to the kid's backside and then another pair.

"Oooow! Stooooop!" Peter wailed in consternation as Toomes began spanking in earnest. Only a few smacks and his bottom already felt aflame. Plus, he was mortified that he'd pushed hard enough that Toomes decided he'd do this even with an audience. "I'm sorry! I'll be good! I will! I promise!" Peter's voice cracked at the end, though he was less concerned about that than convincing Toomes to let him up.

It was obvious to everyone that his squirming was frantic, if too weak to actually be effective. Tony glanced at Steve and signed, 'he doesn't really want loose.' It was clear, to him at least, that even if Peter didn't realize it himself, he wanted Toomes to take charge.

Steve nodded to indicate to Tony that he'd seen the same thing, signing back, 'They're already each other's. They just need to catch up to that. Like we did.' His look to his son was filled with loving affection.

Toomes merely tightened his grip on the kid, going down to Peter's sit spots before starting over from the top again. "I'm not gonna let you act so recklessly again, kid. I don't care what happens. Behaviour like that will get you in this position. _Every time_ ," he said seriously.

"Noooo! You can't... I won't... _whyyyy_?!" Peter's squirming was slowing as he tired himself out, but he still hadn't given in. "You aren't in charge of me!" He got a second wind and began to struggle harder again.

Starting a third circuit of swats, Toomes began to swat a bit harder and faster. "You carry on like this and you'll get yourself hurt... killed... by someone who doesn't know or care you're a kid. I won't let that happen."

"You can't tell me what to do! You aren't my da... boss!" Peter protested, hoping no one noticed his near blunder. He began to struggle harder as the swats got harder and faster. By this point, his backside was so sore, he wanted to give in just so it would stop; but he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he couldn't.

Maybe he wasn't... at least not Peter's biological father... but Toomes knew he wanted to adopt the kid. Heck, it had been in his mind since discovering his identity... with every passing moment, Toomes realised he wanted to take on a father role for the kid even more.

Tightening his grip on the teenager, Toomes tugged the ill-fitting pants and underwear down and started swatting Peter's bare bottom.

The gurgling, high pitched wail of protest that didn't really say anything, but indicated Peter's distress at the new situation, was the only warning given before Peter began to frantically buck in an effort to get free and get his horribly sore backside out of the line of fire. Peter knew his stubborn refusal to give in was only making things worse, but he couldn't stop himself.

It was surprisingly easy to hold Peter in place, even though the kid was trying to buck himself off his lap, and Toomes began to focus more swats to the kid's sit spots and thighs. "It doesn't matter what you do, kid. I'm not going to take a step back from you. I'm not going to change my mind or decide you're too much work. I'm _claiming_ you now, kid."

"Y... you're _what_?!" Peter's shock and confusion was clear in his voice and the struggling very obviously slowed as he tried to understand what Toomes had just said.

"I wouldn't be doing _this_ if I didn't want you, kid." Toomes' voice was filled with sincerity and honesty, even as he continued to swat.

"B... bu... but it huuurts!" By this point, Peter had lost track of how many times Toomes had gone over his bottom with the smacks. He wanted it to stop. Needed it to stop. He just didn't know what to do to get it to. He wanted to give up but didn't know how to do that either. It wasn't in his nature.

Toomes continued to swat with one hand, even as his other slid under the suit top to rub over Peter's bare back, affectionately touching him along with the spanking. "I know it hurts," he said gently. "But you've been acting recklessly and dangerously for a long time. You've needed someone to step in and put a stop to that behaviour."

Peter's struggling was little more than feeble wiggling by this point. "No one knew it was me. They did... didn't care..." He began to cry; softly at first, but harder once he'd begun. He couldn't stop.

Toomes paused, his hand resting gently on Peter's bottom, gently rubbing the heated skin. " _I_ know. _I_ care."

Peter continued to cry, whimpering when Toomes began the gentle rubbing. At the words, though, he just went boneless and began to sob. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'll be good for you... I will... I will!" he choked out, before he couldn't talk any longer.

Toomes carefully replaced Peter's clothing and then didn't waste any time in gathering the teenager into his arms, hugging him close and tight on his lap. "I've got you, kid," he whispered.

Peter latched onto Toomes so tightly, it was obvious he was afraid the older man would push him away now that he'd been punished and given up. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was bad..." he kept repeating, in a hoarse whisper.

Toomes wrapped his arms just as tight around Peter in return, not prepared to let him go or even so much as loosen his hold on the kid. "No, kid," he whispered. "You weren't bad. You behaved recklessly...and were _naughty_...because there was no one to pull you back. But there is now. You've got me. And you won't lose me, kid."

Peter just shivered and continued to hold onto Toomes, taking in shaky breaths and sniffling as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He wearily lay his head on Toomes chest. They remained that way all the way to the compound and when the jet landed, the hatch opened and everyone began to disembark, Peter whimpered and clung even more tightly, afraid to let go even long enough to walk.

Toomes didn't let go of Peter or force the teenager to step away, instead more or less carrying the kid from the Quinjet, hand gently rubbing over Peter's back.

Peter relaxed noticeably when he realized he wouldn't be let go. He just snuggled as Toomes carried him through the compound and to the elevator leading to the lower level, where the family quarters were. He didn't fall asleep, but only because he was afraid he'd be let go if he fell asleep. Toomes was the only one he knew, and he didn't want to be separated from the man.

Toomes kept hold of Peter, gently stroking and rubbing the kid's back as he followed the directions of the family to one of the larger rooms.

Tony waited until Toomes had gone into the office with Peter before turning to his own father. "That kid was stubborn. I'm glad he finally gave in, but now we have to figure out what to do with him. He doesn't want to remove the mask. He won't tell us his name. How are we going to get him home?"

"We're fairly sure we know which school he goes to," Steve pointed out. "Veronica can probably compile a list of all the possibilities they could be...and since the Spider-copy appeared in DC, maybe there was a school trip which would narrow down the list even further."

Tony nodded. "Still. It'd be easier if we could just convince him to tell us who he is. Especially since it'd be a good idea to do a blood test and find out how he has the same abilities as our Peter. When our Peter got them through a spider bite. And doing that without permission of a guardian..." he winced. "Not that spanking him without the guardian's permission won't raise more than a few eyebrows and maybe I should have legal get ready…" he muttered the last to himself.

Steve nodded. "I suspect the two of us are those who will have the most luck in persuading him to tell us his identity."

"Persuading his newly gained father, you mean? Because unless that kid is enamoured of the Avengers, he ain't budging. Not when he held out for so long even when getting a hard spanking in front of us. Possibly because he got a spanking in front of us..." Tony shook his head. "He'd want to keep his mask on, if only to hide his face."

"Yeah." Steve sighed. "Do you think he'd feel better to know that it's used here in the compound, as a family punishment?"

"Only way he'll believe that is if one of us gets in trouble while he's here...or a few of us tell him. But just telling him prolly won't work if he doesn't trust us... unless maybe one of the kids talks to him. Peter or Harry would probably be best, since they're only a few years older than him normally... and are his age currently." Tony offered his suggestion. "Still think his new daddy might be our best bet to convince him."

"Yeah. We'll start with talking to his new father. If that doesn't work, we'll call in Peter and Harry," Steve commented, heading to the office Toomes had gone into with the Spider-kid.

Tony followed his father, noting Bruce coming as well, a medical kit in hand. He and his brother fell into place behind their father as Steve knocked on the door.

Toomes had been holding Peter on his lap, gently stroking the kid's back. At the knock, he looked up and said quietly, "Come in."

Peter felt drained. Drained and humbled. He couldn't believe he had acted so defiantly toward an adult who was trying to protect him. To the point he got spanked in front of Iron Man, Captain America and other Avengers. He wasn't angry at Toomes, though. He'd brought it on himself. No. What he felt was clingy and needy. Luckily Toomes didn't seem to mind. He snuggled closer, hiding his face against the older man when he heard the knock and Toomes invitation to enter.

At the invitation, Steve opened the door and stepped into the office, allowing his sons to enter before closing the door again to give them some privacy. He then looked at Toomes and Peter, addressing the Spider-kid. "I know it's hard to let people in on your secret but confirming your identity will help you in the long run. You don't have to keep fighting the bad guys alone."

Toomes tightened his arms around Peter. "The Captain's got a point," he murmured.

"If I tell you, you'll want me to stop. You'll say I'm too young... " Peter whispered. He was pretty sure they would. Toomes had nearly said that when he found out the truth.

"I've got grandsons who are only a couple of years older than you," Steve said. "One of them's like you. Has spider abilities. He was a vigilante before he was adopted into the family." He sat down on the chair opposite, so he hopefully wouldn't be as intimidating.

"Doing it on your own isn't the best idea, kid," Toomes said quietly.

"I don't do it completely alone!" Peter protested. "Ned helps me..." He sat up straight so he could see Steve, Tony and Bruce... hissing faintly at the sting he could still feel, even if it wasn't too bad by this point.

Toomes gently wrapped his arm around Peter's waist. "A kid the same age as you doesn't count," he murmured quietly.

Peter turned his face, so he was looking up at Toomes. The older man knew who he was but hadn't said anything. He could be trusted. "You think I should let them see me? Know who I am?" He spoke in a whisper.

Toomes nodded, gently stroking Peter's back. "If you can't trust the Avengers, who can you trust?" he asked softly.

"I trust you..." Peter muttered, before sighing and reaching up to the 'mask' he wore. Swallowing hard, he tugged it off. His hair was sweaty and plastered to his head in areas...sticking up in others. His eyes were red and glassy from his crying and his face was red. But despite it all, one thing was clear.

"He's the spitting image of my Peter!" Bruce blurted with wide eyes.

Steve managed not to show his shock as completely, trying quickly to explain the situation. "My grandson with the spider abilities...you look exactly like him," he said. "What's your name, kid?"

Peter gave all three men a nervous look before focusing on Toomes. "Peter Parker..." he said cautiously. "I live with my aunt May..."

Toomes wrapped his arms tighter around Peter, hugging his boy closer to himself. From the look of shock that passed over Captain America's face, he was fairly sure that the appearance wasn't where the similarity ended.

Steve looked at his sons. "This can't be a coincidence," he said softly.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. He'd gone through too much in his young life not so be aware when something was up.

Steve took a deep breath and addressed Peter in a very gentle voice. "My grandson... he's also called Peter Parker. He has spider abilities, just like you. And before he came to live with us...he lived with _his_ Aunt May."

Toomes tightened his hold on the kid, half-afraid this knowledge would induce a panic attack, and glanced at the three other men, looking for confirmation.

Peter swallowed hard, shivering slightly before taking a deep breath. "I... is he my age?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to find out, but feeling like he needed to. He very obviously reached up to hold onto Toomes' shirt again, his knuckles white from the tight grip he had.

Bruce shook his head. "He... my son. I adopted him... He's normally 19 years old. We had a slight 'accident' that deaged quite a few of us, so he is currently your age. You... the two of you..." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "...It's uncanny."

Tony opened his mouth to say that maybe they should do some blood tests but kept the remark to himself and closed his mouth when he saw how pale the kid was. One step at a time.

Toomes immediately covered Peter's hand with his own, gently stroking it. "It's okay, kid," he murmured. "I know you're scared, but you're safe. I've got you."

Catching Tony's eye, Steve quickly signed to him, asking if Veronica might be able to draw up a picture of this Peter's Aunt May...and circulate it to other members of the family. He had a bad feeling that HYDRA had had a hand in this.

Tony nodded, certain that Veronica could do just that. They just needed this Peter to describe her. "Your dad is right, kid..." he said, without thinking, and ignoring when Peter's eyes widened and then the kid blushed. "You're safe here. But something odd is going on and it is best that we find out what before we cut you loose; if for no other reason than that it will let you keep an eye out so you'll be safe." He paused to give that time to sink in.

Peter bit his lip and found himself cuddling closer to Mr. Toomes. "That...that makes sense..." he said softly. "...What do you need from me?"

Bruce sighed softly. "Would you be willing to let me take a small blood sample? I won't use it for anything but to compare it to my Peter. See if maybe what caused his abilities is what caused yours. If there are any other similarities. You see, he was bit by a radioactive spider. If you were too, then someone somewhere isn't doing their experiments in a safe manner and we need to stop them before any other children are bit."

Peter winced at the thought of a needle and looked back up at Toomes, almost as if seeking his permission or approval.

While Peter was thinking about if he'd give a blood sample, Tony asked, "If you could describe your aunt May to me? We can make certain that she isn't on any of the bad guys' watch-lists. If she is, then we'd want to bring her in to keep her safe as well..." He hoped, for the kid's sake, that she didn't end up _being_ one of the bad guys.

Toomes still held Peter's hand and he squeezed it gently, his other hand settling on and cupping the back of the kid's head. "It's okay, son," he said, deliberately using that form of address because, as far as _he_ was concerned, that was what Peter was. "You can trust them not to hurt you and only to run the tests they need to."

Peter nodded, turning his face toward Toomes' chest and holding his arm straight out so that Bruce could draw blood.

Bruce made it as quick and painless as possible. "All done," he said gently, once he'd put a bandaid on the injection site.

"My aunt May is really pretty... and nice... she doesn't like when I'm out too late, so I've had to sneak a lot since becoming Spider-man..." Peter admitted, then began describing his Aunt May.

Toomes continued to gently stroke Peter's hair and hold his hand even while the kid was talking. It was fairly obvious, to Steve at least, that Peter and Toomes belonged with each other... exactly the same way so many of the rest of the family had come to form.

Tony nodded. "I think we have everything we need for the moment. Why don't you take a nap, kid? You and your dad can share this room until we fix things legally so your dad can stay here safely. We'll get hold of your Aunt May so she doesn't worry..."

Toomes nodded his thanks to Tony, before quietly asking Peter, "You need anything to eat or drink before taking a nap?"

"No, sir..." Peter mumbled, already snuggling into Toomes again and closing his eyes. The weariness hadn't fully left him and he was asleep within seconds.

Steve stood and motioned for his sons to follow him out of the room, so they could leave the kid to sleep.


	2. Expectations

**Redeeming Grant**

 **Expectations**

 **Title:** Expectations

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** 51st in the Redeeming Grant series.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Spanking

 **Note:** Chto ty zdes' delayesh = What are you doing here?

Soldat = soldier

###

Bobbi hadn't been happy when nearly all the adults had run off to stop the Rider, leaving Darcy in charge. Oh, it was true that not everyone went... but anyone who was normally a field operative did. Except those who were still aging up. The fact she was closer to 19 years now instead of 15 didn't matter. She'd been left behind. It hadn't taken her long after the Quinjet had taken off for her to decide to go off and get 'info'.

Ward hadn't intended to sneak off. He'd intended to stop Bobbi and bring her home. He just didn't expect it to take so long and so hadn't left a message or called his father to let him know what he was doing. By the time he caught up with his cousin, they had been gone over an hour.

* * *

It took a bit longer than they would have liked, but Fury and Coulson eventually realised that Ward and Bobbi weren't anywhere to be found; and while it was possible that they'd left the compound separately, it was more likely that they were together.

"Friday, can you confirm where Bobbi and Ward are?" Coulson requested, standing with Fury in the garage.

"According to the GPS coordinates pinging from their cell-phones...they are in New York City proper, Director. They have been gone approximately three hours..." Friday answered. "...I am sorry, sir. I should have informed you when they left."

"That's going to be too far to drive quickly," Fury commented.

Coulson nodded. "Thank you, Friday. Could you tell us where Mordo and Wong are, please?"

"They are in the family room, sir, with Dr. Stephen..." Friday quickly answered.

"Thank you." Fury quickly began heading in that direction, Coulson not too far behind him.

Stephen looked up from where he was playing chess against Wong. He noted the looks of concern on his uncles' faces immediately. "What is wrong now?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Bobbi had been acting out so much lately, he had no doubt she played a part in the distress he saw on Phil's face.

"Bobbi's left and ended up in New York City," Coulson answered.

"Ward's with her," Fury added.

Stephen slumped. "One of these days, that girl's going to be tired of squirming when she sits down and will actually behave herself..." he muttered. "We can postpone our game till later, so you can help them, brother..." He smiled at Wong.

Wong nodded and stood immediately, motioning for Coulson and Fury to follow him so he could safely open the portal.

Stephen decided to go help Bruce while his brothers were occupied.

* * *

"Bobbi. We need to go home now. We've been gone several hours and there is no way they won't know we are not where we're supposed to be..." Ward argued. "Do you even know what you are looking for?"

"The court house where Vulture was on trial. I want to get copies of everything the judge saw. If it was really like he said, circumstantial evidence and coercion. Because I think it was more likely HYDRA..." Bobbi answered quietly.

"Okay. You are not breaking into the courthouse. And you are not going after this information on your own. We need to call our fathers." Ward took her arm and tugged her away from the building.

* * *

It wasn't long before Wong and Mordo had the portal open and were stepping through with their family members, just in case they were needed.

Having requested Friday to keep track of Bobbi's and Ward's whereabouts, it wasn't that long before Coulson and Fury began to track down exactly where their wayward children had got to.

Bobbi was being obstinate. _Of course_ , she was. Luckily, Ward was just as, if not more, obstinate. He'd taken note of where they were when he'd learned of his cousins ill-advised plans and proceeded to drag her to the nearest 'family spot' he knew of. It wasn't Rand Enterprises, or Stark Tower. It was a rather nondescript building, where three of their more esoteric family members had lived and worked. He hoped the Sanctum had a phone. His battery was almost dead and he wasn't sure Bobbi even remembered hers.

They hadn't got far from the Sanctum before they noticed the kids there. Coulson and Fury wasted no time in moving towards Bobbi and Ward, relief and worry and fear showing through very clearly.

"What happened?" Fury asked immediately, quickly checking Ward over for injuries...while Coulson did the same to Bobbi.

Normally, Ward wouldn't have thrown his cousin to the wolves, so to speak. He would have admitted his own wrong doing and left her to admit her own. But Bobbi had been acting out entirely too much and he didn't trust her not to hide things.

"Bobbi got it in mind to take off. I saw and followed. When I finally caught up to her, she explained a plan to break into the court house to get all the files and evidence the judge saw when he determined Toomes' case. She thinks HYDRA had something to do with the outcome. I pulled her away before she could follow through and dragged her here." Ward sighed, ignoring Bobbi's look of irritation and indignation. "On my own end, I completely forgot and neglected to leave a message or call...just taking off. I'm sorry, dad."

Fury gently squeezed Ward's shoulder. "Neither of you are hurt?" He'd managed to let go of his fear, but he was still very concerned.

Coulson wrapped his arm around his daughter. "We'll investigate the case in the safety of our home," he said.

Bobbi grimaced. "How can we do it at home when the evidence is in the court house?!" She stomped her foot. "I could have had it by now, if someone hadn't chickened out."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Bobbi," Coulson said firmly, keeping his arm wrapped around her as he headed into the sanctum.

Fury kept Ward close as he followed his brother inside.

Ward leaned into his father, watching as Bobbi tried to pull free of hers.

Coulson kept his arms around Bobbi as they went through the portal Mordo and Wong had opened, as the two had offered to drive the vehicles back so Coulson and Fury could take their children home as fast as possible.

Fury guided Ward through after his brother and niece.

"No! I don't know why you won't let me help!" Bobbi was protesting at the top of her lungs. She was getting progressively louder and more screechy the closer she got to her father's room, since she knew what that meant. "I'm older again! But you _still_ won't let me help!" This was decidedly more whiney as well and she increased her frantic struggles to get loose from her father.

Ward shook his head as his cousin's antics caught the attention of everyone in the family, as well as two people he'd not met yet but that he suspected were the ones the Rider had gone after. Finally, he lost his cool. "Bobbi, just stop!" His voice was forceful and surprised his cousin enough that she stopped her caterwauling. He continued in a slightly calmer voice. "You know the issue isn't if we're old enough or big enough. If that was the only issue, I wouldn't be in trouble. We left without permission, or warning, and we did something that was dangerous, given who our enemies are. If we had told someone, it might have been different."

"For _you_! I would have just been told I couldn't go!" Bobbi yanked her arm hard, tears of frustration pooling in her eyes.

Ward threw his hands up in the air. "Well, you've been volatile and unpredictable. You keep doing things that aren't normal for you and taking chances that you'd never normally take. Can you blame him for wanting you close and safe until you're finally back to normal?!"

Bobbi stopped pulling away from Coulson at those words. Unfortunately, it wasn't because her cousin's words broke through. " _No one understands_!" she wailed, beginning to sob out her frustration and anger, sitting on the floor so that Coulson would have to carry or drag her.

Coulson crouched down in front of his daughter, reaching out to stroke her hair. "No, sweetie," he said firmly. "I do understand. I know how frustrating it is to be so limited in what you can and can't do. But just because I understand, it doesn't mean that it's okay for you to sneak out without a word. If one of our enemies _had_ tracked you down..." He took a deep breath. "I can't lose you, Bobbi. I love you."

Seeing that Coulson had Bobbi well in hand, Fury gently squeezed Ward's shoulder and led his son to his own room.

"But they didn't! They weren't there!" Bobbi hiccupped through her tears. It was obvious the tantrum had run its course, though, as her argument was made in a tiny voice and was also just as obviously said to possibly get herself out of trouble. She was no longer pulling away from her father and, had started leaning into the affection he was giving. She whimpered, still crying forlornly and feeling sorry for herself. This would be her third spanking in as many days!

"That doesn't mean it couldn't have happened." Coulson gently stroked his daughter's hair. "We've got a great many enemies who would want to get their hands on you...on any of you. And I can't lose you, Bobbi. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead.

Bobbi slumped. She just didn't have the energy to fight anymore and she knew her father was right. Nodding sorrowfully, she sniffled and leaned into her father for a few seconds before just crawling over his lap where he crouched in front of her. Or trying to. She just wanted to get what she knew was coming out of the way.

She was just so tired. She wasn't sleeping well but couldn't bring herself to go to her father like she normally would. Not with Gamora and Nebula watching. Lately, the only real sleep she got was after being spanked when she'd fall asleep on her father.

"We'll go to my room, sweetie." Coulson kissed her forehead before helping her to stand and leading her to his room, guiding her inside and closing the door behind them both.

Bobbi went easily, leaning on her father the entire way. She waited while he closed the door, then leaned on him again as soon as he was focused completely on her.

Coulson kept a tight hold on Bobbi, kissing her forehead, and then led her over to the bed. Taking a seat, he gently pulled her across his lap, securing her with an arm wrapped around her waist, before proceeding to bare her.

Bobbi immediately went limp. She was already crying. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she should feel guilty and she probably would by the end, but right now, she just felt misunderstood, annoyed and wanted to get this over with.

Coulson gently rubbed his daughter's back, even as he lifted his other hand and brought it down in the first firm smack that he then repeated. "I do know how difficult things are for you right now, but that's no excuse to put yourself in potential danger." He continued the swats down to her thighs before starting over from the top again.

Bobbi let out tiny hisses and whimpers, but only wiggled a little. She didn't argue or protest, though. She had been here one too many times for the same thing and knew her father's answer for every argument she'd give.

Coulson began a second circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "I'm going to assume you figured you could take off right now because of all the chaos going on...that you didn't think you would be missed. You're wrong. I notice when you're not around. I _miss_ you when you're not around."

Bobbi whimpered again, beginning to squirm. She had to respond to those words, though. "With everything happening...you still noticed?" she said, in a trembling voice.

"Of course, I did," Coulson replied gently. "You are _so_ important to me, Bobbi. I love you so much." He began to focus more swats to her sit spots and thighs.

Bobbi hadn't been fighting, but the realization that her father noticed, no matter what...it took all the wind out of her sails and she slumped completely over his knee, crying hard. "I was bad again! I've been so bad! I keep doing everything I know I shouldn't and can't stop myself...!" She reached down and wrapped her arms around his leg in a tight hug. "I'm bad, daddy and I'm sorry...!"

"You aren't bad." Coulson wasted no time in drawing the spanking to a stop, gently gathering his daughter into his arms and hugging her tightly. "I love you. You aren't bad," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"But I've been so disobedient and argumentative and temperamental..." Bobbi continued to cry, as she wrapped her arms around Coulson's chest and hid her face.

"Things have been difficult for you," Coulson soothed, kissing her head. "And I know cramming so much growing up into so short amount of time is disconcerting, to say the least."

"That's not a good reason to do things that could take me 'way from you..." Bobbi whispered brokenly. It was easy to see where she'd been wrong and how she should have behaved after the fact. She just wished she could remember before she acted out.

"You haven't." Coulson tightened his embrace. "I've got you. I'm not going to let you go," he whispered.

"Even if I deserve to be...?" Bobbi choked out, in a tiny voice.

"You don't," Coulson promised. "You wouldn't _ever_ deserve that."

"I'm sorry, daddy..." Bobbi mumbled, before snuggling closer, her voice giving away how tired she was.

Coulson stroked her hair. "I forgive you. I love you, sweetie. So very much."

Bobbi just continued to cuddle, sniffling and apologizing until she fell asleep.

Coulson held his daughter until he was certain she was fully asleep and then gently tucked her into bed.

* * *

Ward followed his own father without protest, noting that the rest of the family had gone back to their own activities and were pointedly ignoring the drama in the room.

Fury kept his arm wrapped around Ward's shoulders, holding his son close to himself, and guided him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Ward couldn't help but be tense as Fury led him into his room. He'd been arguing with Bobbi nearly non-stop and he was just so relieved to be home...but he couldn't relax. "I know what I did wrong, dad. I'm very sorry...I just want things to be right..." He sighed wearily and rubbed his forehead.

Fury tightened his arm around Ward's shoulders. "I love you," he murmured. "And even though you left without a word, I know you were trying to do the right thing and bring your cousin home. I'm proud of you for that."

"Thanks, dad...I just wish I'd remembered to let you know that's what I was doing. I don't like worrying you...and I could tell you were worried." Ward gave his father an apologetic glance.

Fury nodded. "I was worried...and scared...that I might lose you. I know things have been pretty hectic right now, but you're so important to me. I don't want to take any chances on losing you." He gently led Ward over to the bed and sat down, guiding his son across his lap.

"I know, dad. I'm sorry I put you through that..." Ward said quietly, reaching down to brace himself as soon as he was in position.

Fury wrapped his arm around Ward's waist, drawing him tight against his stomach, and then bared him. He lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Ward let out a tiny hiss, forcing himself to relax and submit to his father. He had no intentions of fighting and wanted Fury to know that. Since he wasn't fighting, it didn't take long for the tears to start falling.

"You don't need me to tell you what you should have done, son." Fury continued the firm swats down to Ward's thighs before starting over from the top. "Letting me know where you're going should be instinctual. We'll work on it until it is."

"Yes, daddy..." Ward hissed out, before a tiny cry escaped. It always hurt worse when he knew he'd disappointed his father. And he couldn't help but think he had this time.

Completing the second circuit, Fury paused to begin gently rubbing his son's bottom, as he had done the first time he'd taken Ward over his knee. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, daddy..." Ward continued to cry. The gentle rubbing helped ease the sting and made him feel forgiven, but he felt worse about worrying his father.

Fury rubbed for a few more moments and then resumed the swatting. "I can't ever lose you, son. No matter what you do, it will _always_ be important that I know where you are...that I know you're safe. And the moment I think you might not be, I won't hesitate to come after you."

Ward gasped softly as the swatting began again, but it was his father's words that broke him the rest of the way. He hadn't been fighting and he hadn't been trying to stop his responses- he felt his father had every right to see and hear how he was being affected- but even so, he hadn't broken. Hearing Fury reminding him that he couldn't lose him? That he would come after him every time? He broke. He began to sob softly; not so hard as to be heard outside of his father's room, but hard enough Fury would have no problem hearing and knowing what was occurring. "I'm so sorry, daddy...I didn't mean to forget...I don't mean to keep things from you..." He cried.

Fury brought the spanking to a stop and gently drew his son up and into his arms, hugging Ward tightly to himself. "I love you, son. And I forgive you," he said.

"I love you too, daddy...so much...I never wanted to worry you...to upset you..." Ward continued to cry, even as he pressed close to his father and hold onto him tightly.

Fury cupped the back of Ward's head as he tightened his hold on his son. "I'm not upset anymore, son. I've forgiven you. I'm just glad I have you back safe with me."

Ward cuddled closer. "I love you...I'll do better...I will..."

"I know you will." Fury kissed his head. "You did the right thing, son. Next time, you just need to remember to check with me or one of the other family members."

"Yes sir..." Ward was finally able to stop crying, though he didn't let go of his father. It was still a novelty, being cared about and loved so much. It meant a lot, being able to be close.

Fury kept his arms around his son, gently stroking Ward's hair and back. "When you feel up to it, maybe we can invite the rest of your siblings to join us for a family game?" he suggested.

Sniffling once more and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Ward straightened and fixed his clothing. "I'm ready, daddy..." He smiled.

Fury stood up, wrapping his arm around Ward's shoulders and kissing his head. "I love you, son," he said, before guiding Ward from the room and going to find the rest of his children.

* * *

Peter snuck back into the room he shared with Toomes, wide eyed and giving the older man an apologetic look for his own temper tantrum on the jet.

Toomes had also heard the loud tantrum and when Peter came back into the room, he held an arm out to the teenager. "That explains why no one was taken aback by what happened on the jet."

Peter swallowed hard and ran to Toomes, hugging onto him tightly. "I thought I was too big for spankings, but she's almost a grown-up!" he whispered, obviously nervous. "Are you gonna spank me when I finally grow up?" The question made it clear why he was nervous.

Toomes wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him just as tight in return. "If it's necessary, kid. You've been acting reckless and dangerous for too long. And that kind of behaviour is going to earn you a spanking. No matter how old you get." He gently pulled Peter onto his lap once more, stroking his hair and back.

Peter snuggled a bit more as he thought about that. "Cuz you care about me? And you aren't going to leave me before I grow up?" he asked softly.

"I won't _ever_ leave you, kid," Toomes promised, kissing the top of his head. "I care about you. I _love_ you. And just like I told you on the jet...you're mine now, kid. I'm not letting you go now."

Peter bit his lip and glanced at Toomes nervously. "Are...are you going to give me rules? That if I ignore them or disobey you, I get a spanking?" His voice was quiet. It had been surprising and sobering to find out that spanking wasn't unusual in this family. Since Toomes was going to live here now per Tony Stark's invitation and Toomes planned to take charge of Peter as much as he was able...well, Peter had a feeling his bottom and Toomes hand would be well acquainted before too long. Better to find out what was expected of him.

"Yes, but those rules are going to be more common-sense ones. Of course, not pulling any reckless or dangerous stunts is going to be right at the top of that list." Toomes gently stroked the back of Peter's head, tightening his arms around the kid. "You know what Mr. Stark called me? As far as I'm concerned, that's what I am."

"Really? I... How would that work? You live here now and Aunt May is prolly gonna ground me for life...Why would you wanna tie yourself to me when I won't get to see you much?" Peter tried to act like he didn't care, but it was obvious he wanted to be Toomes' kid.

"It wouldn't matter to me how much or how little I saw you, kid," Toomes said honestly. "I _want_ you. I want to be your dad. With everything that entails."

"I want that too," Peter said, thinking about how Toomes had put himself between Peter and the Rider to protect him. How he had put himself at risk to keep Peter from jumping out of the jet. How he had held him and comforted him and _not_ told him he was being a baby for crying so long and hard that he needed to be carried.

"Good." Toomes kissed Peter's head and cuddled him close. "And as soon as it's possible to do so, we'll make it official."

"Aunt May will need to give permission...she has custody of me..." Peter said quietly. "Maybe we can go tonight and talk to her?" He looked up hopefully.

Toomes nodded. "I think we'll have to run it by the Avengers first, but I'm willing to make my claim official as soon as possible."

Peter wiped at his eyes and sniffled, before giving a hesitant smile. "Can we go ask them now?"

Toomes smiled. "Of course." He kissed Peter's cheek and then helped his boy to stand up.

Peter only wobbled for a second and that was mainly for an excuse to lean on his new father than because he was having difficulty standing. By now, his spidey-healing had taken care of any remnants of the spanking he'd received. All that remained of that was the memory. Then again, the memory was likely what would help him behave himself in the future. "Can you talk to them?" He looked up at Toomes and bit his lip uncertainly... almost shyly.

"I will, if you'd rather." Toomes wrapped his arm around Peter's waist, unwilling to let his new son go any time soon.

"Thanks...dad..." Peter used the term of address hesitantly, not sure if Toomes would want him to call him that or not, even if he was planning to officially make Peter his.

Toomes smiled, very happy to hear that term of address, and hugged Peter a bit tighter against his side. "You're very welcome, son."

Tony was in the family room with his family when he saw Toomes exiting with copy-spidey. He nodded at the older man and smiled crookedly. "I've already contacted my lawyers, so we can work on you two making things legal. We can arrange for you to move your things here if you are ready. I figure the sooner you're in the compound where the 'Rider' can see you aren't really that bad and are trying to turn over a new leaf, the less likely he is to decide we aren't following through on our promise fast enough and come after you again..." He glanced around to make certain Robbie wasn't there to hear and feel badly about things. It wasn't the kid's fault he had an alter-ego that was hell-bent on justice at any cost.

Bruce came into the room at that moment, Stephen trailing behind him. He had a slightly green tinge to his skin, so his cousin took over explanations. "I don't know how to say this kindly, so I'll just say it and hope for the best." Stephen cleared his throat.

Toomes was about to respond to Tony when Stephen and Bruce appeared. He immediately tightened his arm around Peter's shoulders, prepared for just about anything...and for needing to pick up any pieces.

"Apparently...someone; and we suspect HYDRA, although I suppose it could be AIM or one of the other evil alphabets... someone was doing genetic experimentation and cloning. Because...our Peter and your Peter..." Stephen paused and licked his lip hesitantly, wanting to word things the right way and just not having a right way to say it. "...One of them is an exact duplicate of the other. We're confident that Bruce's son is the original because his Aunt May has his birth certificate and baby photos of him with his biological parents before they died in the accident. Plus, he's a few years older; normally, anyway..."

Tony winced. Stephen could be blunt, and it often came out sounding worse than he meant it to; but in this case, he didn't know how one would make it sound better.

Bruce was a bit greener by the end of his cousin's explanation. "I... I need to go lock myself up for a bit..." he muttered, heading for the 'Hulk proof' rec room they had built specifically for him.

Steve stood, gently patting Tony's shoulder. "I'll go and check on him," he said quietly, not adding that he was going to go and get Bruce's Peter; but figuring the sight of his son would help Bruce.

Toomes gently led Peter over to one of the chairs, sitting down and drawing his son down onto his lap. "Do you know anything else?" he asked Stephen, hugging Peter tightly, knowing that this was going to have a negative effect on his son.

Stephen shook his head apologetically. "Without talking with your Peter's Aunt May and finding out whatever information she has... we can't really point to what might have occurred. They've been at this for years... we've known for a while about them stealing children and putting them with operatives to raise. We had no clue they'd included cloning in their activities. I'm sorry..." And he genuinely did sound sorry. "...I believe... and I think those in charge would agree... that we should probably at least retrieve your aunt tonight. If HYDRA is the one doing this and if they are watching her, we want to make certain she is safe..."

Tony nodded. "Of course. Trip and Robbie should be back soon. Your brothers might be a little longer, unless they find a way to make a portal and drive the cars through... But that just gives us time to prepare. As soon as Mordo and Wong get back, we can take you to your aunt and find out what she can tell us... and make sure she is safe." Tony said the last bit to Peter, knowing the boy was probably already worried about his aunt.

Toomes gently stroked Peter's hair, saying softly to his boy, "Do you want to text her and let her know you'll be coming home soon? Or even call her?"

"I... I'll text her and let her know I'm coming home soon. I don't want her to know something is wrong till I can tell her in person. And if I call, she'll hear it in my voice..." he said, sounding confused, lost and much younger than his fifteen years.

Toomes wrapped his arm around Peter's waist, drawing his son in closer to himself. "Do you want to stay here? Or go back to our room?" he murmured, his full attention on his son.

"I need to know what's going on!" Peter sounded panicked at the thought that decisions would be made without him at least being there to hear them. It wasn't even that he wanted a say in what was done; he wouldn't know where to begin and, despite everything, he trusted the Avengers and his father to make sure he was okay. If they could. "What if... what if they made me to be a monster or something...?" he said nervously.

"You aren't a monster." Toomes stroked his hair, cuddling Peter tightly. "Do you have any questions?" he prompted gently.

"I wouldn't even know where to start. I'm good at science, but this is so far above my level..." He giggled sadly, a breath away from hysterics if Toomes hadn't got hold of him so quickly.

Tony gave the kid a sympathetic look. "We'll figure this out, kid..." he said reassuringly, glancing up when Steve returned. "Bruce?" he asked.

Steve paused next to Tony. "He's working on it," he answered, then glanced at Peter on Toomes' lap. "Would you like to meet your twin? He wants to meet you..." He deliberately phrased it that way, rather than implying the new Peter was a copy.

"H... he's not mad at me?" he asked hesitantly. "Mad that I exist?"

"Of course not." Steve smiled. "It's not a bad thing that you're here. I'm sure your dad will attest to that."

Toomes nodded, before whispering to Peter, "What would you like to do?"

"Can I meet him now?" Peter looked a little excited at maybe having a 'twin', even if the circumstances were less than ideal. He'd never had siblings before; and even though the Peter he was a clone of wasn't a sibling, it was likely as close as he'd get.

Steve nodded.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Toomes asked him softly.

"Yes... please..." Peter gave Toomes a grateful look as he stood up, so he could meet Steve's grandson.

Toomes stood up as well and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders, leading him out of the room after Steve.

Peter bit his lip as he went into the room where the other Peter was standing with his father. Bruce wasn't green any longer, but he still looked worried and a bit sad. He hated that he put that look on the other man's face, even if it wasn't really him that had done it. He glanced at Bruce's Peter. "H... Hi..." he said, more shyly than he normally greeted people. The other boy looked exactly like him, even his age. He'd thought they'd said he was normally around 19 years old, but he certainly didn't look it. Although they did say _normally_... He blinked as he thought of something. "I guess... I guess I should go by something other than Peter..." he whispered.

The other boy widened his eyes and then stood up, slowly walking towards him. "Wow... you look _exactly_ like me," he whispered in awe. "How'd I miss that there was another Spider-Man around?" He stuck his hand out. "Peter... but then, you already knew that. And Quilll's Peter too... this is gonna get confusing..."

"Quilll?" Peter blinked and looked from 'first'-Peter to Steve and then to Toomes. "This is gonna get _really_ confusing..." he said, already sounding confused.

Toomes gently squeezed his Peter's shoulder. "Why don't you give it a bit of thought whether you really want to change your name or not," he suggested gently.

The other Peter grinned at his twin. "Are you gonna move in here with your dad?"

"Is it really my name, though?" Peter asked, in a tiny voice, beginning to feel overwhelmed as the implications of what they'd found out began to sink in. "I don't know..." he answered Peter hesitantly. "...I still need to talk to Aunt May... She..." He didn't get to finish his comment, though, as another boy, looking to be around the age of 17 or so, ran into the room at break-neck speed and ran directly into Steve.

"Oooof!" the blur said, before landing on his butt at Steve's feet. "...Sorry, Uncle Steve..." Peter Q. said sheepishly, before glancing toward the other two boys. "So, it is true! There's... wow. You really do look alike!" He blinked owlishly. "I'm Peter! Pleased to meet you!" He bounced to his feet and held his hand out to Peter expectantly.

"...Uh... er... I'm Peter...?" Peter said uncertainly.

Peter Q. blinked. "You don't know your own name?" he asked, with a bit of worried confusion. He turned toward the open door, yelling out of it. "You said he was a twin...not that he'd hit his head and got amnesia!" he accused loudly.

"Oh for..." An aggravated female voice could be heard before Nebula popped her head into the door. "...I also said you shouldn't bother them, because they had important matters to discuss. Your fathers are not going to be happy that you disobeyed them and came in here anyway!" she said ominously, if the way Peter Q. gulped was any indication.

"Right. Uh..." He turned toward both of the other Peters. "I was never here!" He nodded sagely, before preparing to run out the door again.

Peter just looked stunned at the turn of events before he looked up at Toomes. "She was blue..." he said, in an uncertain voice, obviously wondering if his eyes were telling him the truth.

Toomes wasn't nearly as shocked...although that was more because he figured it wouldn't help his son at all if he was freaked. He gently squeezed Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah... and her sister's green," first-Peter said. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. I don't even notice anymore."

Distracted by the new Peter's remark, Peter Q. paused in his preparations to flee. "Yeah. Nebula is kinda scary, but she's nice anyway. And my dad is blue and he can be scary, but he's really a marshmallow. And my other dad is sorta a gray-blue and he's kinda scary too, but he's nice. You don't need to be afraid of any of them anyway!" He paused, then turned slightly pale. "At least not if you don't disobey a direct order from 'em..." he muttered under his breath, before taking off for the door.

Peter just blinked, surprised he'd understood even half of what the other boy had said.

Steve had very quickly figured out that Peter Q wasn't supposed to be there and, rather than let the teenager take off, he moved and quickly grabbed his nephew by the shoulder, figuring it wouldn't be long before Yondu, or Drax, or both showed up.

"Aw, man! C'mon, Uncle Steve...they're gonna catch me..." Peter Q. pouted, though he managed to avoid whining. Barely. He knew he'd disobeyed, so he wasn't terribly surprised that his uncle would step in to stop him from misbehaving further by trying to run and hide.

Peter winced slightly, having a feeling he knew how the other boy would be in trouble, if the sounds he'd heard earlier from Bobbi and Ward were any indication. "I... need to talk with my Aunt May before I figure out if I'm living here or not..." he finally answered the other Peter's question. He suspected he would be, if only because, if HYDRA had engineered his birth, they would likely want to get hold of him now that the secret was out.

Steve turned Peter Q towards the door as Yondu appeared in the doorway with a slight look of exasperation on his face. "Come here, boy. At least yer other family members can keep an eye out fer ya when it's in yer head to cause mischief." He held his hand out to his son.

Peter P. blinked and tilted his head at that. "You've got an Aunt May too?" He glanced at his father, wondering if his aunt had been cloned as well.

"Aaaw... Daddy!" Peter Q. _did_ whine this time... but he walked to his father and took his hand, even if he looked reluctant to do so. "I wasn't doing nothing bad!" he defended himself weakly.

Bruce had remained quiet through most of the conversation, but at that question, he slanted his head. "It might be possible...We'd need to talk with Peter's aunt and get a blood sample from her to know for sure, though..."

Peter's attention was split between real-Peter's question (was his Aunt May also a clone? If so, did that mean she was in danger? Maybe they needed to go get her right away!) and between Peter Quilll walking to the blue man that he called daddy. It wasn't so much a shock this time, seeing a blue person, since he'd been warned there were others around. He had to admit, he hadn't expected to see a blue man with an accent from the south. He shifted closer to Toomes.

Yondu drew Peter Q closer to him and delivered a firm smack to his son. "Doing what ya been told not to is disobedience, kid." He gave his son a couple more swats, heedless of the audience they had.

Toomes gently squeezed his son's shoulder and tried not to stare at Peter Quilll with his father. Instead, he addressed the other parents in the room. "Who will be going to collect May? Can we come along?"

"Ow! _Daddy_!" Peter Quilll whined again, but very obviously didn't try and get away, holding still so his father could swat him. He knew better than to disobey a direct order, even if it didn't put him or other people in danger.

Peter couldn't draw his eyes away, despite himself. Until Tony spoke. His eyes darted toward the Iron Man, noting that Tony didn't seem to be overly shocked by his cousin being disciplined in front of him. Maybe it was a common thing.

Tony answered Toomes. "I think you better come along; I think she'll believe it easier if Peter is there to confirm it. And you're his father now. She'll need to see that he wants to be with you if she's going to allow you the rights to adopt him..." He smiled, trying to keep any reservations he had about Peter leaving the compound under control.

"I'll be coming as well. If she'll allow me to do a blood test on her, we can quickly determine if she was cloned as well..." Bruce added.

Yondu delivered several more smacks and then gave his son a tight hug. "C'mon, boy. Let's go find yer other dad and your brother."

Toomes nodded. "I'm more than willing to come along too." He still had his arm wrapped around his Peter and he squeezed him gently.

"I'd like Brock or Bucky to come along as well," Steve said suddenly, trusting that he wouldn't need to explain to his sons exactly why.

"Yessir..." Peter mumbled sheepishly, hugging Yondu back just as tightly, before snuggling close to him and giving a tiny wave to the other occupants of the room. "I hope ya can come live with us," he said to Peter, before Yondu led him away.

"Thanks..." Peter called out uncertainly just after the older boy disappeared. He turned back to face the others. "Do...do you think my aunt's in danger?" His voice was filled with worry.

"We'll do our best to make sure she isn't," Tony responded, even as he sent a text to his uncle and cousin that they were needed. He knew why his father wanted them to come along. They were the only two with experience within HYDRA, who might know immediately if a HYDRA operative was in the area, who hadn't been deaged. It would be good to have warning about possible enemies being within range and while Veronica would do her best, sometimes the best defense came from a person.

Toomes stroked his son's hair. "Send her that text," he advised. "We'll be going there soon, but I'm sure she'll be fine." His voice was gentle and reassuring.

Peter nodded and quickly shot a text off to his aunt, saying that he'd be home soon, he had some friends with him and he needed to talk to her about something important. He didn't go into detail, though, not wanting her to worry. "Okay..." he said, as he got a response back. "...She says she'll be home waiting for this big question...and not to take too long because it's getting late." He smiled crookedly.

"Excuse me, Captain. But Mr. Trip and Robbie have returned and Masters Mordo and Wong did in fact open a portal to drive the cars through, once they were far enough out of the city. Should I have Masters Wong and Mordo come to your location so they can get you a portal to Master Peter's home?" Friday asked.

Just then, Bucky walked into the room, trailed by Brock. "You needed us?" he asked curiously.

"Yes please, Friday," Steve answered, before walking over to his brother and nephew. Speaking quietly, so as not to upset the new Peter, he explained the situation and what they were needed for.

Toomes gently stroked the back of his son's head. "I'll keep you close to me, kid," he promised.

"Promise?" Peter couldn't help but ask. His spidey-senses had been tingling all night. At first, he'd thought it was because the Rider was going after Toomes. But they'd stopped that, and he'd still felt that itch under his skin that made him think something was wrong. Then he'd found out he was a clone. The sense still wasn't letting up. Something big was coming and it scared him what it could be.

Bucky nodded in response to his brother's explanation.

Brock also agreed, sending a text to his father to let him know what was up and where he was going.

Stephen walked in shortly after with his two brothers. "Do you need me as well? Or do you think there are enough people and I'd be in the way?" he asked, with a tiny smile.

"I _promise_." Toomes gently squeezed his son's hand. "I love you, kid." He spoke at normal volume, making how he felt clear... and, also indicating he wasn't afraid of letting anyone else hear.

Steve looked towards Stephen, Mordo and Wong. "I'm hoping we'll be okay...but maybe it would be good to have backup just in case."

Stephen nodded. "Very well. Since my two brothers opened the last two portals, I will open this one, so that they can conserve their energy..." He gave a teasing glance toward Mordo.

Bruce turned toward his own son and said, "Why don't you go join your brother and sister? I'll let you know as soon as we return." He gave his Peter a tight hug and kiss on top of his head.

Peter nodded to his father. "Okay." He headed off to find Jemma and Leo.

Mordo nudged his brother's shoulder. "I'm happy for you to join in with some of the work," he replied in his own teasing voice.

"If we are all ready?" Stephen double checked the coordinates before opening the gate to the back of Peter's apartment building. While some people might see them, it wouldn't be quite as noticeable; and hopefully, if HYDRA were watching, they wouldn't see right away. He held the gate for everyone to go through.

Tony went first, having called his suit to him, and ready in case they were attacked. Bruce followed quickly, with Brock and Bucky flanking him. Peter waited for Toomes to move before even stepping toward the portal.

Toomes kept his arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders, almost possessively, as he guided his son through the portal, Steve following behind them.

Stephen waited for his brothers to pass through before stepping through himself and closing the portal. He gave Steve an expectant look of 'where to now?'

Peter cleared his throat. "We're up on the fourth floor," he muttered, as he headed to the back entrance of the building, leading everyone up the stairs. He paused for a moment before opening the apartment door and walking in, leaving the door open for the others. "I'm home, Aunt May. With my friends..."

Toomes didn't waste any time going inside after his son. Steve followed behind, but not so close that he would be encroaching on their personal space.

Tony waited outside the door, a sentry in case HYDRA decided to make an appearance. If he was needed, he could easily go in; but he knew what was needed most urgently was for Peter to talk to his aunt to find out what she knew and for Bruce to get blood samples. Steve and the others could handle the first easily enough without him and Bruce had the last taken care of.

Stephen waited outside with Tony.

Brock and Bucky went inside but stayed by the door.

May came walking out of her bedroom. "Peter, where were you that you are getting home so late? And what is so important that you couldn't bring your friends over tomorrow to talk about it, instead of bringing them no...?" Her eyes widened as she saw first Adrian Toomes and then Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner directly behind him.

Peter's spidey senses went haywire. His aunt looked nervous; and not in a 'what did my nephew do that has Captain America showing up in my apartment?' way. Her nervousness had a hint of guilt to it. The fact she was backing up toward her bedroom, even if slowly, was a bit worrisome as well. "Aunt May?" Peter's voice cracked at the end.

Toomes noticed the look on May's face and he gripped Peter's shoulder a fraction tighter...protectively and almost possessively. "Is something wrong?" he asked calmly, resisting the urge to glance towards Steve or one of the others to see if they might have an idea of what was going on.

"Peter...you need to get away from that man...he's dangerous. All the news stations say so..." May said calmly. It might have been convincing, except that the news stations _hadn't_ been saying so, since Toomes had gotten off on a technicality and they had to be careful not to word things in such a way as to be charged with libel. Not to mention Steve Rogers was in the apartment and she seemed more afraid of him than of Toomes.

"Aunt May?" Peter's confusion was clear, as was the hurt he was already beginning to feel, because if his aunt was really worried for his safety, she would have had him over by her side and standing in front of him by now. His aunt was fierce, and he'd seen her defend people before; and she'd often defended him. This wasn't normal.

May shook her head and held out her hand toward Peter.

Peter was just about to step toward her and take it when a voice from the back of the room carried clearly. "Chto ty zdes' delayesh, Yelena?"

May started, her eyes going wide and frightened. "Soldat!" With that, she turned and fled, slamming her bedroom door shut and locking it.

Toomes had been prepared to move with Peter, but he automatically pulled his son closer to him and narrowed his eyes at the words. He wrapped both arms protectively around his son, hugging him tightly.

Steve quickly moved to the bedroom door. He could kick it down, but he'd prefer not to, and he glanced towards Bucky and Brock...in case either of them could shed some light on the woman's strange behaviour.

"She was one of my handlers when I was still the Soldier..." Bucky said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "She disappeared shortly before you found me again...on a different assignment."

"Guess we know what her assignment was now..." Brock said softly, not wanting to upset Peter, but knowing the boy had to have figured it out by now.

Peter was shaking and only Toomes holding onto him tightly was helping keep him in place. The spidey-tingling was gone now. The big, horrible event he'd been dreading had passed. He hadn't expected it to be the fact his Aunt was working for HYDRA, though. "I...is she really my aunt?" he finally asked, in a lost little boy voice. "Is _anything_ in my life _real_?" he choked out, as tears began to run down his face.

Toomes crouched down, hugging Peter tightly to himself. "I'm real, kid," he whispered in his son's ear. "And so is the fact I _love_ you and that you're my kid...my son. _You're mine_."

Although fairly sure she would have taken off, Steve quickly broke the lock on the door and ducked inside the room...in case there was anything that could tell them any more information.

May hadn't had time to destroy any files or evidence. There was a computer on her desk and a locked safe in her closet. There was also enough DNA available in various places that, even without blood, Bruce thought he'd be able to determine if she was a clone (which was highly doubtful at this point), or if she was even related to the boy she'd called nephew (also unlikely, given he was a clone, but one never knew). Bruce quickly began gathering samples to determine those things while Bucky informed Tony and those still outside of what had occurred, and Brock picked the safe, so they could get the documents inside.

While the Avengers collected the evidence, Toomes gently led Peter out of the apartment, keeping him close and holding him tight. If Peter indicated he needed more, Toomes was fully prepared to lift him into his arms and carry him until he could get back to the compound and properly cuddle his boy.

Peter was in shock. If it weren't for Toomes holding him up, he was pretty sure he'd end up on the ground, bawling his eyes out. As it was, he continued to press closer and closer to the older man, until he was at risk of tripping them both because his feet were nearly entangling with his father's. "She...she just ran. She didn't love me at all..." he whispered, his voice breaking at the end, as he finally couldn't keep from crying out loud.

Toomes quickly swept Peter up into his arms, easily holding the teenager against him, hugging him tightly and protectively. He couldn't speak for the woman who'd fled rather than at least try and explain things to the boy she'd been the guardian of, but he could speak for himself. "I won't ever leave you, kid. I've got you. I love you. No matter what happens, _you're mine_."

Stephen had noted when Toomes and Peter had returned outside. One look at the kid and he knew something had gone terribly wrong. Without a word, he opened a portal back into the Family Room of the compound, so that Toomes could take care of his son. Once they were safely through, he allowed it to close and looked at his two brothers. "Should we go check on the others?"

"They'd be likely to let us know if they need us," Mordo said, though he glanced towards Tony, in case the other man thought differently. It was quite obvious that, whatever had been discovered, it was hard on the youngster.

Tony winced as he saw how devastated the kid was. As soon as Stephen had closed the portal again and there was no chance of the kid overhearing, he spoke through the comms. "Did you catch her? Should I go looking? I can't believe she did that to him..."

"She took off," Steve answered his son. "We're collecting the information...data...anything we can. I'd ask you to look, but I can't imagine she wasn't prepared for discovery."

"You're likely right, but I'd like to look anyway...just in case..." Tony said, as he began to rise up into the air, so he could take a look and see where she might have escaped to.

Bucky interjected, "If you haven't found her within the next five minutes, she's gone. She was always very good at 'disappearing' when she didn't want to be found."

"If you find anything, or need backup, let me know," Steve instructed his son.

"Will do!" Tony responded, before flying off.

Brock had retrieved all the pertinent information from the safe by this point, including a thumb drive. "Think we should take the computer with us? Let Skye or Tony attempt to get information from it back at the compound?" he asked his uncle quietly.

Steve nodded. "It would be better, just in case. They'll also be better-placed in case there are any booby traps on the computer."

Brock nodded, handing Steve the bag of items he'd retrieved from the safe and then carefully dismantling the computer so that it could be taken back to the compound.

Bruce had finished gathering up all the samples he needed by this point. "If you all have everything that might be useful, I think we should head back to begin working on these items..." he said somberly.

"I'm on my way back. I thought I had her, but she disappeared into the subway system. Veronica will keep an eye out, but if she's as good as Bucky says..." Tony said over the comms.

"Is there anything we could do?" Stephen looked toward and asked his brothers softly. He hated that the kid had been hurt.

"Thank you," Steve replied, over the comms. "We're heading back to the compound, Tony. If you want to fly back and join us."

"Apart from inviting the two newest members to join in with the family...I'm not sure there's anything that will make the kid feel better," Mordo said somberly.

"On my way!" Tony answered, even as he was coming in for a landing.

Brock quickly carried the computer outside, followed by Bruce with the bio samples and Steve with the items from the safe. Bucky guarded their backs.

Stephen quickly opened another portal, waiting for everyone else to go through before he stepped through and allowed it to close.

Tony looked around at the somber group. "Alright, well..." He sighed. "If you'll put the computer in one of the offices, Skye and I can work on it..." he said softly.

"I'll take these samples back to the lab and begin processing them." Bruce was equally as somber.

"I'll help you, Bruce," Stephen interjected. "If that's all right?" He turned toward Mordo and Wong for permission.

Wong nodded.

"I'll let you know when it's time for a break," Mordo said. "In the meantime... if you do need either of us... we won't be far."

"Yes... of course..." Stephen nodded at his brothers, a grateful look on his face, then he turned and quickly followed Bruce.

By this point, nearly everyone was out in the family common area, trying to figure out what was going on. They could all hear the kid they'd met earlier in the day sobbing as if his heart had broken, through the door of the room his father-figure had been given.

Bobbi bit her lip, looking as if she wasn't sure she should ask, but she knew all her siblings and cousins who weren't allowed to go on the ops were wondering. "What happened?"

Steve took a deep breath and turned to the other family members. "It turns out HYDRA's messed up yet another person's life... this time a young teenager's... and we now have to be on the lookout for clones." He didn't want to say anymore; not without the new kid being able to give his input.

Bobbi blinked. "Damn..." She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair. She really hated HYDRA. If she could find some way to make them pay for everything... Shaking her head, she asked quietly, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure there's much any of us can do," Steve answered. "I think give his father a chance to talk to him...Tony, if you can get that paperwork to them, it'll probably help settle the kid, at the very least."

"Of course, dad..." Tony responded. "I had the lawyers send it to the office. I'll go get it now." He quickly left to get the papers to give to Toomes.

Bobbi sighed again and sunk onto one of the couches. It didn't surprise her when nearly all of the de-aged kids found spots on sofas and chairs nearby, so that soon, they were all in a group.

"Can we play Truth or Dare?" Kara asked hesitantly.

"I don't know if any of us feels up to any dares, Kar-bear..." Grant said gently.

"Then Truth or Truth?" Kara insisted.

Jessica shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Some of the other deaged members of the family sat down to join in, while some of the adults stayed with them and others went to see what they could find out.

* * *

Toomes quickly thanked Stephen before carrying Peter to their room, bringing his boy inside and settling them both on the bed, his hand stroking and smoothing his boy's hair and back.

Peter just continued to cry, inconsolable, as he thought about the fact that the one person he'd counted on since his parents died not only likely wasn't related to him at all but didn't care about him either. He would have forgiven anything if she'd indicated that she actually cared about him. Toombs had done that, after all. "What more am I going to find out?" he asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. "What else can be wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, kid. And no matter what happens, I won't leave your side." Toomes stroked his hair. "I won't leave you, kid. You're not alone. I've got you..."

* * *

Tony hadn't taken long to get the paperwork that Toomes needed to make Peter officially his. Given that Peter's 'aunt' had taken off without word and Bucky had identified her as HYDRA, he didn't think it would be too difficult to arrange the adoption. He knocked on Toomes' door, not wanting to distract the man from taking care of his kid but thinking it might be helpful to both of them to know that at least one thing they wanted was able to go through.

Toomes tightened his hold on Peter, stroking his son's hair and back as he called softly, "Come in." He didn't want to let go of his boy even long enough to answer the door.

Tony poked his head in, then hesitantly came into the room. He carefully put the packet of paperwork on the table where Toomes could see it. "My lawyers delivered the paperwork for adoption. It's the standard one our family has been using for the last several years. All you really need to do is initial wherever your names are printed and then sign where indicated. Of course, you should read through it first; make certain there isn't anything you want added or taken out, but I figured since he's a minor, you'd have similar paperwork to what I had for Harry..." He paused. "We'll figure this out. You'll be alright, kid. We're all on your side..." Giving Toomes a crooked smile, Tony backed out of the room and closed the door.

Peter sniffled and looked up after he'd gone. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy. "I can be yours legal? Already?" He sounded a bit surprised at that fact.

Toomes thanked Tony before the other man left, then gently stroked Peter's cheek. "Yeah, kid. No waiting around. You're not going to lose me. And the sooner it becomes legal, I figure the better you'll feel."

"Lez sign now..." Peter said, his voice sounding hoarse and sore from all the crying he'd done that afternoon and evening. He needed to feel like he belonged somewhere. The more he thought about the fact he was a clone, the more he realized that he had no one, except for those who chose him to be theirs. That's what Toomes was offering and Peter was going to grab onto that offer with both hands and desperately hold on. Carefully getting up, he walked to the packet of papers and pulled them out, reading. "Looks like only you have places you have to initial. Anywhere my name goes has been left blank..." He sounded confused. A stick-it note fell off one of the sheets and fell to the floor.

Toomes moved over, resting his hand on Peter's shoulder so that he could lean over and look at the paperwork. He then picked up the stick-it note. "It's so you can change your name, if you'd rather start completely over." His hand shifted to the back of Peter's head and he gently stroked his son's hair.

"I can do that?" Peter sounded surprised. "I... I don't know. Everything's happened so fast. I've been Peter as long as I can remember; but now that I know there is another Peter and I was just a copy of him... I kinda want a name for myself..." he said softly.

Toomes kissed the side of his head. "If you'd like to take on my last name, you're more than welcome to," he said softly.

Peter twisted around and wrapped his arms around Toomes. "Yes, please!" he blurted. He wanted his own identity. Not one given to him by HYDRA. Not one given to him by the people who'd basically made him out of the tissue of another boy. "M... maybe you could name me completely..." he offered hesitantly.

Toomes hugged him tightly to himself. "What do you think of the name Kaine?" he asked gently, stroking his boy's hair and back.

"Does it mean something to you?" Peter asked curiously, since Toomes had come up with it fairly quick. "Cuz if so, then I like it a lot..." Peter left unsaid that he wanted his name to be special to Toomes, because then whenever he thought about him, it would make the older man happy.

Toomes smiled. "It's the name I always wanted to call my son...and now I can," he answered, stroking the side of his boy's face.

Peter smiled. "Hello. My name is Kaine Toomes." He grinned and held out his hand to shake.

Toomes' smile grew wider and he grasped his son's hand. "It suits you," he said sincerely.

Peter...no. He was _Kaine_ now. Kaine threw his arms around his father and held on tightly. "Thank you!" he whispered against the older man's chest. "I was so afraid, but you've helped me not be so afraid..." he admitted.

Toomes hugged his son tightly in return, kissing the top of his head. "I'm glad," he whispered. "I love you, son."

"I love you too..." Kaine snuggled closer. "...Do we need to have them fill in my new name before we can sign, or can I just write it in and sign?" he asked curiously.

Toomes stroked Kaine's hair. "I'm sure you can write it in and then sign," he replied.

"Good... I don't want to wait..." Kaine said softly, before carefully pulling away and filling in the areas he needed to.

Once Kaine was done, Toomes began to sign where he needed to. Once he was done, he gently squeezed his son's shoulder. "Would you like to cuddle again?" he asked.

Kaine just nodded quickly and moved into his father's arms. He was very tired. It had been an emotional day. He felt drained. "Can I stay with you all night?" he asked quietly, not sure how Toomes would feel about it; if he'd think he was being a baby.

"Of course, son." Toomes moved them over to the bed and sat down, gently guiding Kaine onto his lap. "This should go without saying, but there won't be any more reckless and dangerous behaviour from now on," he said, thinking of the kind of behaviour his son had exhibited even before trying to launch himself from the jet.

"What if I'm chasing bad guys...? Sometimes dangerous just happens..." Kaine asked curiously. He didn't have to guess what would happen if he did reckless dangerous things and his father didn't approve.

Toomes stroked his son's hair. "I would hope you wouldn't be in a position where you'd have to chase bad guys on your own. But if you are, then I expect you to take a minute or two to call me."

"And if I don't call you, or forget...I get a spanking?" Kaine formed it as a question, but he knew that's what would happen. He found he didn't mind. It just proved that his father cared... loved him... wouldn't leave. "That's fair..." he whispered and snuggled close.

"Exactly." Toomes kissed the top of Kaines' head. "But I'm still going to love you. Stay with you, no matter what. You're mine, son."

"I thought Aunt May loved me too..." Kaine sighed softly. "...Her name wasn't even May..." He snuggled against Toomes again. "Thank you for coming with me... for staying. I know you didn't have to. I caused you so many problems and you could have hated me, but... but instead, you're taking care of me. I dunno what I'd do if you weren't here..."

"I don't hate you," Toomes replied, stroking the back of his son's head. "You didn't cause me problems so much as made me see what I'd become, kid. I need you...to take care of you. I know everything about you... you know everything about me... and we've chosen each other anyway."

Kaine sniffled. "...Need you too..." he said softly. "...Love you..." He continued to snuggle, closing his eyes and relaxing as the events of the day caught up to him again and he began to fall asleep.

Toomes tightened his arms around Kaine, stroking his son's hair and back. "I love you," he whispered, hoping to soothe Kaine into sleep.

It didn't take long and soon, Kaine was sound asleep in his father's arms, trusting his father to have his back and keep him safe.

* * *

Bobbi glanced around the family room at all the gathered kids and adults. She grinned crookedly. "So... Kara wants to play Truth or Truth... because, some of you thinking doing Truth or DARE might be too big a temptation for some of us..." She blushed faintly, knowing she was one of the ones they were worried about tempting. "So, what are the rules to this game, Kar?"

Kara bounced in place next to her father. "Someone gets asked a question and they have to tell the truth when answering it. If they refuse to answer, then there is a penalty. After they've answered, then they get to pick another person to ask. I haven't figured out what a good penalty for refusing to answer is, though..." She glanced around the room, hoping that someone else might have an acceptable 'penalty' idea.

Lance was sitting next to Bobbi and he commented, "Why don't we start the game with sweets or something? That way, whenever someone refuses to answer a question, they have to give up one of them."

"I like that idea," Skye said happily.

Peter and Harry were both joining in the game, but Peter appeared distracted...as he was worried about his new 'twin'. He planned to sneak away and try to talk to the other Peter, one-on-one, as soon as he had the chance.

Bucky smiled at his son. "I like that idea as well..." he said, thinking about the fact that it would be a good penalty for all ages (even if most of them weren't as young as they looked, at least _three_ of the kids were as young as they looked) and it was a safe thing that wouldn't hurt anyone unintentionally. "Who starts the questions?"

Kara bit her lip. "We could start with the youngest asking a question first; and I mean _actual_ youngest, not deaged youngest..." she quickly interjected, in case someone tried to say she was still the youngest. She thought Cassie, Ace or Laura were younger, even with her being de-aged, but she wasn't sure. "Or we could start with oldest..." she added, glancing toward Odin.

"I'll go and get the sweets." Peter quickly stood up, waiting for Harry to join him, and headed to the kitchen... taking the long way around, so that he could go nearer his twin's room and try to overhear what was going on with him.

Steve looked at the three youngest. "I think it's a good idea to start with one of the youngest..." He paused, waiting to see if one of them would speak up.

Laura didn't say anything, a more uncertain look on her face, as she didn't really understand the point of the game.

"I'll go first!" Ace volunteered, though he paused to wait until Peter and Harry came back.

Kara bounced in place again. "Yaaaay!" she squealed, giving Ace a big grin. She waited until Peter and Harry came back with the candy as well, before asking, "Who do you want to ask your question to, Ace?"

"Umm..." Ace looked around at the people gathered around and looked at Logan, one of those there was still a lot most of them didn't know about. "What's your worst habit?" he asked.

Logan blinked, then grinned. "My worst habit...?" He paused thoughtfully. "I gotta say... I really try not to do it in front of people... but..." He let his Adamantium claws unfurl a little. "...Picking my nose. It's an uncouth habit and can be painful sometimes..."

He grinned unrepentantly as he let that sink in before asking, "Do I ask next?"

There were more than a few winces at that as everyone absorbed his response and then Steve nodded. "Yeah. I think that's how it works."

"Hmmm... okay. Uh... Lance. Have you ever ding dong ditched someone?" He grinned at his grandson.

"You mean recently?" Lance grinned back at him. "I did it a coupla times when I was a teenager. The first time round, I mean. I didn't actually get caught, though." He looked around, considering, before saying, "Okay, Wade, I'm sure we must all have wondered this. If you lost a day of your life for every time you swore, would you make an active effort to stop?" He grinned wider.

Wade cackled. There was no other word for it. "I'd be dead now..." he admitted gleefully. "...If you only knew how f...reaking hard I was working to not cuss _now_ , in front of the rug-rats... You would not f...reaking believe it. It's been a real _bitch_ , lemme tell you." His eyes widened, and he threw both hands over his mouth. "Oops..." He glanced around. "...Okay, Skye! After you've dropped a piece of food, what's the longest time you've left it on the ground and then ate it? And did you beat my record of two days?" He batted his eyelashes at her impishly.

" _Ew_." Skye shuddered at that. "I strictly obey the three-second rule," she stated, before looking at Bobbi. "Okay, Bobbi, what's the weirdest date you've ever been on?"

"Uh..." Bobbi thought about it before looking a bit sheepish. "...It's probably the date that I didn't realize was a date until it was over..." she started out. "I had just entered the academy to train to be an agent...and one of the guys in my study group decided to call all the group and ask them to meet up at his apartment to study. He said he'd order a pizza and have some drinks there. I said okay. I figured everyone would be there and it'd be good to study in a location where we didn't have to worry about the building closing..." Bobbi paused. "...What I didn't realize was that I was the first and the last person he called. I showed up at his place at the appointed time, the pizza was already there. So was the beer..." She grimaced. "...I didn't think I'd do well studying if I drank; plus, I wasn't legal yet, so I asked for a soda. He wasn't too happy about it but got me a can of Ginger-Ale. I opened the book to begin studying, but he's all 'let's wait for the others to get here to start', then proceeded to try and carry on a conversation about his favorite sport team. I wasn't fond of the team or that particular sport, but I tried to be polite."

Bobbi shook her head. "I should have known something was up by that point. I'd been there nearly an hour, and no one had shown up yet. But instead of being suspicious of him, I was feeling bad for him, thinking everyone but me had stood him up. Just before I was about to insist we begin studying without everyone else- if they were that late, then they could deal with not getting the information from us- he brings out a bag and says, 'I got you a gift!'" Bobbi sighed. "I hesitantly take the bag because, _why would he get me a gift?_ and open it and it's a T-shirt with his favorite sports team's logo. And a pair of panties with the same logo. He said I could go try it on in his room if I wanted...and if I could take a picture, he'd appreciate it." She blushed and covered her face with her hand. "That's when I finally said, _'You didn't call anyone else, did you?'_ He didn't answer, but I could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't. I refused the 'gift', of course, and quickly left. He ended up dropping out of the academy and I have no clue where he ended up." She paused, then gave a sheepish look. "I'm sorry. I guess that was more creepy than weird..."

Skye winced at that. "Wow...I'm almost sorry I asked. I can't believe someone did that to you. But I think it's in the running for weird along with creepy..."

"I don't suppose you remember who it was?" Lance asked, an innocent look on his face.

Bobbi wrinkled her nose. "To be honest, I only knew his first name even then. I never learned his last name. I _did_ learn not to go over to someone's house on a study date by myself, though. I always made sure I went over with at least one other member of the group, to ensure I didn't end up alone..." She laughed.

"Sounds like a good lesson to learn," Pietro commented.

"Yeah...no one can say I'm a slow learner..." Bobbi mocked herself and then turned toward her uncle. "Uncle Steve. Are you still a virgin?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent. At some of the choked sounds she heard around her, she glanced around. "What? I can't be the only one that's ever wondered if the rumors were true!"

Steve raised his eyebrows at his niece but answered anyway... because refusing to do so would indicate he thought it was something to be ashamed of. "You can all stop wondering, then. Yes. I am."

"Really!?" Bobbi squealed. "That is _soooo_ cool!" Her voice sounded oddly wistful.

Lance arched his eyebrows at the wistful note in her voice and gently nudged her. "You wish you were still one?" he asked curiously.

"Not exactly." Bobbi sighed. "I just wish my first time had been with someone I cared about and who cared about me..." She didn't go into further detail, though she did take Lance's hand and hold onto it tightly.

Lance gently squeezed her hand, glancing at his uncle, wondering if Steve would be willing to change the subject onto something a bit more lighthearted.

Steve looked at Ward, one of the newer members of the family, and asked, "What was the last thing you searched for on your phone?"

Ward got a deer in the headlights look on his face and blushed dark red at the question. "...Er..." He cleared his throat, glancing at the younger members of the family. "...I don't remember; let me look in my history..." he said, attempting to stall and get an answer that he felt comfortable saying in front of children.

"Or you could forfeit," Peter said brightly, indicating the pile of sweets each family member had in front of them.

"Yeah...yeah...okay. I forfeit..." Ward quickly said and put one of the sweets into the center of the table.

Peter grinned, looking like he wanted to say something teasing...but the fact there were young children around stopped him from teasing his cousin. Instead, he asked, "What are you going to ask?"

"I get to ask, even though I forfeited?" Ward blinked.

Kara quickly interjected, "Yep! Forfeiting counts as an answer. It's just an answer that says you didn't want to answer..." She giggled.

Ward nodded. "Okay then. Danny. If you could make one wish right this second, what would it be?"

Danny thought seriously about that and then grinned at his best friend. "I'd wish that we hadn't lost so much time in our friendship," he said honestly.

Ward blinked, then smiled crookedly. "I think I'd wish that too," he said softly.

Danny moved a bit nearer to Ward, pressing his side against his cousin's, before looking at the others. "Uh...Uncle Bucky..." He glanced at Bobbi, then at Steve, and a mischievous look came over _his_ face. "Are _you_ a virgin?"

"Heck no... I had fondue before I even joined the army, let alone when I went to France..." Bucky snorted, giving Steve an amused look.

Steve laughed at that, but didn't comment, especially as Laura was looking between her two older brothers, head tilted with a confused look on her face.

Bucky smiled at his little sister. "Alright, pip-squeak. I think it's your turn... Do you have any silly nicknames?" He grinned at Laura.

Laura blinked, before saying, "That one. _That_ is a silly nickname." There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice, though, as she wasn't sure it was an appropriate response.

Bucky blinked in surprise, then began laughing. "You're right. It _is_ a silly nickname..." he admitted, smiling at her.

Laura hesitantly smiled back and then looked around at the others. A bit uncertainly still, she pointed at Kara. "What...do you dream?" she asked hesitantly.

Kara bit her lip, remembering the dream that she'd admitted to her family earlier in the week that had got Robbie all upset. She glanced at her brother, then at her father. "...Good dream or bad dream?" she finally asked hesitantly.

Fury wrapped his arm around Kara's shoulders, squeezing her gently.

"...Good...?" Laura glanced towards her father, wondering if she'd asked the wrong question.

Logan wrapped his own arm around his daughter, giving Laura an encouraging smile.

Visibly relaxing at Laura saying she wanted a good dream, Kara perked up and smiled brightly. "Oh! I know! I dreamt that Whisper went catching butterflies with me! He was so cute holding the little net in his mouth, but the butterflies kept tickling his whiskers and he sneezed and let them all go!"

Laura relaxed, at both her father putting his arm around her and at the fact Kara was happier. She nodded and smiled hesitantly, before whispering, in a wistful voice, "I wish I had a cat..." She'd never had the opportunity to have a pet while in the lab. And she'd been afraid of putting voice to that want, knowing she could still react badly if startled.

Logan smiled at his daughter expressing a wish for something. She usually didn't say anything to indicate what she'd want and it was a relief to have her do so. "Maybe we can adopt a kitten for you...when things calm down a little bit..." he said gently.

"Oh!" Kara bounced in place. "We can look online at the humane society page and see if they have any that need adopting!" She bounced a few more times before frowning thoughtfully. "Uncle Phil. Have you ever butt-dialed someone?"

Coulson couldn't help but smile at the question. "It's happened a few times," he answered. "Never when it would be really embarrassing, which is fortunate." He looked towards Grant and smiled. "Okay, son...if the world was ending next week and you could do whatever you wanted, even if it was against the law, what would it be?"

Grant blinked at the question. "Even if it was against the law? Um... Wow. You know. I think I've done most everything people usually answer when asked something like that..." He laughed. "Being an agent did have _some_ perks..." He wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. "But if I knew the world was ending next week and I could do one more thing before it happened? I'd want to spend it with all of you, doing things like this..." He blushed faintly at what he thought was probably a really sappy answer.

Coulson smiled at that. "I'm sure most of us here would feel the same," he commented, glancing around at the other family members.

Grant nodded. "Um...Blake. Did you have an imaginary friend growing up?"

"Yeah." Blake smiled. "Actually, it was a squirrel. Called Mr. Squiggles."

"Really?" Bakshi glanced curiously at his cousin.

Deacon turned wide eyes onto his brother. " _Really_?!"

Pyro blinked. "Wasn't Mr. Squiggles your dog when I first met you?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah, that was where the name came from. The dog was named after my imaginary squirrel." Blake shrugged and smiled at his brother and son, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "Mike. Is there something you did that you got away with? Never got caught?"

Mike glanced at his son and winced. "Yeah. I mean, with my job with SHIELD, I did a lot of things I got away with and didn't get caught simply because that was the job... but I don't think you meant that, did you?" He smiled crookedly. "This is an instance where you shouldn't try and be like your father..." he said to his son, with a hint of regret. "But when I was around Harry and Peter's normal age... a friend and I stole a neighbor's car and took it for a joy ride. I was driving...and crashed into a fence. I took off before the police could get there and left my friend to take the heat for it..." He rubbed the back of his head. "...Luckily, the neighbor didn't press charges against him, but I lost a good friend that day..." He sighed, obviously wishing he _had_ been caught.

Hank leaned over, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I think everyone has things in their past that they regret," he commented; though he thought perhaps he and Mike could talk later, if his son needed to.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. That's true..." he said quietly. It was obvious it didn't help him feel better about his actions, though. Taking a deep breath, he looked around the room to see who hadn't been asked yet. "Thor! What's the first thing you'd do, if you woke up one day as the opposite sex?"

"I would..." Thor paused and glanced at Loki, a smile spreading across his face. "I do not know what I would do, but...I would feel happy, as it would allow me to understand my brother's powers better."

Loki gave a bashful smile back at his brother. "If that happened, I would change with you so that we could hang out and I could give you ideas!" he declared.

"You could still change, brother," Thor said. "It does not matter which form you wear, as long as you are comfortable." He looked around the family members, focusing on Peter Q. "What is the strangest thing you have ever eaten?" he asked.

"Well...I was bet by one of the crew members that I couldn't eat a ... well, I don't know what it's called really. It was this purplish, orangish, 12 legged, octopus-scorpion looking like thing?" Peter paused and gave Yondu a sheepish look. "I don't know if it counts as me actually eating it, though. Soon as Dad saw me put it in my mouth, he was pulling it out again and then making me wash my mouth out with this icky soapy stuff and drinking this milky, sour concoction that made me throw up. What was up with that anyway?" He gave Yondu a curious look, never having bothered to ask when it actually occurred.

"It wer poisonous," Yondu answered. "If yer'd swallowed any, it woulda been fatal. Ya got into enough trouble without trying ta feed yerself poison along with it."

"Huh...Thanks, daddy..." Peter gave Yondu an embarrassed grin and scratched his ear. "I don't think that crew member liked me much. He offered it to me again when you was off trading some of the goods we'd found. I didn't even try and eat it that time. Just looking at it and I could taste that soapy stuff and the sour vomit milk." He grimaced and shook his head at the thought. "Anywho... Mordo! What are some things you think about while sitting on the toilet?"

Mordo blinked, then gave a thoughtful frown. "I'm afraid most of what I think about is quite boring," he stated. "Though, occasionally, I used to use that time to practise when I was still a student."

Stephen blinked at that. "How ever did you relax enough to...do anything...if you were studying?" He snorted faintly.

"I wish I thought of practicing," Scott interjected. "All I can think of is that stupid unicorn and its rainbow ice-cream poop..."

Stephen turned to stare at his cousin in bemusement.

Mordo gave a faint smile to Scott. "And what is the most childish thing you still do?" he asked him.

"I play with action figures..." Scott mumbled and blushed. "Uncle Nick... If you had to choose between going naked or having your thoughts appear in thought bubbles above your head for everyone to read, which would you choose?" he quickly asked, to avoid any questions about the action figures.

"I suppose if I had to choose, I'd have to for naked," Fury answered. "I might be willing to speak my mind, but I do have a lot of sensitive information that can't just float around outside my head."

"That makes sense." Several heads were nodding.

Fury looked at Pyro. "What's your guilty pleasure? If you have one," he added, with a smile.

"I like to knit..." Pyro said bashfully.

Blake smiled, happy to know something else about his son, and gently squeezed Pyro's shoulder. "Do you have something you're working on at the moment?" he asked.

"A scarf for grandma..." Pyro blushed.

Blake hugged him a bit tighter. "That's really good, son. I'm sure she'll love it," he said, encouragingly and reassuringly.

Pyro smiled and snuggled a second before asking, "Nat. What was the last thing you texted?"

With a warm smile, Natasha answered, "I sent Lincoln a text, asking if he wanted to go for a walk on the grounds this morning."

"It was fun..." Lincoln grinned.

"Deacon..." Natasha smiled at Blake's little brother. "Do you cover your eyes during a scary part of a movie?"

"How'd you know?" Deacon joked.

"Because you wouldn't be the only one," Natasha joked back.

Deacon laughed. "So now that we've established that I'm a wuss..." He grinned. "Cassie. What is your favorite subject in school?"

"I like Maths," Cassie replied brightly.

Raina smiked. "That's a good subject."

Cassie grinned and then looked at Trip. "Do you sing in the shower? And if so, what?" she asked.

"I do. I sing Garth Brooks..." His face was serious.

Robbie chuckled. "I feel like this game is giving us all ammunition to use," he teased.

"And on that note...what was the worst trouble you ever got into at school, Robbie?" Trip grinned.

"Fighting." Robbie's answer was given somewhat sheepishly. "Skipping a few times...but I never wanted to back down from a fight. And if someone dared me to do something, I wouldn't think twice."

"That sounds familiar." Grant's voice was sheepish.

Coulson couldn't help but shift a bit closer to his son at the reminder he'd missed out on so much of Grant's life growing up.

Grant smiled at his father crookedly, leaning on the older man.

Coulson wrapped his arm around his son.

Robbie looked towards Clint. "Did you ever pretend to be sick to get out of something?" he asked.

Clint scratched the back of his neck. "To get out of a Chemistry test I hadn't studied for..." he admitted, while darting a look toward his father, then frantically looking around for the next person to question.

Coulson raised his eyebrows. "When was that?" he asked.

"You remember that weekend you had to suddenly travel to Belarus? All the other agents were on mission and even though Uncle Nick did his best to keep you close to home during a school week, he had no choice but to send you?" Clint answered hesitanty, before glancing at Nick; it had been his uncle he pretended with.

"Wow. If that doesn't sound familiar!" Paul gave his little brother a fond look.

Fury raised his eyebrows. "You're lucky I didn't find that out at the time," he commented.

"And as I recall, I got into trouble when I did it," Coulson commented.

Clint blushed at his uncle's words, knowing what would have happened if Fury _had_ found out. He glanced at his father, wide-eyed, at the mention of getting into trouble. It wasn't unheard of to get disciplined for something you'd done at another point in time, if the person involved felt you still needed to learn a lesson from it.

Paul nodded. "That you did," he said amiably.

"We'll talk about it later, son," Coulson commented to Clint, not completely sure his oldest needed that behaviour answering now...but it didn't need to be talked about right this moment.

"Uh...sure, dad." Clint gave his father a smile, then glanced at his uncle and smiled at him too, albeit a little more apologetically. "So...Rocket! What is the most exciting adventure you and Groot went on before you met up with the rest of the Guardians?" he asked brightly.

"I am Groot," the tiny tree declared.

"Yeah. I remember." Rocket nodded before saying, "We ended up on a planet with...well, I'm not sure exactly what they were. They looked like trees."

" _I am Groot_."

"Yeah. They ate meat," Rocket said. "Had sharp teeth in their trunks. I nearly ended up as dinner. Actually, that's when we first met. Groot took offence to the fact tree-like aliens were trying to eat meat."

"And he saved your life?!" Kara looked excited at the possibility.

"I am Groot." If a tiny tree could look smug, Groot did.

"I returned the favour next planet we went on," Rocket pointed out, before glancing around, his eyes landing on Jessica. "What's in your web history that's really embarrassing?" he asked.

Jessica blinked at the question, then shifted uncomfortably and turned pink before darting a glance at first Luke, then her father, then the children. She looked like she wasn't sure how to word it and reached for a piece of candy to forfeit, but then glanced at her father again and swallowed. "It's...a page to help adults connect with other adults to uh...find a partner for hanging out and pursuing hobbies they have in common that can't be done solo..." She winced faintly. She glanced at Luke and saw his eyebrows had risen to his hairline. Yeah. She'd have to explain to him. She looked at her father again, wondering if he'd picked up on what she wasn't saying, since she'd talked to him about it.

Steve also raised his eyebrows, but he didn't comment on her answer, considering the children there. Instead, he reached over and gently squeezed her hand with a murmured, "We'll talk about that later."

"Okay..." Jessica whispered, squeezing Steve's hand back and biting her lip, trying to act like everything was normal and fine. "Pietro, how do you keep your clothes from catching on fire when you move so fast?"

Steve didn't let go of his daughter's hand, shifting closer to her.

Pietro shrugged. "I think it was something that was included in the experiments that were done. I've never had any danger with them catching on fire and that's not something I can do consciously."

Jessica blinked at that. "Huh. I figured you just used a special material for your clothes or something..."

Pietro shrugged. "Nope. Just part of my abilities, I guess." He glanced around at those who hadn't yet answered a question. "So, Mantis, how do _your_ abilities work?"

Mantis slanted her head. "I am not sure. I was taken from my people when a baby and no one could explain it to me..." she said innocently. "I do not think there are any others like me that I can ask." She wrinkled her nose. "Do you think it is possible I can find out about my abilities?" She turned toward Drax.

"There are many here who also have abilities," Drax replied. "I am certain you will be able to get help to understand what you can do."

Mantis nodded serenely. "Groot...How often do you dance behind Drax's back and then pretend you weren't moving when he looks at you? I always sense great confusion from him when you do so..."

"I am Groot."

"He finds it amusing to do so," Rocket translated. "So he does it a lot."

"I am Groot." The little tree's voice carried a smug note to it.

"And he hasn't realised a lot," Rocket added.

Mantis giggled, looking at Drax sideways to see what _he_ thought about it.

Drax grunted. "I knew that already."

"I am Groot." Groot looked around at the others and focused on Gabe. "I am Groot. I am Groot?"

"He asks who in this room would you swap lives with, if you could?" Rocket translated.

Gabe's eyes widened at the question and he smiled. "Well...I actually am very happy with my life, despite losing my ability to walk, so I wouldn't want to change; BUT, to be fair to the question, if I couldn't remain myself...I think I'd want to swap with Pietro. Cuz I used to really like running..." He gave his cousin a crooked grin.

A slightly mischievous look came over Pietro's face as he commented, "We could always try and see how fast I could go pushing your chair."

Gabe's eyes widened at that and he gave a mischievous look back. "With me in it?" He sounded entirely too hopeful.

Pietro nodded quickly. "Of course."

"And that won't be happening unless there's a way of making sure you stay _securely_ in place," Fury was quick to say.

Gabe turned to give his father an innocent look. "Of course, dad. I'll even wear a helmet..." He grinned.

"Hope..." He looked toward his cousin sat next to her mother, his Aunt Melinda. "...What kinda person do you like to date? And do we need to be giving anyone a 'shovel' talk?" He grinned impishly.

Surprised, Hope darted a slightly nervous glance around the room before saying, quietly, "I haven't dated in a while." She knew she couldn't say much more without going into details about Kilgrave and she took a sweet from her pile to put forward as a forfeit.

Gabe got a chagrined look on his face when he noticed how nervous the question made her. "That's okay. I don't date either. Most girls want a guy who can walk beside them..." he said, with a tiny shrug. "Your turn to ask a question!"

"Umm..." Hope looked around and then focused on Jemma. "What's the strangest experiment you've done?"

Jemma blushed. "I...er...did an experiment where I ingested various different colors of food dye to see what color it would turn my... Um..." She was bright red and couldn't finish her sentence.

Peter blinked and looked at his sister. "What colour it would turn your _what_?" he asked.

"My pee and poo..." Jemma muttered, turning even more bright red, if it were possible.

"Why?" Peter asked, immediately curious. "And did it work?"

Jemma gave her brother a tiny little grin. "Actually...some of them worked really well. The red and the green worked best; and the red was actually a little frightening, but..." She shrugged.

"Werner, " she turned toward her cousin. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever been caught doing by an authority figure?"

Surprised, Werner sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted, "I got caught streaking. Trying to impress a girl," he admitted.

Tony grinned and patted his son on the back. "Sounds like a Tuesday, when I was your age."

Werner relaxed and gave a slightly embarrassed smile before asking, "Matt...what's the most awkward thing that's happened to you?"

"Eighth grade English with Sister Elizabeth...she smelled really nice and...well...I was in eighth grade..." Matt's voice was sheepish and he squirmed, remembering that year. "I had a break after that class. Took a lot of cold showers."

Sam chuckled softly and squeezed his son's shoulder. "You wouldn't be the only one to experience something like that," he said reassuringly.

Matt smiled and leaned against his father. "Leo. What is one thing you've always wanted to do, but haven't yet?"

Leo smiled and admitted, "To visit Egypt. I've always wanted to see the pyramids..."

"I don't see why we couldn't take a family trip there," Bruce said calmly.

"I'd like that." Leo's grin was hopeful. He looked towards Luke. "Would you rather live with no internet, or with no A/C or heating?" he asked.

"I can live without internet. It may not be easy, but it'd be easier than the no A/C or heating. Especially since a lot of modern buildings don't have ceiling fans or windows that open." Luke glanced around. "Wanda...if you could learn or take up any new hobby, what would it be?"

"I'd like to try sewing or cross stitch," Wanda answered, after a moment's thought.

"Oh! I do cross-stitch!" Yo-Yo exclaimed happily. "I could teach you and we could do it together!"

Wanda smiled. "I'd like that," she answered. Looking around, she asked, "Loki, have you played any pranks that you've later regretted?"

Loki gave a chagrined and somewhat sad smile. "There have been a few, but the one that always comes to mind first is the one I played on the Lady Sif when we were younger. She at least had tolerated me if not befriended me at the time, but after the prank, her animosity towards me was complete." He sighed softly.

Thor placed a hand gently on his brother's shoulder to encourage him, but he left it up to Loki whether he wanted to answer or pay one of his sweets as a forfeit.

"I...I was jealous of all the time she and the warriors were spending with my brother, so one day, I caught her napping by the courtyard pond and I... I cut all her hair off. She was bald as a baby. And Sif... had really, long, beautiful hair that she was extremely proud of." Loki cleared his throat and scratched his ear nervously. "She didn't even wake up, so how she knew it was _me_ , I don't know; but she decided she hated me from that day forward."

Lorelei snorted softly. "She _didn't_ know it was you. She just wanted it to _be_ you because she didn't like the influence you still had on Thor and wanted an excuse to make you miserable. The fact you _had_ done what she was abusing you for... well, I guess some would say it was Karma. I think it was just a coincidence. If you hadn't been the one to play the prank, you would be wondering to this day what you did to make her hate you."

Thor couldn't help but frown, gently squeezing Loki's shoulder. "I regret that you felt pushed out for so long, Loki. I hope I have made up for my actions then." Nothing had made him happier than being able to repair things with Loki.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Thor...You were still spending time with me when it occurred. It is not your fault I wanted all your attention and didn't want to share..." Loki tried to make his brother feel better. "Besides...we are closer now than ever..." As far as he was concerned, Thor had more than made up for any actions where he'd hurt Loki. Loki hoped he could say the same to Thor.

"Well... Bakshi. You learned that you were trained or at least training to be a medic or a first responder at some point in time, correct? Have you continued with classes for that? If so, how do you like them? If not, why?" He turned toward his cousin.

"I've been looking into classes to continue doing so, but haven't made any decisions yet," Bakshi admitted. "I still feel like I'm missing a lot and I'm not sure how any other people might react if I was to suddenly have a relapse or something."

Jemma slanted her head. "Have you thought about online classes, at least for subjects that don't require hands on participation?"

Bakshi nodded. "I was starting to look into them, but then everything happened with being deaged and it no longer seemed as important."

"We could look together later...if you wanted..." Jemma offered with a smile.

"That would be nice," Bakshi agreed, a hopeful look on his face.

Jemma grinned, then happened to notice the clock on the wall over the elevator. "Oh my...It's almost midnight!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Coulson followed the line of her gaze. "I think we should perhaps look at calling it a night," he commented.

Bucky nodded. "C'mon, brood of mine..." he teased his children. "Bed time. You can stay with me if you want..." he offered off-handedly, so that they'd realize they didn't _have_ to; but he did want them.

Patsy glanced towards her brothers, wondering if they planned to stay with their father...as she did.

It didn't take long for everyone to start dispersing to their family rooms. Steve gently stopped Jessica with a hand on her shoulder. "I'd like to talk to you," he said, gently but firmly.

Jessica looked at her feet and swallowed but nodded. "Okay, daddy..." she whispered. She'd been expecting this from the moment she 'told her truth' and wondered if it wouldn't have been easier to just forfeit instead of admitting what she'd been up to. It would have been easier, but not better. She stepped closer to Steve, leaning into him so that he could lead her wherever he wanted to have their talk.

Steve wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders, guiding her towards his bedroom. Leading her inside, he closed the door and then turned to face her. "How long has this been going on for?"

Jessica bit her lip. "A couple of days after we got caught at that bar, I started feeling like I needed... this... I got 'itchy'..." She frowned, uncertain if she was explaining it right. "...I had been okay for the few days after the bar and I figured out that the reason was..." She sighed. "...Was cuz you spanked me..." She muttered the last really, fast and softly. "So... I started looking online to see if there were any places nearby that might..." She winced, realizing even as she said it that it was a horrible idea. She was still deaged, after all. Any reputable place wouldn't allow her in and the non-reputable ones that would? Weren't safe.

Leading her over to the bed, Steve sat down and gently pulled her down to sit on his lap. "You aren't the only one to need handling in that way at times," he said gently. "Asking for help from your family is far better than going somewhere like that which isn't good for you."

"I know that in my head..." Jessica sighed, leaning against Steve and snuggling. "I also know that you don't like punishing me... even if you are willing to do it when I've been naughty and need you to step in. Asking you to spank me when I haven't actually done anything and don't feel guilty felt like I was being mean to you..." she admitted. "I almost went out and did something naughty so that I could be spanked, and you'd have a reason for doing it, other than your daughter being a masochist... but I think I'd rather feel itchy than have you give me _disappointed dad face_..."

Steve kissed her head. "There's nothing wrong with telling me when you need something," he said gently. "I'd rather you tell me, and we figure it out together, rather than you start looking elsewhere for something you need."

"I really hadn't thought ahead past looking..." Jessica whispered. "I didn't wanna be naughty, but the only way I coulda used one of those places is if I was naughty and snuck out." Her voice was sheepishly embarrassed.

"You don't need to be naughty and sneak out." Steve hugged her a bit tighter. "I can help you with what you need."

Jessica burrowed against him, so her head was under his chin. "It won't make _you_ feel _too_ bad?"

"It would make me feel _worse_ if you felt the need to go to someone else," Steve answered honestly.

Jessica shifted so she could look up into his face. "Really?" she asked apologetically. "I don't want to make you feel bad..." she whispered. "I don't even know why it's an issue now...I haven't needed to... to... to hurt myself since you adopted me. I guess all the stuff going on and my body getting rearranged so much... I just feel so stressed..." she admitted. "I'm glad I didn't sneak out and go to those places, though... I was trying to not hurt you and if going to them would make you feel worse..." She sniffled.

Steve stroked the side of her face. "I want you to be able to come to me when you need help, not strangers who don't know or care about you."

Jessica nodded, pressing her face into his hand. "Okay, daddy..." she said softly, sniffling again, before glancing down and whispering, "...I... I need your help, daddy. I feel like if something isn't done, I'm gonna melt down like Bobbi's been doin..." she admitted, in a tiny voice.

"I love you." Steve kissed her head and then gently moved her over his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her safe and secure before baring her.

"I love you too, daddy..." Jessica relaxed as he put her in place, the sense of relief that he'd help her no matter what she needed and that he wouldn't look down on her or think her a freak because she needed it immense.

Steve rubbed her back gently a moment or two and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm swat that he then repeated. "It doesn't matter what you need from me. I will _always_ do that," he promised.

Jessica's breath hitched as her father began to swat and she reached down, gripping his leg with both hands. She was listening to his words, though. He may not be punishing her, but she could still learn from him in this position. "No matter what it is? S'long as it doesn't actually damage me?" She took a shivering breath, surprised that her voice was so shaky, and she could feel tears pooling in her eyes already. She must have been more stressed than she'd realized.

" _No matter what_ ," Steve promised, swatting down to her thighs and then starting over from the top. "When I brought you into my family, it wasn't on the basis that you'd behave. Or wouldn't need. I want you. And I love you. No matter what I find out."

"I love you, daddy and I just don't wanna be a disappointment... I disappoint so many people..." Jessica choked out, tears falling down her face. She wasn't wiggling or trying to get away, the pain helping her to focus and let go the tension she'd been holding onto.

"You aren't a disappointment. I'm _proud_ of you," Steve said. "I know it was hard to admit what you did, but you were able to and it means I can help you." He completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

Jessica allowed herself to slump a bit further and begin crying quietly... not loudly enough to carry outside the room, but loudly enough that Steve would know what he was doing was getting through and working. "I... I almost didn't..." she admitted. "I almost fo... forfeited. B... but I knew you needed to know... I knew I needed to tell you what I was doing, or I'd end up following through and I really want to be good for you..." she admitted, her voice catching.

"And I'm _very_ glad you did," Steve said. "It was a very brave thing you did. I know it was scary to answer the question and admit the truth." He began to focus more swats to her sit spots and thighs.

Jessica felt herself relaxing even further, her father's words helping soothe the anxiety she'd been pushing down just as much as him 'handling' her did. "I... I'm glad I did too..." she whispered, in a teary voice. "I... I feel better when you take care of me..." she admitted. She knew if she had gone to one of the places she'd found online, it'd take a lot longer than the few minutes her father had been swatting her for her to be able to relax and let go. Because she wouldn't trust them like she trusted Steve.

"I'm glad. I would do _anything_ to take care of you and help you feel better." Steve let his other hand stroke his daughter's lower back gently, carefully watching her to make sure he knew when her needs changed.

Jessica quivered at both the words and the gentle affection. She believed Steve, because she knew he was telling the truth. He was taking care of her now, despite the fact he hated causing any of his kids pain. Because he knew she needed him to take care of her this way. The knowledge that he had her and would help her with anything helped her let go of the last of her anxiety and she just slumped, crying softly. She didn't ask him to stop- him being in control of her was part of what she needed- but it was obvious that she was feeling better. It was also obvious that his words had got through to her. "I... I won't look for those places anymore..." she promised, in a tiny voice, in between tears.

"Good. You don't need them, when you can rely on your daddy to help you." Steve carefully moved her back into his arms again, hugging her tightly, stroking her hair and back and kissing her head.

Jessica continued to quietly cry as she snuggled close...all tension drained. "It would never work now..." she acknowledged softly. "I never felt safe or cared about in those places...I do with you, daddy. It... helped a lot faster..." she added, almost bashfully.

Steve tightened his arms around his daughter. "You're safe with me," he whispered. "You're safe. Loved. Cared about. And that will _never_ change."

Jessica smiled and nuzzled against his chest. "Can I stay with you tonight, daddy?" she whispered.

"Of course," Steve replied, without any hesitation.

Jessica shifted slightly, smiling that while it didn't hurt, she could still feel remnants of her father handling her. Pulling her underwear up, she kicked off her shoes and jeans, then looked at her T-shirt that didn't really go down far enough to be considered sleep-wear. "Can I wear one of your shirts, daddy?" she asked impishly. Her current size would cause one of his shirts to look like a tent on her.

Smiling, Steve opened one of his drawers and handed his daughter one of his shirts, before moving to get ready for bed himself.

Jessica quickly tugged her own shirt off and pulled on the one Steve had given her on, before getting comfortable the rest of the way. She then proceeded to neatly fold her jeans and T-shirt and put them on a chair, her socks and bra on top of those. She waited for her father to get in bed before crawling into bed herself.

Steve got into bed and then, once his daughter joined him, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and hugging her tight.

Jessica snuggled as close as possible, nearly on top of her father. "Love you, daddy. Thank you..." she whispered.

"I love you too. So very much." Steve kissed her head and held her tightly.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening._

Erik stared at his cousin. "...Bury me in the ocean with my ancestors that jumped from the ships. Because they knew death was better than bondage..."

T'Challa knew why Erik was telling him to let him die. And maybe there were people who would say death was what he deserved. But all T'Challa could see was a child who had been abandoned by his people... by his _father_. Letting Erik die felt wrong. "No. There is another way," he said.

"I do not want to live in your prison, cousin. If I wasn't clear enough before. And your laws demand at least that much..." Erik smirked.

"And I believe it's time for those laws to change," T'Challa said. "You do not need to die. You do not need to be imprisoned. But you will still be punished and expected to walk a different path."

"What are you thinking? Probation and community service?" Erik sounded interested, despite his disbelief. "Your people will not go for that. Auntie will not go for that. They would not trust me not to turn on you first chance I get." His smile was resigned.

T'Challa shook his head. "It would not be their decision. It would be mine. But that is not what I have in mind in any case. There is a specific punishment often used in families and, from what I have seen, occasionally on misbehaving adults. Spanking."

Erik shook his head. "I am not about to let you whip my butt. That's as bad as prison," he gasped. His breathing was slowing, and it was clear he didn't have much time left if something wasn't done.

"I'm not talking about 'whipping you'." T'Challa crouched down next to Erik and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "You are not beyond hope or help, cousin. Let me draw you back, as you should have been long before now."

Erik looked at T'Challa suspiciously, but finally nodded. "Do what you want. I can't fight it..." he muttered, closing his eyes as blood loss began to overtake him.

T'Challa wasted no time in using clothing as makeshift bandages, making sure there wouldn't be any more blood loss. He then carefully lifted his cousin into his arms, carrying him to the medical area.

* * *

Erik hadn't been wrong, Shuri thought with exasperated fondness, as she looked at her brother. They'd quickly healed Erik, only for the elders to come forward wanting him to be placed on trial. T'Challa wanted their cousin placed into his custody, but the only way the elders would agree to their king attempting rehabilitation was if it wasn't in Wakanda. How her brother expected to rehabilitate Erik and rule his nation, she didn't know. "What will you do?" she finally asked.

T'Challa wasn't surprised by the elders demanding that Erik be placed on trial, though he had no intention of allowing his cousin to be harmed anymore. Erik had missed out on being with either his family or his people and T'Challa was determined not to fail him again. "I have people I trust to keep running things here," he answered his sister. "As for taking him outside Wakanda... I have been informed that I have a place at the Avengers' compound, should I ever wish to make use of it."

"Why would they want you there?" Shuri affected a shocked look, although her eyes were twinkling. "Is Stark attempting to coerce more Vibranium from you?"

T'Challa smiled at his sister. "That's likely, although I also have the impression they like to keep friends and allies close. Many of the people there have been rehabilitated in the same way I wish to do so with Erik, so that will be an advantage. I was also informed there would be rooms available for you and Nakia, after I responded to the wedding invitation," he added.

"They made room for me as well? They must be desperate for someone who understands science..." she teased again, though she sounded a mix of surprised and pleased.

He smiled. "They understood it was important to me that you be able to be close by. If, of course, you want that."

"I am not leaving you alone with our cousin...you might let him go..." Shuri sounded as if she didn't really believe that... maybe.

"No. Letting him go is the furthest thing on my mind," T'Challa said. "But I would still like you to come with me."

"When do we leave?" Shuri asked. It was a forgone decision that she would go.

"I need to speak with Erik and then Nakia and then take care of packing," T'Challa answered. "After that, it's when we're all ready. Ross will be taking us there."

"Ross? The colonizer is going as well?" Shuri sounded delighted at the news.

"Yes. He's proven a good friend and I think we can do a lot of good work for Wakanda together... all of us," T'Challa said.

"He is a good man, for a colonizer..." Shuri teased. "Go. Speak with our cousin. I must pack." She imperiously waved him off.

Smiling, T'Challa walked to the room their cousin was currently using and knocked on the door.

"Come in..." a resigned voice called out. Erik turned to watch his cousin enter. "They want me imprisoned or executed. I told you. You should have let me die."

T'Challa closed the door and turned to face Erik. "We will not be staying here in Wakanda."

"They exiled you for wanting to help me?!" Erik looked shocked.

"No," T'Challa answered. "They're not prepared to look at you the way I do. They want you imprisoned at best. I'm not prepared to let that happen, so we will be leaving."

"You're abdicating?" This time, Erik sounded horrified as well as shocked.

"I'm taking a temporary leave of absence," T'Challa said. "So, I can focus on you."

"Why would you do that?" This time, Erik only sounded confused. "After everything I did..."

"Because you are my family," was the honest, sincere response. "You were abandoned and left to fend for yourself. You deserve a second chance."

"You're really going to help me..." Erik whispered.

"I told you I would, and I will," T'Challa replied without hesitation. "I didn't save you just to have you locked away."

"So... what first?" Erik asked hesitantly, remembering what T'challa had already told him.

"I'm going to take care of punishing you first." As he spoke, T'Challa walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at his cousin. "Come here please."

Erik gave T'challa an incredulous look. "You were serious..." he muttered, before shaking his head and sighing deeply. "You know, I've killed men for less than what you're about to do..." he said, before walking over to stand at his cousin's side.

"I'm sure you've killed men for a lot of reasons." T'Challa took Erik's wrist and gently guided his cousin across his lap, wrapping his arm around his waist to secure him before he then proceeded to bare him.

"Wait... you never said you was doin it bare!" Erik began to struggle, though he was careful not to try and hurt us cousin. If he died, he wanted it on his terms, not the terms of a mob who wanted revenge for their hurt king.

T'Challa rested his hand on Erik's lower back. "This is a personal, family punishment. I'm punishing you as my cousin... as part of my family. To leave your clothing in place would only convince you there's a barrier between us. One does not exist. I won't _allow_ it to."

Erik blinked at the response, unable to come up with an argument against it beyond 'I don't want you to'. So, he swallowed hard and reached down to hold onto his cousin's ankle. "You don't want any barriers..." he whispered to himself, the fact T'challa wanted him as family finally breaking through the barriers he'd put up himself.

"No barriers," T'Challa said firmly, keeping one hand on Erik's back, while he delivered a firm swat to his cousin's backside with his other. "You shouldn't have been left behind when you were a child, but I _promise_ you I will not leave you behind. No matter what happens."

Erik hissed at the first swat, but it was his cousin's words that were making an impact. "And the rest of our people that need help? Will they be left and forgotten when Wakanda withdraws from the world again?"

"I don't plan for Wakanda to withdraw from the world," T'Challa answered, settling into a pattern of swats down to Erik's thighs before starting over from the top. "Your decision to act was not wrong, even though you shouldn't have gone about it the way you did."

"Wait... you think I was right?!" Erik couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"You were right that Wakanda cannot close itself off from the outside world," was T'Challa's response. "When we leave here, we will be joining the Avengers in their compound and I will be working with them on the best way to reach out to those in need." He began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "You did not need to try and sabotage our relationship before we even had a chance to build one."

"I didn't think we could have a relationship!" Erik protested.

"You were wrong, cousin. Wrong in that, at least." T'Challa began focusing more swats to Erik's sit spots and thighs. "I care very deeply for you now, so I will not allow you to be harmed. Or to be taken away from me."

Erik had managed not to react till that point, but between his cousin's words - his promise - and the swats, he couldn't prevent himself from reacting. He began to squirm, letting out tiny whimpers.

"You are a part of my family," T'Challa reiterated, continuing to swat. "It doesn't matter what you've done. I've forgiven you for all of it."

"How? How can you?" Erik gasped, starting to cry quietly.

"Because I want you in my life. Because I want _you_." T'Challa rubbed his cousin's backside gently.

"I... I want to try... do you think it's possible? To be a family? To help those who need us?" Erik's voice was hopeful.

"Yes. I want you in my family. I want us to _be_ a family. And I fully believe that, together, we can help the people who need us," T'Challa answered honestly.

Erik slumped, giving in to his cousin. "I believe you," he whispered. "I'll work with you... not against you."

"Thank you." T'Challa rubbed Erik's back a moment or two longer and then replaced his clothing before carefully helping him into an embrace.

Erik took a deep breath, then hesitantly hugged his cousin back. "You didn't try and break me. You had every right and reason to do so... but you didn't." He sounded mystified.

T'Challa hugged his cousin a bit tighter. "I'm not interested in breaking you. I want us to work together...to be family, as we should have been long before now."

"We'll do good together..." Eric agreed. "When do we go?"

"We need to pack and then we'll be flying out with Ross," T'Challa replied.

"Did they give you my items, or did they throw them away?" Erik smiled crookedly.

"Your belongings are safe," T'Challa promised. "What's important to you is important to me as well."

"Thank you..." Erik swallowed hard at the small act of kindness.

T'Challa smiled. "They're in my room. We can go there and pack together."

Erik nodded. "Okay, cousin. Tell me where to go."

Standing, T'Challa led Erik out of the room and into his own, showing his cousin where he'd placed Erik's belongings before he began to pack.

Since Erik's belongings were already packed, he stood out of the way and waited for his cousin. As soon as T'challa was packed, Erik followed him to where their travel companions waited.

T'Challa walked next to Erik, smiling when he saw Nakia and Shuri standing by the plane. "I'm glad you're all coming." He addressed the comment to all of them.

Nakia shrugged, but smiled as she said, "I wouldn't miss this."

"Colonizer is as already on board..." Shuri said, loudly enough Ross would hear her. She loved to tease the man.

Erik snorted, before following his younger cousin into the plane.

T'Challa shook his head with an amused smile and walked next to Nakia, onto the plane.


	3. Error Of Judgement

**Redeeming Grant**

 **Error Of Judgement**

 **Title:** Error Of Judgement

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** 51st in the Redeeming Grant series.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Spanking

###

The next morning came entirely too early, as far as Jessica was concerned. She didn't know what time it was, but her brother had gently knocked on the door of Steve's room to let their father know 'the King' was an hour away and would arrive at the compound with his entourage, if Steve wanted to ready himself. "I thought Elvis was dead..." she muttered, half asleep and not understanding why Tony found her so amusing. "...Jerk..." she muttered at her brother's retreating back, his laughter trailing behind.

Steve kissed her forehead. "You can sleep for a bit longer, if you'd rather," he suggested gently.

"That's okay..." Jessica sighed, cuddling close for a second before pulling away. "I'll take a shower. It will wake me up." She paused by the bed after standing, giving her father a hesitant look. "I... if I start feeling itchy again..." she began hesitantly, not sure how to word her question.

"Just come to me," Steve said gently. "I'll help you any time you need it." He gently stroked her hair.

Jessica gave him a tiny, if crooked smile. "Okay, daddy..." she said softly, before heading to take her shower.

Steve went to get ready himself.

* * *

Clint had just finished his shower and got dressed for the day. He'd sent Pietro and Wanda to the dining area to get breakfast, telling them he'd meet up with them shortly. He needed to talk to his father, though. Ever since his impromptu confession about lying to his uncle to get out of going to school and taking a test, he'd been feeling out of sorts. Not guilty exactly (he'd returned to school and had to take a make-up test that, for all accounts, was more difficult than the one given the rest of the class, so he felt like he'd been punished for his actions; plus, he'd learned his lesson, so didn't need to be taught anything); but he still felt a little unsettled. As if something wasn't quite right. He figured if anyone knew how to help him with that, it would be his father. Knocking on Coulson's door, he waited for his father to either tell him to enter or come out and join him.

"Come in," Coulson called, having got dressed, but taking the opportunity to complete a bit of paperwork before he joined the family for breakfast.

Clint came in, shutting the door gently behind him before glancing around to make certain his sisters or brother weren't there before walking over to his dad. His hands were in his pockets and he had a sheepish look on his face. "Hey, dad..." he said quietly.

Putting the paperwork aside, Coulson patted the bed next to him. "Come sit down, son," he invited, before asking, "Is this about what you inadvertently revealed last night?"

Clint gave a faint smile before walking over and sitting next to his father. "Am I that obvious?" he asked, with a hint of amusement.

Coulson wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, drawing him in close. "You don't look like that unless you're about to own up to something," he commented.

"Yeah. Well. It's funny. I didn't feel guilty about tricking Uncle Nick after I did it. Mainly cuz when I returned to school, the make-up test was longer and harder than if I'd taken the original; it felt like I got punished cuz of that. I never lied to get out of a test, ever again, so I learned my lesson. And Uncle Nick didn't know, so there wasn't a rift between us from my lying..." The unspoken 'but' would have been shouting if it had a voice.

"But...?" Coulson prompted, his arm still wrapped around his son's shoulders.

"But now the lie is between us. At least it feels like it." Clint sighed.

Coulson kissed the side of his head. "Like there's a barrier between you now?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"Yeah. It's a pretty, big barrier, too. I lied to him... even if what I lied about is long gone and unimportant... I lied. It can't have felt good to him... finding that out." Clint sighed.

"I'm sure it didn't," Coulson agreed. "But I don't think the barrier is a permanent one." He rubbed Clint's shoulder. "I think you can take the first step in removing it."

"I need to talk to Uncle Nick..." Clint sighed softly. He'd known what he needed to do immediately, when the feeling of disconnect made itself known. But it always helped talking to his father first. Coulson had a way that removed any doubts or insecurities he felt about his own decisions.

Coulson nodded. "You'll feel better once you have," he promised.

"Thanks, daddy..." Clint said quietly, giving Coulson a quick hug. "You help make everything seem so much clearer..." he said, with a tiny laugh.

Smiling, Coulson hugged his son tight in return. "I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too, dad... I guess I'll see you later at breakfast... If you could keep Pietro and Wanda from coming to find me, I'd appreciate it. I don't know how long this talk will take. If Uncle Nick feels the need to lecture me, I know I'd deserve it..." He shook his head ruefully.

"I'm sure I can keep them occupied enough." Coulson ruffled his son's hair before standing up.

Clint smiled, standing up with his father and walking toward the door. "Thanks again, dad..." he said quietly, before leaving the room and heading toward his uncle's room.

As his children had gone down to breakfast, Fury was just leaving his own room when he saw his nephew coming towards him. "Morning, Clint," he said.

"Good morning, sir..." Clint said deferentially... always a sign that he felt guilty about something or was worried about something and needed to talk.

Noticing the clues his nephew was giving out, Fury motioned with his head towards the door to his bedroom. "Shall we talk in there?"

"Yeah... thanks..." Clint swallowed and walked into his uncle's room, waiting till Fury was inside and had closed the door before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Nick..." he started immediately. "I know it happened ages ago, but after I confessed, I can't help feeling like I opened a rift between us and I just... I don't want that. I should have told you long before last night and I just... I'm sorry..." Clint grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.

Fury gently squeezed his nephew's shoulder. "I don't want a rift between us either," he said seriously. "And you're right that you should have told me before now. I'm aware that you learned your lesson and wouldn't do it again now, but it doesn't change the fact you did lie to me, even though it was a long time ago."

Clint nodded. "I'd like to think I wouldn't lie to you like that ever again, that I've learned and grown. Still... it doesn't change the fact that I _did_ lie to you. And then kept it hidden for so many years..." he whispered. He bit his lip, then winced and looked at the floor. "I... I _am_ sorry, Uncle Nick. I need to make this right, but there is no way I can do it on my own..." he admitted. "Please help me make it right?" He looked up again, his face sad.

"Of course." Fury used his grip on his nephew's shoulder to gently lead Clint over to the bed. Taking a seat, he guided his nephew across his lap, securing him with an arm wrapped around his waist before proceeding to bare him.

Clint took a slow breath, closing his eyes before bracing himself with one hand on the floor and the other gripping onto his uncle's ankle. It was a relief to know that his actions wouldn't be standing between him and his uncle; even if it was only on his own part, since it seemed his uncle had forgiven him the moment he learned of the lie. "Thank you, Uncle Nick..." he said quietly, relaxing into the familiar (more than he wanted to admit) position.

In response, Fury gently rubbed Clint's back a moment or two before he lifted his hand, bringing it down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Clint didn't whimper or squirm or do anything to indicate he was in distress. The tiny hiss he expelled in response to the first smack sounded relieved. Clint felt himself giving in almost immediately to his uncle, his need to show his regret for the lie overcoming his body's natural, instinct to try and get away or fight the punishment.

Fury settled quickly into a pattern of swats, going down to Clint's thighs before he started over from the top and then paused to let his hand rest on his nephew's backside, gently rubbing, after the second circuit was completed. "You don't need me to tell you why lying to me was wrong, Clint," he said seriously.

"No, sir... I know exactly why it was wrong. I shouldn't have done it, no matter what my reason. The fact it took me so long to confess makes it worse. Even if I know I'd never do it again..." Clint's voice was soft and contrite. He was quietly crying and it was obvious in the way his voice caught and the watery sound of his words. He was still lying complete limp and submissive. There was no fight in him; he knew he had messed up badly and he needed things to be right more than he needed to not be spanked.

Fury rubbed a bit more and for a bit longer before he resumed swatting for a third circuit, going a fraction harder and faster. "I know you won't do it again, Clint. I've forgiven you. I _love_ you."

"I love you too, Uncle Nick!" Clint gasped before he began to sob... still quietly enough only Fury would hear, but obvious all the same.

Fury stopped spanking and wasted no time in drawing his nephew into his arms, hugging Clint tightly on his lap.

Clint wrapped his own arms tightly around his uncle, slowly calming down. "I've never lied since then..." he said hesitantly, wanting his uncle to know he had learned.

"I know," Fury replied reassuringly. "I trust you, Clint. I know you wouldn't lie to me... _haven't_ lied to me..."

"I won't. Trust is important..." Clint said quietly, continuing to hold onto his uncle. The rift had filled in. "Feels better..." he admitted sheepishly. "We're okay now...?"

" _Better_ than okay," Fury promised.

Clint smiled, hugging Nick tightly again. "I love you. We should do something together sometime... like we used to do on the rare occasions dad had to travel on assignment..." He grinned.

"That sounds good to me." Fury kissed the top of his head. "I'm sure we can find time for that in the next few days."

Clint nodded. "Until then, I guess we should head to breakfast..." He grinned.

Fury nodded, helping his nephew to stand and waiting while Clint moved his clothing back into place before wrapping his arm around Clint's shoulders and guiding him from the room.

* * *

Mike had an interesting and enlightening chat with Ace the morning after the game about owning your actions, good and bad, and not dodging responsibility. He figured the obvious residual pain and guilt he felt still from his own actions did as much as the words to convince his son of the importance of being responsible.

Hank came into the room while Mike was talking to his grandson and stepped over to the two of them, smiling at Ace and gently squeezing his son's shoulder. "Good morning."

"Morning, Grandpa," Ace chirped happily...although by this point, he'd sidled closer to his father, picking up on Mike's emotions even if he didn't know how to help him.

"Morning, dad..." Mike said, with a crooked smile, wrapping an arm around his son.

Hank smiled at them both and said to Mike, "Can I talk to you for a few minutes, son?"

"Sure, dad." Mike glanced at Ace. "Go join Cassie and your Aunt Hope and Uncle Scott for breakfast, Champ. I'll be there with your grandpa when we're through talking."

Ace nodded quickly, hugging both his grandpa and his father before going to join the rest of the family.

Hank watched him and then turned to Mike with a gentle smile. "I can't help but notice you're still not feeling good, son," he said compassionately.

"I'll be okay in a day or so." Mike smiled weakly. "It's not the first time I've remembered that event. It's not even the worst thing I've ever done. It's just the only one that happened unnecessarily and where I was a coward..."

"You don't have to handle it alone," Hank said, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"You think it would help? With decades of guilt?" Mike asked, not even pretending to not know what Hank was leading to with his comments.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's stepped in long after the fact," Hank answered, thinking of his own experiences with Tony.

"I don't know how it could help; I can't make things right now... but if you think it will, I'd like to try." Mike gave his father a sad smile.

"It might help you feel able to forgive yourself." Hank wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and guided Mike to his bedroom.

"Maybe..." Mike didn't sound optimistic. "If nothing else, it will help that you know what I did...that you are doing something about it, even if it happened so long ago."

"You're my son and I love you. If I can help you, I will do anything within my power to do so." Taking a seat on his bed, Hank gently guided his son across his lap.

Mike easily went, not fighting in the least. "Thanks, dad. I appreciate that," he said quietly.

Hank rubbed his back gently and then proceeded to bare his son, drawing Mike in tight against his stomach before he raised his hand, letting it fall in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Mike swallowed hard and forced himself not to pull away from the older man. He'd never actually been in this position before, even if he'd been swatted enough times for misbehavior that he couldn't truthfully say this was his first spanking. Being over Hank's knee made it somehow more unsettling. He was certain his father could tell.

Hank continued to gently rub his son's lower back, even while he continued swatting down to Mike's thighs before starting over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "I know you feel guilty and that you're hurting, but you don't have to deal with that guilt alone. I'm here for you."

"I didn't... didn't want to burden you with something that happened so long ago... I was never punished for my part in what happened... I figured feeling guilty was my punishment..." Mike admitted, his voice catching. He was beginning to squirm, despite his intentions to hold still.

"No, Mike." Hank's voice was gentle as he completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "You don't deserve to feel guilty for the rest of your life. I love you, son. You are _not_ a bad person."

Mike felt himself give in at those words. "I love you too, daddy..." he whispered, letting himself go limp so he could feel the swats more keenly. "You really think I'm good?" he asked in a tiny voice, tight with unshed tears.

"I _really do_ ," Hank promised, focusing more swats to his son's sit spots and thighs. "You don't need to carry that guilt around with you, son. It's okay to let it go now."

Mike let out one more choked cry before obeying his father and just letting go. He wasn't sobbing uncontrollably, but he was crying hard enough that his body shook. He lay limp and accepting over Hank's knee, the knowledge that Hank believed in him allowing him to finally begin forgiving himself.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Hank wasted no time in bringing his son up into his arms, wrapping them tightly around Mike and hugging him close.

Mike just cuddled close, his head on Hank's shoulder and cried softly. Once his voice would work again properly, he sniffled, then said softly, "I do feel better, daddy. I know it can't be cuz you punished me... that wasn't even half of what I deserved. Must be because you know... and you still believe in me. I'm lucky I met you..."

Hank tightened his arms around Mike and kissed his head. "I'm lucky I met you too, son," he said seriously.

Mike smiled. Kissing Hank on the cheek, he stood and fixed his clothing. "Want to join the others for breakfast?" He grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Standing, Hank wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders and walked with his son out of the room.

* * *

Bobbi glanced up as Mike and Hank arrived, giving her cousin a sympathetic smile.

Everyone was now in the dining room. Which ended up being a good thing, as Friday announced to the room at large, "King T'Challa has arrived with his sister, fiancé, cousin and..." She paused, as if asking someone unheard a question. "...His future liaison between his kingdom and the Avengers..."

Steve frowned slightly and glanced towards Tony and Pepper, wondering if his son or daughter knew who that was. He didn't ask, though, instead saying to Friday, "Please tell them that if they haven't eaten, they're welcome to join us. Otherwise, some of us will go and meet them."

"The princess has over-ridden any of her brother's concerns about interrupting your meal and indicated that, 'I'm hungry, brother and if you do not let me eat, I will make your suit tight in places you do not want tightness...'," Friday returned, after a few moments where she spoke to the newcomers.

"Please show them the way out of the hangar, Friday. I'll go and bring them here..." Tony quickly interjected, not wanting his friend to tempt fate. He knew how Shuri could be.

Pepper grinned. "They came early... I'm surprised they came early, but that's a good thing!" She bounced in place.

"I'll join you." Steve had finished eating and now he stood up to go with Tony to meet the group from Wakanda.

Peter Parker had sidled his chair closer and closer to his 'twin', until he could talk to the other boy without everyone else listening in. "Are you okay?" he asked, his concern obvious.

Tony grinned and nodded at Steve, wrapping an arm around his father's shoulders and giving him a quick explanation about how he and Pepper had met the monarch.

Kaine looked at the boy that he'd been cloned from. They said the original Peter was a little over eighteen years old, old enough for university. But he was currently re-growing from being a de-aged child, so he was the same age physically as Kaine. They looked identical. It only made Kaine realize more deeply that he was an aberration. "I'm not real, everything I am or thought I was... was you. I'm nobody..." he whispered.

Peter frowned and gently bumped shoulders with him. "You feel that, don't you? You're sitting here with the family... with your dad... doesn't matter how you came into being. You're still real. You're still a person."

"None of my memories were real. I don't even know when I actually began. I looked it up with Friday, though. You all didn't notice me until a few months ago. Was that cuz I didn't exist?" Kaine sounded completely lost and afraid. He was trying to be brave for Toomes... the man had given up a lot not killing him originally and was trying to do his best for him now. He didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Or maybe, with moving and everything, you just didn't ping our radar until a few months ago," Peter said. "It's a big world, after all."

Toomes couldn't help but hear his son's words and he wrapped his arm around Kaine's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Maybe..." Kaine said hesitantly. His cousin's words, along with his father's hug, helped a little. At least enough he could continue to eat.

Toomes stroked Kaine's hair. "You're here, with me, kid," he murmured softly, his voice low and reassuring.

"Why don't you come take a look at the grounds with me and Harry after breakfast?" Peter suggested brightly. "We're building a whole tree village...you should see what we've done so far."

Kaine glanced up at that, interested despite his feelings of 'loss'. "A tree village?" His voice sounded happier. He could make some memories that were his own this way. He'd know they were his, because the real Peter would be part of them.

Peter nodded, smiling as it seemed like his twin was responding well to that. "Uh-huh. Pretty soon, we're _all_ gonna be able to sleep in the trees!" He wasn't quite as childishly enthusiastic as he had been when he'd been de-aged fully...but he was close to it.

"That'll be cool..." Kaine agreed. He liked being up off the ground. He glanced at Toomes, pressing closer to his father. "Am I allowed to go outside?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if they needed to keep him hidden until things were more settled.

Toomes smiled and gently squeezed Kaine's shoulder. "I'm sure just going outside the compound is fine. I won't be far if you need me."

"Thanks, dad..." Kaine smiled happily at his father and gave him a tight hug.

Toomes wrapped his arms tightly around Kaine in return and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, kid," he said, his voice low, but filled with sincerity.

Kaine nodded, hiding his face against the older man. Toomes was the one part of his 'past' that Kaine was certain was real. He held onto the older man like a lifeline. He couldn't help but glance down the table toward Peter's Aunt May. He was glad his 'Aunt May' had been nothing like her. That would have been too difficult.

Toomes gently stroked the back of his son's head, noticing the direction of his gaze. "I've got you, son." His voice was reassuring. Kaine's Aunt May might have been a lie...but Toomes wasn't.

"Promise, daddy? You've got me forever?" Kaine couldn't help whispering.

" _Forever_." Toomes kissed his head. "I _love_ you. Right about the time you tried to put yourself in between me and the guy on fire was when I realised that...how much I want and _need_ you in my life."

"I love you too...thank you for wanting me..." Kaine whispered again, relaxing against his father. He glanced up when he heard footsteps heading their way, several seconds before Tony led the King and his entourage into the dining room. It was obvious his 'senses' were highly attuned to his environment.

Toomes gently pulled Kaine into his lap, figuring his son could sit there well enough until he finished eating. He also glanced up towards the newcomers, but only as they walked into the dining room.

Kaine blinked at finding himself on his father's lap but didn't try to get away. Instead, he snuggled down. He'd quickly come to realize this huge family was very affectionate physically, as well with words. No one seemed to think it unusual that a fifteen- year- old would sit on his father's lap, so Kaine was able to accept it as normal too.

Tony gave Toomes and Kaine a grin before announcing, "This is our family, your highness..." He introduced everyone else before saying to them, "...His Royal Highness, King T'Challa of Wakanda, his sister the Princess Shuri, his fiancé the future Queen Nakia, his cousin N'Jadaka, although I think he goes by Erik?" He turned toward the one in question, who nodded in agreement. "And Everett Ross. I believe you all remember him? He has become a close friend and, dare I say, family member?" This time, he glanced at T'Challa, because Ross seemed a bit surprised by the assumption, before continuing, "...To the king...and will be liaison between Wakanda and the Avengers when the Royal family is in Wakanda."

T'Challa nodded to confirm Tony's words and then looked at the rest of the family members. "I am very pleased to meet all of you," he said, with a warm smile.

Everyone was saying how pleased they were to meet T'Challa, when Pepper couldn't contain her enthusiasm anymore. "I'm so glad you are coming to the wedding," she gushed and bounced in place.

Shuri's eyes were wide as she saw the woman who was normally the same age as Okoye, younger than herself. "What happened?" She turned wide, accusing eyes on her brother, as if somehow it was his fault. Mostly because she thought he had known and kept the information from her.

"I am not sure." T'Challa looked around at the different family members. "There was some form of mishap?" he asked the room at large.

"You could say that," Maria commented wryly.

"Yeah... um... Brucie and Stephen can explain after breakfast?" Tony eyed his plate of food eagerly.

"Please, help yourselves," Melinda offered, pointing to five empty chairs.

Nakia and T'Challa walked over to sit down, as the family members returned to their conversations, though also included the newcomers in those as well.

* * *

Breakfast had been over several hours and most of the adults were exchanging information with the newest arrivals. It left the younger members with a lot of free time.

Kaine looked up from where he sat in the family room when Peter and Harry came in.

Peter grinned at Kaine. "You ready to go outside? Maybe we can swing up into the treehouses," he suggested mischievously.

Harry shook his head at his best friend but smiled at Kaine. "He likes having a twin," he said in amusement.

Kaine blinked at Harry's words, then smiled shyly. "I'm ready..." he agreed, quickly standing up and moving to follow the two other boys.

As they moved through the compound, heading outside, Peter kept up a running commentary about where everything was. The place was big, after all. And with all the people staying there, he found it was easy to get turned around.

Kaine listened, wide-eyed at the explanations. It was easy to lose track of time...and forget that he had agreed to meet his father in Toomes' room to clean up and talk a little more before lunch.

Heading outside, Peter didn't hesitate in going over to one of the trees, so they could climb into it. He grinned at Kaine. "You wanna go up first? We've got rope ladders...or you can swing up like Tarzan," he added.

"They won't mind?" He glanced back toward the compound. He obviously wanted to swing up.

"I'm guessing you're used to swinging through the air," Harry commented. "I don't think there'd be a problem. As long as you're careful."

"Great!" Kaine enthused, shooting a web up to the uppermost branches in the tree and shooting up into the branches.

Peter turned to Harry with a grin. "Want a hand up, cousin?" He waited for Harry to secure himself and then followed their new cousin into the branches with his own web-shooters.

"It's gorgeous up here!" Kaine breathed out as he looked around. Part of him couldn't help glancing toward the compound, though. He had a feeling he was higher up than the adults would be happy about.

Peter grinned. "The view makes it all worthwhile," he commented, sitting cross-legged on the floor. A crackling from one of the branches had him looking a bit sheepish and he retrieved a police radio from where it was partially hidden.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I thought you gave that back."

"No," Peter replied sheepishly. "I just...didn't correct that assumption."

Kaine was still in the topmost branches, but he heard the crackling and quickly dropped down, so he could go into the house. "You have a scanner?!" He sounded impressed.

Peter smiled at his 'twin'. "Yeah. I was like you at first. Always trying to go it alone. Until the Avengers caught me, and Dad adopted me..." He shrugged.

"And Uncle Bruce isn't going to be happy that you've still got that," Harry said.

"I know, but..." Peter paused as someone began to speak, indicating that there was a huge fire on the outskirts of the city. He quickly jumped to his feet in alarm.

"Is that close enough for us to get there?" Kaine blurted. His first instinct would always be to help.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"We should tell the family..." Harry started.

"No time." Peter grabbed his spider-suit from where he'd hidden it. "Grab on," he told Harry, glancing towards Kaine. "I'll race you there."

Kaine bit his lip. "I don't have my suit..." he said hesitantly. "Do you have a cap or hoodie I can use?" He prepared to follow, even if they didn't have one.

Peter paused, then quickly grabbed a hoodie and passed it to Kaine.

"Were you going to tell anyone about this?" Harry asked, grabbing onto his cousin.

Peter shrugged. "I heard Stephen, Wong and Mordo talking about making portals in a treehouse. I stashed some things in each one as soon as I was old enough to be out here unsupervised."

Kaine blinked a bit in confusion. "You made plans for sneaking out once portals were set up?" he asked in confusion. "Are they open now? Is that how we'll get to the fire?" He quickly pulled on the hoodie, pulling it up to hide his face.

Peter shook his head. "They've not been set up yet. We should be able to get to the fire with our web-shooters. And... I didn't exactly make plans for sneaking out. Just figured it made sense to have gear to grab." He made sure Harry wasn't likely to slip and began to swing in the direction the fire was.

"Oh...okay..." Kaine quickly followed, not entirely certain Peter was being truthful, but not caring enough to question further... especially since he didn't want to be left behind.

Harry clung to his cousin's back as Peter swung them through the trees and towards the city outskirts.

Kaine didn't have any problem keeping up, especially since Peter was carrying Harry.

* * *

Toomes, aware that his son hadn't come to see him yet, figured he'd go and look for Kaine. He headed to the family room to check first, not really worried, at the moment, as he assumed the teenager had just lost track of time.

* * *

Kaine looked at the burning building in worry. Firemen were all over and the flames had mostly been contained. Mostly. "Is everyone out?" he asked, knowing instinctively that trying to do the firemen's jobs would not be a good idea, but if they were needed to rescue people, it was a whole other matter.

Peter looked towards the building and then narrowed his eyes. "No." He pointed towards one of the windows, where a figure could be seen, and began to swing towards it.

Kaine's eyes widened as he saw something he wasn't sure his cousin did; that the floor the person was on was about to collapse...and Peter had attached his web onto one of the beams that was about to collapse. He didn't stop to think about just telling his cousins. Warning them. Instead, he attached his web to a beam one floor up, that was still burning. He didn't think his webbing would burn and he could catch the others if the floor gave way before Peter got them out.

Peter over-balanced as the beam collapsed and his webbing shot back. He just managed to shoot out another strand right before the floor would collapse, but Harry lost his grip and began to fall.

"Harry!" Kaine yelled out, horrified, as he watched his cousin fall. Before he could shoot his own web out to catch him, though, a red and gold blur blasted by him, catching his cousin mid-fall.

Two more figures flew into focus, a greyish silver figure that was slightly bulkier than the red and gold; and a reddish-purple figure that didn't appear to be wearing armor, but had a cape. He gaped at them.

"War Machine...Vision...you have the other two kids and civilian?" Tony asked.

"I've got Peter and the lady he went after..." Rhodey acknowledged, carrying them to safety.

Kaine felt strong arms circle around him and instinctively let his webbing go to hold onto the red and purple guy.

"I have Kaine..." Vision carefully carried him to the ground.

Harry immediately twisted in mid-fall to grab hold of his father, careful not to hinder Tony's flight, but latching on tightly.

Peter didn't cling, but he did his best to help Rhodey as the man carried him and the woman to safety.

"I've got you, kid..." Tony said quietly, so only Harry could hear. "I've got you and I'm not letting go. But you and I are having a long chat when we get home."

Once everyone was safely on the ground, Kaine could see that, in addition to Iron Man, War Machine and the one they introduced as Vision...Captain America and Mordo were there with Maria Hill. He winced. "Are we in trouble?" he asked out loud, since he didn't see his own father nearby.

Tony glanced in his nephews' direction. "Your dads are waiting back at the compound. Your dad almost turned into our friendly neighborhood bulldozer when he realized what you were doing," he said to Peter. He glanced at Kaine. " _Your_ dad somehow managed to keep him calm. He wanted to come but being as we weren't certain how a certain flaming skull would take it, he's waiting with Bruce on the other side of the portal Mordo opened. Your grandpa will handle everything on this end. We're going home now," he told his son and nephews in a tone of voice that meant they had no choice.

Harry nodded in understanding to his father, but although he loosened his hold, he didn't actually step away from Tony, staying as close as he could. "I'm sorry," he whispered, so only his father could hear.

Peter winced and sidled nearer to Kaine. "Sorry. Getting us into trouble wasn't exactly part of the plan," he said apologetically.

Kaine blinked and gave Peter a crooked smile. "There was a plan?" The tone of his voice indicated he hadn't expected there to be one.

He followed his uncle through the portal, noting that War Machine and Vision had stayed behind to help with the fire. The only adult returning was his uncle Tony. "I'm just glad they caught Harry," he said in a whisper. "I don't think I would have made it in time."

"Yeah." Peter bit his lip, remembering the sheer terror he'd felt as his best friend had slipped away. For dragging Harry into that kind of danger, he figured he deserved however his father chose to respond. Trying to smile, he gently patted Kaine on the shoulder. "Well, getting into trouble together's a good bonding experience."

Harry was quiet, having come to a realisation that was now playing on his mind. He hunched in on himself, wanting to move closer to his father...but pretty certain he didn't deserve that.

"Kinda wish we'd bonded over pizza or something instead..." Kaine muttered, as he saw his father and Uncle Bruce waiting with stern expressions at the end of the hall.

Tony shifted closer to Harry and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in close. "It will be okay, kid."

"Yeah...we'll do that next time." Taking a deep breath, Peter walked slowly towards his father with an apologetic look on his face.

Toomes didn't waste any time in moving over to _his_ son, beginning to quickly check him over. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Harry responded by wrapping his own arms around his father, hugging on tightly. A sharp stab of guilt he hadn't let himself fully handle stabbed through him.

Bruce enveloped Peter in a tight, almost smothering hug when his son got close. "I am so relieved you are back..." he mumbled against the top of Peter's head, before drawing him under his arm and leading him to his bedroom.

Kaine gave Toomes a guilty look. "No, sir...I didn't even get singed." He held still while he was checked over, waiting for the moment he could move in for a hug...if he was allowed.

"I love you, kid." Tony picked Harry up, despite the fact he was no longer seven years old and had grown a lot. "Let's go talk." He carried Harry to his room.

Peter went with his father without protest, feeling worse about having got his cousins into trouble than being in trouble himself.

Toomes wrapped his arms tightly around Kaine as soon as he was satisfied he was unhurt. "I love you. So much," he whispered, his voice filled with relief, the tightness of the hug betraying just how frightened he'd been for his son's safety.

Harry didn't even think to protest, cuddling in close as he had done when he'd been de-aged down to seven.

Bruce walked to his bed, pulling Peter down beside him. "So. You kept a scanner. And when you heard about the fire, instead of telling us, you decided to go handle things on your own. Do I have the gist of it?" His voice was very calm, considering how upset he'd been before his son had been retrieved.

Peter squirmed, fidgeted...and bit the bullet. "If we're going for full disclosure, I've also been stashing supplies in the treehouses. Ever since I heard Mordo, Wong and Stephen talking about creating portals in there," he admitted.

Bruce couldn't help the tiny jerk of surprise at those words, giving Peter an incredulous look. He was surprised and a bit proud of himself that he managed to stay calm. And proud of Hulk that the big green guy had apparently determined that this was a situation where he wasn't needed, and he was staying well away. Taking a deep breath, he asked for confirmation. "So, this wasn't spur of the moment opportunity. You had planned ahead of time so that if you heard something on the radio, you could immediately take off without having to tell anyone...?"

"Not for me so much," Peter was quick to say. "I was putting my stuff there... but I was planning to suggest that we all store things there at the next family meeting. I just wanted to get a head start..."

"We all as in the whole family?" Bruce asked, calming down slightly as he waited to find out if his son had been planning to sneak off behind his back, or this had been a one-time sneak of opportunity.

Peter nodded. "It's why the scanner was there too. It just happened to be that it picked up the fire when Harry, Kaine and I were there. I didn't mention it before now 'cause I heard them talking about the portals when I was still a little kid and I don't think I was supposed to hear." He didn't know for certain, but as the sorcerers had yet to mention the portals in the tree houses idea, he'd figured it wasn't down to him to blab.

Bruce blinked, nodding quietly. "I'm very glad your lapse wasn't exactly planned, even if it was... planning for something else that made it possible." Bruce shook his head as he thought of that. "You shouldn't have just rushed off to stop the fire without talking to anyone else. That's not how the family does things anymore."

Peter nodded, looking down, shuffling his foot on the floor. "I know... I'm sorry, daddy," he said quietly. In a much smaller voice, he added, "Harry lost his grip on me... I don't know what would have happened if Uncle Tony hadn't been there to catch him."

"I know..." Bruce held onto his son tightly. "That's why we don't run off to handle things by ourselves without telling everyone else. Because it's important that they know to be ready in case something happens, and we need help."

Latching onto his father tightly, Peter took a deep breath. "I didn't do a very good job at making Kaine feel like part of us, since I got him in trouble with me..."

Bruce chuckled slightly. "Believe it or not, I think this situation probably has made him realize how much he i _s_ a part of the family..." He snuggled Peter a bit more. "You know you shouldn't have just snuck out, though. Even if you wanted to help your new cousin."

Peter nodded, cuddling into his father. "Maybe you should look after the scanner. That way, I won't be tempted by it again."

"That sounds like a very good idea. I'm proud of you for thinking of it," Bruce said. And he was proud. He had been planning to implement taking the scanner as part one of disciplining his son, but it would be more effective with Peter making the decision on his own.

Peter took a deep breath. "Is there anything else that's going to happen? Apart from the obvious, I mean."

"After the spanking, you will be grounded for the next two weeks. You will not be allowed to leave the compound unless with me or one of your aunts, uncles, or grandparents. There will also be a bed time of eight o'clock," Bruce said quietly, hugging Peter the whole time.

"Okay," Peter said quietly, knowing he couldn't argue against it; and the punishment was fair. "I _am_ sorry," he added.

"I know you are," Bruce said gently. "Let's get this over with, then..." He carefully positioned Peter over his lap, then bared him. Tugging him in close and tight, he raised his hand and let it fall with a firm swat.

Peter winced at the swat, but tried to hold as still as possible, his sense of guilt at disappointing his father growing.

Bruce continued swatting at a steady pace, firmly but not too hard, down to Peter's thighs before starting a second circuit. He began speaking on the second circuit. "You know better than to leave the compound without permission, let alone without telling anyone you are going. You aren't fully back to your natural age. And you know I'm not against you helping, but I am against you rushing in without a plan. Without making sure you have back up."

"I... know..." Peter whimpered, tears beginning to fill his eyes. While his father wasn't swatting too hard, his emotions were surprisingly close to the surface and he could feel it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge.

"Just leaving without word and taking unnecessary chances will never be allowed and any time you do so... _every time_ you do so... you will end up here. Over my knee. Am I clear?" Bruce began a third circuit. "You are too important to risk your life unnecessarily. And I won't accept you doing so."

"Yes, sir..." Peter began to shift in response to the swats, although he wasn't fighting the punishment. "I'm sorry, daddy..." he whispered, reaching down to hold onto his father's ankle so that he wouldn't throw it back to cover his backside.

Bruce continued to swat, increasing the strength and speed just a fraction and focusing more swats to where Peter would feel it most later. "I love you, Peter. You need to not do things that can take you away from me." His voice caught, finally allowing the worry and stress he'd been feeling since learning of the kids' actions to leak through.

Peter's breath hitched at the words and the tone of his father's voice and he slumped over Bruce's lap, beginning to sob quietly. "I'm sorry, daddy... don't wanna take myself away from you..." he managed to get out.

As soon as Peter slumped, his crying audible, Bruce ended the spanking. He carefully pulled Peter up into his arms, holding on tight. "I've got you, kid. I love you. So much."

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around his father and just snuggled, hiding his face against Bruce's shoulder. "I love you, daddy..." he whispered.

Bruce kissed the top of Peter's head and continued to snuggle him. "I love you. So much..." he repeated, in a whisper. He gently fixed Peter's clothes, then situated Peter, so he could keep snuggling.

* * *

Kaine just snuggled without saying anything. He didn't know what he could say other than sorry.

Toomes held his son for a few more moments and then lifted him into his arms so that he could carry him into the room, unwilling to let him go even for a second.

Kaine had a death grip on his father, the fact he'd nearly watched his cousin fall to his death and not been able to do anything to stop it sinking in fully. He started trembling.

Toomes wrapped his arms tightly around Kaine, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair and back. "It's all right," he murmured. "You're safe. Your cousins are safe. I've got you, son..."

Kaine whispered, his voice shaky, "He almost died. He was falling and I… I couldn't catch him and he was _going to die_..."

"He didn't," Toomes replied reassuringly. "He didn't die, son. He's safe. And you're safe. I've got you, kid. I'm so relieved you're safe..."

"I shouldn't have gone..." Kaine continued to snuggle, his lingering fear for Harry finally calming, but turning into guilt that he'd worried Toomes.

"No, kid. You shouldn't have." Stroking his hair, Toomes continued, "At least not without letting anyone know or getting backup."

Kaine sniffled and pressed a bit closer before looking up into his father's face. "Am I in big trouble?" he whispered.

Toomes stroked the side of Kaine's face. "You're due a spanking, son. But even though you're in trouble for acting in a way you know you shouldn't, I will forgive you. I won't let you go. I won't stop loving you."

Kaine swallowed hard and sniffled. "I don't wanna 'nuther spanking..." he said in a tiny voice, notably not pulling away, even if it meant Toomes being able to place him quickly and easily.

"I know, kid." Toomes kissed his forehead. "But it won't change anything between us. It'll be over fast and then we can spend the rest of the day together." He held Kaine a few more moments and then gently moved his son across his lap.

Kaine whimpered softly but didn't fight the position. In fact, he let himself go limp immediately- a completely different reaction than the first time Toomes had needed to punish him- and reached down to hold onto his father's ankle. "I know I was bad..." he sniffled, in a tiny voice. "I'm sorry..."

"You weren't bad, kid." Toomes gently stroked his lower back. "You aren't bad. What you did was naughty, but we'll deal with that and you'll be my good boy again." He rubbed a moment or two longer and then proceeded to bare Kaine before bringing his hand down in the first firm smack that he then repeated... not as hard as the first time he'd spanked his son, but enough to be felt.

Kaine let out a very tiny yip when the first smack landed, shifting his bottom slightly in response but not actively fighting. Even if his father wasn't spanking as hard as he had the first time, Kaine wasn't fighting or completely out of control, so its impact was felt and recognized immediately. "I'll be your good boy?" he repeated back to his father, a hopeful sound in his voice.

"Yes. My _good boy_ ," Toomes said, gently and reassuringly. He swatted at the same force and speed down to Kaine's thighs and then began again from the top. "I love you, Kaine. I was scared because I thought I might lose you. And I only just found you..."

Kaine sniffled and whimpered again. His rapid healing was making the spanking hurt a lot less than it probably should, he thought; but then again, his father's words and voice were doing a good job of breaking through what little resistance he was holding onto. "I love you too... I didn't mean to scare you... I didn't think about how you'd feel..." he admitted, in a choked voice, obviously feeling guilty about his lack of thought and his carelessness that hurt the man who'd adopted him and been there for him when his life fell apart.

Toomes began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "I need you, kid. I need you to stay alive. You pulled me back. You were responsible for me choosing to change... to realise I could be a good man. _You saved me_."

Kaine let out a tiny whimper that turned into a watery whine. "You... you're saving me now..." he said, in a tiny voice. He wasn't sure why he said what he did, but it felt right. It felt like Toomes was saving him, even if his methods of doing so were painful. He shifted again, the constant swatting finally beginning to overcome his rapid-healing and hurting. He whimpered again and began to squirm and wriggle; slowly at first, but then more frantically as the stinging burn became impossible to ignore.

Toomes tightened his hold on his son, drawing Kaine in closer and tighter to himself. "I love you, kid." He began to focus more swats to Kaine's sit spots and thighs. "You're mine. I told you on the plane I was claiming you. But it's completely official and I won't _ever_ be letting you go," he promised.

"And you won't let me take myself away? Y... you won't let me b... be bad and do thi... things that might take me away?" Kaine's voice wobbled and it was obvious it wouldn't take much more to send him over the edge. The squirming was becoming feeble as he not only started tiring himself out, but because he could feel Toomes' tight grip and knew he wasn't getting away unless he employed unnatural strength against his father. And he didn't _want_ to get away. Not really.

"I won't let _anything_ take you away from me, kid," Toomes promised. "Not even you. I won't let go of you. I promise that you're mine. My _good boy_. I love you."

And with that promise, Kaine stopped what little feeble struggle he was giving and went boneless over Toomes' knee. "I love you too, daddy..." he said, in a tiny voice, stuffy sounding because of the tears that were suddenly blinding him. He let out a tiny, choked sound before giving up and beginning to cry hard... _ugly_ hard... it was difficult to breathe. "...Sorry... so sorry... was bad... din wanna be bad... sorry, daddy..." The tears were as much about letting go of the remnants of fear about his cousin as well as his guilt for scaring his father. And he still hadn't yet got used to the fact that his father was on top of things and _knew_ what he was doing and _when_ he was doing it and cared enough to stop him. He'd thought for months, after gaining his abilities, that he was just lucky that his Aunt May hadn't caught on to his activities to try and _stop_ him. Now he was sure the woman, posing as his aunt, knew exactly what he was doing but hadn't cared that he was putting himself into danger.

Toomes wasted no time in drawing Kaine up into his arms, hugging his son tightly and kissing the top of his head. "You aren't bad," he whispered. "I love you, kid." He stroked Kaine's hair and down over his back. "I'm so glad you're safe and that I have you back home with me..."

Kaine wrapped his arms around his father as tightly as he could, forgetting for a moment his enhanced strength, before he quickly loosened his grip and mumbled, "...Sorry..." in a watery tone, still crying, but not quite as hard now that his father was cuddling him... comforting him. "...Love you so much, daddy..." He didn't comment on his not being bad. He still felt like he'd been very bad. And the pain from the spanking was already fading away to where it only felt like a minor sensitivity. How could he have been punished enough to pay for what he'd done wrong?

Toomes stroked the back of his son's neck and kissed the top of his head. "You don't need to apologise for holding onto me, kid. And I've forgiven you for your actions, son. You aren't bad. You were trying to do what you thought was right. You should have checked in with me or one of the other parents, but I know you were trying to do the right thing."

Kaine sniffled and trembled a little more, but snuggled close again, letting his grip tighten again; though this time, it wasn't so tight that he might hurt the older man. "...I feel bad..." he admitted, in a tiny voice. "...Spanking doesn't even hurt anymore. Feels like I got away with something..." He winced as he realized he might have just given his father reason to spank him again. He didn't really feel like he'd been punished, but that didn't mean he wanted to be spanked again.

"You won't have got away with it, kid, but you won't be getting another spanking unless you need a reminder," Toomes said. "You are going to be grounded for two weeks...and you won't be leaving the compound without me or one of the other parents."

Kaine sniffled and swallowed hard, leaning back enough to look into Toomes' face. "Okay..." he finally said softly in agreement; even though he knew it wasn't up to him and that's what would happen, even if he disagreed, he wanted his father to know he wasn't going to argue or fight it. "...Do I have to go to bed early? Or stay away from TV and stuff?" he asked hesitantly.

Toomes gently stroked his cheek. "You'll have an early bedtime. And you'll be sticking close to me. No television. Phones only for emergencies. But we'll be spending time together."

Kaine nodded quickly, hiding his face against Toomes' chest. He was relieved. He wondered if there was something wrong with him to feel relief; shouldn't he be upset and arguing for a lighter punishment? He'd been spanked, after all... even if the results of it hadn't lasted more than a few seconds after stopping. But he didn't want to argue, and he _did_ feel relief, the fact that Toomes had taken such complete control over his life and that he was behaving the way a normal parent would easing all the doubts and insecurities finding out about May had torn into him. "Okay, daddy..." he whispered. "...Thank you..." he added on, barely loud enough for his father to hear.

Toomes stroked the back of his son's head, tightening his arms around Kaine. "I love you, son," he murmured, kissing the top of his head. "I promise that I won't ever let you go. You've let me adopt you...forgiven me for the mistakes I made. I'm never going to let you down or let you get hurt or taken from me."

"And you'll help me be good..." Kaine whispered quietly, still snuggling close; afraid that if he pulled away, he might find he'd imagined Toomes caring about him so much and he'd really be alone.

Toomes stroked his hair. "I won't ever leave you, son. I can't. I saw myself through your eyes and I didn't like what I'd become. I changed and pulled back _because of you_."

Kaine began to cry again. Not because of what Toomes told him. He believed his father. It just hurt so much, knowing that everything up till now had been a lie. And he wanted so desperately to believe his father, but it was difficult. What if everything now was a dream too? What if it wasn't real? "I felt real when I was going with Peter and Harry..." he admitted quietly, through his tears. "...I felt real when you spanked me..." he admitted, a bit more reluctantly. "...Everything else just feels unreal... like a dream... 'cept when you hold me really, tight and I can feel it. You can't do that all day long, though..."

Toomes tightened his arms around his son, pulling Kaine in closer and tighter. "You _are_ real, son," he whispered. "And I'll hold you tight as much as or whenever you need. I _want_ to hold onto you. I _need_ to hold onto you. I might not be able to do it all day long, but I can certainly do it most of the day. All through the night." He stroked his son's cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"...I can stay with you at night still?" Kaine asked, in a tiny voice, relaxing as Toomes' grip tightened, anchoring him.

"You don't need to ask for permission, kid," Toomes murmured. "In fact, I'm gonna _insist_ that you stay with me at night."

"Okay..." Kaine relaxed further, his grip tightening around his father. "...What now?" he asked softly. He knew it wasn't really that late. It might be time for the evening meal soon; and Toomes hadn't said anything about him going to bed without supper, so he suspected he would be expected to eat. Still... he was grounded, and he didn't want to leave his father's side. It was easier to just ask what he should do.

Toomes stroked his hair. "We'll join the others for the evening meal and you'll sit with me... on my lap... so I can hold you close and tight and keep reassuring you that you're real and that you're _mine_. Afterwards, we can talk in here. Or just cuddle. Whatever makes you feel the most settled."

Kaine blushed at being told he'd sit on his father's lap for dinner, but he was smiling, and he'd relaxed even further, so it was obvious he liked the idea. "Okay, daddy..." he whispered and continued to snuggle.

Cupping the back of his son's head, Toomes wrapped his other arm even tighter around him. "And you're a part of this whole family, too. They've drawn you in. You're not a copy of another boy. You're Kaine Toomes. My son."

Kaine swallowed hard. "...I'm Kaine Toomes... and I have a _father_..." He smiled crookedly, nuzzling into Toomes' chest. "...Ned is gonna be so shocked..."

"I know you're technically grounded, but if you think it might make you feel better, we can invite him round here," Toomes suggested, still stroking Kaine's hair, neck and back.

"I... I think..." Kaine bit his lip and looked up at his father uncertainly. "...I think maybe I need you to make that call..." he said hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Ned. It was that he needed Toomes to be completely different than Aunt May... the fake Aunt May... the one who had run when the truth came out. If the truth hadn't floated to the top, she would have grounded him for sneaking out, but then wouldn't have 'noticed' if Ned snuck in to see him anyway.

"If he comes here, he's going to probably see you and Peter. I know he's your best friend. Do you trust him to know the whole truth?" Toomes asked directly. "Because if you do, then I'll make the call to invite him here. Because I think having your best friend in your corner is going to help you feel better in the long run."

"He'll go nuts at first. And he'll be surprised that you're here with me. And he'll be fan-boying over Tony and Cap and all the others..." Kaine bit his lip. "But I trust him to know the truth. He won't do anything to hurt me. Not deliberately, anyway..."

Toomes nodded, stroking the side of his son's face. "When you're up to it, give him a call and invite him to come 'round. It doesn't have to be tonight, when you're still feeling emotionally vulnerable and will be sticking physically close to me."

"M... maybe in two weeks? When I'm not grounded anymore? I'll tell him I'm grounded. His mom is really strict, so he'll understand that..." Kaine smiled crookedly.

Toomes smiled. "That sounds good, kid. You could maybe tell him you're staying here, as he'll wonder why you're not in school right now."

Kaine nodded quickly, almost eagerly. "...Wi... will I get in trouble with school? Not going?" He sounded faintly worried about it.

"I doubt it," Toomes said. "And if there are any problems, I'm sure the Avengers will be able to come up with an explanation that will satisfy your teachers."

Kaine nodded, relaxing again. "...Unless they get those portals going that Peter mentioned... I'll prolly have to change schools anyway..." he said.

"We'll sit down and talk about your options," Toomes promised. "Whatever you want to do, we'll figure it out, son. I promise."

Kaine nodded. "Okay..." He sighed softly, squirming slightly. Things were feeling good and comfortable and he didn't trust good or comfortable. Not completely. He wriggled again.

Noticing the wriggling, Toomes raised his eyebrows. "You feeling okay, kid?"

"Just... making sure this is real..." Kaine admitted sheepishly, before wriggling again.

"You need something to help prove that to you, kid?" Toomes asked, remembering what his son had said about feeling like a real boy.

"Maybe..." Kaine said hesitantly, as he thought about it. "...Wish there was a way you could swat me, and have it sting for _longer_ than a few seconds. Not that I _want_ to be spanked... cuz that sucked _big_ time... but when my butt stung, at least I could tell I wasn't dreaming... cuz it was like a totally strong _physical_ sensation... and you holding me really, tight is the same way, except you can't hold me really, _really_ _,_ tight non-stop... especially if we go to eat dinner. You'll need your hands free. So, if the sting would last longer than a few seconds, you wouldn't _have_ to hold me really, _really_ _,_ tight. Even though I don't _like_ spankings. But it _did_ make me feel _real_..." Kaine wrinkled his nose and blushed faintly as he realized he'd been babbling.

Toomes nodded, stroking his son's hair. "So, you don't want a spanking, but you feel like you need one?" he asked, trying to understand what his son was saying... and, more importantly, trying to understand Kaine's needs.

"Kinda..." Kaine said nervously. "...I mean... I think any really, strong physical feeling would prolly help me stay focused and not feel like I'm drifting... like I'm going to wake up and this will be a dream... but like I said. You can't hold me really, tight all the time. And I don't think you'd like if I deliberately hurt myself. And I can't think of anything that would feel quite so much..." He frowned unhappily, not sure if he was explaining right. If his father had an idea of something that could help keep him grounded in the here and now that wasn't dangerous or inconvenient, he'd gladly try it. "Maybe I should just let it go. Eventually, it will all sink in and won't feel like aunt May is a nightmare, or you adopting me is just a really good dream... It's just... scary, that's all. Waiting for my head and heart to settle and accept everything..."

Toomes gently stroked the back of his son's head, even as he asked, "You don't think just being able to sit on my lap will help at dinner? What about this?" He slid his arm up under Kaine's shirt, so they could have the skin-on-skin contact. "I can eat with one hand. Hold you with the other."

Kaine wriggled for a different reason this time, unable to stop the giggle that escaped as his ticklish-ness betrayed him. "Maybe?" He glanced up hopefully. "Maybe it doesn't have to be really strong physical as long as I can feel it..." He didn't sound certain of that, but he sounded like he wanted to believe it. Because it would mean, perhaps, that he wasn't quite as broken as he felt at-the-moment and maybe things would start feeling real again more quickly than he feared they would.

"Why don't we try that?" Toomes suggested. "If you feel like you need to be spanked... or you need something of a reminder... we can come back here later."

"Okay, daddy..." Kaine nodded, giving a tiny smile and blushing.

Toomes kissed his cheek. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too..." Kaine's smile grew and he bit his lip. "...Can I pull my pants back up now?" He blushed even darker.

"Yeah, son." Toomes loosened his hold just enough to allow his son to put his clothing back in place, but still kept the skin-on-skin contact.

Kaine quickly righted everything, without getting off his father's lap, and then went back to cuddling, perfectly happy to remain like that until Toomes said it was time to go eat.

* * *

Tony carried Harry into the room, relieved he still had his son and that he was alive.

By that point, Harry was too ashamed of his actions and himself to look his father in the eye, instead hiding his face against Tony's shoulder.

Tony carried Harry into his room, firmly closing the door, then going to sit on the bed, Harry on his lap. "My heart nearly stopped when I saw you falling," he admitted, his voice shaky.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, curling up on his father's lap and clinging on tightly, his voice heavy with guilt.

"I appreciate that, kiddo, but I'd rather you be careful than sorry..." Tony said, hugging Harry tightly and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm a bad person," Harry whispered, still clinging onto his father. "I didn't...I didn't think of it before. I let myself forget about it."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no...you aren't bad!" Tony disagreed, still holding onto Harry tightly. "You made a mistake. Mistakes are allowed...you just learn from them. I discipline you...remind you of what you should do...after you are punished, it's over and done with. But you are _not_ bad. _Never_ bad."

"Before..." Harry whispered hopelessly. "Before I... became yours. I was trying to think about why I didn't try harder to talk Peter out of going and... I realised. Because I still owe him. He doesn't know what I was planning to do. When I was still sick and so angry with him..." Some tears slipped out of his eyes as he whispered, "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Oh, Harry..." Tony whispered sadly, not loosening his grip in the least. "You were sick... scared... and, yes, angry. Because you thought your best friend was willing to let you die without trying to help you. The thing is... you never acted on those feelings. You never acted on them and you got help; and now your best friend is family." Tony kissed the top of his head again. "I am inclined to remind you that if you are trying to make things up to Peter for your feelings of before, that it would be more helpful to him if you stand up to him next time, instead of going along with him on his unnecessarily dangerous plans..."

"I nearly did," Harry whispered. "I was nearly at that point of acting before we came to the tower and you and Mom wanted me. I know you're right, daddy. I know I need to try to be a voice of reason. I'm sorry I wasn't this time..."

"Nearly only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades... or something like that." Tony shrugged. "The fact is, even if you thought it and almost did it... you _didn't_ do it. You made the right choice in the end. Just like I believe you will make the right choice and be the voice of reason in the future."

Harry sniffled quietly and snuggled in closer to his father. "It's still hard not to feel bad," he whispered.

"I know... but the feeling bad just helps make sure you don't act on impulses that you might regret later. As-long as you don't use feeling bad as an excuse for doing what you shouldn't, you'll be okay," Tony said quietly. "Maybe if we take care of what you actually did do wrong, so you can get rid of some of your guilt, you can feel a little better."

Harry nodded. "Yes, daddy. I know what I did wrong and why... it's just a relief to know you still want me," he whispered, before pulling back so his father could position him.

Tony winced at those words, pulling Harry back to him in a tight hug. "I will _always_ want you. _Nothing_ you ever do will change that. Ever!"

Tony didn't know how long he held Harry close and tight after his son's comment; he just knew he didn't want to let go. Eventually, though, he knew he had to address Harry's actions, or the kid would find some way to twist it around in his head to mean that Tony didn't really care. That's what Tony would have done, after all. Sighing silently to himself, Tony gently pulled away and positioned Harry, pulling him in close and secure before baring him. "I don't think anything else needs to be said. You know what you did wrong. Just as I know you will do your best not to do the same thing in the future. But... if it happens again. I will still love you and want you. That will never change _. Ever_. No matter how many times I need to put you over my knee." With those final words, Tony raised his hand and began swatting.

Harry had clung tightly to his father, but when Tony moved him into position, he went without fighting or protesting, reaching down to hold onto Tony's ankle with a quiet whimper as the spanking began.

Tony didn't say anything else. Harry knew what he'd done wrong. Chiding the young man further wouldn't do anything but make him feel worse. Instead, Tony methodically spanked from the crest of his backside down to his thighs, firmly but not too hard, making certain to cover every inch before beginning a second circuit at the same speed and force. He made sure to watch Harry's response the entire time, waiting for the moment Harry reached the needed point.

Already close to tears, it didn't take long before Harry began to start crying, still slumped over his father's lap. "I'm sorry," he sobbed out, clinging emotionally to the sense of his father's love. To the knowledge that he _would_ be forgiven, even though he'd made a mistake and done something he'd known was wrong.

Harry wasn't fighting, and it was impossible for Tony to continue spanking when his son was obviously repentant. He quickly pulled Harry up into his arms and resumed hugging him tightly. "I know you're sorry. I forgive you. I will _always_ forgive you, just like I will always come after you as-long as I am physically able to. I love you, kid."

Harry clung tightly to his father, crying quietly into Tony's shoulder. "I'm glad you caught me... I was so scared," he whispered. "I thought I was gonna die..."

"I know. But I did catch you. And I have you now. No need to be scared anymore." Tony kissed the top of Harry's head, not loosening his hold at all.

Harry let his head rest on his father's shoulder, sniffling quietly. "I love you, daddy," he whispered. "I never expected to be wanted... but you changed my life. Gave me hope. I'm glad you found me."

"And I love you. And can't imagine life without you. Adopting you is one of the best decisions of my life..." Tony smiled before gently fixing his son's clothing. "When you're ready, we can go out and meet up with your mom and brother. I know they were worried as well."

Harry nodded, snuggling for a few moments more before saying, "I'm ready now." He carefully slipped off his father's lap.

Standing up, Tony wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and led him out of the room to meet with the rest of the family.

* * *

It wasn't long before all of the family members, including the newcomers, were gathered in the dining room for the meal. As he'd promised his son, Toomes had settled Kaine on his lap, keeping in physical contact with his son.

Peter moved his chair a bit nearer, eyeing Kaine in concern. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I got you into trouble..."

Kaine blinked, then blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. But you didn't get me into trouble. I did that on my own..." He leaned against his father, making sure he left enough room that Toomes could eat, but close enough he could rub his back.

"Yeah, but it was my idea," Peter said apologetically.

Toomes kept his son close, still gently rubbing his back.

"Maybe. But I didn't have to go along with it. Especially when I knew I shouldn't..." Kaine gave his cousin a crooked smile. "What's wrong with me isn't your fault," he added. "Everything I thought was true ended up not being real. I guess it is just catching up to me." He shifted slightly to get more pressure from Toomes rubbing his back.

Gabe was watching quietly, but couldn't help commenting, "It's hard when your whole life is turned upside down. But you have a lot of people here who will help you."

Toomes responded, putting more pressure in the rubbing and stroking of Kaine's back, even as he nodded to Gabe's comment. "You aren't dealing with all of this alone, son," he said gently.

Kaine smiled. "I know..." he said quietly. "I'm lucky I have all of you..."

"We're all lucky." Gabe nodded.

Toomes kissed the top of Kaine's head. "I love you, kid."

For his part, Harry shuffled a little bit closer to his parents, still feeling somewhat out of sorts and wanting to be close to them. Plus, he figured it might be easier on Kaine to see other family members needing that kind of closeness.

Pietro had ended up sitting next to Gabe, conveniently away from those family members who had super hearing. "Maybe we could try out my speed and your chair after the meal?" he suggested quietly.

Gabe blinked and looked at Pietro, before smiling with interest. He didn't even think a second before he was agreeing. "Yeah. Let's!"

Pepper pulled Harry in close, her arm around the younger man. She hadn't been the one to take care of him running off- and she was grateful for that- but that didn't mean she hadn't been worried. She was hovering, and it was obvious.

Kaine noticed how close Harry ended up to his mother and could tell his father wasn't much further away and relaxed. Apparently, no one would think anything amiss about his sitting on his father's lap during dinner. Even if no one else was doing it. Well, nearly no one else.

Kara, seeing how Kaine was sitting on his father's lap and they were both eating just fine, decided she wanted to be on her daddy's lap too. And had picked up her plate, moved it over next to her father's (Ward was shaking his head in quiet amusement and was carefully moving her silver-ware and drink closer to Fury as well) and then crawled up onto his lap, as if she belonged there. As far as she was concerned, she did.

Fury didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around his daughter's waist, settling her so that they were both comfortable and could eat without any hindrance.

Although he'd noticed the shifting and closeness of the family members, T'Challa didn't comment or otherwise draw attention to it as he spoke to Steve about some of the plans for Wakanda reaching out.

Erik had noticed as well, but just raised his eyebrows in Shuri's direction and shrugged when she glanced at him. This certainly wasn't normal behavior in most families he'd seen in action; not unless the kid in question was very young, anyway. He'd certainly never seen a teenager act like this. But then, things had been in a big upheaval, if what he was hearing was anything to go by, and upheaval tended to either bring families closer together or tear them apart. It seemed it had brought this one together.

Bobbi saw Kara move onto her father's lap and shifted with a sigh. As angry and upset as she kept getting with her family, she was also feeling the urge to crawl onto her father's lap. She was finally getting back to her normal size and age, though; and even though she felt the urge to do the same thing Kara had just done, she also felt this need to distance herself and prove she could stand on her own... and crawling onto her father's lap would do the exact opposite. It sucked.

Coulson noticed the way Bobbi was shifting and he reached over and gently squeezed her shoulder. He didn't say anything or encourage her to move onto his lap; just tried to make it clear to her that the option was there if she wanted it.

Bobbi blinked and looked toward her father before smiling sheepishly. And shifting just that slight more closer, still hesitant to crawl onto her father's lap, but feeling the urge all the same.

Coulson wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in closer and tighter so he could settle her on his lap.

Bobbi relaxed as she found herself on her father's lap, letting her head fall onto his shoulder briefly before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, daddy..." she whispered.

"I love you," Coulson whispered, kissing her head.

"I know..." she whispered, snuggling close. "I love you too..."

Matt couldn't see what was going on, but for the first time in a long time, the tension in the room wasn't at staggering levels. It seemed as if everyone was calm and, because of that, it enabled him to be calm. "So... the King and his family are staying for the wedding? Are they staying past the wedding?" he asked the room at large, figuring if the King was present, then he could answer the question.

"For the time being, yes," T'Challa answered, unwilling to go into further details and share what was completely personal between him and Erik. Even though he trusted the Avengers, it wouldn't be fair to his cousin to speak out.

Matt nodded. "Cool..." He didn't ask any more questions, instead focusing on eating his desert.

"Does the king know how things happen here? Do I need to give another brilliant demonstration that makes it clear to everyone involved?" Wade's chipper attitude carried through the dining area.

"Am I allowed to blast his butt?" Soni muttered in Vanessa's direction, though Colossus could hear as well.

Gabe finished his desert and leaned over to Pietro. "Wanna go now?"

Colossus gently rested his hand on Wade's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, almost in warning...though he was careful to be gentle.

"Better not," Vanessa whispered back. "He'd only heal from it."

Pietro nodded quickly. "Yeah. I'll clean our stuff up first." Eager to get going, he moved at superspeed to clean his and Gabe's plates and utensils.

"I'm less worried about him healing from it than Colossus getting upset at me for using my powers against family..." Soni muttered back, this time her glance at Colossus a bit more nervous.

Wade grinned at his brother, feeling the squeeze and not taking it as the warning he probably should have. "They can't have _not_ heard. I mean, they arrived in time for at least one of the family to misbehave. _I_ heard the spanking and I was at the other end of the family floor. Although...I have to admit, I tend to hear things like that and immediately know what's up. Maybe they didn't know what it was they were hearing..." Wade pondered aloud, ignoring how all the kids had begun shifting and fidgeting uncomfortably; and at _least_ two of them were bright red.

Colossus gently squeezed Soni's shoulder, even as he shook his head at his little brother. "I believe you need to work at employing a filter before you blurt out family matters," he commented, a note of fondness in his voice.

"So, you are a family and, as such, make use of family punishments," T'Challa commented. "That is good to know."

Nakia took a drink, purposefully not saying anything... though she was reasonably certain her fiance had had a similar answer to his cousin's actions.

"Oh... this was one of those thinking before I blurt situations?" Wade's eyes widened and then he made a face. "Sorry..." he said to the room at large, although he didn't really sound _that_ sorry.

Erik looked flummoxed. It had surprised him when T'Challa had decided to handle him in the manner he had, but he'd thought it was more to do with the fact T'Challa didn't want to execute him and he would rather die than go to prison. Not because it was a family punishment. From the looks on everyone's faces in this room, it was a common event. He shifted. He'd have to be careful not to do anything that might convince his cousin he needed a reminder.

Soni sighed. "Relax, Big Guy. I won't blast his ass..." she muttered, just loud enough Colossus could hear, but hopefully none of the actual children would.

Kaine slunk down into his seat, so only the top of his head was visible.

Colossus nodded, gently patting Soni's shoulder.

Steve shrugged. "Maybe it's better to get it all out in the open. It works and it's a huge part of the family."

Toomes still had one arm against Kaine's back, but he gently stroked the back of his son's neck with his other hand.

Kaine glanced up at his father. He supposed he was lucky he'd been sitting on Toomes' lap. Otherwise he'd be under the table by now.

Jessica gave her father a sheepish look. "Probably. Especially with the way some of us get into trouble so frequently..." She was referring to herself but could see her cousin Bobbi blushing furiously across the table.

Trip snorted. "Why don't we clear the table and then meet in the family room, so that we can answer any questions about living here that the newest additions to the family might have?" He glanced toward his father for confirmation.

"I've got you, son," Toomes murmured, fingers gently stroking Kaine's neck while his other hand rubbed over his son's back.

Fury nodded. "I think that's a good idea," he agreed, waiting for Kara to indicate she was ready to get up.

Soon, everything was clean and they were heading to the family room to talk.

* * *

"So...how will this work?" Gabe asked his cousin curiously.

"Okay, I figured I could strap you in..." As he spoke, Pietro held up the buckled straps he'd brought out with them.

"Yeah...okay. Just make sure I can get loose if I have to..." Gabe smiled.

"Of course. Just let me know if they're too tight." Pietro began to strap his cousin in.

Once he was securely strapped in - and had assured his cousin that he was comfortable - Gabe asked, "What now?"

Pietro shrugged. "Now we run." He grinned, taking hold of his cousin's chair, and prepared to do exactly that.

Gabe grabbed hold of the handle bars and prepared to 'fly'. He never stopped once to think about it might be dangerous, for him _or_ his cousin.

* * *

Clint had sat next to Wanda as the 'family dynamics' were explained to T'Challa and all the other newest arrivals. Even if they didn't live in the compound permanently, there was evidence that they would live there long enough and often enough that they should be warned; not only so they could feel at home if they found themselves in a situation where discipline needed to be employed, but also so they wouldn't be shocked if they heard it happening with other family. He frowned as he suddenly realized something, though. "Friday? Where is my son?" He glanced around at those gathered and realized everyone was in the family room except for two people.

"He is with Master Gabe, Master Clint..." the AI quickly answered. "...Outside on the training track."

Fury frowned at the AI's response and quickly stood up. "What are they doing out there, Friday?"

"It appears Master Pietro is... racing? Master Gabe around the track as fast as he can push him. They strapped Master Gabe in so that he wouldn't fall out of the chair, but the chair is not meant for the stress of moving that quickly and I can sense bolts and screws loosening. If they do not stop what they are doing soon, the chair will fall apart..." The AI sounded worried. "I cannot warn them. They do not have comms in their ears..."

Clint was immediately heading for the elevator to the upper level and outside.

Fury wasted no time in going after his nephew, quickly drawing level with Clint as they reached the elevator and stepped inside. While the elevator wasn't slow by any means, it certainly wasn't as fast as Fury needed it to be and he was tense and worried.

As soon as they had reached the level where all they had to do was walk outside to the track, Clint took off at a sprint, hoping that he got there to stop his son before something happened that would haunt Pietro for the rest of his life. Moving at Pietro's speed, if the chair fell apart, it would be as bad as an automobile crash.

Fury didn't waste any time in sprinting after his nephew, heading towards the blur that was Pietro and his son.

Once close enough that he hoped Pietro could hear him, Clint yelled as loudly as he could. "Pietro! Stop now!" The urgency of the matter added a tone to his voice that indicated disobedience wasn't an option (if it ever was).

Startled by his father's voice, Pietro came to a stop, still holding onto the wheelchair.

Gabe blinked and looked toward where the voice had come from. He'd been enjoying feeling the wind in his face, even if it was very fast. The look of worry on both of their father's faces told him something was wrong, though. "Uh oh. Why do I get the feeling I'm about to experience being a naughty family member for the first time...?" he muttered, somewhat nervously, as Clint began stalking toward them, looking over both of them to make sure they weren't hurt.

Fury quickly moved over to his son, also checking both of them. "Friday warned us about what you were doing. The chair was coming apart when you were running." His words were clipped, but the worry and fear underneath was obvious.

Pietro blinked. "I didn't think there was any kind of danger..."

"That is why... whenever we plan to use our equipment in a manner that is unusual for said equipment... we have tests run on it. Tony doesn't just invent something, hand it over and expect us to use it without seeing how it reacts to certain situations. It's a safety issue. Gabe's chair? Wasn't built by Tony. Whatever tests were run on it? I seriously doubt included being pushed at extremely high rates of speed around a track while holding a young man that, while not overweight, certainly isn't light. And I doubt Tony has tested it for such strains either..." Clint said solemnly. "I never even considered this particular issue might come up, so didn't think to mention it. But from now on, if you plan to use your super-speed on any item that normally doesn't go at a super-speed? Don't. Not unless the item has been tested by one of the scientists or the family in a controlled lab setting. Too many variables and things can go wrong if you don't know the limitations of the equipment." He glanced at his Uncle. "We probably need to make that a rule for everyone and announce it... Speed isn't the only ability that might strain normal equipment if it's used unusually..."

Gabe swallowed. "Yes, sir..." he quickly responded to Clint, before looking at his father apologetically. "I never thought about speed putting a strain on the chair. I could have told him no... it just... it seemed like it would be fun and a way to... I dunno... get closer..." he said softly.

"There are other, safer, ways of growing closer and having fun together." Fury reached out to gently stroke Gabe's cheek. "Ways that aren't likely to end with one or both of you injured. Or worse. And if this is something you want to try out, we can look into it. But in a _safe_ way."

Pietro swallowed, a guilty look coming over his face. "I'm sorry, Papa," he whispered. "I didn't think about the danger at all."

Gabe swallowed, feeling just as guilty. "I didn't think either..." he put out, not wanting Pietro to take the blame on himself. He could have said no.

"I know it wasn't deliberate. At the same time, it _was unnecessary_... and we've all talked before about thinking things through before acting. You weren't in a situation where you had to make a decision in a split-second and didn't have time to think. You just didn't bother to. That's as much of a problem as doing something dangerous, because it led you to doing something dangerous..." Clint said soberly, his words meant for both younger men; even if it was his son he was talking to directly.

Pietro hung his head, ashamed and unable to look his father in the eye. "I know, Papa. There was no good excuse or reason."

Fury gently squeezed Gabe's shoulder. "I know both you and Pietro thought this was a good idea last night. And we can work with Tony about making this possible and _safe_ for both of you."

Gabe nodded. "We should have waited...or told someone what we were planning." He sighed. His own guilt was clear to see.

Clint took a deep breath. "Let's go inside. Finish our talk in my room..." he said to Pietro quietly.

Pietro nodded, slowly walking over to his father.

"We'll go and talk in my room," Fury said to Gabe, gently rubbing his son's shoulder.

Gabe swallowed nervously but nodded. "Ok, dad..." he whispered.

Clint wrapped an arm around Pietro's shoulders and began leading him back into the compound, to his room. He made certain to use the elevator closest to his room that would allow them to avoid running into the rest of the family. If Pietro wanted to explain what he'd done, that was fine, but it had been an honest, innocent mistake. The only reason it needed addressing was Pietro hadn't thought before acting and he wanted his son to start thinking before he acted. As soon as they were in his room, he closed the door quietly behind him and then led Pietro to the bed, sitting down and pulling his son around to stand in front of him. "Do I need to explain why you are in trouble?" he asked gently. He didn't want Pietro getting the wrong idea, after all.

Pietro shook his head, looking down at the floor. "No, sir," he whispered. "I know... it was dangerous. I didn't think things through. I could have got Gabe seriously hurt..."

"You could have." Clint nodded. "Although it wouldn't have been entirely your fault; Gabe agreed, after all. If this had been in a situation where we were on a mission and you didn't have much time to make a decision and had decided to push him really fast to another area, we wouldn't be having this talk. So, I'm glad you realize that you aren't only in trouble because it was dangerous. In fact, I'll hazard to say that this time? You're actually in trouble more for the lack of thinking. Because if you had allowed yourself to think... what do you think you would have done?"

"I would have spoken to some of the family members about making sure the chair was safe," Pietro said, still unable to make eye contact with his father.

"Exactly. And Tony most likely would have invented a special chair on the spot so that you could push him really fast until you wore yourself out or he got dizzy, whichever came first..." Clint smiled faintly. "You need to think, no matter what you choose to do, if only to be certain you aren't accidently endangering yourself or your family or friends..." Clint reached up and gently touched the back of his hand against Pietro's cheek. "I love you, kid. If that chair had broken, Gabe would have been seriously hurt and you could have been. And I know you. You would have felt devastated with guilt at what you would have blamed yourself for. I don't want to see you hurt, physically _or_ emotionally. You need to think before acting and I'm going to give you a bit more incentive and a reminder to do so." Waiting a few seconds to see if Pietro had anything else to say for himself, Clint drew his son around to his side and then gently tugged him over his lap.

Pietro whimpered softly, reaching down to hold onto his father's ankle. "I'm sorry, Papa," he whispered, trying to relax so the punishment could be over as fast as possible, and he could be comforted.

Clint pulled Pietro in tight against his stomach, a firm grip around his waist, before baring him. Raising his hand high, he began swatting in a fast tempo, firm swats that would sting but not leave bruising. He covered Pietro's entire backside down to mid-thigh without saying anything and then started a second circuit. That's when he spoke. "When you are going to do something, I want you to take a few seconds to ask yourself if there is _any_ reason you _shouldn't_ ; and _really_ think about the answer. You're a smart boy. You know when something might be dangerous or not. You know what is acceptable or not. And you know that if you stop and think, if you don't know the answer to the question, you'll have time to ask me or one of the other family. I don't want you hurt. Physically or emotionally. Thinking before acting will help cut back on the possibility of that occurring."

Pietro couldn't help but start to squirm, despite his intentions to stay still and accept the punishment. In a hitched voice, he said, "I...I know, Papa. I'm sorry. I'll...do better next time," he promised.

"I know you will, kid..." Clint affirmed, his belief and trust strong in his voice. He continued swatting at the same strength and pace, covering every inch of backside, again to mid-thigh, and then started a third circuit.

Slumping over his father's lap, Pietro began to cry, not resisting the punishment and still trying to sttuter out apologies.

As soon as Pietro had begun to cry- had gone limp and accepted the punishment- Clint was lifting him up and into his arms, holding him tightly. "I've got you, kiddo...it's alright. No one was hurt and you've learned from your mistake. Everything will be alright..." he said softly, snuggling Pietro close, kissing the side of his head.

Pietro immediately latched on tightly to his father, clinging to Clint. His tears died down to sniffles quickly, but he didn't let go, needing the comfort.

"I've got you, kid. I know you'll do better next time..." Clint encouraged, still holding onto Pietro tightly.

Pietro nodded, letting his head rest on his father's shoulder. "I will, Papa. I promise," he whispered.

"Good boy... You want to go talk to Tony about making a chair?" Clint continued to snuggle his son, but his voice was impish... almost teasing... attempting to cheer Pietro up.

Pietro smiled, responding to his father's tone. "Yeah, actually, Pops. Maybe he'll never be able to run on his own steam, but I want to help him get as close to it as possible." He pulled his clothing back into place.

"And that is very admirable." Clint smiled. As soon as Pietro was redressed, he stood and put an arm around his son's shoulders. "Tony was in the family room. We can look for him there first..." He began to lead Pietro in that direction.

Pietro went with his father, leaning on Clint.

* * *

Fury led Gabe to his own room, gently closing the door and then walking over to the bed, sitting down so that he and his son were on eye level. "Do you understand why those actions you took were dangerous?" he asked.

Gabe nodded sheepishly. "The chair wasn't made to go at rocket like speeds. Even if I was strapped in, the movement... it could have fallen apart. Bolts and screws could have flown off and hit someone or something; and at the speed we were going, they would have been like bullets... I could have hit the ground and at the speed I was going, I would have ended up skinned or worse..." He sighed, looking down at his hands.

Fury reached out and gently squeezed his hand. "You could have been seriously hurt. Maybe even have been killed." He didn't try to hide his sense of worry and fear; instead, he said quietly, "You might not have been mine for as long as some of your other siblings, but I am still going to worry about you. I'm still going to care about your safety. And I'm still going to _love_ you."

Gabe bit his lip and forced himself to look up into his father's face. "I'm sorry I was so thoughtless... I didn't mean to worry or scare you..."

Fury stroked his hair. "I know. But I was worried and scared because I love you." He paused and then continued, in a more gentle voice, "You haven't had firsthand experience yet with how the family deals with things. Do you need to ask anything before we handle this?"

"I... I think I understand how it should work. I... I can stand and shift close enough for you to put me over your knee. But I will need help actually..." He bit his lip and gave Fury an apologetic glance. "My balance won't be good enough to bend over or...well..." He sighed.

"It's all right, son. I'll help you," Fury said gently. He stood from the bed and began to help Gabe out of the chair. "You don't ever have to worry about asking for help," he said reassuringly.

Gabe leaned on Fury heavily, despite attempting to help himself as much as he was able. The position didn't lend itself to him being able to place himself, or even assist in placing him. "I won't worry, sir. I know you'll help me with anything..." Gabe swallowed. "...I wish I didn't make this necessary, though. I'm sorry..."

Fury helped and supported his son as much as possible, leading Gabe to the bed and carefully moving his son in place across his lap, making sure his legs and upper body were supported as much as possible. "I know, son. And I forgive you. This is to help you to remember to think about the potential danger next time, so you don't risk taking yourself from me. From your siblings. From _any_ of the family." While he talked, he gently rubbed Gabe's lower back.

"I... I know, sir. I... I'm grateful you think of me the same as all the others..." he admitted, almost bashfully. "I didn't think... I should have, but I didn't... I know I deserve a spanking..." He whispered the last, his fingers gripping at the comforter that was under his upper body.

"I love you just as much as them. I _need_ _you_ just as much as your siblings." Fury rubbed a moment or two longer and then proceeded to bare his son.

"I need you too, dad..." Gabe whispered, his voice catching. It had been a long time since he'd been punished... most people looking at his disability and giving him leeway and freedoms that others weren't allowed. He was relieved Fury wasn't letting him get away with his actions.

Fury wrapped his arm around Gabe's waist, giving him a bit of extra support, and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a stinging swat that he then repeated. He didn't use too much force, as this was the first time he was punishing his son, but he ensured the swats were felt.

Gabe closed his eyes tightly and didn't try and fight his responses when the spanking began. Instead, he gripped the comforter more tightly and whimpered with each swat. His legs twitched but didn't move otherwise.

Fury continued the stinging swats down to his son's thighs before starting over from the top. Midway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "Those actions wouldn't have been a problem if your chair could withstand the force of Pietro's speed, but neither of you thought through what could happen and the potential danger. If your cousin and I hadn't come out when we did..." He paused, emotion strong in his voice. "I can't lose you, Gabe."

"I'm sorry, da... daddy..." Gabe whimpered out, his voice tight with the effort not to cry too loudly. He'd already scared his father. He didn't want him to feel bad about holding him accountable. "I did... didn't think. Th... thank you for saving me..." He whined this time. He was still twitching uncontrollably but couldn't really move much beyond that. His bottom was an easy target. "...Hurts!" he gasped out, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"I know, son." Fury paused to begin rubbing his son's bottom, soothing the warmth coming from it. "I've already forgiven you. I just don't want to lose you, son. I _can't_ lose you. You're too important to risk."

"...Never do anything like that again... promise!" Gabe whimpered again before choking out a tiny cry. His father wasn't spanking anymore... the rubbing was comforting... so he felt like he could cry and not have Fury feel badly about it. Soon, he was quietly crying, his tears vocal and continuous. "...I'm sorry, daddy... I don't want to be lost... want to stay with you... love you..." He lay limp over Fury's lap. He wasn't going anywhere until Fury decided it was time to move him. Not that he cared. The position wasn't uncomfortable and felt safe.

Fury didn't resume the spanking, still continuing to gently rub Gabe's bottom. "I love you, son. So very much. And I won't _ever_ allow you to be taken from me," he promised. "Whether it's by an outside force or through your own actions."

"F... from now on, I'll ask you be... before I do any... anything that might be dangerous..." Gabe said, in a shaky voice, his tears finally slowing as he calmed down. Almost all the sting was gone. The gentle rubbing was easing him into a complacent mindset.

"Good boy," Fury said, still gently rubbing. "If something's important to you, I'll do everything within my power to make sure it can happen safely."

"M... maybe if I want to do something... we can do it together?" Gabe asked, in an almost drowsy voice. The spanking hadn't been as difficult as he'd thought it might be to handle; but it had been intense enough that now he was relaxing (the gentle rubbing causing him to let go little by little), it was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open.

"Of course, son," Fury said reassuringly, still gently rubbing. He wasn't inclined to move Gabe so long as his son seemed comfortable in this position. Much like with Kara, he found himself resorting more to touch with this one of his sons.

Gabe smiled at that. "...I'd like that..." he whispered, letting his eyes close and remain that way. Now he could focus entirely on what his father was saying and on the comfort he was providing. For some reason, it didn't feel awkward or weird accepting this comfort from his father. It felt right. "...Love you..."

Fury let his other hand rest on Gabe's lower back and rubbed there, too, just stroking and keeping the contact with his son. "I love you. You're mine. No matter what happens." His voice was low and intense, making the words a sincere promise.

"... _I like being yours_..." Gabe mumbled, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Fury didn't try to move his son, other than to carefully replace his clothing so he wouldn't get cold. He was perfectly content to hold onto Gabe for a while before shifting his son onto the bed.

* * *

Clint noticed all the family looked up when he and Pietro entered the family room. He also noted that his Uncle and young cousin hadn't returned yet. But they didn't need to have them in the room to make their request from Tony. He gently nudged Pietro, nodding toward where Tony sat next to Pepper, Werner and Harry on either side of the two of them.

Pietro took a deep breath and headed towards Tony. "I want to help Gabe feel like he can run again," he said to his cousin. "Do you think you could work on a chair that'll withstand the speeds I can run?"

Surprised, Robbie glanced at them, remembering the comments the previous night and what Friday had said. He was fairly sure he knew why Gabe and their father hadn't returned yet but couldn't help worrying about his little brother.

Tony blinked. "I'm certain we could come up with something..." he said, after a few second's consideration. "Depending on what type of paralysis he has and how degenerated his muscle and spinal cord is, we might be able to make something for him to wear that might enable him to walk..." And then Tony was staring at his tablet and muttering to himself, the problem catching his attention and pulling him from the present into the possible futures.

Pepper sighed. "Tooony! Work on it in your lab later!" she chided gently.

Tony blinked and looked up with a tiny hint of a blush. "Sorry..." he muttered to those nearby. He looked at Pietro again. "But yes. in answer to your specific request, I think that can be done..."

Pietro grinned. "Great!" He walked over and sat on one side of Wanda, leaving the other side of his sister free for their father.

Harry couldn't help but snuggle closer to his parents, still feeling a bit out of sorts from the day's events and remembering how he'd felt about his best friend before. It was still hard not to look at himself differently.

Pepper wrapped her arm more firmly around Harry and pulled him in close, kissing the top of his head. She didn't know exactly what had occurred, although she knew the bare mechanics of it- Tony had informed her why he'd had to punish their son, after all- but she knew someone fighting their own guilt well enough. Harry had been punished, though. And forgiven. Whatever he was beating himself up over, he'd have to come to grips with. She just hoped that if he had too much difficulty with doing so, he'd talk to her or his father.

Harry settled down, snuggling closer, much more open to the affection now that he'd experienced his parents' love and care as a child.

Harry wasn't the only one being snuggled, as Toomes had settled himself on a chair with Kaine on his lap, arms wrapped around the teenager's waist, holding him tightly; partly to help his son with his insecurities, but also partly because he himself needed that closeness.

T'Challa leaned closer to his sister. "Perhaps you and Tony could make use of some of the Vibranium to make the chair?" he suggested.

Shuri's eyes widened in excitement. "You would let us do that?" she eagerly asked.

T'Challa nodded. "And then perhaps other people in need could be helped by that work."

Shuri quickly nodded. "That is a good idea, brother. I will speak with him of it tomorrow morning..."

Ross was sitting nearby and leaned over. "If you find some way to help Gabe and are interested in branching out... I have some connections and might be able to set you up to work with some veterans' homes. A lot of paralyzed or badly injured people that could use help there..."

Kaine snuggled as close to Toomes as he was able to do. It was obvious he was struggling to stay awake, though. It had been a very eventful day.

T'Challa smiled at Ross. "I am sure that will be welcome," he commented.

Toomes was very observant and he kissed the back of Kaine's head. "I think it's time for bed, son," he said gently. He was prepared to carry Kaine to the bedroom, but thought he'd wait and see if his son would rather walk with Toomes' arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, daddy..." Kaine mumbled, not even noticing he'd fallen into the more childish term of address. He may have had the body and mind of a fifteen- year- old, but too much had been happening and he was still feeling unsettled and out of sorts. It was comforting to let Toomes take care of him. He snuggled closer to his father, hiding his face against Toomes' chest, his head nestled under the older man's chin.

Toomes stood up, lifting his son into his arms, hugging Kaine tightly. He gently stroked the back of Kaine's neck as he said a quiet goodnight to the rest of the family and then carried his boy from the room.

Kaine was asleep before they reached the bedroom.

In the family room, nearly all those who were aging up the most were half asleep, if not asleep. Kara had conked out while stretched out over her older brothers' laps, making it near impossible for Trip, Brock, Ward or Robbie to easily move without waking her. Trip glanced toward Odin. "Can you lift her up, so I can stand? I can carry her to bed then."

Odin nodded, moving over to carefully lift her into his arms.

All of Kara's brothers quickly scrambled to get up and soon, Trip was carefully transferring Kara into his arms. "Thanks, Uncle..." he said softly, giving Odin a huge smile before carefully carrying his sister toward his room. His father had Gabe. She could stay with her big brother tonight.

Odin smiled at his nephew in return and then turned to his own children. "I believe it is time we also retired to bed."

By now, Wanda was curled up nearly on top of her father, her eyes half-closed.

Clint smiled and carefully moved Wanda into his arms, before standing and moving toward his room. "C'mon, kid..." he said to Pietro.

Soon, the room was empty, everyone having retired for the night.


	4. Truth

**Redeeming Grant**

 **Truth**

 **Title:** Truth

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** 51st in the Redeeming Grant series.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; some violence; AU

###

Valkyrie had only just managed to retain control of her pod when the ship she'd barely escaped from exploded. She'd been wounded, though, and the force from the explosion caused her to pass out. As a result, she didn't see the portal opening in front of her. She didn't notice when she flew through it. And she didn't notice when she exited from the other side, aimed at the Avenger's compound, hurtling toward the ground. When she crashed, no one would blame her for not waking up.

* * *

Natasha had made sure Lincoln was settled in the room, but she herself was restless enough to be the only one awake when something crash-landed outside the compound. "Friday, send me video feed of what just crashed," she directed, before adding, "And ask Uncle Steve and Bucky to meet me outside." She started towards the elevator.

"Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are on their way..." Friday announced.

Not long after Friday answered, Bucky was meeting up with Natasha in the hall, armed and ready to face whatever had landed outside.

Steve was quick to join his brother and niece and the three of them entered the elevator, exiting where they could easily get outside and to whatever had crashed.

Valkyrie slowly came to, groaning. The pod was on fire and she felt a brief, moment of panic before she was able to unclasp the safety harness and begin to try and crawl out of the vessel.

Steve noticed the movement and moved towards the craft with speed. Natasha was quick to join him, so they could help the stranger free herself.

Valkyrie had blood running down her face and had inhaled a lot of smoke by this point, so she was coughing. Her eyes were also burning from the smoke. As a result, she couldn't really see expressions on faces, just shapes. And she had no idea where she might be. She began to try and crawl away from potential enemies.

As the person seemed to be a woman, if looking past the blood and soot-stained face, Natasha moved slowly over to her. "You're hurt. Let us help you," she said gently.

Steve moved to try and contain the fire.

Valkyrie blinked. This couldn't be the one she had run from or any of his army. They would never offer help. Which meant they were innocents and obviously did not know of the danger; or they would be wary. "He's coming... He'll kill you all... He's coming..." she gasped out, before collapsing and going unconscious from her injuries.

Bucky had been helping Steve put out the fire, but he still heard the words. "Veronica... monitor any activity in space and around the globe. Let us know of unusual activity immediately."

"Yes, Sargeant..." the AI responded.

Natasha quickly knelt next to the woman, checking her injuries to make sure it would be safe to move her inside.

As soon as the fire was out, Steve stepped over to his niece, so he could carry the stranger inside, asking Friday to wake Bruce, Jemma and Helen Cho.

Bucky stood nearby, at the ready. The woman had come from seemingly nowhere. He wouldn't relax until they were safely inside and not exposed.

Valkyrie moaned quietly, but didn't reach consciousness, even when Steve picked her up.

"All resident doctors and their assistants have been woken and they are waiting in the medical area," Friday reported.

"I can detect no unusual activity in space. I will keep my sensors open in case of portals," Veronica stated.

"Thank you," Steve said, to both of the AIs, as he carefully carried the woman into the elevator, quickly followed by Natasha.

Bucky followed behind, not surprised to see curious family members peering out as they walked to medical.

When they reached the medical wing, Steve quickly carried the unconscious woman inside and placed her onto the bed, so she could be examined and treated.

Helen Cho quickly brought over their machines to scan for internal injury, while Bruce began treating the visible wounds. "Do we know who she is or what country she's from?" he asked calmly. "If we can get medical records from her?" He knew it was a long shot. Especially if she came from off Earth, which happened a lot more frequently than he was happy with.

"She came out of a ship that crash-landed outside the compound," Steve said. "She might not even be human... at least not totally."

"Maybe the other off-world members of our family might recognise her," Natasha suggested, moving so that she could see the woman and stay out of the way of the family members who were checking her over.

Bruce glanced toward Bryce. "Do you recognize her?"

Bryce had already been moving towards the woman, having kept out of the way as the others had been scanning. His eyes widened when he saw the tattoo on her arm. "Not by name, but I know what she is. She's a Valkyrie."

Bucky blinked. "As in the Norse fighting women?"

Bryce nodded. "I must report this to Odin. All of the Valkyrie were killed...or that is what was assumed, at least."

Bucky nodded. "Friday, could you...?"

"I have already requested the All Father's presence," Friday interrupted.

"Okay, then." Bucky snorted.

It wasn't long before Odin came to the healing rooms, knocking on the door to announce his presence before he entered.

Bruce smiled at Odin. "We have a visitor. Someone you will want to see, Uncle Odin."

Odin moved so that he could see the woman being treated and his own eyes widened at the sight of her. "How is she?" he asked quickly, looking at each of those working on her.

"Amazingly enough, she isn't wounded worse. Scans don't reveal any internal injuries beyond bruising, though she'll need to take it easy for a week while we keep her under observation." Bruce glanced at his uncle. "She has cuts and bruises that I'm treating. She lost consciousness due to blood loss. But we have replenished that, and she should wake soon."

Odin nodded. "Is anything known about what brought her here?"

"It seems she was running from someone," Natasha said.

"Her ship is badly damaged," Steve commented. "Tony might be able to salvage something from it, but I'd hesitate to say for certain."

Bruce sighed. "I'd like to keep her in here over night, but as soon as she wakes, I'll let you know. If she's able to answer questions, you can find out more..." he said quietly.

Bucky nodded. "Well, we may want to explain to the rest of the family. I'm pretty sure most of them are awake and worried,"

"Friday, can you ask all of the family members who are awake to meet us in the family room?" Steve asked.

"I have done so, Captain," the AI announced.

Nodding at Bryce and Helen, Bruce followed his family out to the family room. If he was needed, they'd send for him.

Steve also followed. Odin stayed, as he wanted Valkyrie to see a familiar face when she woke.

Natasha stayed, too, though not because she knew the woman. She was partially concerned with the cryptic warning uttered; but mostly worried about the Asgardian herself. And she wanted to make sure she would be all right.

* * *

The family room was a chaotic whisper as family members tried to find out from Friday and Veronica what was going on without waking and scaring the youngest members of the family; who surprisingly had slept through the loud crash and the subsequent mayhem. Some of the teenagers had remained asleep also. They could apparently sleep through anything, Bobbi thought with amusement, even as she listened closely in an attempt to hear what was said.

Coulson had joined the family in the room and was attempting to keep everyone calm, while also checking for updates from the AIs and making notes of reports to pass on to the parents who'd stayed with their younger kids.

"The pod's fire has been extinguished by SHIELD security and all salvageable parts of it have been taken to the various labs for analysis. They are hoping to have some information for you about what happened to the ship, at least. The reason for the young woman crashing here in particular can only be gleaned from her when she awakens..." Veronica reported. "I have located the area where the pod entered our galaxy but am unable to determine how the portal opened or why. Since it is the third such portal in the last three years, it might be prudent to have all those who arrived by such portals to confer with those in charge and see what the common factors are. Since apparently, someone else may be coming soon."

Bobbi straightened at those words and shot her father a concerned look.

Coulson nodded, his face concerned. "When she's awake and she's up to it, one of us can question her for further information. It may be there's a way to set up an intruder alarm in case anyone else arrives here on Earth." A little bit similar to Tony's idea with Ultron, he supposed, but more of a sophisticated alarm system than something with human intelligence.

May nodded. "Well, since there really isn't anything any of us can currently do and the one person we need to talk to is still unconscious, I suggest we all go back to bed and try to get some sleep. When we have more actionable information, we can plan then." She began to usher her kids back to her room. She figured with all the excitement, they'd never go back to sleep if they were in their own rooms alone.

Coulson began to do the same with his own children, wanting to keep them close as well as make sure they were settled enough to go back to sleep.

Bobbi wasn't settled at all and didn't really want to go back to bed, but it was late at night, so she didn't have a valid reason for staying up. Sighing, she followed her father back to his room, noting that Raina, Grant, Gamora and Nebula followed as well. Clint was taking Pietro and Wanda to his room and had grabbed Lincoln to go along with them as well, since Nat had opted to stay with the alien crash-landed woman. She wrinkled her nose when Nebula and Gamora each took a side of the bed and Grant hopped in next to Nebula, while Raina got in next to Gamora. It left a small section in the middle for her father and her and she honestly didn't see how it could be comfortable for anyone since, as big as the bed was, there was very little room to move. They'd have a bit more if only Coulson was in the center. "I'll go back to my room, daddy..." she blurted. "I'm not really tired anyway. I might read instead..."

"Why don't you settle down and see if you might drift off?" Coulson suggested, not really wanting Bobbi to be left alone and wanting to keep her just as close to him.

"It looks kinda crowded..." Bobbi hedged. She'd been giving her father grief for a rather long period of time and couldn't see how he'd possibly want to have her that close when he was trying to sleep. "...I'll probably keep everyone else awake while I try and settle..."

Coulson held his arm out to her. "I _want you with me_ , sweetie. Always. I love you."

Bobbi bit her lip and blinked back unexpected tears. "I love you too, daddy..." she answered softly, slumping. She couldn't leave now. She wasn't mad at him and leaving would hurt him- maybe- and she didn't want to do that. She shuffled closer to the bed and decided if he wanted her there with them all, then he'd have to maneuver her wherever was best. "You keep adopting kids and you're gonna never have a bed big enough..." she teased hesitantly.

Coulson smiled gently. "I'll always have room...for _any_ of you." He sat up, reaching out to gently draw his daughter onto the bed, so he could position her between him and Grant.

"Night, sissies..." Grant grinned at all his other siblings.

Nebula grunted at the teasing tone in his voice. She'd have to figure out what the joke was in the morning, though. She quickly fell asleep.

Gamora fell asleep nearly as quickly as Nebula.

Raina reached over and squeezed Coulson's hand. "Night, Baba..." she whispered, before falling asleep herself.

Bobbi lay there, keeping as quiet as possible so as not to wake her siblings or father up; although Grant was snoring loudly enough, she probably wouldn't wake anyone if she did make a little noise. She was feeling anxious again. She'd been dreaming. Everything rubbed her the wrong way. And she didn't know what to do about it. Add in a crashed alien with dire news? She'd rather be doing anything but sleep.

Coulson had moved enough so that he could stroke each of his children's cheeks, murmuring a soft, "I love you," to each one of them, before he himself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was at breakfast, save Odin and Natasha. Valkyrie slowly began to waken, blinking her eyes and groaning faintly as the light hit her eyes.

Natasha had dozed only fitfully, sleeping lightly enough to be alert to any sound. And Odin didn't tend to need as much sleep, even if he'd conditioned his body to set a good example for the younger members of the family. So both were awake and aware when Valkyrie began stirring, Odin moving into view so that she could see a familiar face.

"All Father..." Valkyrie focused her gaze onto the older Asgardian. "Did I make it home? I... I didn't recognize the planet I crashed on, but I did not think it was Asgard..." Her voice cracked from dryness.

"You're on Midgard." Odin's voice was gentle as he continued, "You landed in a place where my family lives."

Natasha stood to retrieve a plastic cup of water, moving to Valkyrie's side to help her drink.

Valkyrie glanced at Natasha suspiciously, but since Odin didn't seem to have a problem with her presence, she allowed herself to place trust in the other woman and slowly drank from the cup. Swallowing, she looked back to Odin. "W... why do you live on Midgard now? Is...is Asgard gone?"

Odin shook his head. "Midgard is where Thor and Loki have chosen to make their homes and it is also where my other children I have adopted live also. Most of my time is spent here and I only return to Asgard when it's truly necessary."

After making sure Valkyrie drank, Natasha quietly sent a message to Friday, asking the AI to pass on to someone to bring some breakfast for the newcomer.

About fifteen minutes after Natasha sent her message, Bruce was bringing in a tray with food for Odin, Natasha and their patient. "Hello. I'm Bruce. How are you feeling? Are you in pain? I can bring you some pain medicine that Bryce approved for you."

Valkyrie blinked, then glanced at Odin again. "No thank you," she said, after glancing at Natasha as well. "The pain is not that bad."

Bruce frowned. "Until we are certain you are not injured in ways we have not discovered yet, I think it is better if you remove what pain you can, even if it is not bad. It will help you rest which will help you heal better."

Valkyrie frowned slightly, looking between Odin and Natasha again.

Natasha smiled at her. "I know it's tempting to work past the pain. Like it's a weakness to admit you need help. But this is a safe place. You know Uncle Odin and you trust him, so let yourself trust the people he does."

Valkyrie's eyes widened. " _Uncle_ Odin?" she said, with not a little surprise.

"As I said, this is a family here," Odin replied. "You have perhaps crash-landed in the best place you could have done."

"I must have... since I am with someone I know and trust... and he is with others he trusts... " She sighed softly. "...I will take the medicine."

Bruce smiled. "Good. It should be taken with food, so if you want to eat your breakfast first?"

Valkyrie nodded and dutifully and obediently began to eat, while Bruce portioned out the necessary medicine and gave it to Natasha to give to the young woman once she'd finished eating.

"If you'll excuse me. I have some more blood tests to run on our newest kid. Make sure HYDRA didn't cause any unnatural things that might hurt him later," Bruce said, to the room at large, and quickly left.

Natasha sat quietly by, not rushing Valkyrie, making sure she'd eaten before giving her the pain medication... and waiting for her to take that before she said, "I'm Natasha, but most of the family call me Nat."

Valkyrie smiled. "I am called Valkyrie...if I had a name, I do not remember it..."

"When you crash-landed, you tried to warn us that someone was coming." Natasha's voice was very gentle, not wanting to spook Valkyrie and wanting to make sure she felt safe. "Can you tell me anything more?"

"Thanos! He is looking for the stones! He hasn't located them yet, but... he leaves a wake of destruction everywhere he goes when looking... and... I fear several of them are here on Midgard..." Valkyrie's eyes were wide, and she couldn't hide her fear.

Natasha placed a hand gently on Valkyrie's shoulder. "It's safe here. The compound is well-protected, and we have an AI scanning the planet's atmosphere. He won't take us by surprise, but any information you can give us would help."

"I don't know a lot..." Valkyrie sighed. By this point, she'd finished her breakfast and taken the medicine; it was making her sleepy. "I'll tell you what I can, though..." she said quietly and began to talk.

* * *

Bobbi couldn't take anymore. The chaos caused by the pod crash-landing on the grounds had got everyone working frantically to find out any information they could about what was happening. On top of that, everyone was trying to find out what HYDRA had done as far as clones. She was feeling anxious and worried. She was also feeling irritated and frustrated because she was still being limited in what she was allowed to do, because she hadn't fully grown up yet. She'd been trying to convince her father to let her go to one of the known HYDRA hide-outs to see if she could find out more information about either event, but he'd refused every time and the last time she'd asked, he'd had a tone in his voice that indicated the next time she asked, she might get more than she bargained for. She didn't like feeling so useless. She didn't like not being able to do her job. And she was through with not doing it. Just because she wasn't physically the right size didn't mean her mind was incapable. Packing a small bag, she snuck out of the compound; hoping that no one would notice her missing until it was too late to stop her.

Gamora had been watching her sister closely, so when she saw Bobbi sneaking out, it was only a matter of seconds before she decided to follow along and keep an eye on the girl. She didn't think to tell anyone else, though.

Soon, both women were out of the compound and off the grounds, heading toward a location only Bobbi knew.

* * *

In the confusion over both HYDRA and the new Asgardian to show up, it took Coulson longer than it really should have to realise he hadn't seen two of his daughters for a while. And knowing how restless Bobbi was, he couldn't help but worry. "Friday? Do you know where Bobbi and Gamora are?" he asked the AI.

Friday took a few seconds and then answered, in what could only be termed a worried and sheepish tone, "I am sorry, Director. They both left the compound and its grounds early this morning. I am attempting to triangulate their position using their phones now."

Coulson took a deep breath, trying to hide his worry, and headed towards the garage. "Thank you."

"I have found them, sir! They are... oh dear..." The AI's voice went from excited to worried in a fraction of a second. "If you will wait, sir, I have asked those in your family, capable of fighting, to join you in the garage." She then gave Coulson the location.

* * *

"Damn it... this building was supposed to have been abandoned..." Bobbi hissed under her breath, as she ducked and hid from yet another HYDRA operative posing as a gang member.

Gamora hunkered beside her, glad that the younger girl had finally stopped complaining about being followed and was focused on the true enemy. "The information we have is obviously outdated..." She crouched further down as another gang member walked by, talking on a handheld radio.

* * *

Coulson couldn't help but worry, quickly requesting that Friday send him any video feed the AI had access to while waiting for the other family members to join him. He glanced towards the garage door as he heard footsteps.

Bucky walked in, followed by the other family that was coming with Coulson to retrieve his daughters. "I suppose we should count ourselves lucky this hasn't happened more times than it has..." He sighed. "Do we know what they were going there for?"

"Bobbi wanted to go to one of the hideouts for more information," Coulson answered. "I assume it must be something like that."

Nebula frowned. "Gamora was feeling badly about antagonizing her and had gone looking for her to apologize. I imagine she either followed her or went with her, intending to protect her..."

Coulson nodded in understanding. "But leaving on your own, without any of the family knowing, isn't acceptable. And from the sounds of it, they have run into trouble they weren't expecting."

Steve was quick to head to the nearest vehicle, aware of how worried his brother was and knowing he would be feeling exactly the same.

Nebula nodded. It wasn't like they hadn't been told what was acceptable and what wasn't; or that they hadn't witnessed first-hand what was acceptable and what wasn't. She quickly followed Steve. She had no doubt about Gamora's ability to keep herself safe- she'd been an assassin for Thanos, after all- but if she was also trying to keep her baby sister safe, things would be different. She wanted to get there quickly to help.

Soon, the vehicles were loaded with everyone who was planning to go, and they were heading toward the last known location of the young women's phones. They could only hope that the phones were still with their owners.

* * *

Bobbi grinned at Gamora. This was the first time since the other woman had arrived that she'd felt any sense of connection to her new sister. She'd gone in to get the information she'd come for, downloading it onto a drive, and Gamora had kept watch. She'd nearly retrieved all the information when they'd been discovered and Gamora had immediately begun to fight. She hadn't told Bobbi to stay behind her, either. She'd just accepted that Bobbi was capable of taking care of herself and nodded when Bobbi had joined in the fray. It had been over entirely too fast; and Bobbi had to admit four of the five goons they'd fought had been taken out by Gamora, but the other woman hadn't gloated. She'd just glanced at the one operative Bobbi had dispatched and nodded, an impressed look on her face.

"When you are back to your normal size, I look forward to seeing your capabilities in full..." she said, by way of praise, then glanced at the tiny drive in Bobbi's hand. "Do you have what you came for?"

Bobbi nodded. "I have everything on their cloning program, as well as some items that we didn't know about before. As fun as this fight was, we probably should leave. I left a virus that will destroy everything on their computer network as soon as they try to find out what I took..."

"Let us go, then..." Gamora nodded and left the room, Bobbi following behind.

At that moment, another contingent of HYDRA lackeys came around the corner. This time, there were twenty of them. Bobbi's eyes widened, and she swallowed hard. She knew she could take out two, maybe three, in her current size, but that was it. Gamora might be able to take out the rest, but if the look on the other woman's face was anything to go by, it would be a painful process and neither of them would be making it out unwounded.

A tall muscular man moved toward the front of the group, eyeing the two women up and down. "You shouldn't have come here..." he said softly, his voice steely and unimpressed. "...You've ruined months of hard work." Sighing, he pulled his weapon up so he could fire, then turned and used it on the men behind him. He didn't stop until they were incapacitated completely and unable to make a move on the two women or him. "Let's get out of here before they realize what happened..." he muttered irritably.

Bobbi turned wide, shocked eyes toward Gamora. She hadn't expected that to happen at all and it was clear Gamora was just as shocked. But they really didn't have a choice. They needed to get out and it appeared this man was their ticket. They began to follow him.

* * *

It took longer than Coulson liked for them to reach the hideout Bobbi and Gamora had gone to, no matter how fast they were safely going. He couldn't relax as the vehicles stopped and the family members quickly got out.

Asking Friday to send the feed for where his daughters were, Coulson wasted no time going in that direction, his gun in hand and his movements quick but careful. He didn't check to make sure the other family members were following. He knew they would be.

* * *

Gamora and Bobbi had followed the man quickly, if a bit suspiciously; always waiting a few seconds after he entered a room, to make certain they weren't entering a trap, before continuing to follow. He didn't seem to mind and in fact seemed to be encouraging it, as it gave him time to take out any of the 'enemy' that he ran into without having to worry about them being caught in the crossfire. Finally, they could see the exit. Unfortunately, between them and the exit was a large garage filled with HYDRA operatives with weapons. Sighing, Jeffrey raised the gun to begin firing, only to realize he was out of ammunition. "Damn... guess it's down to hand-to-hand..." he muttered, dropping the gun and pulling out a knife.

Gamora grinned wolfishly and pulled out her own knife.

"Great...I should have brought a knife too..." Bobbi grimaced. Looking over, she noticed two metal pipes lying haphazardly on the ground. They weren't her batons...but they were close in size and shape. Grinning, she quickly picked them up.

Before they could begin wading their way through the HYDRA agents blocking their exit, the exit door opened, and Bobbi could see her father step into the building, the rest of the family that had come with him following him inside. The HYDRA operatives were in the middle.

Coulson relaxed a fraction, able to see that his daughters were safe and appeared to be unharmed; at least from first glance. Of course, there were still the HYDRA operatives to get through before he could entirely satisfy himself that they were safe. And the man with his daughters was someone who looked familiar.

"Ah... the cavalry is here. I take it you're with them?" Jeffrey said, in an aside to the two women he was with. He hadn't been certain he'd made the right decision, blowing his cover to save the two intruders, but if they were with the Director, then he'd made the right call.

Gamora frowned when he didn't wait for a response, wading into the fray, only using the knife to block blows from weapons that HYDRA was using. Mostly, he was using his fists. But the fact that anyone he hit ended up flying fifty feet the other direction and not getting up again? Well, his fists were a formidable weapon. "Huh...he has powers..." she said to Bobbi, then waded into the fray after him, taking out agents that would have attempted to sneak up on him.

Bobbi shook her head but followed, taking out the few that managed to get around the man and her sister. There weren't many. Which was probably a good thing, if the looks her father was shooting her was any indication.

With so many of them there, it didn't take much to wipe out the HYDRA operatives. Coulson's attention was divided between his daughters, the enemy and the man he thought he recognised.

Steve glanced at his brother once the operatives were all down. "We should call this in. Have them arrested." He waited for Coulson to nod and then moved over to call it in.

Sighing quietly, Coulson stepped over to his daughters and the man. "Are any of you hurt?" he asked, automatically including the man along with Bobbi and Gamora. After all, they'd fought together. He'd make sure the man got any treatment he needed.

"I'm fine, Director. Only bruised or cut knuckles from where I hit them...some of them had metal on their uniforms." Jeffrey answered immediately, the fact he had a superior officer in front of him causing him to automatically back down and defer to the older man.

Gamora nodded. "I am not hurt. Just...what he said..." She glanced at Jeffrey.

"Who _are_ you?" Bobbi couldn't help blurting. They hadn't found out the man's name, but the only reason they'd made it out unscathed was because of him.

"Jeffrey Mace..." Jeffrey blinked. "Sorry. I didn't have time to introduce myself before. I"ve been undercover here for a few months... although, I guess that's shot to hell now." He sighed.

"You were that hero guy... that saved that diplomat's family a few months ago by lifting the burning bus off of them!" Bobbi realized out loud.

Jeffrey blushed. "I... I don't like to call myself a hero. I just did what needed doing at that time..."

"And we are very grateful for what you've done," Coulson said. "I'd like you to come back to the compound with us, so we can make sure _none_ of you have any injuries we've missed."

Steve stepped over to his brother. "If you'd like to return to the compound with them, I'll stay here and wait for the team to arrive," he suggested.

Jeffrey blinked. "I feel like I should stay, in case there are any questions... unless your orders are different, sir?" He deferred to Coulson.

Bobbi didn't say anything about going back. She knew she wasn't hurt- she didn't feel any pain anywhere, anyway- but Gamora had already admitted to having some cuts and bruises and she'd retrieved what she'd come for, so there was no reason to argue.

"I think all of us can stay, Phil. We have enough vehicles. We'll make sure everything is secure until the clean-up crew arrives. You can take Gamora, Bobbi and Jeffrey back to the compound and have Bruce make sure they are all right. We can debrief once we return; compare notes between what Bobbi found and what Jeffrey was learning..." Bucky said calmly.

Coulson nodded to Bucky and addressed Jeffrey. "After all of you have been checked out, we'll likely have some questions for you. Right now, though, it's more important to be certain none of you are injured worse and you just haven't noticed because the adrenaline's not worn off yet. Come with me." He started walking back to the vehicle.

"Yes, sir..." Jeffrey immediately began to follow.

Gamora and Bobbi followed a bit more reluctantly. Gamora because she wanted to stay behind and help guard the prisoners. Bobbi because she knew the look on her father's face and knew she was in trouble, even if he hadn't said anything yet.

Reaching the vehicle, Coulson waited for his daughters and Jeffrey to get in before he got in the driver's side and began heading back to the compound.

Gamora had sat in the back of the vehicle with Bobbi, hoping that if they let Jeffrey sit up front, he might shed a bit more light on who he was.

"How did you do what you did? Throwing them so far?!" Bobbi blurted, her tone a bit excited.

Jeffrey blushed again. "I just have an ability...I've tried to use it for good. Maybe change people's perceptions of people with powers..." he said hesitantly, not comfortable with drawing attention to himself of what he was doing.

"How long have you had the ability for?" Coulson asked, even as he navigated the streets back to the compound.

"I'm not sure..." Jeffrey said uncertainly. "The first time I used it was to save that diplomat's family...when I lifted the bus." He glanced out the window, hoping that Coulson would let the line of questioning go. He'd stuck as close to the truth as he was able, but Coulson didn't seem like the type of man that would be overly thrilled with the full truth, so he knew he couldn't divulge any more than he already had.

Coulson nodded. "Is it just enhanced strength you have? Or do you have any other powers as well?" He continued to question the man.

"I... uh... I guess I'm a bit faster than most people. Although that could just be because my legs are stronger, so I can get them to move faster... I dunno..." Jeffrey blinked again. Colonel Talbot had made it clear that no one, but especially Coulson, could know how he really got his powers. The Director of Shield would never agree to what was done and if Jeffrey wanted to remain useful and keep his powers, it had to stay secret. Now he could understand why Talbot had warned him not to be alone with Coulson for any length of time. The older man was like a dog with a bone, focusing on the abilities and wanting to know everything. Jeffrey was trying to be evasive, but the problem with evading questions was that it caused more suspicious questions to form in people's minds.

Coulson could tell that Jeffrey was being evasive; he just couldn't tell why. So, he decided to focus on a different line of questioning, at least for the moment. "How long have you been working undercover at that base for?"

"I was there for about two months. They had just started to trust me with more information when..." He shrugged, giving Coulson a crooked grin. "I guess it's just as well. They had me scheduled to go on a raid with them tonight and one of the guys I'd convinced to trust me told me what would be happening. I wouldn't have been able to do it and they would have figured me out because of that..." He sighed.

Bobbi winced, remembering her own foray under cover and the fact that doing what she needed to do to keep her cover had led to Kara being captured and brain-washed.

Coulson nodded. "The circumstances might not have been ideal, but we lost a lot of good people when HYDRA was revealed. I'm glad we didn't lose another one."

Jeffrey smiled at that, more pleased than he felt he had a right to be that Coulson viewed him as one of the 'good people'. "I have to admit, I never thought I'd be going to the compound. I've already been trained, so wouldn't have had a reason to join the training facility and the only other people that have reason to be there are Avengers. Or your family..." He trailed off.

"You helped two of my daughters," Coulson said seriously. "That's plenty reason enough to bring you to the compound."

Jeffrey blinked and looked back at the two younger women, who couldn't have been any more different than night and day. "So, the rumors are true? You have adopted yourself a family?"

"Almost everyone at the compound is family," Coulson answered. "Those who haven't been officially adopted are close enough that they could still be considered extended family."

"Huh... Well. I'm glad I was able to help yours..." Jeffrey said, with a tiny smile. Talbot had been a bit scoffing when he'd mentioned how they'd formed such a large family and lived on the compound. Then again, Talbot was paranoid and thought Coulson was up to something with the group. "Some people don't view you all as a family so much as a potential army. They're paranoid..." he offered, feeling like Coulson should know he had a target on his back from certain people.

Coulson shook his head. "While I can understand they might be paranoid, there's really no reason to be. And if anyone saw how we interacted together, I think they'd realise that."

"Well... I'll take your word for it. Since I haven't actually seen you all operate as a family. Just as effective agents." Jeffrey smiled.

Gamora sighed. "I suspect you'll see how the family operates soon enough," she said cryptically.

Bobbi shot Gamora a dirty look and elbowed her, mouthing, "Don't remind him!" to her sister.

Coulson didn't comment on Gamora's words, instead saying, "First things first, we'll get the three of you checked out." He didn't tell his daughters that then they'd have a discussion, figuring they'd understand that without him needing to bring it up.

"I don't see why I have to be checked out. I'm not bleeding. I'm not in pain. I don't think I even got hit by anything..." Bobbi grumbled.

"I'm not going to take any chances." As he drove the car into the compound's garage, Coulson asked Bruce to meet him and the others in one of the other healing rooms.

Bobbi's sigh was more of a huff, but she didn't argue further about getting checked out.

Gamora shook her head at her sister's behavior but didn't say anything. She didn't want to add fuel to the fire that was her baby sister's temper.

Jeffrey darted a quick, confused glance back at the two women, before glancing at Coulson to see if the older man's face would give any indication about what was going on.

Coulson's face was serious, but he smiled reassuringly at Jeffrey. "We'll get all of you checked out and then, once the others return, we'll have a debriefing." He didn't mention the discipline part, although it wasn't something that would be well-hidden when it occurred. He got out of the vehicle and moved round to open the doors for the others.

"Of course, sir. I've saved all the information I managed to gather in an email account that I can access and give to you." Jeffrey got out of the car, then waited for directions to the medical room.

Gamora got out without argument or bad temper. She already had an idea she was in trouble and what for; and she was okay with that. As far as she was concerned, she'd disobeyed a big family rule and deserved whatever she got for that.

Bobbi wasn't quite as gracious. She got out of the car, huffing again. "I really don't need to go see Bruce! He'll just tell you the same thing I'm telling you now and it's a waste of time. I have information! Here!" She pulled the thumb drive out of her pocket and held it out toward her father.

"We'll look at that when the rest of the family return," Coulson replied, his voice calm. "And even if you think you haven't sustained any injuries, I'm still going to insist that you get checked over."

Ben Coulson had been waiting in the garage for his son and the rest of the family to return, unable to help but worry about them. He heard the way Bobbi spoke to her father and raised his eyebrows as he stepped into view.

"Fine! I'll go and waste thirty minutes while Bruce does a quick scan, asks me all the same stupid questions you just asked and wait for him to tell me there's nothing wrong. Since you don't trust me to know when I'm hurt or not!" Bobbi was yelling by this point, either unheeding or just plain uncaring that she wasn't being fair to her father. At all.

Jeffrey's own eyebrows had climbed into his hairline by this point. He may not have known her personally, but all the reports he'd heard about Bobbi Morse as an agent indicated she was very professional and respectful towards authority, even when she was disagreeing with them. This... behavior was completely opposite of what he'd expected.

Gamora just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd helped her sister because she hadn't wanted the girl to go by herself and get hurt. And she'd messed up herself by failing to tell anyone what was going on before leaving herself. She deserved to be in trouble and she wasn't going to make things worse by arguing over a check-up. Especially when it was clear to anyone with eyes and ears that Coulson was only having them get checked over because he was _worried_ about them. They'd _scared_ him with their actions and he needed to know they were okay. How could Bobbi not understand that?

Coulson took a deep breath, trying not to let his hurt at the way his daughter was responding show through. He wasn't sure he could try to reason with her like this without her working herself into an even worse state.

Ben moved over to the group and gently clasped Bobbi's shoulder. "I'll go with all of you to see Bruce," he said firmly.

Bobbi blinked, giving her grandfather a startled glance. "Grandpa!" she said, her voice taking on a sheepish, almost embarrassed tone, as she realized he had witnessed her bad attitude.

Gently squeezing her shoulder, Ben said gently, "You need to get checked over. The sooner that's taken care of, the better you'll feel."

"But... I don't feel bad..." she said, in a hesitant voice, even as she let him lead her to the medical room. She didn't say anything else, though. She'd calmed down enough to realize she'd been making a scene in front of the new guy and was a bit embarrassed and didn't want to draw more attention to herself.

Coulson took a deep breath and motioned for Jeffrey and Gamora to precede him, bringing up the rear as they made their way to the medical room.

Gamora quietly went where her father motioned, but as soon as they were walking to medical, she let herself fall back just enough that she could walk beside him. "I'm sorry... I know what I did wrong and I never meant to cause problems or worry or hurt you..." She swallowed and glanced toward her feet. "Once I've been checked, do you want me to wait in your room?" she whispered uncertainly.

Bobbi stepped into the medical room and sighed as Bruce motioned her toward one of the beds.

"You can pull the curtain closed and put on the gown that's on the bed..." Bruce said firmly. "No arguments, unless you want to be facing my counter-part..." he told his cousin sternly. He was irritated that she'd pulled this stunt when everyone was already all nervous from the pod crashing into the compound.

Bobbi's eyes widened, and it looked like, for a moment, she would argue, despite Bruce's admonishment, but then she just sighed again more loudly and went to the bed he'd pointed out, yanking the curtains closed around it so that she could change. If she thought she could figure out a way to do it unseen, she'd sneak out of the room.

Jeffrey went to the bed Bruce pointed him to and gently closed the curtain, changing into the examining gown.

Coulson gently squeezed Gamora's shoulder. "It won't be necessary to wait in my room. When you've all been checked out, I'll walk with you there."

"Okay, Dada..." she said softly, her voice taking on an apologetic tone. She was obviously regretting not having informed him before taking off. All she wanted to do was make things right between them.

When she stepped into the room, she immediately went to the bed Bruce pointed to her and closed the curtain to change into the flimsy gown. She did it quickly, yanking open the curtain after so that Bruce would know she was ready. "Do you need me to lie on the bed?" she asked in a perfunctory tone, just wanting to get this out of the way so she could talk to her father.

"I'm ready as well. Just let me know what you need me to do..." Jeffrey said from the bed beside hers, wearing the same type of flimsy examining gown she wore.

Bobbi's curtain remained conspicuously closed.

Coulson gently patted Gamora's shoulder, giving her a warm smile as she hadn't argued or protested. He then glanced towards Bobbi's curtain.

Ben, knowing his son was trying to keep on top of all of them, wasted no time in slipping behind the curtain so he could check on Bobbi's progress.

Bobbi was still wearing her street clothes, glaring at the examining gown as if it had offended her. She glanced up guiltily as her grandfather slipped in. "I hate these things..." she whispered.

Bruce glanced at Jeffrey and Gamora. "You can stay at the beds you are at. If you would please sit on them, Helen and Bryce will be here momentarily to check your heart rate and breathing, then you can lie back so that they can check everything else." He glanced toward the closed curtain. "I'll be checking over our reluctant patient..."

Gamora and Jeffrey both nodded and did as directed, smiling at the other two doctors as they came into the room with the scanning equipment.

"I know," Ben replied, stepping over to her. "And I understand why. But you need to get checked over. This isn't to hurt or upset you, but to make sure you're healthy and comfortable. No one is trying to upset you here."

"I... I know. I can't seem to help but get upset, though..." she muttered, before beginning to pull clothes off so that she could put the gown on.

Ben turned to give Bobbi some privacy and then, once she was wearing the gown, he reached out and clasped her shoulder, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. "I know, but your father isn't trying to hurt or upset you and you owe him a better attitude than what you've been giving him."

Bobbi bit her lip, knowing her grandfather was right. "I know I shouldn't give him a hard time for trying to make sure I'm alright." She sighed. "I just...keep getting angry and lashing out..." She winced, knowing that didn't excuse her behavior.

"It's difficult on you and your father understands that." Ben tightened his arms around her. "He isn't out to get you or make things more difficult. He loves you. So very much. And all he wants is to keep you safe. Make sure you're out of danger and not hurt when something happens that shouldn't. When you push him away, it hurts him."

"I... I didn't mean to push him away..." Bobbi winced. "...Just get him to stop making me do stuff I didn't wanna do..." She leaned against Ben. "I wasn't very nice..." she finally admitted, in a quiet voice. "...I was kinda mean..."

"He's not trying to stop you from doing stuff you don't want to do," Ben pointed out, stroking her hair. "He's trying to stop you from doing dangerous things that could hurt you."

"Sometimes that's the same thing!" Bobbi protested weakly, her voice whinier than she would have liked.

"And sometimes you're not always in the best place to make that decision," Ben pointed out. "Your father loves you, so very much. He only ever wants what's best for you."

"He treats me like a little girl..." Bobbi pouted, not thinking about the fact that, since being de-aged, she'd been acting more like a 'little girl' than her actual age.

"You've been aged down," Ben said calmly. "At your normal age, you wouldn't have wanted to do a lot that you have been. It's been more difficult for you to make those decisions, so your father has to consider what's best for you, taking into account the fact you've been de-aged and that you can't necessarily do what you can at your normal age."

Bobbi huffed. "You're impossible to argue with..." she complained, unable to help the tiny grin that was trying to form on her face.

Ben stroked her hair. "Are you ready to let your cousin check you over now?"

"Yessir..." Bobbi sighed, hopping up to sit on the bed before nodding her head for her grandfather to open the curtain.

As soon as the curtain was open, Bruce came in and quickly began to examine her, trying to be as quick as possible because he sensed that, if he took too long, she'd become belligerent again. Bryce and Helen had already finished their examinations of Gamora and Jeffrey and the two had already got dressed again in the time it took for Ben to convince Bobbi to cooperate.

Jeffrey readjusted his shirt as he looked at Coulson. "Is there someplace I should wait until we do the debrief?"

"May I change clothes?" Gamora asked at the same time, having noticed that she had blood from a HYDRA agent on her clothes.

Coulson nodded to Gamora, even as he answered Jeffrey, "We have a family room and a rec area. There are also various offices you can wait inside. It all depends on where you'd feel the most comfortable."

As soon as Bruce was finished examining Bobbi and had given her the all-clear, Ben moved back to place his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to talk in my room," he said firmly.

"I'll wait in the family room...if that's the big airy open area we walked by to get here..." Jeffrey nodded.

"When I'm done changing, should I go to your room?" Gamora whispered to her father, after Jeffrey had left.

Bobbi gave her grandfather a startled look, then darted a look at her father to see if he'd heard and what he thought about the situation. She didn't argue, though. Bruce, Bryce and Helen had all left and the only ones still in the room were Gamora, her father and her grandfather, so she quickly hopped off the bed and began to dress, not bothering with the curtain.

Coulson nodded, gently squeezing Gamora's shoulder. "Yes please," he answered. "I'll wait there for you." He heard his father's comment to Bobbi but didn't say anything. He was beginning to think he was too close to the issue to deal with Bobbi the way she needed him to.

Bobbi couldn't help but notice her father's lack of response, but instead of assuming that he was trying to avoid another fight with her, she felt herself thinking that he'd finally lost all patience with her and had given up on her. She swallowed hard but didn't say anything and forced herself to act as normal as she could, considering how she suddenly felt like her world had been torn apart and it was all her fault. She finished dressing, then glanced at her grandfather. "I'm ready..." she whispered, not trusting herself to say anything else.

Gamora had already left by that point. It didn't take her long at all to change and soon, she was heading to her father's room, slipping inside to wait for him to come deal with her.

* * *

After checking with Jeffrey to make sure he had everything he needed and knew he could help himself to anything from the family kitchen, Coulson headed to his room. Entering, he walked over to his daughter. "Do we need to go through anything else?" he asked her gently.

"No, Dada...I know why I'm in trouble. Following Bobbi to provide backup and protection was acceptable. Doing so without telling you or anyone else, wasn't. I didn't mean to scare or worry you and I should have thought about that before taking off." Gamora gave him a sad smile. "I'm still getting used to being accountable to a family..." she admitted.

Coulson wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I know it's difficult to get used to, but you are so very important to me," he whispered. "I love you." He held her for a few moments and then guided her over to the bed, so he could sit down and gently draw her over his lap.

Gamora didn't pull away from the affection, even though it was obvious she wasn't used to a father that offered _that_ either. She'd got better with it since meeting Quill the first time, but she always felt like she was a step behind most people- not ready to respond until they were already pulling away. Unless she initiated it. She was over his knee before she knew how she should have responded. All she could do was let out a tiny, quiet whimper and reach down to hold onto Coulson's leg.

Coulson stroked her lower back a moment or two. "I've got you. I love you," he said, his voice quiet and reassuring, before he proceeded to bare her. Taking a firm grip around her waist, he lifted his hand and brought it down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Gamora blinked back sudden tears at his words. "I love you too, Dada," she said softly. And she did. So very much. That realization enabled her to relax and accept what was happening without a struggle.

Coulson kept his grip on Gamora firm and secure as he continued the swats down to her thighs and then began again from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "I know you're not used to being in a family that expects you to tell them when you're going into a potentially dangerous situation, but that _is_ the kind of family you're in now. I don't want to risk losing you."

"I understand, Dada..." Gamora responded in a tight voice, not too far from vocal tears... because she hadn't meant to hurt him, and it was obvious that he had been worried and hurt. She began to shift as the swatting became uncomfortable, the sting lasting beyond the initial smack.

"I know. I want you to be safe. I want to keep you close to me, so I don't lose you." Completing the second circuit, Coulson began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "I forgive you, though, and I _love_ you. I just want you to stay safe."

At those words, Gamora went limp over Coulson's knee and just began to cry. It was quiet and controlled, but she was obviously crying. "You forgive me? You were only upset because you... worry about me? You aren't angry?"

Coulson brought the spanking to a stop and, after replacing her clothing, turned her back over in his arms so he could cuddle her. "I'm not angry with you and you're completely forgiven," he promised. "I was so worried about you..."

Gamora threw her arms around her father in a tight hug, hiding her face against his chest. "I'm sorry I worried you... thank you for forgiving me..." she whispered. Thanos had never been the forgiving sort and he certainly wasn't the type to worry. Most of the time, he was the one putting his 'daughters' into danger and harm's way. Coulson's care, concern and willingness to forgive was foreign to her and she found herself being drawn closer to him because of it. "I don't want to upset you in any way..." she realized out loud.

Hugging her tightly to himself, Coulson kissed the top of her head. "Most of the time, you won't. And if anything does happen, we'll do this again. But I'll still forgive you. I'll still love and want you."

Gamora snuggled close. "I love you too, Dada..." she said quietly. Sniffling slightly, she let out a tiny huff of air that wasn't quite a laugh but could have been if she'd continued. "I don't want to ever earn that again, though, so I hope I don't mess up..."

"No matter what happens, you will still be mine," Coulson promised, stroking her hair and tightening his arms around her. "My daughter. I don't ever want to risk losing you."

"Because you really are my father... my Dada..." Gamora gave him a tiny smile. "You protect me, not use me..."

" _Always_ ," Coulson promised, kissing her cheek. "I want you for you. Not to change you or make you do things for me."

Gamora cuddled some more. "I'm glad you want me for me... I don't think I could have handled being... spanked by you... if I didn't believe that. I never... that was... " She swallowed. "That wasn't how I was punished when I was growing up..." she admitted.

Coulson nodded. "Nebula admitted something of that to me when I first handled her. You don't have to worry that you'll ever be punished like that again."

Gamora nodded. "But I might be spanked again..." she said softly, not terribly upset at the thought. If she deserved to be punished, a spanking was a lot easier to take; and a lot more effective, if the fact she wanted to change her behavior and do what he wanted was any indication. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be..."

"It's a family punishment," Coulson replied gently. "It's about learning to do better more than pain."

"That makes sense. It wasn't very painful, even if it was uncomfortable. I... I felt like I wasn't in control, but it didn't scare me that you were in control. I would have been scared if Thanos had taken my control from me. I feel safe with you..." she admitted.

"You _are_ safe with me," Coulson promised. "No matter what happens."

Gamora smiled up at him, her gaze trusting and almost childlike. "I believe you." Impulsively, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before carefully standing. "We probably should go debrief with Jeffrey. If he is not going to return to being undercover, he will likely want new orders." She grinned impishly.

"I'm thinking of asking him to stay on here. We can always use more good agents." Standing, Coulson wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the door.

"I think that would be good. Especially since if he's been undercover for a long time; HYDRA will know who he is and now will know that he betrayed them." Gamora sighed softly, knowing that he wouldn't have had to blow his cover if it hadn't been for Bobbi and her. "I'm going to go wash my face and then meet you in the family room. Is that alright?"

Coulson nodded and smiled, kissing her cheek. "That's absolutely fine." He gave her a tight hug and then gently released her so she could leave to wash her face.

* * *

Ben waited for Bobbi to finish dressing and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards his room.

Bobbi thought briefly of running from her grandfather. Her father completely leaving her alone and not saying anything, even to chide, had thrown her for a loop and she wasn't certain what to do about it. Had she succeeded in pushing him away? If she had, she didn't want to push her grandfather away as well. As contrary and irritable as she'd been, she hadn't truly wanted her father to just let her go to do whatever she wanted. She needed his boundaries and consequences. Even if she didn't want to admit it. Uncertainly, she followed Ben to his room and didn't argue or protest once.

Ben led her into his room, guiding her inside before closing the door and then turning to look seriously at her. "Even though you've been consistently arguing, I believe you are aware of what went wrong today."

Bobbi rolled her eyes in lieu of responding. If she responded, she'd have to admit what she did wrong or lie and, while she didn't want to admit to being wrong, she _definitely_ didn't want to lie. It wasn't even that she wanted to be disrespectful; although it was very disrespectful. It was that she wanted to try and redirect her grandfather's focus off what she'd done, or at least off making her admit it.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Of course, if there's some confusion over it, perhaps we should talk first." Leading her over to his bed, he took a seat and gently pulled her down onto his lap.

Bobbi bit her lip at finding herself sitting on her grandfather's lap instead of over it and glanced toward her feet, so she wouldn't have to look him in the face. While it was easy to be defiant and contrary when she was irritable and riled up, it was more difficult once she was calm... and it was especially difficult when she was being held and had to face the one in charge of her. "Not really a lot to talk about..." she hedged, still not wanting to admit wrong doing, but knowing exactly what she'd done wrong.

"Is there anything that's confusing you?" Ben asked, gently stroking her hair. "Any action you took today that you think there was an acceptable reason behind?"

"I got information that we needed..." Bobbi said, not exactly saying that her going for it was acceptable but hoping that the outcome of her getting the information would derail the conversation away from the fact she shouldn't have gone in the first place.

"By taking potentially dangerous actions that could have resulted in you getting yourself hurt. Captured. Taken away from your family in some way," he pointed out. "And you know that isn't acceptable."

" _Someone_ needed to go get the information. Everyone's been so focused on keeping all us kids from doing our jobs..." Bobbi grumbled, knowing that wasn't fair, but beginning to get irritable again when she thought about how useless she was in her current size.

"There are other agents who have been working as well," Ben said. "No one has said you can't become active again once you've returned to your usual age."

Bobbi jumped to her feet, suddenly livid again, though she couldn't exactly say why since she didn't know. She began to pace and threw her hands up in the air as she yelled at her grandfather. "Yeah? Well what if that _never_ happens, huh? I've been _stuck_ like this _forever_! And my mind wasn't affected! _Just my body_!" She grabbed a book as she passed by the desk, without thought. "But I can't do my job because _everyone_ wants to treat me like a little kid! And it's _STUPID_! And Daddy is stupid for not seeing I can do my job and letting me do it! And YOU'RE stupid for going along with him! It's NOT FAIR! I HATE it! _AND I HATE YOU_!" she stomped her foot and threw the book as hard as she could, hitting the lamp on the bedside table and knocking it to the ground. She stood panting as she stared at what she'd just done, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open before she turned frightened eyes toward her grandfather.

"I... I didn't mean that..." she said, in a very tiny voice, her anger gone as fast as it had risen, leaving her deflated and feeling like she'd just murdered somebody.

Ben calmly stood and picked up both the book and then the lamp, setting them both in place before he turned a compassionate gaze onto Bobbi. "If it was only your body affected, do you think you would have just had that temper tantrum? Or given your father so much grief since being aged down?" He stepped over to grasp her shoulder, guiding her into one of the corners. "I'd like you to stand here and think for a bit."

Bobbi trembled as she was put into the corner. She tried to think like he'd asked her to, but it really didn't take much time at all for her to realize he was right. And she couldn't stop focusing on the fact that she'd just told her grandfather, who she adored and loved with her whole being, that she hated him. She'd told him she _hated_ him. What was _wrong_ with her? What if he believed her? It wasn't true. She _loved_ him. Why would she _lie_ to him about something so horrible? She was so focused on what she'd said and how horrible she felt for saying it that she didn't even notice when she began to quietly sob, body still trembling, as she faced the corner she'd been placed in.

Ben could hear his granddaughter beginning to sob and although he'd planned to leave her for a couple of minutes longer, he decided against that. Moving over to her side, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a firm, tight embrace.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! _It was a lie_! I don't hate you! _I'm sorry_..." Bobbi latched onto him, hiding her face against his chest, still trembling uncontrollably and unable to calm her crying. What if he didn't believe her apology? What if he believed her _lie_ instead?

Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I know," he soothed. "You were angry, upset and lashing out. It's all right. I forgive you."

"You fo... forgive me?" Bobbi asked hopefully. She was still crying but calmed slightly when it became clear her grandfather wasn't angry with her and was pulling her close instead of letting her go or pushing her away. She also continued to tremble, but that eased slightly too, as his tight grip helped her feel safe and secure.

"Of course. I love you." Ben kissed the top of her head.

"I was such a brat..." Bobbi admitted tearfully, her regret clear in her tone. "...I keep acting like such a brat and I'm sorry after, but it doesn't help me not be that way when it's happening..." She started crying again.

Ben moved them over to the bed, so he could sit down and cuddle his granddaughter on his lap. "Being de-aged has had a strong effect on you emotionally as well as physically," he pointed out gently.

"E... everyone else wh.. who was de... de-aged ha.. hasn't acted as bad as me!" Bobbi gulped out. "I've been _horrid_!"

"It's not been entirely your fault." Ben stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's been hard on you."

Bobbi snorted through her tears, wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve thoughtlessly. "Are you making excuses for me, Grandpa?" she asked incredulously, starting to calm down because of his acceptance and forgiveness, even if she knew she was still in trouble.

"Not excuses. Just pointing out that your behaviour is understandable," Ben said calmly.

Bobbi sniffled sadly. "I shouldn't have gone without word to anyone..." she admitted in a whisper. "...And until I'm back to normal, I really shouldn't have gone at all without permission... Even if I feel like an adult, I'm not; not when I can't control my emotions or anything better than I am..."

Ben nodded, stroking her cheek. "I'm glad to hear you realise that," he said gently.

"I really scared daddy again... didn't I?" she asked forlornly.

"You scared him because he loves you and wants to keep you safe," Ben replied. "Family worries about each other."

"And then I gave him a hard time and was a brat to him... when all he wanted was to take care of me and love me..." Bobbi sniffled, close to crying again.

Stroking her hair, he said softly, "He'll have already forgiven you. All you need to do is talk to him and you'll feel better."

Bobbi swallowed, looking down again. "I know I should. I dunno if I can..." She sighed. Biting her lip, she looked up. "A... are you going to spank me, Grandpa?" she whispered.

"I am," Ben replied, stroking her cheek. "You put yourself in danger today and that isn't acceptable."

"Good..." Bobbi said hesitantly, "...I deserve it..." Sighing softly, she wiped her face on her sleeve again, letting her head fall onto her grandfather's shoulder briefly before she stood, pushed her jeans down, then carefully lay over her grandfather's lap. She gripped onto his ankle tightly. "Only daddy has ever spanked me..." she admitted in a tiny, slightly nervous voice.

Ben gently rubbed her back. "I know. But you're still part of my family. My granddaughter. And I love you." He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her in tight against his stomach, and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Bobbi let out a tiny squeak when the first swat landed and gripped his ankle more tightly, but otherwise didn't move or protest. She was a bit surprised he had left her panties up but didn't say anything. If it was one thing she'd learned, it was that the person who was giving the spanking made the decisions on how it would be given. The only thing she was meant to do was accept her punishment. "I love you too, Granddaddy..." she said softly, allowing all the guilt and regret she felt to be heard in her voice. She wanted and needed him to know how sorry she was.

Ben continued the firm swats down to her thighs before he started over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "You knew you weren't supposed to go to the HYDRA base. Even though your sister ended up going with you, the two of you could have been hurt, or captured, if things had gone badly."

"...W... we almost were..." Bobbi gulped in a breath, then admitted, "...If Jeffrey hadn't have blown his cover to help us, we would have been..."

"And that's why everyone was so scared." Completing the second circuit, he began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "Friday indicated what you'd walked into."

Bobbi winced and began to squirm, partly because the sting had built to the point where it hurt, even with her panties up; and partly because she hadn't realized that everyone had known the danger and was afraid for her before they even arrived. That made her feel even more guilty. "I did... didn't think of anyone else when I left..." she choked out.

"I know you didn't, but you need to," Ben said seriously. "You need to take into account how much it would hurt your family if something were to happen to you." He began focusing more swats to her sit spots and thighs.

"I'm sorry, Granddaddy!" Bobbi began to cry again, even as her squirming increased. And she _was_ sorry. She hadn't wanted to worry anyone. She just wished she'd thought of that _before_ she'd left.

"I know," Ben replied gently. "But you need to remember how important you are. How much you're _needed_ and _wanted_ and _loved_ by the whole family here."

"...I know I am..." Bobbi said in a small voice. She continued to squirm and cry, though the crying wasn't loud, because she was trying her hardest not to let it out any more than she could avoid. After all the temper-tantrums she threw, she didn't want to completely lose it when she was getting a well-deserved spanking.

"You don't need to fight anymore, sweetie," Ben said softly. "You're with your family. You're _safe_."

Bobbi blinked back more tears at her grandfather's words, the tone and the meaning behind them soothing her. Slowly, her squirming lessened until she was lying limply over Ben's lap, boneless. And she stopped trying to contain her tears, letting him hear how affected she was by his words and by the punishment itself. She felt closer to her grandfather; like her harsh words were no longer between them. She still felt a chasm between her father and herself, but that wouldn't go away until she braved up and apologized to him. She didn't know how it was possible to feel better- feel hopeful- and yet feel worse at the same time. That's how she felt. She began to cry harder.

Stopping the spanking, Ben didn't waste any time in drawing Bobbi up and into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her head. "I've got you," he murmured. "I love you."

Bobbi continued to sob while holding onto Ben as tightly as she could. Every now and then, she'd catch her breath enough to whisper, "I'm sorry," and "I love you," to him, but mostly, she just cried, relying on him to keep her safe.

Ben rocked her gently, stroking her hair and back soothingly as he whispered soft words of love and forgiveness to her.

Bobbi didn't know how long she cried, but finally, she was able to regain control over her emotions and breathe normally. She knew she had to look a mess, tears and snot running down her face, and knew her grandfather had to love her if he was continuing to hold and rock her despite the fact she was ruining his shirt. Taking a deep, slow breath, she finally sat up and grimaced. "...Sorry..." she whispered, in a hoarse voice, as she glanced at his shirt. She rubbed at her head. The crying and carrying on had given her a headache.

"You don't need to apologise," he said gently. "You've been punished and forgiven. I love you." Noticing that she rubbed at her head, he added, "I have some painkillers and bottles of water, if you'd like to take one for your head."

"Thank you, Granddaddy..." Bobbi smiled crookedly. "...May I go wash my face?" She didn't even attempt to move off his lap. She wasn't doing anything until he gave her permission.

Ben nodded, kissing her cheek. "Once you've done that, we can both go to the debriefing," he suggested.

"Okay, Granddaddy..." Bobbi leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then carefully stood, pulled her jeans back up with a tiny hiss, then went to the bath to wash her face. It didn't take long and soon, she was back, eyes red-rimmed and face splotchy (she'd obviously been crying), but not as bad as it had been. At least the snot was gone. She glanced at the sleeve of her shirt and grimaced, blushing faintly. "Can I borrow a T-shirt, Granddaddy? Or... you know... go to my room and change?" She wasn't certain he'd want to let her out of his sight, considering all the trouble she'd been causing. She shuffled over to him to take the bottle of water he offered and the pain medication.

"Of course." Ben gave her both and then moved over to retrieve one of his shirts, passing it to her.

Swallowing the pills down with the water, Bobbi drained the bottle. Her crying so hard had dehydrated her. Then, throwing the bottle away, she took the shirt from her grandfather. "Thanks, granddaddy..." she said softly, before quickly changing.

Ben waited for her to finish changing and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead her from the room.

* * *

Jeffrey had waited in the family room quietly for about ten minutes before the first signs began to show. Glancing around worriedly, he had to make a decision quick. Wait until after the debriefing and hope that he could get back to the guest room quickly enough to take care of his problem... or go to the guest room now and take care of his problem... and hope that they didn't all decide to gather for the debriefing before he returned. Not knowing how much longer they would be, or even how many people were coming, he quickly decided it would be better to take care of things now. If he arrived back for the debriefing late; well, it was better that he be a little late than everyone to realize something was wrong with him before he could take his shot. With that thought in mind, he quickly went to the room he'd been assigned when arriving.

He glanced around perfunctorily, before tossing his pack onto the bed and opening it to rummage around for the needle and 'medicine' he needed to inject. He was in such a hurry to give himself the injection, he didn't notice that the door hadn't firmly latched and had in fact opened a few inches after he'd 'closed' it. He quickly filled the syringe; then, lifting his shirt, pushed the needle into his torso around where his kidneys would be.

Coulson had headed to the family room, but when he saw there was no sign of Jeffrey, he began searching for the younger man, figuring he couldn't have gone too far. As he noticed the door to the guest room was open, he walked over to open it...and then stopped, taken aback by the sight in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

It was only his heavy training that allowed Jeffrey to keep himself from jerking at Coulson's question; something he was very happy about, considering the size of the needle that was still in him. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, his excuse for all the needles and 'bottles' whenever he went through security checkpoints. "I'm diabetic...I needed to give myself insulin..." he lied. It might have been more believable, had the syringe holding the medicine not been clear, exposing the unnatural color of the liquid he was injecting. There weren't any medicines, especially for diabetics, that would be a bright neon purple color. Jeffrey winced as he realized his body wasn't blocking the needle enough and Coulson could easily see that he'd just lied through his teeth. He finished pushing the plunger in and then pulling the injector out, feeling inordinately vulnerable to be caught with the needle embedded in his body.

"I might not be a doctor, but it's clear that isn't insulin." Coulson took a step closer, bringing himself fully into the room, and closed the door. "You're lying to me. I'd like to know why. And I'd like an explanation of what's really in that needle."

"It... it's experimental. I was told not to tell anyone about it... but I need it..." Jeffrey swallowed, unable to look Coulson in the eye. That was the truth, but he knew it wasn't really an order he should be obeying. Not if he wanted to continue working with the older man.

Coulson took a deep breath. "Is that what gives you those abilities?" he asked levelly, taking the extra steps to bring him directly in front of Jeffrey. Reaching out, he rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Jeffrey's eyes widened. "How did you..?" he blurted, before groaning and letting his head fall forward. "...You didn't. You took an educated guess and I just confirmed..."

"I'm afraid I've become accustomed to family members doing things they shouldn't be and recognising when they lie to try and get themselves out of trouble." The words slipped out without conscious thought. Coulson sometimes wondered if he had some kind of homing beacon that brought him to those who needed a father... who needed _him_. That Jeffrey had come to the compound without asking to call anyone he might know personally, it only served to confirm his feelings.

"Oh... I..." Jeffrey blinked at that. "...I guess that comes in handy, then..." he said awkwardly. He was too used to telling lies to pretty much everyone since he'd started taking the serum. Talbot had made it clear that if it became known how he actually got his powers, the whole thing would fall apart; and he'd be the one taking the fall alone. Because the general certainly wouldn't be accepting any blame for it, even if he had been the one to suggest Mace be the one to be given the serum when the scientists had requested a 'lab-rat'.

Coulson nodded. "It can do at times." He still had his hand on Jeffrey's shoulder and he guided the younger man towards the bed so that he could sit and encourage Jeffrey to as well. "That's going to stop, son. Injecting yourself with that... it can't be doing you any good and there are a lot of people here who have suffered because of experiments gone wrong."

"It would be too difficult to explain to the public... how their 'hero' had abilities and then suddenly didn't." He shook his head. "A lot of people went to a lot of trouble to spin everything in a positive light so that the public would view powered people favorably. If it comes out that I'm nothing more than an experiment? That everything they thought I was came out of a bottle? It won't be good..."

"I don't care what the public think," Coulson said firmly. "I care that you're injecting yourself with a substance that could be doing harm to you. And, in fact, I want Bruce to run some blood tests and make sure you haven't poisoned yourself." He paused, realising that he was slipping immediately into the mindset of Jeffrey being one of _his_ ; not surprising, as he'd moved fast with all of his kids. "You're not here just for a debriefing. You're here because I feel something for you I've learned to recognise and act on the moment I do."

Jeffrey couldn't help but look at Coulson in confusion. "Blood tests... but... the last time I was in the lab, they ran tests and said everything was within expected parameters..." Granted, they hadn't said the serum wasn't harming him or causing problems; only that what they saw in his bloodwork was expected. He frowned as he realized he could very well be poisoning himself and they wouldn't say anything because it was 'expected'. "...I guess it wouldn't hurt to let Bruce run some tests..." he said reluctantly. The scientists in charge of 'making' him weren't going to be happy. Talbot probably wouldn't care, as long as he was able to put any fallout onto his or the scientists' shoulders.

He was so busy thinking about the repercussions of Coulson finding out the truth about where his power came from that he almost missed the last statement. "...Uh... I apologize for being slow, but what do you mean you feel something for me and you've learned to act on it?"

"You've met two of my daughters already," Coulson said. "I adopted all of my children. I adopted them because I felt a connection to them when we met. When I didn't act on that connection, I ended up regretting my actions. How I felt with my children is exactly how I feel with you now."

Mace blinked again. "So... you feel toward me like you feel toward your children?" His back straightened slightly. "Are you saying you want to _adopt_ me?"

"Yes." There was no point in beating around the bush. "I want you. In my family." The words were plain and honest. He looked into Jeffrey's eyes, letting the younger man see his sincerity.

Jeffrey looked a bit in shock at the words. Even if he'd suspected and asked the question, he hadn't truly expected to get the answer he had. "...I guess it's good I'm an orphan and don't have any family who'd object..." he muttered faintly.

Coulson gently squeezed his shoulder. "Do you feel the same way?" he asked. "I'm not going to force you to choose me, but I'm also not going to hesitate to act if you do."

Jeffrey swallowed again and closed his eyes. so he could analyze his thoughts and feelings. "...I... I can't deny that I feel drawn to you... your family... too. That was one of the reasons I reacted so quickly to help Bobbi and Gamora. I didn't know who they were or who they worked with until afterwards, but... it just felt like I needed to help them. It felt like I needed to return with them, with you, instead of insisting on debriefing somewhere else and then going on my way..." He hesitated. "...I've been alone a long time, though..."

"You aren't the only one who's been alone," Coulson said gently, letting himself wrap his arm around Jeffrey's shoulders. "But you aren't anymore."

"You really aren't going to let me take the serum anymore?" Mace asked hesitantly. "They aren't going to like it..."

"They're not responsible for you anymore. I am," Coulson said firmly. "And I'm not going to let you do something that has the potential to hurt you." Hugging Jeffrey a bit tighter, he added, "You are in trouble for lying to me." It was best to get that out in the open, he figured.

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!" Mace protested half-heartedly. It wasn't like he hadn't known the older man wouldn't be happy about it if he found out the truth. Otherwise he wouldn't have attempted to hide things.

Coulson raised his eyebrows. "Lying isn't acceptable, son. Whether I ask you as your superior or as your father, I expect you to tell me the truth."

Mace swallowed hard, both at the words and at the use of the word son. This was really happening. He'd just agreed to joining Philip Coulson's family. He'd always admired the man from afar and had been happy when he'd learned that he was the new director of SHIELD (even with the offshoots with people like Gonzalez). Now he was about to become a member of the man's family; and had already upset the man by lying. And his soon-to-be father was right. He had no right to lie to him, even if those running the experiment had told him he couldn't tell anyone. Coulson was his superior officer even when he wasn't his father. "Yes, sir..." he said meekly, unable to refute the words and, frankly, not willing to try.

Coulson wrapped his other arm around Jeffrey in a hug. "We don't exactly have a conventional way of dealing with things here in the family. When someone does something they shouldn't, such as lying or endangering themselves, they don't get reprimanded or suspended. They get spanked."

Jeffrey couldn't help the tiny jerk back as he gave Coulson a wide-eyed look. " _Spanked_?" he whispered, then cleared his throat. "...You're going to spank me for lying to you?" he continued in a more normal tone of voice, blushing even as he asked the question.

"I am," Coulson replied. "Not only is it a family punishment, it'll draw you closer to me. We'll get the paperwork handled by the end of the day," he added.

"..." Jeffrey slumped. "...I'll have to take your word for it drawing us closer..." he mumbled but didn't argue. "Are you having the blood-test done first, or the spanking first?" he asked quietly.

"The blood-test first." Coulson gently stroked his newest son's hair. "As you saw earlier, your safety and well-being is _always_ going to be top priority."

Jeffrey nodded, leaning into Coulson's hand without even thinking about it. "Yes, sir. Let me get the rest of the needles and vials..." He sighed, knowing that Coulson wouldn't be happy seeing all the items he was injecting on a regular basis. It didn't take long to gather the supplies together and once he had everything related to the project, he handed it to Coulson, an almost shamed look on his face. He'd thought he'd been doing something good, but the older man's reaction to it had been anything but positive and now he was feeling like maybe he'd made a mistake.

"Thank you, son." Knowing Bruce and Jemma would need to examine the liquid, he carefully stored it and then wrapped his arm around Jeffrey's shoulders once more, holding him close. "Friday, please ask Bruce to meet me in the medical room again," he requested.

"I can't believe I just gave up years of research... they're going to _kill_ me..." Jeffrey muttered, not entirely overstating his situation. He let Coulson lead him back to the medical room. Once there, he hopped up onto one of the beds, not reaching to hold onto Coulson, but darting the older man a nervous look that indicated he really wanted him to stick close.

Bruce frowned slightly when he saw Coulson and Mace sitting on the bed. "Did you find a wound we missed somehow?" he asked worriedly.

"Not exactly," Jeffrey hedged, before glancing at Coulson.

"Then...?" Bruce also glanced at his uncle, sensing that Coulson would be more forthcoming with information in a timely manner. Mace seemed like he wasn't entirely sure how to say what needed saying.

Coulson moved over to his son and gently squeezed Jeffrey's shoulder before taking his hand, showing absolutely no hesitation or embarrassment. He put the box containing the vials and needles down where Bruce could see it. "Jeffrey's been injecting himself with this for a while. It's how he's made himself super strong. I need to make sure there's not been any damage done to him..." His worry was obvious.

Bruce sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "Another attempt at recreating the serum that made Steve a super-soldier?" he asked wearily. "You're lucky you didn't turn big and green; or worse, big and red..." he muttered.

"Not exactly... I mean, yes. It gave me enhanced speed and strength, but the goal was to make me more like a mutant, an enhanced person; but they weren't trying to recreate the serum that made Captain America, so..." Jeffrey floundered, realizing that he really didn't know anything at all about the serum he'd been injecting himself with, trusting the scientists would keep his health and best interests in mind. Which wasn't a very wise thing to do, looking back in hindsight. He winced, giving both Bruce and Coulson a very sheepishly embarrassed look. "Yeah. That sounds really, stupid, said out loud..." he muttered.

Coulson gently squeezed his hand. "Maybe they knew what they were doing. Maybe you haven't been in danger. But I'm not willing to take that risk with your safety."

Bruce, sensing another family member being drawn into the ranks, chuckled softly. "Of course, you aren't, Uncle Phil. You are a very _protective_ Papa Bear..." he teased gently, before going to the supply closet and getting a syringe and needle to draw blood. "Friday, if you would please take a full body scan of Jeffrey, as well as all his organs so that we can be certain he hasn't experienced physical damage from the serum? I will draw blood so that we can run tests and make sure there isn't anything negative showing up there..."

"Of course, doctor," Friday quickly answered. "If you will please lay down flat on the bed, Master Jeffrey."

Jeffrey bit his lip somewhat nervously but did as directed. It felt odd, lying flat while the other two men stood over him. It made him feel weak and he couldn't help but be nervous.

Bruce quickly drew blood while Friday ran the scans. Between the two of them, they had all the scans and blood taken within ten minutes. Carefully disposing of the needle, Bruce wrapped up the vials of blood and put them with the vials of serum. "Jemma and I will begin working on this immediately. Hopefully, we'll have good news for you by tomorrow night..." He gave his uncle a tiny smile, then nodded at his soon to be cousin and left the room, carrying the items to the lab.

Jeffrey looked at Coulson a little bit nervously. "...Back to my room?" he asked hesitantly.

Coulson nodded, helping his son to stand and wrapping his arm around Jeffrey's shoulders. "You don't have to be nervous, son," he said reassuringly, leading him back to his room.

"I'm about to be spanked for something when I've never been spanked before... I can't help it..." Mace gave Coulson a tiny, crooked smile.

"I guarantee it's nowhere near as bad as you're probably building it up in your mind to be." Reaching the room, Coulson led his son inside and over to the bed, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"Maybe not..." Jeffrey agreed. "...Still. Part of me wants to argue and fight against it... The other part feels like I deserve it for lying to you, even if I didn't realize that you'd be against me taking the serum..."

"And if you didn't realise there should have been no problem being honest with me." Coulson sat down on the bed and gently guided Jeffrey across his lap.

Mace slumped. "You're right. I should have realized it wasn't a good thing when they told me I couldn't tell you..." he said, dejected. "...I feel really stupid."

"You don't need to feel stupid," Coulson said gently. "You made a mistake. We'll fix it and move on." He gently rubbed his son's back and then bared him.

Mace blushed darkly at being bared. He hadn't expected _that_ to happen, although he supposed it made sense; if he was meant to submit and put all his trust in Coulson, being completely vulnerable was the quickest way to achieve that result. Still, he hadn't expected it and he couldn't help turning red from shame and he knew Coulson would be able to see, because it was his entire body blushing, not just his face. He groaned quietly and hid his face under one of his arms, even as he reached down with the other to hold onto Coulson's leg.

Coulson gently rubbed his lower back. "I've got you, son. You aren't alone anymore," he promised, before lifting his hand and bringing it down firmly on one side before repeating the swat on the other.

Jeffrey let out a tiny grunt as Coulson began swatting, but otherwise didn't show any vocal discomfort. He didn't stop himself from beginning to shift when the sting settled in and he squeezed Coulson's leg when the swats began to burn.

Coulson continued down to Jeffrey's thighs before he started over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "I know I only just found you today, but I'm going to make it clear that dangerous behaviour is _not okay_. Lying to me is _not okay_ , especially when it comes to your health."

Jeffrey shifted again, a tiny whimper escaping as the stinging burn turned into a constant burn that wouldn't go away even when Coulson wasn't smacking. "Y... yes, sir..." he managed to get out, though his voice was tight. "N... no un... unauthorized danger... and never lie. Ever again. I... I'm sorry I lied, sir..." He took a deep breath and swallowed, tensing up attempting to stop squirming.

"I know, son," Coulson said, his voice very gentle. "And I've forgiven you for lying to me. And for endangering yourself." He gently rubbed Jeffrey's lower back with his other hand, while he began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster.

Jeffrey began taking in deep breaths, not quite hyper-ventilating, but obviously affected by Coulson's words as well as the spanking. Finally, unable to fight his body's reaction any longer, he slumped over Coulson's knee. "I'm sorry," he choked, with tears in his voice, even if they weren't falling down his face.

Coulson stopped spanking and wasted no time in drawing Jeffrey up and into his arms, wrapping them tight around his son. "I've got you," he whispered, reiterating the fact Jeffrey wasn't alone anymore. "I love you."

Jeffrey let out a half-amused, half disbelieving sound as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Coulson. "Of course, you're a hugger," he said quietly, before allowing himself to relax into the embrace. Mace normally wasn't, but he found Coulson holding him comforting and he normally wasn't being spanked or adopted suddenly either. His life had just been turned upside down. He figured he could let himself accept comfort.

Coulson tightened his embrace around Jeffrey, kissing the top of his head. "You'll find that the whole family is very affectionate," he said.

"I'll try not to be too aloof, then..." Jeffrey smiled, settling down a bit more and accepting the affection he was currently being offered. "I... I know I was just spanked because I lied and because I was doing something that was dangerous. Are there any other things I need to avoid doing or risk going back over your knee?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't plan to ever put Coulson in the position of punishing him again, so he needed to know what to avoid.

"Most of the things to avoid are common sense," Coulson answered, gently stroking his hair and back. "No going off on your own, without letting someone know where you are. No solo investigative work. We have each others' backs here. You don't need to handle anything alone."

"That shouldn't be hard. Until I volunteered for the serum, I was in the military. I'm used to working in units with other people..." Jeffrey wasn't upset at the news he wouldn't be going solo any longer. "I... I am assuming I will no longer be taking the serum. I should probably inform Talbot. He won't care as long as it doesn't come back and bite him on the butt. The scientists might be another story..." He sighed.

"You don't have to tell him on your own," Coulson said. "And you won't be alone in handling any fallout. I'm on your side."

"Thank you. I appreciate that... Maybe we can call him tomorrow. He won't be in his office right now and it will give me time to plan what to say..." Jeffrey gave Coulson a grateful smile. "...Until then, I need to debrief you all. There is a lot of information you need to know."

Coulson nodded. "There's quite a bit we've found, too, that you might need to know about, even if you've already learned a lot of it. We have one teenager living here who's been quite badly affected by HYDRA's actions. He was cloned, so any information you have will probably help." While they'd discuss everything in more detail in the debrief, he wanted to give his son a heads-up, at least.

"Damn... I'd found files on a cloning program, but I hadn't found any evidence that they'd actually gone through with it. I was hoping they hadn't tried it..." Jeffrey sighed. "Since, apparently, they did go through with it, I'll make sure all the files I have are given to Bruce. He might be able to find out more about what was done if they followed their plan at all..."

Coulson nodded. "We should make sure any information is passed onto his father..." he added, thinking out loud.

"He has a father?" Jeffrey blinked. "You all pulled him into the family like you plan to do with me, didn't you?" He couldn't help but grin.

"It happens far more regularly than you might think," Coulson replied. "Though in this case, it was a fifteen-year-old kid who found out everything he'd believed about himself was a lie, including the woman he thought was his family. He found himself a father already... but now he has an entire group of people as family who can hopefully help him heal."

Jeffrey nodded. "Well, I'll do my best to help my... cousin?... adjust to his new world view. Answer any questions I'm able to, as long as you and his father think he should know..." He gave Coulson a questioning look, as if looking for permission.

Coulson nodded. "It'll be best to include his father in the meeting and see what he thinks about what Kaine should know."

"I'll wait till either of you give me permission, then..." Jeffrey nodded. While he was perfectly capable of leading on his own, he was also very used to following chain of command. It didn't bother him to have Coulson take command over him; and since the older man was adopting him, he thought it might be more appropriate until he became used to his new situation. "I... you decided you wanted me so quickly and I decided that I wanted you to have me so quickly that... well... am I living here now? I have an apartment, but I've been on non-stop missions for almost two years now, so... and will I continue to go on missions, or do you have something else in mind for me?"

"The idea is that you'll move in here, with the whole family," Coulson answered. "If you have anything in your old apartment you need, we can pick it up. As for missions, we generally do recon and hit HYDRA bases. The family members don't tend to take on missions that will take them away for long periods of time, like going undercover. I'm not saying it definitely wouldn't happen in the future, but so far, it hasn't."

"I won't say I'll miss undercover. I won't. But if you need it, I'm good at it. And with you and the rest of the family as back up and as my handler, I think I'd probably be safer in your hands than I've been in anyone else's..." Jeffrey smiled. "Do I look presentable?" He finally stood and moved in front of his father, so Coulson could make sure he didn't look like he'd just been punished, even if everyone in the family likely knew he had been.

Coulson nodded and reached out to stroke his son's cheek. "You look fine, son." He stood up and wrapped his arm around Jeffrey's shoulders, so he could lead him back to the family room.

Jeffrey leaned against Coulson as he let himself be led. He was a bit surprised at how quickly he'd gained a family and how quickly he'd agreed to it, but he didn't regret the decision. Soon, they were both in the family room and the rest of the family was coming in, finding various seats so that he could debrief them.

Gamora sat as close to her father as possible. Not only did she have to give her own report, but she was feeling clingier than she'd expected to feel, after her punishment. Sitting next to him helped ease that feeling.

Bobbi had sat as far away from her father as possible. She wasn't mad at him anymore. In fact, she wanted to be with him, but she felt extremely guilty about her behavior and she was certain he wouldn't want to be next to her. Besides. The new guy was sitting next to him. She settled down next to Toomes and Kaine.

The rest of the family filtered into the room in small amounts. Robbie moved over to sit next to Gabe, leaning over to whisper to his younger brother, "You okay?" He knew their father had taken him in hand and wanted to make sure Gabe wasn't overwhelmed or upset.

Toomes settled Kaine on his lap, wrapping one arm around his son's waist so he could hold onto the teenager tightly. His other hand gently stroked the back of Kaine's hair and neck, keeping up the constant physical contact.

Bobbi watched Toomes being affectionate with her cousin and felt even worse. If she hadn't been such an uncontrollable, obstinate brat, she could be sitting on her father's lap, with him being affectionate to her. She slumped down in her seat, an unhappy frown on her face. She didn't say anything, though, so most of the family likely thought she was irritable about something again.

Gabe looked at Robbie and smiled. "Yeah. I'm really good..." he said, with a grin. Yeah, he'd got his first ever spanking from Fury; but instead of upsetting him, it had helped him feel even more connected to his father and the rest of the family.

Kaine snuggled close to his father and closed his eyes. There wasn't much he could offer in terms of information, so he figured he'd listen and answer if he was asked a question. If he accidently fell asleep? Well, his father would wake him if necessary. He was still feeling drained from the stress of finding out his whole life was a lie.

Robbie smiled, happy to see that Gabe wasn't feeling upset about what had happened. "If you do need to talk about anything that's happened, though, I'm always available," he promised.

When everyone was settled in the room, Coulson cleared his throat and looked at Jeffrey. "Would you like to start by sharing with us what you've learned?" he asked his newest son.

Gabe nodded. "I know..." he said to Robbie, reaching over and clasping him on the shoulder.

Jeffrey glanced around the room at the assembled family members. "I've learned several different things in the months I was embedded with this particular group. Most of it has to do with their program of taking young children and then placing them in homes with HYDRA operatives or HYDRA sympathizers...trying to raise up the next generation of HYDRA agents. Some of it has to do with a clone program they have going..." He glanced toward Toomes and Kaine when he mentioned that. "...And some of it has to do with research into people with exceptional abilities, that aren't mutant or enhanced through scientific means..." He glanced at Coulson. "...They labeled the file Inhuman and it isn't something they are doing specifically themselves, but something they were very interested in learning more about. The fact they were so interested in it makes me think we probably want to look into it ourselves, if only to stop them from making use of it..." He continued talking, answering questions when needed. By the time he'd told them everything he could remember, it was late into the night; The youngest members of the family had gone to bed hours before and his voice was hoarse. They had a lot of information to mull over and digest.

Some of the things, they'd already known; or at least suspected. Other pieces of information were new. And while it was important they figure out how to act on that information, it was also getting late and it was therefore important the family members get plenty of rest.

Coulson stepped over to Tony. "Do you think I could get a copy of the adoption paperwork?" he asked, wanting to take care of things with Jeffrey straight away.

Tony nodded. "Of course. There's a copy on the computer in the office. All we need to do is enter in the relevant names and print it out and sign. Foggy can handle getting it filed in the appropriate areas..." He waved Foggy over, so that they could all go to the office.

Jeffrey chuckled. "You all really do move quickly." He grinned as he followed Tony, Foggy and his father to the office.

Bobbi watched her father disappearing down the hall with the new guy and she knew immediately what was happening. Swallowing hard, she forced herself not to show her emotions, even though she felt like crying. She'd pushed her father away. He'd found another child who wouldn't push him away. She deserved whatever she got. She knew he wouldn't send her away or give her up, but it hurt watching someone else have the closeness with him that she used to, until she ruined everything. She feared she'd put a chasm between them that could never be filled. Swallowing again, she went to her room so that she wouldn't be bothered by anyone else in the family. She wasn't certain she could keep the tears back if anyone tried talking to her.

It didn't take long for the paperwork to be signed, making Jeffrey officially his son and part of the family. And once that was taken care of, Coulson gently rested his hand on his newest son's shoulder. "It's a normal thing for children to share the room with their parent. I need to find your sister and talk to her, but you have the choice of staying either in my room or your own tonight."

Jeffrey nodded. "You know. I appreciate that. But I think I'm okay sleeping in the room you've given me. It isn't that far from yours if I need you... and it was kind of obvious that Bobbi is having difficulty... Maybe I can stay in your room tomorrow night when things have calmed down a bit and it won't make it even more difficult for her..."

Friday interrupted at that moment. "Pardon me, Director Coulson, but Miss Bobbi isn't in the compound at-the-moment. She had been in her room, but as soon as everyone else had gone to their rooms, she snuck out and went to the tree house she was at several days ago. She asked me to tell you, though; she didn't want you to think she'd run away again."

"Thank you, Friday." Coulson acknowledged the AI before pulling Jeffrey into a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek. "If you need me before tomorrow, you know where I'll be. Otherwise, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Yes, sir..." Jeffrey quickly hugged back, before heading to his room.

* * *

Bobbi was sat huddled on the floor, in the corner of the treehouse. She supposed it really hadn't been a good idea to change into her night shirt and _then_ decide to go outside to the tree house. It may be warming up, but the nights were still chilly, and the nightshirt barely reached past her bum. At the time she'd made the decision, though, the only thing she could think of was she needed to get out. She felt so guilty about how she'd treated her father. She felt heartsick over knowing she'd pushed him away. And she was shaking with fear that it would be a permanent divide between them. She'd do _anything_ to make it right and be pulled back to him. _Anything_.

Which was why she'd cut a thin branch off the tree and stripped it of bark and excess twigs. Once Friday told him where she was, if he came after her, she'd give it to him. No matter how scared implements made her, she was more scared of not making things right and she knew she had to submit to him if things were going to be made right. The branch lay beside her on the floor of the tree house. She had her knees drawn up under her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs, her night shirt stretched to try and cover as much of her as possible, so she could stay warm.

Coulson had gone via his room to pick up a blanket before heading outside the compound, knowing that it was cold and not sure if Bobbi would be warm enough. Once outside, he reached the tree in record time and began to climb up.

As soon as he saw his daughter huddled in one corner of the treehouse, Coulson quickly moved to her side, wrapping the blanket around her and then pulling her into his arms, cuddling her tightly.

Having her father wrap her up tightly, keeping her warm, and then holding her just as tightly caused Bobbi to lose what little control she'd maintained, and she burst into sobs. "I'm sorry, daddy... I'm _so_ sorry... been a horrible brat... a horrible daughter... 'm _awful_!" she choked out, in between sobs. "...Don' deserve you... was so bad... c… can stop m... myself fr... from b... being bad!" she wailed.

Coulson pulled his daughter closer, kissing the top of her head and beginning to rock her. "I love you," he whispered. "You aren't bad, sweetie. You've been naughty and disobedient, but _not bad_."

"...Been o... obs... obsi... stubborn!" Bobbi gulped in air. "...Din listen... din wanna listen... was mean and... and bitchy..." She sobbed again. "...Din wanna p... push you 'way... din...din wanna l... leave you..." She shivered and gasped in a deep breath, crying too hard to breathe normally. "...I so... sorry!" She started crying again harder, before pulling away from him for just long enough to snatch up the branch she'd stripped and thrust it toward her father. "...Wa... was ho... horrible naughty!" she admitted. "...N... ne... need b... be r... right w... wif you..." She shuddered, still sobbing brokenly.

"No, sweetie." Coulson stroked her cheek. Kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to use a switch on you," he whispered. "Spanking isn't about causing you more pain or about how much you can take."

Bobbi began to cry harder, afraid that if he didn't take her in hand, take control, that the gulf between them would never go away. "I... I... c... can... can't be good b... by my... myself!" she stuttered. "...N... n... need y... y... you t... t... to m... ma... make m... me b... behave!" She could only breathe through her mouth by this point, so talking was becoming increasingly more difficult between the crying and the needing to take in air.

Taking the branch from Bobbi's hand, Coulson instead took her hand in his. He kissed her cheek, murmuring a soft, "I love you," before he gently guided his daughter across his lap, making sure the blanket was snug around as much of her as possible.

Bobbi's crying eased somewhat when she realized her father was going to help her make things right; that he'd pull her back to him. She threw both of her hands behind her; not to cover her bottom, but held them against her lower back, hoping that he'd hold them while he reminded her who was in charge.

Coulson wasted no time in grasping his daughter's hand in his, adjusting the nightdress and blanket enough to bare her backside. Lifting his other hand, he brought it down in the first hard swat that he then repeated.

Bobbi let out a tiny gasp at the first swat, letting out tiny hisses for the following swats, but she didn't argue. She didn't try and get away. She focused on the swats. Focused on what they _meant_. "...N... ne... need y... you..." she whispered, in between tears and hissing.

"And _I_ need _you_ ," Coulson stated firmly, swatting in time with each word, down to her thighs. "I need you in my life. I need you _so much_."

"...S... sti... still y... yo... yours?" Bobbi asked, in a pathetically childishly hopeful voice, doing her best not to squirm away, although she was shifting every so often as her bottom warmed up.

" _Always mine_ ," Coulson promised, beginning to go a fraction harder and faster. "I love you. So very much. And you're irreplacable. I'll tell you that and prove it to you as much as I have to, until you believe it beyond any doubt."

Bobbi let out a tiny whimper at the harder, faster swats, the shifting becoming more of a squirm, despite her efforts to hold still. "I... I… l... love you t... too, d... daddy!" she said vehemently. After how she'd acted, she wasn't certain he _did_ know she loved him and she didn't want him to think she didn't.

Gently squeezing her hands, Coulson began to focus more swats to her sit spots and thighs. "I'm not going to let you go, Bobbi. You're _mine_. My daughter. And I've _always_ wanted you in my life."

"I... I... w... wa... wanna b... be y... you... yours. B... b... be... belong t... to y... you!" Bobbi started crying hard again. She was positive she'd almost lost everything because she was stubborn and pulled away.

"You _do_ ," Coulson promised. "You _are_ mine. And you will _always_ be mine. No matter what. No matter how naughty you are."

Bobbi believed him and the sense of relief that she hadn't pushed him away... that she hadn't taken herself from him... was so immense, she couldn't fight her body any more. She went boneless over his lap, still sobbing, but in between the sobs, she was talking. Explaining, really. Explaining how she hadn't wanted to pull away. Explaining how she kept doing things she was sorry for, but she couldn't seem to stop. Explaining how she was just so very tired because she couldn't sleep... she was afraid to sleep because of dreams. Explaining how she'd wanted to go to him several times, because she'd felt anxious and thought maybe she needed a reminder; but then the anger would take over and instead of going to him, she'd do something wrong instead. Explaining how she was so confused and didn't know what to do or how to stop herself anymore. And then finally admitting, "...I need help, daddy..." in the tiniest, most scared voice he'd ever heard her use.

Coulson stroked her back and held her hands all while she talked, listening without interrupting. "Thank you for being honest with me, sweetie," he murmured. "And I _will_ help you. I'm going to keep you close by. You'll be sleeping in my room, in my arms. Sitting with me at mealtimes. You'll need to get my permission before you do anything like leave the compound."

Bobbi had finally cried herself out. She squeezed her father's hand to show she was listening to him but didn't say anything while he was telling her what would happen. She took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm down, and focused on his words and on the affection, he was giving. After he'd told her what would happen, she sniffled and responded, "Yes, sir..." Her voice was hoarse and watery. "...I'll a... ask before I go anywhere you aren't... even in the compound..." she promised.

"Good girl." Coulson's voice was low and gentle. Continuing the gentle affection, he added, "You'll also be going over my knee at least once every day for reminders and to help you settle."

Bobbi took a quivering breath. "Thank you, daddy..." she whispered, grateful that he understood her and what she needed so well.

"I love you. So very much," Coulson said, gently and seriously.

"I love you too, daddy..." Bobbi's voice was sincere. "I'm sorry I was so naughty... I really, _really_ am..." She was finally feeling secure enough that she wasn't thinking of herself as bad. Even if her behavior had been atrocious.

"You're not now," Coulson said gently. "You're my _good girl_ now." He continued to stroke her back and gently squeeze her hands.

"I like being your good girl, daddy... lots better than being your naughty girl..." Bobbi said, with a sniffle, able to admit she was his even when she misbehaved; not afraid anymore that she'd pulled too far away or pushed him too hard.

"You're mine either way," Coulson said gently. "Whether you're good or naughty, it doesn't change anything of how I feel about you."

Bobbi sniffled again, squeezing her father's hand. "Can I snuggle with you, daddy?" she asked, almost bashfully, her voice sounding sleepy.

"Of course, but I think we should do that inside, where it's warm and more comfortable." Coulson helped her up, so they could climb down.

Bobbi adjusted her nightshirt, so it would cover her again, then leaned against her father. She'd run out of the compound sans shoes and she gave her father an apologetic look. She knew she was underdressed for the weather and was surprised he hadn't commented yet.

Coulson kissed her forehead and murmured, "I'll carry you back into the compound. The next time you come out here, though, you need to make sure you're wearing proper footwear and clothing."

"Yes, daddy," Bobbi said, in an embarrassed and contrite voice. "Thank you..." she added, more softly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I love you." Coulson kissed her cheek and then started climbing slowly down out of the treehouse.

Bobbi carefully followed him as soon as he'd reached the bottom, then stood quietly and waited for instructions.

Coulson didn't waste any time in lifting her into his arms and carrying her back into the compound.

Bobbi snuggled close, relieved to be back with her father and not pulling away. "I love you, daddy..." She nuzzled against him.

"I love you too. So very much." Coulson kissed her head as he carried her to his room.

Bobbi put her head on his shoulder. Glancing at her feet, she wrinkled her nose. "I should take a shower, or I'll get your bed dirty," she said quietly, obviously reluctant to leave his side now that he had her again.

"I could just take you into the bathroom and you can wash your feet in the tub," Coulson suggested.

"Okay, daddy..." Bobbi quickly agreed, relaxing once she knew she didn't have to let go of him, or him let go of her.

True to his word, Coulson carried his daughter into the bathroom, holding her steady so they could take care of washing her feet and then drying them.

It didn't take long, with her father's help, and soon Bobbi was leaning against him as he led her back to the bed. Now that everything was said and done, she was worn out. She only hoped she wouldn't dream. She waited for her father to tell her what to do.

Coulson led his daughter over to the bed, helping her to settle in before he quickly went and got ready for bed and came back to join her, gently pulling her into his arms.

Bobbi latched on to her father, as of afraid of losing him...or of being lost herself, clingy and nearly touching from head to toe.

Coulson pulled her closer, until she was practically laying on top of him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"...Thank you for being patient and loving me when I'm not very lovable..." Bobbi whispered against his chest. She closed her eyes and slowly began to fall asleep.

"You're always easy to love and be patient with," Coulson whispered, kissing her head and tightening his hold on her.

It said something to Bobbi's level of exhaustion that she nearly immediately fell asleep, at peace for the first time in days.

It wasn't long until Coulson fell asleep too, holding his daughter close and tight.


	5. Finally, May We Present

**Redeeming Grant**

 **Finally, May We Present...**

 **Title:** Finally, May We Present…

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** 51st in the Redeeming Grant series.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Spanking – also for cathartic purposes and maintenance purposes; AU; violence; some descriptions of torture

###

Valkyrie slowly began to stir, her body stiffening as she remembered what had happened and realized she had no idea where she was or how she'd got there. The machines monitoring her began to give off tiny alarms as her stress registered.

Natasha had stayed by her side and as soon as the machines began beeping, she was awake and alert, moving to check on the woman and asking Friday to alert Bruce. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Valkyrie jerked as Natasha's voice registered, but the words were filtered through a groggy haze and she didn't understand. "Wh... where... wh… who...?" she croaked out, shying away from Natasha uncertainly.

Bruce had arrived by then. "...You are in a safe place..." he quickly tried to reassure. "We found you in your pod... you crashed onto our home... or at least the land from it..." He pointed toward Natasha. "She's Natasha. I'm Bruce."

Natasha glanced at Valkyrie, concerned, and then looked at Bruce before addressing the woman. "You're on Earth. Midgard, I think you know it as. You've already woken up once... Odin is here," she added, wondering if calling her uncle back might make Valkyrie feel more at ease.

"Odin is here?" Valkyrie sounded a combination of skeptical and hopeful.

Natasha nodded. "Friday, would you ask Odin to return?" she requested of the AI.

"Yes, Miss Natasha. It has been done..." Friday answered.

Valkyrie did not look relieved at hearing the voice. In fact, she looked more upset; almost scared. "Midgard was not this advanced. This cannot be Midgard!"

Natasha moved a bit closer to the woman, though she didn't try to touch her. "You don't have to be afraid or worried," she said soothingly. "This is Midgard. You woke up here earlier and spoke to both me and Odin. You were fleeing from Thanos. Do you remember that?"

The woman looked terrified at the mention of Thanos. "Thanos! He did not follow me through? Of course, he didn't..." She answered her own question. "...We would be dead if he had..." She sunk into the bed. "He will come. He will and if we fail to stop him..." Her energy flagged suddenly. She darted an accusing, questioning look toward Bruce.

Bruce smiled sympathetically in apology. "You were becoming overexcited. And you are having short term memory loss because of your accident." At least he hoped it was short term. "You need to stay calm, so I gave you a light sedative. Our scans indicate you should be able to move around, though, as-long-as you take it easy. If our uncle Odin agrees." Only Odin or Bryce could truly know if she'd be dangerous to have running around.

"You're safe here," Natasha reiterated. "No one's going to harm you."

Having received the message from Friday, Odin knocked to announce his presence and then walked into the healing room.

"All-father..." Valkyrie slumped in relief at knowing they had told her the truth. The fact he could also approve her getting out of the bed and into some less flimsy clothing also occurred to her.

Odin moved over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused..." Valkyrie admitted. "My head hurts a little. Other than that, I'm fine. Can I get my armor back? I need to fight if he shows up..." She sounded more upset at being vulnerable if Thanos arrived than the news that she was having short term memory problems.

"We'll have advance warning if he does show up," Natasha said. "There's an AI keeping watch on the outside of the planet."

Valkyrie looked surprised at that. "Midgard has advanced so far?"

"We have here," Natasha answered. "You will be safe. I promise."

Valkyrie glanced at Odin, as if to confirm Natasha's words, but she was already relaxing, sensing that the other woman wasn't lying. As distrustful as she could be, she was too tired to expend the normal energy required to be suspicious and if Odin seemed like he felt it was safe, _which he did_ , then she could let down her guard and rest. "Am I allowed to leave your healer's rooms?" she asked the room at large, not certain who would make the final decision on her health.

"I think you should be able to, but I'd like Bryce to make the final decision, as he is more familiar with how you should be responding to things," Bruce said quietly. "I'll go get him." He quickly left her bedside to go hunt for the Asgardian healer.

"You live on Midgard now, All-father?" Valkyrie asked uncertainly, afraid she might have asked him that question already and not remembering...she didn't want to offend him by seeming as if she didn't listen to his responses the first time.

Odin nodded, moving a bit closer to the bed in the hopes that he could better reassure her. "My children are here. So are the rest of my family."

"We've all formed a family here," Natasha said. "You've only seen a small amount of the residents so far, but the compound is fairly big."

Valkyrie blinked. "Is it just the family here or are you like a miniature city?" she asked, in some confusion. She really didn't remember seeing much of anything before the crash, too focused on making certain she landed the pod in a way that would let her live.

"There are people who work here who are on the upper levels," Natasha answered. "The family rooms are below ground."

"Ah... so sort of a..." She paused, trying to think of a word, but unable to do so. Sighing, she said, "It seems to work for you all, at least. And I admit I feel more at ease than I have in a while... Still. I can't stay here." She began to get out of the bed, despite not being told she was allowed yet and the fact she still hadn't got what she'd consider adequate clothing. If ' _he_ ' had followed her through the portal somehow, she would lead him right to this group of people, including her king, and she didn't want to be responsible for that. She needed to put distance between them so that if ' _he_ ' found her, they wouldn't be hurt as well.

"I understand how you feel, but leaving isn't the best idea," Natasha said, standing up. "Here is perhaps the safest place you can probably be."

"There are a lot of protections here." Odin nodded. "You don't need to leave."

At that moment, Bryce walked into the room.

Valkyrie didn't argue with them; she didn't think they understood exactly how dangerous Thanos was and what would happen if his attention fell on them, but she noticeably didn't agree either. She quickly glanced toward Bryce when he walked in, giving him a sheepish look at the fact she'd already got out of the bed and removed the monitoring equipment.

Bryce raised his eyebrows at seeing Valkyrie on her feet, but didn't scold her for it, as he figured it wasn't really his place. Instead, he said, "Please sit down so I can check you over."

Valkyrie looked as if she wanted to protest, but then thought better of it and hopped back up onto the bed. "I feel much better..." she said hopefully.

"Let me judge that, as you are definitely suffering from short term memory loss, at least." Bryce moved over to begin checking her over.

Valkyrie slumped at those words, looking like a dejected five-year-old. She knew he was right and that bothered her more than she could admit.

Bryce was as thorough as possible in his examination before he finally straightened up. "I can let you leave the room, but you need to be careful. No over-exerting yourself."

"I'll stick with her," Natasha offered. "That way, if anything happens, I can bring you back here," she added to Valkyrie.

Valkyrie was just so relieved to be allowed out of the healing rooms that she didn't argue. "Thank you..." she said to Bryce and Natasha both. She would figure out how to sneak away so that Thanos didn't find her with them later. Once she felt more certain of where she was and if she would remember what she needed to do.

"I'll show you around," Natasha offered. "You'll probably see more members of the family too."

"Alright..." Valkyrie easily agreed. She didn't figure it would take long to meet the family, despite them saying it was large. How large could it possibly be? She'd only seen Natasha, Odin and Bruce. She didn't get the idea Bryce considered himself a part of the family. She got to her feet again. "Did any of my clothing survive the crash?" She looked down at the flimsy gown she still wore, not wanting to walk around so vulnerable, even if she was in a supposedly safe place.

"I don't believe so, but we're of a similar size and build," Natasha said. "If you'd like, you can borrow some of my clothes until we can get you some new ones."

"Thank you..." Valkyrie gave a tiny smile toward Natasha. "I appreciate it. I feel... exposed... in this..." She motioned toward the hospital gown.

"I completely understand." Natasha walked to the door, keeping her steps slow so that Valkyrie could walk easily next to her.

Valkyrie appreciated that while Natasha was obviously walking slower for her benefit, she wasn't hovering or drawing attention to the fact Valkyrie was moving slowly. The further she walked, the stronger her legs felt, and she was able to begin walking at a more normal, if still slow, pace. She had no clue where Natasha was leading her but wasn't too stressed about it. At least it wasn't a healing room.

Natasha led Valkyrie to her own room and stepped inside, holding the door for her. She then walked over to find some clothes for her. "You're in a safe place here," she said.

"I... I'm starting to feel safer. But it won't be safe for long if Thanos followed me here. I'd rather not put you and your family at risk by staying too long..." Valkyrie admitted.

"We've been at risk before," Natasha said. "You've only met a small amount of the family we have here. Even those without super abilities have had a huge amount of training."

"That's good. You'll need the training..." Valkyrie said firmly. She took the clothes Natasha handed to her and quickly shucked the hospital gown, pulling on the clothing. "Thanks again..." She motioned to herself once she was fully dressed again. She'd noticeably relaxed once she felt less exposed.

"No problem." Natasha smiled. "Now that you're more comfortable, we can continue the tour."

Valkyrie smiled back. "Lead the way..." She waited for Natasha to indicate where she should go next.

Natasha headed out of the room, walking with Valkyrie to show her around the compound.

* * *

Kara woke up a little later than usual, her body needing more sleep because it was growing so much, so fast. She grinned as she saw her youngest brother peering at her over their father's chest, the older man apparently still asleep. She impishly held a finger up to her lips to caution Gabe to be quiet and then carefully extricated herself from her father's arms and crawled off the bed, bringing Gabe's chair around to the other side so he could get into it. She signed to him that she wanted to bring her father breakfast in bed, so they had to be very quiet, so they didn't wake him.

Gabe grinned at her and signed back, 'Okay,' even though he knew Fury had woken as soon as he'd felt Kara move. He didn't have the heart to spoil his sister's surprise. He tried to figure out a way to let their dad know so that he would stay in bed and 'pretend' without cluing Kara into the fact their father was awake.

Fury was well aware of the fact his children were awake, but as they were trying to be quiet, he didn't move or otherwise indicate that he was awake, keeping his eyes closed.

Gabe motioned for Kara to go ahead of him; that he'd be behind once he'd gotten into his chair.

Not suspecting anything, Kara quickly slipped out the door.

Waiting a few moments for his sister to be out of earshot, Gabe whispered to his father, "She wants to surprise you with breakfast in bed, so please don't get up after I leave... even though I know you're awake..."

Fury gently squeezed his son's hand. "Don't worry," he murmured reassuringly.

"Thanks, dad..." Gabe whispered, before maneuvering himself into his chair and wheeling out after Kara so that she wouldn't come back looking for him.

Kara was in the kitchen pulling out ingredients to make an omelet. "Do you think they'll let me cook? Even though I'm not full size yet?" she suddenly asked, worried.

"I think as long as you have someone supervising, they won't mind. But if you want, I can ask one of our uncles. I know I saw a few of them up and about..." Gabe offered.

"Please?" Kara bit her lip and gave him a hopeful smile. "I don't wanna accidently get into trouble or worry daddy..." she admitted.

Gabe nodded. "Probably a wise thing. I'll go see who's in the family room that won't mind coming in and watching." He quickly rolled out to seek an 'adult' to supervise.

Remy had got up reasonably early and was heading to the kitchen with the intention of grabbing a drink. He smiled when he saw Gabe leaving the area he was headed to. "Morning."

Gabe grinned. "Uncle Remy! Can you please come help? Kara wants to make dad breakfast in bed, but we aren't sure he'd like her to do it unsupervised, since she's still a pip-squeak..." he said, with a grin.

"Of course. I was going to the kitchen myself anyway." Remy walked alongside Gabe back into the kitchen.

"Kara! Uncle Remy is going to help..." Gabe smiled brightly at his sister. "What do you want me to do?"

Kara grinned at Remy and threw her arms around him in excitement. "Yay! Thank you! You can cut the fruit, Gabe..." She glanced at her uncle. "I'll cut the vegetables and then I can make the omelet. I can make you one too, Uncle Remy! Since you're helping watch me..." She shuffled her feet almost bashfully.

Remy smiled at her. "I'd like that very much," he said. "Would you like me to help with anything?"

"No, thank you!" Kara gave him a beaming smile. "Just... let me know if I'm doing something that might be dangerous...? I'm trying to behave!" she said, with a quick and emphatic nod, as she began to carefully cut the vegetables she planned to put into the omelets.

"Of course," Remy replied, moving so he could see her clearly.

Kara began chattering away to her brother and uncle as she made enough omelets for her father, her uncle, all her brothers, plus at least six extra in case someone was _really_ hungry.

Gabe listened in amusement, happy to see his little sister in such a good mood.

* * *

For a change, Skye had actually woken up fairly early. Checking in with her brother and sister, the three of them headed to their mother's room. Skye knocked lightly on the door.

May had already got up and taken a shower. She was sitting on her bed, combing her hair when she heard the knocking. "Come in," she called out, glancing toward the door.

Skye opened the door and stepped inside, waving her brother and sister in after her. "Morning, Mom. Did you want to get breakfast with us?"

"I would love to get breakfast with you. Are you ready to go now?" she asked, as she finished brushing her hair and put the brush back in its preferred spot.

"Yeah." Danny gave a quick grin, glancing at his other sister. "We're all ready. Right?"

Hope nodded.

"Then lead the way!" May smiled and motioned her children towards the door.

Danny, Hope and Skye began heading out of the room, walking with their mother towards the kitchen.

"I smell omelets. Now I think I know what I want for breakfast..." May said, wrinkling her nose playfully and sniffing.

Danny grinned. "Seems a good choice to me," he commented, wrapping an arm each around his sisters' shoulders.

"Great! You can cook them!" May said with a teasing grin.

"Sure. I can cook." Danny's grin widened as he headed into the kitchen with his mother and sisters and saw Kara, Gabe and Remy already there. "Morning."

Kara grinned over at her aunt and cousins. "Morning! I'm almost done here, if you want the stove!" she said perkily, plating the last of the omelets, before turning off the heat and moving her dirty utensils into the sink to clean later. She put a plate in front of Remy and in front of Gabe, asked Friday to let her brothers know that they had omelets waiting for them and then fixed a tray with an omelet, fruit, juice, toast and coffee for her father that she then began to carefully carry back to his room.

Gabe smiled. "You need help, Kar-bear?"

"I gots it!" Kara called back, still carefully balancing the tray and walking slow.

Danny grinned at his tiny cousin and moved over to use the stove to make omelets for his family, checking with them what they'd like.

Kara got to the door to her father's room and realized she couldn't open it. Biting her lip, she glanced around to see if anyone was near enough to help.

Leo had been making his way towards the kitchen, planning to get some food together for his father and siblings. Spotting Kara with the tray, he quickly moved to open the door for her.

Kara gave Leo a huge grin. "Thank you!" she said, slipping into the door and beginning her long, careful walk to her father, who was still in bed.

Fury didn't stir, though he was very aware of his daughter's approach...ready to 'wake' and help her if she needed it.

Kara heard the click of the door behind her and relaxed. She wouldn't have to run back and close it. Instead, she could focus on finding a place to put the tray where it wouldn't tip when her father sat up. "Daddy?" she finally whispered to 'wake' him.

Now that he'd been given 'permission', Fury opened his eyes to look at his daughter. "Good morning." He reached out to stroke her cheek.

Kara grinned widely at her father. "Good morning!" She slanted her face into his hand before kissing his palm. "I made you breakfast!" she proclaimed, with a mixture of excitement and pride. "Uncle Remy watched to make sure I didn't do anything I shouldn't..." she added, so that he wouldn't worry about her possibly hurting herself in the kitchen.

"I'm glad to hear that. And the breakfast looks really good." Fury moved into a sitting position and patted the bed next to him.

Kara carefully placed the tray on her father's lap before gingerly crawling up to sit beside him. "I hope it's good..." She smiled and waited for him to take his first bite.

Fury wrapped his arm around Kara's waist, drawing her closer, and began to eat. "It's good." He smiled at her.

Kara snuggled close. "I'm glad. I love you, daddy..."

"I love you too." Fury kissed her head, continuing to cuddle as he ate, making sure she could help herself to anything from his plate if she was hungry.

Kara hadn't really thought ahead to bringing a plate for herself; and probably would have had difficulty carrying it if she'd tried to put one more item onto the tray, but she had put enough food on her father's plate for _three_ people, so when he gently nudged her to eat with him, she didn't argue, daintily picking up pieces of fruit with her fingers, since she'd forgotten to bring more than one set of silverware.

Fury made sure his daughter was able to eat the food, sharing his fork with her to make sure she could also eat some of the hot food, too.

It didn't take much for Kara to feel satisfied, so she just snuggled against her father while he finished eating.

* * *

Quill walked into the kitchen and noticed Danny cooking for his sisters and mother and all of Fury's kids, sans Fury and Kara, eating omelets. He wrinkled his nose. "Is Luis off this morning?" he asked curiously; mainly because if Luis was off, then he'd have to figure out what to eat, since he wasn't terribly adept at cooking food without causing small fires or possible poisoning incidents.

Danny shrugged. "I guess so. You want an omelet? I can make some extra."

"That'd be great man! Thanks!" Quill gave Danny a happily relieved look at the fact he wouldn't need to cook anything.

"Your dads and brother likely to want any too?" Danny asked, as he added in the extra eggs.

"I think they probably will..." Peter said, with a slant of his head. "I haven't seen them yet this morning, but they'll probably be hungry..."

Danny nodded. "Why don't you go and see if they're awake? By the time you've done that, breakfast should be ready."

"Okay! Thanks, Danny!" Quill grinned brightly and ran back toward his fathers' and brother's rooms.

Yondu was already awake and dressed, heading out of his room in time to see Quill running towards the rooms. "Hey, kid. What's the rush?"

"Danny's making us omelets!" he blurted, before banging on Kraglin's door.

Kraglin didn't take long to open the door- dressed and ready to go as well. "What'n the world, Petey?! Ya don't hafta break in my door!" He laughed.

"Food!" was all Peter said, before heading to Drax's door.

As Drax stepped out into the corridor, he looked at his youngest son. "Have you eaten sugar?" he asked.

Yondu snorted. "More'n likely, just teenage enthusiasm. Nice ta see it return." He slung an arm around Peter's shoulders and did the same to Kraglin.

"Yeah! Smells like Teen Spirit!" Peter pumped his fist in the air, before running ahead again to let Danny know the others were on their way.

Kraglin shook his head. "Teen Spirit? What the heck is he talkin 'bout?" He glanced between Yondu and Drax, his face the picture of confusion.

"It's a song by a group called Nirvana. 90's grunge. He's been catching up on all the music he missed while he wasn't on Earth..." Darcy had stepped out of her room just in time to have Peter rush past her and hear Kraglin's question.

Yondu grunted. "Kid's always been obsessed with Terran music." He kept his arm around Kraglin's shoulders as he headed towards the kitchen, Drax walking on the other side of Kraglin.

"Oh, I discovered that. And he is soooo much fun to give new music to! I mean, we went through my entire iPod and now I'm having to find music that I haven't listened to in years to try and introduce him to new songs!" Darcy enthused, perfectly happy that one person in the family was obsessed with music.

Kraglin snortled. "I'm sure he appreciates you just as much..." He grinned. By this point they had reached the dining area in time to see Peter helping Danny plate all the omelets Danny had made, passing them out to May, Hope, Skye and then putting them in front of empty seats so that his fathers and brother could eat as well as Danny and him.

It didn't take long for Yondu and Drax to sit with their sons and begin eating. More members of the family filtered in, drawn by the smell of food cooking and starting to cook their own food, whether to eat it in the dining area or to take it back to their own family rooms.

* * *

Quill had finished eating before any of the rest of his family and had spent the remaining time watching other family members, noticing how nearly all the de-aged kids were snuggled up to a parent (except him) and some going so far as to sit on said parent's lap (Bobbi and the new kid, Kaine). He found himself getting anxious, restless and more than a bit jealous. Which he knew was stupid. If he wanted to hug his fathers, neither of them would stop him. But something made him hold back, unable to show that he needed their affection while in public. Because he couldn't bring himself to do what he _wanted_ to do, he found himself doing things he _shouldn't_ do. Things such as harassing his brother Kraglin. "Someone really needs to take you shopping...or at least show you how to order stuff online..." he muttered to his brother. "You're dressed like a hobo!"

Kraglin gave his brother a slightly confused and suspicious look. Confused because he needed to ask someone what a hobo was; suspicious because Peter wasn't usually mean to him unless he was looking for a certain type of attention. He frowned and didn't respond. He didn't want to encourage misbehavior.

"Hey." Yondu leaned over, clasping Peter gently on the shoulder. "There ain't no need to take that tone, boy," he said warningly.

"What tone? I ain't got no tone!" Quill said, in a tone that was defiant for all it sounded mild... as if he were deliberately trying to rile his father.

Yondu gripped a fraction tighter, almost in warning. "I got no problem taking ya over my knee, kid," he said... because he didn't just spring a spanking on his son. Even when it looked like Quill was deliberately pushing for one.

Quill glanced around the nearly full room and huffed, yanking free and standing up in one motion. "Would have to catch me first, old man...!" His tone was snarky, bordering on snide and he began to walk away, as if he didn't care what anyone said or did, but he still kept a wary eye on Yondu. His father was wily, and Peter had no intention of being caught and upended in the dining room.

Kraglin sighed silently and began gathering his family's dirty dishes so he could wash them. He whispered, "Here we go again," to Drax as he took the larger man's empty plate. Peter had gone through this particular scenario so many times when a teen on the Eclector.

Drax glanced at his older son with a hint of confusion. "This is normal?" He'd had yet to see this type of behaviour from Quilll.

Expecting his youngest to move, Yondu was quick to stand and grab Quilll once more, drawing the boy close to him with a hand on his shoulder and giving him a firm swat.

"Ow! Daaaad!" Quil said, in an affronted tone, even though his face was anything but surprised. He jerked free and backed up several steps before turning and running out of the dining hall.

Kraglin nodded at Drax. "Oh yeah. It were common on the Eclector the first time Petey was a teen..."

Yondu didn't bother running after Quill, even though he did walk out of the room. Instead, he checked in with Friday on his son's whereabouts, so he could figure out where Quill was going and head him off at the pass.

"Why?" Drax asked in confusion.

"Peter would say it was because he was tired of being treated like a baby and wanted to be a full-on Ravager and go on the same jobs as everyone else..." Kraglin snorted softly. "...Thing is, he pretty much was already goin on all the same jobs as all the adult Ravagers... Yondu only ever limited him in areas where his being a teenager drew the wrong kinda attention. He'd never admit it, but I think he wuz jus lookin for attention that Yondu didn't feel able to give with all the Ravagers around, cept when they wuz alone after Peter'd got his self in trouble..." Kraglin's voice had dropped considerably, so only Drax could hear him clearly.

* * *

Peter didn't have a clue where to run to; he knew that wherever he went, he had to avoid _all_ of the other family. His cousins would tell on him and his aunts and uncles would hold him in place till his dad got him. He grinned as an idea popped into his head. Yondu would never expect him to be hiding in his father's room. That'd be the last place he'd normally go if he was trying to avoid going over Yondu's knee. He quickly slipped into Yondu's room and then hid in the closet.

Friday was quick to relay his location to Yondu, not bothering to keep anyone else from hearing, other than Quill. "Your son has apparently decided the best place to hide from you is in your bedroom closet, Master Yondu..." she reported, with what sounded like amusement in her tone.

Kara giggled. "He soooo chose the wrong hiding spot!" She grinned.

* * *

Yondu grunted out a thanks to the AI and wasted no time in heading to his own room, opening the door and striding towards the closet. No sooner did he have it open than he was reaching inside, grabbing Quill by the collar and hauling him out.

Peter's eyes widened, and he nearly shrieked as one minute, he was hiding in the dark and the next, his father had pulled him out into the open to face him. He looked confused for a moment, before realization dawned and he groaned... "You told on me, Friday?" he said, in a betrayed voice. "I thought you _liked_ me!"

Yondu placed his other hand on Peter's shoulder, gently gripping. "Ya don't run from your daddy, kid," he said seriously, before half-carrying, half-leading Quill towards the bed. Sitting down, he guided his son across his knees.

Peter winced at the words. He _did_ know better than to run from his daddy... it was disrespectful and always dug him in deeper when he did it. "I... I'm sorry?" he said pathetically, even as he reached down and held onto Yondu's ankle with both hands. He didn't bother trying to fight or get away. That would just make things even worse than his running had.

Yondu rested one hand on Quill's lower back, while he proceeded to bare his son with his other, then let his hand rest on his son's bottom. "Ya don't need ter act out for my attention, kid. Not here. Not now." He gently squeezed one of Peter's thighs.

Peter blinked and swallowed hard. "I... I wusn actin out fer attention..." he protested. It might have been believable if his voice hadn't sounded uncertain and hesitant.

Yondu snorted. "Actin' mouthy and antsy right up until I turn ya over my knee, kid. Jus the same as when we was back on the ship." He squeezed Peter's thigh again and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack before rubbing the spot he'd just swatted and then repeating the pattern.

Peter let out a tiny yipping sound at the first smack, but found himself relaxing immediately after, the rubbing letting him know that, even if he was in trouble, he was loved and Yondu would take care of him. "I... I jus don't wanna get in bigger trouble... s'why I'm not fighin anymore..." he argued faintly, no heat or vehemence in his words. He didn't really believe them himself. He knew the reason he wasn't acting mouthy or antsy anymore was because his father had just put him in his place, easily, and it was where he _wanted to be_.

Yondu continued the pattern down to Peter's thighs, swatting and then rubbing, before starting over from the top, this time delivering a couple of swats in a row before rubbing. "Don't need ta pretend otherwise, kid. Only me and you here."

Quill slumped, squeezing Yondu's ankle in response. "...Okay..." he said quietly, meeker than he'd been in several days. It was easy to be mouthy and putting on bravado where everyone else could see, but when it was just him and his daddy, he didn't have to act. Yondu knew him too well. It was better to let his daddy see the _real_ him. And right now, the real him just wanted to be taken care of. Even if that included a butt roasting for a smart mouth.

Completing the second circuit, Yondu rubbed his son's warmed bottom a few moments before he resumed, this time putting a fraction more strength behind the swats... though he kept rubbing after every couple of swats.

Peter couldn't help but whimper as the swats became a bit harder. The sting wasn't fading as quickly now, even with the rubbing in between. He never understood why it always affected him like this, but he found himself relaxing even further over Yondu's knee, becoming more accepting of the punishment and less able to think of reasons why he shouldn't be getting a spanking (not that he'd voiced any of those reasons out loud, but now he was having a hard time thinking of any).

Yondu made sure Peter's body was as supported as it could be, even while he continued to swat and rub, keeping careful control of his strength so that, even smacking his son's backside harder, they were still not at full strength. "I don't need ter hold back from you when there're others around, kid. Yer don't need to misbehave over my knee to get cuddles and comfort."

"I... I know it in ma head..." Peter admitted in a shaky voice. "...S'hard to 'member when I need ya, though. Cuz s'long time ya couldn't let anyone see... could only get cuddles after I'd got spankins..." He sniffled and sighed softly. "...Kinda habit now...actin up till ya hafta handle me..." he admitted, blushing.

"I know, kid." Yondu paused the spanking but kept rubbing his son's bottom and lower back. "But you _don't_ hafta do that now. 'Cause I can hold ya and cuddle ya without it seeming like yer weak to the others."

"...Is it weird th... that I like being over yer knee?" Peter asked hesitantly. "...Not that I wanna spankin, bu... but... it feels safe..." He wasn't sure how to explain himself. That being vulnerable with his father fully in control made him feel safer and less out of control. "...Like if I could jus be over yer knee without spankins... It'd be cool..." He bit his lip.

"It ain't weird, kid. And if ya feel the need to be like this, all you gotta do is ask. Or even jus' come and put yerself over." Yondu continued to gently rub and stroke his son's bottom and down over his thighs.

"Okay, daddy..." By this time, Quill was completely limp over Yondu's knee, only his father's firm grip keeping him from sliding off and onto the floor. "...I'm sorry I was such a naughty brat..." he said. This time, his voice held none of the defiant bravado he'd been displaying before. It was obvious he was truly sorry for the way he'd acted and was repenting the actions. He'd had no reason to treat his family like he had; especially not when all he had to do was go to his father and let him know he was feeling unsettled and needed to be kept close and even held.

"It don't matter how 'naughty' you are, kid," Yondu said, his grip firm and tight on his boy. "It don't matter what happens. I ain't gonna let you go. I ain't gonna stop loving you or _wanting_ ya."

"Cuz yer my daddy..." Quill whispered softly. "...For real and true..." He sniffled quietly.

"Yeah, kid. I'm yer daddy," Yondu stated. "And I ain't never gonna hide that fact. Might mean more trips over my knee, but yer _mine_. And that ain't never gonna change."

"...Love you, daddy..." Peter said quietly, unshed tears in his voice. He wasn't trying to hide how affected he was by Yondu making it clear his position in Peter's life.

"I love ya, kid," Yondu said seriously. "No matter what happens. You are _my son_. _My boy_. And I won't let you go."

Peter relaxed the rest of the way at those words, just lying complacently over his father's knee, sniffling every so often, but not attempting to get away. He seemed perfectly happy to be 'restrained' by Yondu, receiving whatever attention the older man decided he needed.

Yondu didn't continue spanking his son, instead gently rubbing and stroking Quill's bottom and thighs, soothing the traces of warmth he could still feel. "I ain't never letting you go again, boy," he promised. "No matter what happens. Even if ya _try_ to get away from me...I'll jus' come after ya. Bring ya back home. _To me_."

"Promise?" Quill winced at how young and needy his voice sounded... but it was still hard for him to believe he really was wanted and as much as he wanted to say Yondu's words were enough to ease the doubt he had about himself and if he was wanted, he knew his fathers would need to prove it to him more than a few times.

"Yeah, kid. I _promise_ ," Yondu replied. "No matter how many times you end up over my knee."

Peter smiled, squeezing Yondu's ankle again to show he believed him. "...Am I in trouble for being mouthy?" he finally asked softly. He hadn't really been spanked all that long or hard; his father had known what his acting out had been about. Still... he _had_ been mouthy.

"Ye ain't in trouble for needing attention, kid," Yondu said seriously. "Even if ya act out because of that need, yer'll get spanked as much as ya need ter be...but you can lay over my knee like this any time ya need to."

"Okay, daddy..." Unable to do much more than squeeze his father's ankle in response, Peter wrapped his arms around Yondu's leg in an awkward hug, content to remain as he was.

"I got ya, kid," Yondu promised. "And I ain't gonna let ya go. No matter what happens. And no matter what ya need."

* * *

Grant had wandered into the kitchen shortly after Quill had taken off running, so he hadn't seen the latest episode of teenage angst and potential melt-down. He looked around at everyone eating omelets and then promptly went to the cupboard and got himself out a bowl, pouring in a huge helping of the most sugary cereal in the cupboard and then putting chocolate milk on it before sitting down next to Drax. "Hey, Krag... Uncle Drax. What's up?" he asked, before stuffing a huge spoonful of the 'sugar-rush waiting to happen' into his mouth.

Krag looked at what he was eating, his eyebrows shooting up. "What in the world are you eating?" he asked, unable to hide his disgust.

Grant frowned. "Lucky Charms!" He wrapped his arms around his bowl protectively and tugged it in closer, as if to keep it from Krag's scrutiny.

Coulson looked towards his son, arm wrapped around Bobbi's waist. "We've got plenty of the cereal...all different kinds of it," he commented.

Drax grunted. "I do not really like so much sugar."

"I eat other healthy stuff..." Grant mumbled, but still took the plate with an omelet on it that Karen handed to him.

Karen smiled at him, ruffling his hair before putting plates in front of her father, brothers and sister, then sat down herself.

Drax had been somewhat quiet since Yondu had gone after Quill and he now turned to his other son. "Peter needs to act out and receive attention. Do you have any similar needs?" he asked, trying to add more to his understanding of both of his sons.

Kraglin's eyebrows went up into his hair and he stuttered. "What? No!" He glanced around the room at all the family within earshot before he scratched his ear sheepishly. "I always was a bit more secure than Petey... poor kid. I was already mostly grown when I became a Ravager and I understood why dad couldn't be outwardly affectionate with me. I knew he showed he cared in other ways. But Petey? He was too young to understand crew dynamics, or that Yondu couldn't show him outward affection; cuz if he had, the crew woulda seen Petey as a weakness of Yondu's and used Petey in bad ways to get to the Cap. Yondu showed he cared in lotsa ways, but being a kid, Petey didn't understand those ways so much. He understood hugs and cuddles and he wasn't getting those on the ship... except when he got in trouble. No one begrudged the captain being affectionate with the welp when he'd got into trouble, cuz they figured it helped calm him down and made sure he didn't give _them_ headaches." Kraglin snorted. "Unfortunately, Petey came to view getting into trouble as the fastest way to get the cuddles he wanted... so... this is what happens..." He shrugged. He wasn't certain if he should be speaking about this in front of the rest of the family; but then, Drax and Yondu never seemed to be all that secretive about how they handled things or when; and Petey never seemed to care who knew his business either. Another side effect of growing up on a space-pirate ship. He doubted Yondu or Peter would care if the rest of the family knew, although he didn't want to make the rest of the family uncomfortable either. He glanced around surreptitiously to make certain no one looked uneasy.

Drax nodded. "So. If Peter needs affection, he will act out and will be disrespectful. And if you need affection, you will just ask or approach for it?" he clarified, heedless of who might be listening.

Kraglin slanted his head, then nodded. "Yep. You got it." He smiled at his father.

May had been listening in quietly and couldn't help but comment. "I don't think he is the only one that seeks out attention in that manner. Hopefully, being here... being surrounded by family... he and all the others will be able to relax and learn that they don't have to act a certain way to get what they need."

"Good." Drax gently patted Kraglin's shoulder.

Coulson smiled slightly at May's comment, but didn't verbally respond, though he couldn't help but hope Bobbi was paying attention to that.

Bobbi was paying attention to it and couldn't help but slink down till she was curled up tightly against her father, hiding her face against his chest. She knew May wasn't specifically referring to her but given how many melt-downs she'd had the last week, anyone would be able to put one and one together and come up with two. She wondered if maybe she didn't owe more than just her father and grandfather apologies.

Coulson kissed her head. "I love you, sweetie," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Love you too, daddy..." Bobbi mumbled against his chest, kissing him over his heart.

Grant watched his father and sister, a fond smile on his face. "What's the plan for today?" he asked the room at large, to try and get the subject onto a less personal subject for his sister's sake.

"I'm not sure we have any specific plans, as such." After eating breakfast, Fury had carried his breakfast items to the kitchen, bringing Kara with him. Glancing at Pepper, he added, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of offers of help with the wedding planning."

Pepper grinned. "I'm going to need all the help I can get. Even with the guest list being mainly family, there are some people I can't _not_ invite due to their connections to the company... so..."

Kara snuggled close to her father before doubling over and moaning softly. "Ooooow..." She whimpered.

Bruce had been standing nearby and quickly went to his pint-sized cousin and knelt down so that he was at her level. "Is it your tummy?" he asked, wondering if they were about to have an outbreak of flu.

"No..." Kara whimpered again. "It's _all_ of me..." She sniffled and rubbed at her arm and then her leg, before holding her stomach again.

Bruce sighed. "It could be the flu... but it could just as easily be that she's about to go through another growth spurt. I suggest you keep her in bed, resting... and if it gets worse, we'll move her into the medical rooms, so we can keep her monitored." He was talking to his uncle as he said this.

"But I wanted to be with everyone today..." Kara's whine was less petulant and more disappointed.

Fury nodded, unable to hide his concern. "I'll take you to my room." He wrapped his arm around his daughter, squeezing her gently.

"Will you carry me, daddy?" Kara asked, in tiny voice, snuggling into her father.

Gabe watched his 'baby' sister worried. "Will she need any medicine?" he asked Bruce, so his father could take care of Kara.

"I'll give you some pain medicine... it will help her relax, although it's just as likely to cause her to sleep. But it's better than her being in pain," Bruce said. "I'll bring it to your room, Uncle Nick..."

"Thank you." Fury carefully lifted his daughter into his arms and carried her out of the room and towards his own, where he could tuck her into the bed.

Bobbi watched her younger cousin and best friend being carried out and bit her lip. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked, in a worried voice.

Bruce nodded. "She should be fine, but I'll have Friday keep an eye on her so that we can move her into the medical room if necessary. She's just had to do so much growing in such a short amount of time... I'm actually surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"She's probably the only one of us kids that hasn't done something to cause problems or give her dad grief because of what happened..." Jessica said sadly. "...And she's the one that was affected the worst."

"You've all been affected in different ways." Steve gently squeezed Jessica's shoulder. "This was something no one anticipated. Everyone's been trying to make the best of bad situations."

"Some are making the best of it in better ways than others..." Jessica remarked softly. "...How have you managed not to get into more trouble than you have?" She turned toward Grant, her face open and curious. "Other than sneaking out that one time, you haven't done anything you shouldn't..."

Grant blushed at suddenly being the focus of every 'kid' in the room. "I just... whenever I felt anxious or irritable or anything that would have caused me to react badly, I hid out in my room. Or in one of the tree-houses. Until I felt like I could be around people without causing problems. The first time I was a teen... from the time I was fifteen until just before I turned twenty... I was alone, just me and Buddy. And sometimes Garrett, if he decided to pay me a surprise visit. When things get hard to handle, it's easier for me to take Copper and withdraw..." He shrugged, not entirely sure his coping mechanism was overly healthy, but at least it kept him from hurting or bothering anyone else in the family.

"Uncle Phil lets you do that?" Jessica looked surprised.

Grant smiled crookedly. "'Lets' is the wrong word..." he said teasingly. "...He actually _allows_ me to go to my room to be alone, with the caveat that I realize Friday is watching and will inform him if anything happens he needs to know about, immediately. And when he wants to drop in for a visit, I don't try and keep him out."

Coulson smiled at his son. "And I hope that you're aware it goes both ways. That when _you_ need _me_ , I'm always available for you... for any of you," he added, letting his gaze linger on each of his children and grandchildren... including his newest son.

"I think we all know that, Baba... even if we forget sometimes..." Raina smiled at her father.

Jeffrey nodded at his new sister's remark. "We know. We just need to get used to acting like we know..." He spoke for himself, since he had just joined the family and knew it might take him a little bit to get used to going to his father for things. But he also knew he wasn't the only one with that problem.

Grant grinned. "What she said..." He nudged Raina with his shoulder playfully.

"It seems as if that is a normal attitude for this family," T'Challa commented, from where he sat next to his cousin. "To be there for each other, no matter what." He left unsaid that it was an attitude he hoped to adopt; that those he'd brought with him there were those he wanted to keep close and make sure were safe and well. Shuri and Nakia knew how he felt... Everett and Erik, he hoped time would convince them.

Erik glanced at his cousin and thought about how he'd chosen to be there for him, despite his actions against him and the country. "It is a good attitude. I hope to learn it..." he said quietly.

Everett took a sip of his coffee, just watching like the spy he'd once been and likely always would be, at least a little.

T'Challa smiled at Erik. "I believe you are starting to already," he commented. "You allowed me to bring you here." His voice was soft, only carrying to his cousin's ears.

Erik smiled at T'Challa, before glancing at Everett and slanting his head in the other man's direction. "What about him, cousin?" he asked, in just as soft a whisper, so that only T'Challa would hear.

"He is family as well," T'Challa answered, without hesitation. "Though I do not think he has realised this yet." He gently clasped Erik's shoulder. "I imagine I will have to prove it to him as I had to prove it to you."

Erik laughed in amusement at that, grinning when everyone looked at him to see what was so funny. "I look forward to that day, cousin..." was all he said, though the look in his eyes made it clear he believed his cousin was correct in his imaginings.

T'Challa gently squeezed Erik's shoulder. "I am happy to have you here, and in my life, cousin," he stated.

Erik smiled. "I am thankful you did not allow me to do otherwise. I'm happy too."

Everett had been looking at his phone, but at those words, he glanced over at the cousins and smiled. "I'm happy for both of you. Unfortunately," he stood and glanced around all the gathered family members, "I am unable to enjoy the rest of the day with all of you fine folk. I've been called in to a meeting with my superiors. I'm not sure when I'll return, but if the meeting runs late, I may just stay on site and return tomorrow..." He glanced toward Coulson. "Would it be possible for me to borrow one of SHIELD's vehicles, so I can get to my meeting?"

Coulson nodded. "Of course. Any of the vehicles in the garage are available for use," he said.

"If you need any help, you have my number," T'Challa said, looking at the other man.

"I should be fine. It's just a meeting after all... although if they fire me, I may need you for a recommendation..." Everett joked.

T'Challa nodded. "I will see you when you return."

"Of course..." Everett gave his crooked smile, nodded and quickly headed for the nearest elevator so he could go to his 'meeting'.

Bobbi snuggled a little closer to Coulson. "Daddy..." she whispered into his ear, so no one else would hear. "...I... I need you to help me be good..." she murmured. She'd started feeling restless and irritable again and was afraid if he didn't help her immediately, then she'd end up doing something that would hurt or upset him, and she didn't want that.

Coulson nodded and kissed her head. "Let's go to my room, then, sweetie," he murmured. "And later, maybe all of us can watch a movie together and you can curl up on my lap. Let Jeffrey properly meet his siblings..."

"Okay, daddy... that sounds good..." Bobbi smiled crookedly at him, sliding off his lap so he could lead her to his room.

Grant watched his baby sister go, then sighed, turning to face his new brother. "So... quite the welcome you've gotten into the family, what with everything being in upheaval from the de-aging and stuff..."

"It doesn't bother me..." Jeffrey laughed. "...I get the feeling things are often in upheaval, so better I get introduced to how things normally are than to be surprised later."

Clint chuckled at that. "Can't disagree with that. I have a feeling dad and baby sis are going to be awhile. The de-aging has been particularly difficult for her to handle, although I think he may have finally gotten her to tell him what the real problem is, so maybe he can help her now. But until they come back out, why don't we finish cleaning up breakfast and then move into the family room and play a game?" He glanced at Natasha, then at T'Challa and his group and then at the rest of the family. "You all interested in that?"

Natasha smiled, glancing at Valkyrie and Lincoln. "That sounds good to me. What do you both think?" she asked, automatically including Valkyrie in the family unit.

T'Challa glanced towards his small family group. "It sounds like a good idea to me."

Nakia smiled. "It will be nice to relax for a bit." After all, T'Challa had kept his promise about bringing Wakanda out into the world... and he'd stayed up quite late the night before, setting some of the plans into motion.

Toomes gently squeezed Kaine's waist. "You want to join in with the game? Or go back to the room for a bit?"

"I... I think I'd like to join in..." Kaine said, almost shyly. He'd never been shy before, but then, he'd had his whole world turned sideways and was relying on his father more than he'd ever relied on anyone that he could remember.

Valkyrie nodded. "It would be good to meet everyone else..."

Lincoln grinned. "Sounds good to me..."

Clint grinned at Natasha. "Last one done cleaning, goes last!" he teased, as he began to carry what remained of the dirty dishes to the dishwashers or sink.

Grant laughed. "I'll put the leftovers away... not that there are too many of them..." he noted, as he began to store what little food had not been consumed.

The others began to help clean up as well.

Toomes kissed Kaine's head and smiled at Harry as the teenager took the plates and utensils from him and his son, so Toomes didn't have to let go of his boy to clean up after them.

Bakshi cleared away his things and then moved over to his father. "I thought maybe I'd play for a bit and then go and see if Uncle Nick would like me to sit with Kara, so he can join in," he said.

Bucky smiled at his son. "I think that would be a good idea. Your uncle needs to relax some, and he's been so worried with Kara, I don't think he's done so nearly enough. He'll be able to, though, if he knows she has someone he trusts watching her..." He put an arm around Bakshi and tugged him in close for a side-hug, before kissing the side of his head.

Soon, everything was cleared, and everyone was moving into the family room.

* * *

Bobbi waited until her father had led her into his room and shut the door before spinning around and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I don't know what's wrong with me, daddy... I just keep feeling anxious and upset and angry for no reason..." She sniffled. "I was afraid I was gonna do something n... naughty again if I didn't get help before it became too bad..." she admitted hesitantly.

Coulson kissed her head and guided her gently towards the bed, taking a seat and guiding her across his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist to secure her in position. "There's nothing wrong with you, sweetie. You're just struggling and need help."

"No one else seems to be having as much trouble as me, though..." Bobbi said, in a tiny, sad voice. "...Even Kara is handling it better and she had it worse than any of us..." She reached down and grasped onto her father's leg, already loosening up and relaxing so that he could have full control over her.

Coulson rubbed her back gently before he bared her. "It's hard on everyone. It's just that all of you are reacting in different ways. You need me a bit more than the others and in a different way. That's not a bad thing." He lifted his hand, bringing it down in a stinging swat that he then repeated.

Bobbi whimpered softly, but didn't try and get away, in fact wriggling just a little so that he could smack easier. "I do need you, daddy..." she said softly. "Even with the dreams... I still slept better last night than I have in weeks. Cuz you had me..."

"That's why I'm going to make sure you stay with me for the forseeable future. Even if one of your siblings needs to come in here, they'll be here with you and me." He settled into a pattern of swats, going down to Bobbi's thighs before starting over from the top.

Bobbi swallowed and relaxed further at the words. "Thank you, daddy..." she whispered, relieved that she wouldn't have to handle her dreams alone. And then she began to minutely shift as the sting from the swats began to linger.

"I love you. So very much." Coulson completed the second circuit of swats and then began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "I will _always_ be here for you. I won't ever let you go."

"I love you too, daddy..." Bobbi gasped out in a tiny voice, obviously trying to keep from crying and letting go the way she needed to; though it wasn't clear if it was because she was being stubborn, or if it was because she didn't want to upset him. "I... need to remember you're al... always with me. Al... always have me. R… remember t… to le… let you know when I ne… need you..."

"And remember that it's okay to let go, because I'm there to catch you. I'm _always_ here to catch you, sweetie." Coulson began to focus more swats to her sit spots and thighs, stroking her back with his other hand.

"Y... You always catch me!" Bobbi agreed, her voice going up an octave and sounding strained, before she let out a tiny sob and then just melted over her father's lap, limp and accepting and crying. She held on tightly to his leg as she cried. "...Even wh... when I'm naughty and don't deserve it, you catch me and protect me..." she choked out. "I ... I don't wanna forget, daddy... please don't let me forget... help me 'member..."

Coulson brought the spanking to a stop and wasted no time in gathering her into his arms, hugging her tightly on his lap. "I won't ever let you forget," he promised, kissing her head. "I love you. So very much."

Bobbi pressed close to her father, hiding her face against his chest. Her bottom was sore, but not unbearably so; the sting would likely fade within thirty minutes or less. But it had done what she needed it to do. She didn't want to do something naughty anymore. She wasn't feeling irritable or anxious any longer. She snuggled closer still. "I love you, daddy..." she said back, her tears easing enough that she could speak clearly, even though it was obvious she was still crying at least a little.

Coulson tightened his arms around her, beginning to gently rock her. "Thank you for being honest with me," he said softly.

Bobbi looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean, daddy?" She sniffled, squirming just a tiny bit because her bottom was still sensitive.

"For telling me what you need." Coulson stroked her cheek. "I know it's not easy to put voice to."

Bobbi smiled crookedly at the affirmation that she'd done the right thing; that he was happy with her. "It was really hard, but... I don't want to be a bad girl and I can't stop being one without you helping me. I hafta be honest so you know how... what..." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I just need to be with you, daddy. Sometimes I just need you to take over until I can think straight again..." She shifted and looked up, giving him a crooked smile. "...Need you to remind me how to be your good girl..." She didn't realize she'd fallen into such childish ways of speaking about herself; at this moment, her father taking charge of her, she felt like a child.

Coulson kissed her head. "And I'm completely willing to do that," he murmured. "I love you. So very much. No matter what you need, I will always provide it."

"I know," Bobbi whispered, kissing him on the cheek before snuggling again, relaxing in his arms.

Coulson held his daughter close, perfectly content to snuggle with her for as long as she needed.

Bobbi eventually calmed enough that she was no longer sniffling, as well as no longer feeling any itch to behave badly. The sting in her bottom had all but disappeared, only a hint of sensitivity reminding her that she'd been over her father's knee, not just sitting on it. Sighing softly, she gave him a tiny smile. "So... maybe we can go join everyone and you can introduce my new brother to me? I was a bit too bratty to really meet him last night..." she said, with a hint of embarrassment. She noticeably didn't get off his lap or fix her clothing. She'd been earnest in her declaration that she needed him to be in control; she wasn't about to take control back from him. Not even for something as small and inconsequential as standing up and pulling her pants back into place.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Coulson kissed her head and then carefully replaced her clothing before he helped her up and then stood as well, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so he could guide her out of the room.

Those who remained in the family room were playing a trivia game when Bobbi and her father entered. She immediately noticed where Jeffrey was sitting and smiled at the other man, snuggling closer to her father and waiting for him to choose where they'd sit.

* * *

Peter had remained over Yondu's knee for a _long_ time; he'd been surprised that Yondu hadn't insisted he get up, but his father had been as good as his word, letting Peter stay in place as-long-as he needed. Finally, though, Peter's backside was so sensitive from the affection Yondu was providing that Peter had begun squirming from it and he finally had to admit, "I'm ready to get up now, daddy..." in a slightly embarrassed tone. He'd never been that needy before and he wasn't sure if Yondu would be disappointed in him for being a big baby or not.

"Okay, kid." Yondu replaced his son's clothing and then carefully lifted Peter into his arms, giving him a very tight hug. "If ya want, when we go back, ya can sit on my lap and cuddle," he offered.

Wrapping his own arms around Yondu and holding on tightly, Peter asked, "You don't mind me being a baby in front of other people?" then bit his lip. He knew Yondu had explained why everything was different back when he was originally a kid, but emotionally, it was difficult to not be worried about needing to keep things hidden in front of everyone else. He squirmed just a tiny bit from his bottom being so sensitive. "It'll be hard for me to sit still," he admitted, with a blush. "They'll prolly think you spanked me really long and hard, not..." He grinned crookedly.

"No, kid. Not at all." Yondu stroked the side of his face. "We don't need ta worry about anyone here using our closeness to hurt either of us. And it don't matter what they think. Ya don't need ta say anything."

Peter smiled, slanting his face into Yondu's hand. "I don't mind if they think that. I was really bratty and naughty. But I don't mind if they know the truth either. Feels good not having to pretend I'm not yours... and I know I've not had to pretend ever since we came here, but it just... my feelings are all mixed up and I can't seem to control them, so I'm glad I don't hafta pretend..."

"You _never_ hafta pretend again," Yondu promised, stroking the side of Peter's neck with his other hand. "And we'll go to the others. You sit on my lap. Sit with your other dad and Kraglin. So's everyone can see."

Peter grinned. "Okay, daddy..." he said, obviously happy that Yondu wanted everyone to know just as much as he did.

Yondu still kept hold of Peter, even as he guided his boy out of the bedroom and led him to the family room, where he could join the other two members of their family and, as promised, sit with his son on his lap, Peter gathered in close, arms around his son's waist.

Peter grinned at Kraglin and his Poppa, not able to keep from squirming every so often, just as he'd told Yondu. No one said anything, just as his daddy had told him.

Yondu kept his arms wrapped around Peter's waist, stroking his son's head or the side of his face.

As Bakshi had promised, he'd stayed for a bit of the game and then offered to sit with Kara while his uncle joined in the family games. He'd had to promise his uncle that he'd come and get him the moment Kara woke or needed him, but Fury had allowed himself to be persuaded to leave his daughter with Bakshi for a short while.

Gabe saw Bobbi snuggling with her father and Quill with his. He'd also witnessed how both of them had been reacting to everything the last few days. He honestly wanted a cuddle from his own father, but he didnt want a spanking preceding it. Going over to Fury, he gave a shy smile to the older man. "Can I sit on your lap, dad?" he asked, loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

"Of course, son." Fury smiled as he moved over to help Gabe out of his chair and settle his son on his lap, snuggling him close.

Gabe settled against his father, a big grin on his face.

Jessica looked at Bobbi, then at Quill, then at Gabe; who had been brave enough to know what he wanted and ask for it, then looked at Steve. "Can I?" She gave her father a winsome smile.

"Of course." Steve smiled and drew Jessica into his lap.

Harry sidled a tiny bit nearer to his father; not quite feeling brave enough to ask, but wanting to snuggle anyway.

Tony didn't even wait for his son to ask. He reached over, making exaggerated monster noises, and pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight and kissing all over his head.

Smiling, Harry snuggled in close; then reached out so he could draw his mother and brother into the embrace too.

Seeing her cousins doing the same thing, Patsy turned to _her_ father, tilting her head slightly to one side. "Daddy?" she asked questioningly.

Bucky chuckled softly, even as he held an arm open to encourage his daughter to join him on the couch where he sat. "I love you, sweetheart..." he muttered, as he pulled her close and tight, then motioned Lance to join them. He'd give extra attention to Bakshi when he returned later.

A few minutes later and Gabe glanced around the room with wide eyes. Every single parent had at least one, if not all, of their children snuggled up on their lap. "Did I do that?" he whispered to his own father in surprise.

Fury smiled and cuddled Gabe a bit tighter. "You feeling comfortable enough to ask meant they could as well." He kissed the top of his son's head, even as he positioned himself so that his other sons could move in and cuddle if they wanted to.

Brock sat down on one side, leaning into his father. "It's good to be reminded that we need to ask for what we want. Instead of going without." He smiled at his brother.

Ward sat on the other side. "That goes both ways, of course..." He gave Fury an impish grin.

Trip sat next to Brock and pulled Robbie down onto his lap. "And doesn't always have to just be parents and kids..." he added.

Fury reached out to give each of his other sons a tight, sideways hug, making sure not to jostle Gabe and that he was in no danger of falling off.

Seeing that his younger brother was relaxing, Robbie could do the same, letting himself cuddle into his big brother.

Shuri stood a few feet from where T'Challa sat next to Nakia, wide-eyed at the 'snuggle-fest'.

Erik looked around, then glanced at his cousin and raised an eyebrow. "Don't think of it!" he said mildly and with a hint of amusement, before moving to sit on the other side of his cousin.

Seconds later, Shuri bounded over and plopped herself onto her big brother's lap. "The colonizer's _do_ have _some_ good ideas..." she teased, wiggling into a more comfortable position, then smiling at Nakia. "Unless _you_ would like this spot, future-sister?" She grinned impishly.

T'Challa smiled, wrapping an arm around Shuri's waist. "If everyone else is doing it..." he commented, stretching his other arm out so he could have the contact with Erik, if nothing else.

"I'm happy to let you take that spot at the moment," Nakia commented.

Valkyrie had come into the family room with Nat and Nat's son Lincoln and had quickly glanced around, noting that Odin was there with his family as well. She didn't want to intrude on the All-Father's time with his children...it appeared Loki and Lorelei especially needed his attention; and she could understand why, since both had appeared to be afflicted with whatever magical accident had deaged the Midgardians. But it left her uncertain of her own place or where to go, so she stayed close to Natasha without crowding the other woman. When Lincoln had followed the example of so many of the other deaged residents and sat on Natasha's lap, she hesitantly sat in the space he'd left behind. "Is this... type of closeness.. common here?" she finally asked nervously.

Natasha smiled, wrapping her arm around Lincoln's waist and then reaching out to gently touch Valkyrie's shoulder with her other hand. "We're a family here. We're used to being affectionate with each other."

"All of you are family?" Valkyrie blinked. "Even All-father?"

Odin nodded. "Everyone on this floor is family, or about to become family." He added that caveat because he had the feeling Valkyrie was going to be drawn in.

Valkyrie nodded at that, seeing no reason to disbelieve it; and the evidence of what he said was pretty prevalent around the room. She settled back into her chair, relaxing and smiling crookedly at Natasha when she noted the woman's hand on her shoulder. "I'm...not used to people _liking_ each other so much..." she admitted, with a tiny laugh.

"It probably helps that most of us _chose_ this family," Coulson commented. "Even when that choice was made very quickly."

"Quickly?" Valkyrie wrinkled her nose in curiosity. "Isn't choosing to devote your life to someone not blood usually a process that takes time? At least to get to know if you get along enough to want to be with that person?"

Coulson smiled, looking at each of his children and grandchildren before addressing Valkyrie. "I've felt drawn to my children almost straight away. And the moment I realised what I felt, I knew I didn't want to risk losing them. So I learned to act very quickly."

"So...you move quickly because you feel you might lose your chance if you move more cautiously?" Valkyrie slanted her head. "So much of your hurry is because Midgardians live for such a short time compared to other peoples..." She looked toward Odin for his thoughts on this.

"Even for those of us who live longer, there is little point in waiting when you are certain," Odin commented.

Valkyrie thought about that and didn't ask any more questions. If they were certain, there really wasn't any point in waiting.

Lincoln smiled at his potential new sister, if what he was picking up from his mother's actions was anything to go by. "To be fair, a lot of the family has met each other in extreme circumstances that allowed them to get to know each other much more quickly than would happen in normal circumstances..."

"And you don't know your children by blood as soon as they're born," Steve commented. "But they're still yours."

Valkyrie nodded in response to both Lincoln and Steve and didn't argue. She wasn't a parent, after all. Who was she to say how quickly a parent would bond with a child?

Natasha smiled at her. "You'll get used to it," she commented. "It works well for all involved."

"I suppose..." Valkyrie said hesitantly. She wasn't sure how she'd get used to it, unless they were planning on her living at the compound with them? In which case, she supposed she'd be witness to any new family joining, so she probably would get used to it.

Natasha gently squeezed her shoulder. "I know it can be a bit overwhelming at first. It's a lot of people to meet and a lot of things to take in."

"It is...but in a good way..." Valkyrie conceded, smiling crookedly at Natasha.

Natasha nodded. "It means there's a large support system around if you need it as well."

"That is always useful..." Valkyrie agreed, leaning further back into the chair, not seeming to notice or mind that it caused her to lean into Natasha.

* * *

Kara had woken up slowly, her whole body aching. Whimpering, she opened her eyes and glanced around, finally seeing Bakshi near to her. "Hi, Bakshi..." she said, in a raspy voice. "Daddy left me with you?" she asked, not concerned. She liked her cousin and, after all, he had been training as a medic at one point.

Bakshi smiled warmly and picked up a cup of water so he could help her drink. "He did sit with you for a while. I offered to take over, provided I touched base with him."

Kara drank from the cup before speaking again. When she did, her voice was clearer. "I'm glad he did. I know I worry him..." She glanced down. "...But he needs a break sometimes..." She smiled crookedly. "...Did he tell you to call him back if I needed pain medicine? Or did he just tell you to make your best call on if you should give it to me or not?" She gave him an impish smile, though it was filled with pain. "My whole body hurts..." she admitted, with a grimace. Looking closely, it was easy to see she'd grown at least three inches since that morning. She had another two or three to go before she would reach her original adult height.

Bakshi checked the time. "I know Bruce gave you the lower dose earlier. It's safe to give you more, but I'll match it. I'm not sure how your body will do with a higher dose right now."

Kara nodded slightly. "Okay..." she said, injecting all the trust she had in him into her voice.

Bakshi carefully gave her the medication. "There's plenty of water. If you're hungry, I'll ask someone to bring some food by."

"I probably should be hungry, but right now, I just feel queasy..." Kara sighed. "...And tired. Sorry I'm not much fun to be with..." she said quietly, obviously fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Don't worry about it," Bakshi answered reassuringly. "You need to sleep. Don't force yourself to stay awake."

"Mebbe we can hang out when I feel better..." Kara mumbled, as she fell asleep again.

Bakshi smiled, waiting for her to fall asleep before he asked Friday to update both his uncle Nick and Bruce about Kara waking up and her condition.

* * *

Friday updated both Nick and Bruce about Kara; and since they were in the family room with everyone else, everyone heard the information. There was a general sense of relief that she was doing okay and sympathy that she was feeling so bad.

"I can sympathize..." Matt whimpered slightly. "My body is starting to ache too..."

Sam gently hugged Matt. "You need to take something?"

"I don't like medicine...it dulls me..." Matt whimpered again, pressing closer to his father.

"I know, kid." Sam kissed his head. "But maybe it's better not to be in pain right now."

"If you want me to take it, daddy, I will..." Matt reluctantly agreed, laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

Luke and Yo-Yo watched their brother, worry in their eyes, feeling helpless to do anything for him.

"I'm not feeling so good either..." Grant admitted hesitantly.

It soon became apparent that all of the de-aged family members were beginning to experience body aches, some more painful than others.

The parents were quick to start taking care of their deaged kids, making sure they took pain medication and got tucked into bed, being kept close to their parents.

Luke, Yo-Yo and Karen helped their father with Matt by making certain that he had several bottles of water and some snacks nearby. He wouldn't have to leave his room until Matt felt better. "Make sure you get some sleep too, daddy..." Karen admonished, before heading off to her own room with Foggy.

Luke sighed and head back into the nearly cleared out family room. He wasn't ready for sleep yet. Yo-Yo followed with Mack, deciding she wasn't ready for bed either and she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend.

Erik hadn't even left the family room, even though T'Challa, Shuri and Nakia had. He'd told his cousin that too much had happened and he just wasn't sleepy enough to lay down. That he figured he'd hang out in the family room until _all_ the family had gone to bed. Get to know some of them better.

Danny had wound up going back to the family room, too, after helping his mother with his sisters. He was still feeling quite wide awake.

Luke grinned at all the ones still there. "So...it looks like at least five of us can't sleep."

Yo-Yo grinned. "Sometimes it feels like all I do is sleep. I'm used to being on missions..." she admitted, with a sigh.

Mack nodded. "Don't get me wrong. I love my family and I love how we are careful so that no one gets hurt... but it was a lot more exciting when I just jumped into missions..."

Erik snorted. "Yeah. I haven't been out of it long enough to miss it."

Danny leaned back slightly on his chair. "I guess things might pick up once everyone's all aged up again," he commented. "After all, HYDRA's out there still. And they already cloned at least one person. I'm guessing there'll be missions to see if there're more."

"I hope so..." Yo-Yo said. "They can't be allowed to get away with doing things like that." She frowned as she thought about how an innocent child's life was turned upside down because of HYDRA's actions; and who knew how Peter felt about it? Although he did seem excited at the idea that he had a younger twin (a few years younger, but still).

She blinked as Luke's phone began to ring.

"Hello...?" Luke answered quickly but hesitantly when the number wasn't recognized. He listened closely, his face becoming more and more concerned the longer the other person talked. "...Okay, hold on. Let me recap to make sure I understand you. There is a white man- you think he's a spook of some sort- asking questions in our neighborhood... and he's drawing the wrong kinds of attention? And you think there's been a hit put out on him?" He listened for a few more moments. "...You eavesdropped on a phone conversation he had, and he said he'd be heading back north when he was done... and I'm the first person you thought of?" He sounded skeptical now. "...Oh... he said he was going to a compound up north and I'm the first person you thought of..." He looked around the room at everyone else. "...Are there any other compounds in this area or further north that you know of?" He covered the mouthpiece of his phone and whispered.

Danny shook his head and glanced towards Erik. "The guy with you and your cousins. Isn't he some kind of spy?" he asked.

"Yes... he is. And he was supposedly going south for a meeting with his superiors, but he seemed a bit cagey about it when he was telling my cousin..." Erik narrowed his eyes. "I just figured it was because he doesn't fully trust me, but if it was because he was actually going on an assignment..."

Mack frowned. "If he was going on an assignment and has caught the attention of someone that's hired someone to kill him..."

"I'll be there with some friends within the next four hours. Can you keep an eye on him without him, or any of the men who he's pissed off, knowing you're doing it?" Luke nodded. "Thanks, Turk. Keep yourself safe..."

Danny quickly stood, glancing around at the others. "We heading to the garage?" he asked.

Yo-Yo nodded. "I'm thinking nondescript SUV?"

"That's probably best. We'll need something he can fit in, so we can bring him back with us..." Mack agreed.

Luke smiled. "Let's do this, then. Let's go save Casper..."

Erik just grinned and followed.

Soon, the five of them were in the SUV and heading south to Harlem. They just hoped they arrived in time. Since it was night and everyone else was asleep, no one noticed them leaving.

Danny didn't even think about the fact that they would be expected to let the rest of the family know what they were doing, just going along with the others. He was prepared to act as soon as they reached Everett's location.

No one talked much on the way to Luke's old neighborhood, other than to make plans on how they would extricate the man they were going to retrieve. Three hours was a long drive, though, so by the time they arrived to the location Turk had told Luke to go to, they had a plan in place. Luke would start out trying to reason with the men who wanted to hurt Everett. If that didn't work, Erik would step in and try and intimidate them; he had a reputation, after all. And if that didn't work? Then the four men in the group would begin fighting while Yo-Yo sped in, grabbed Everett and sped back out again. After she had Everett safely with them, then they'd make their getaway.

Of course, that plan flew to hell as soon as the men holding Everett prisoner opened fire on the SUV before the five even had a chance to get out and make their case.

"Damn it... we need to draw attention away from Yo-Yo, so she can get Everett. Then we're leaving. We don't have enough fire-power or men to keep a fight up with them, no matter how good a shot some of us are, or bullet proof some of the others are..." Mack looked at Erik and Luke as he said this. "Danny... you have an idea on how to safely do that? Because my idea just paints a big bulls-eye on my back and anyone else who draws their attention..."

Danny frowned. "They're not gonna listen to reason. Maybe we can drive at them? The SUV's bulletproof. They'll probably jump out of the way. Let go of Everett. We can grab him and drag him inside."

Yo-Yo was looking closely at the men outside. "I don't see Everett. I think they have him in the building somewhere. We're going to have to disable this group, then get inside and find him..."

"Then maybe just drive at them," Danny suggested. Even if they could only take out a couple of the group, it should still help them.

"Do we really want to possibly wreck our only way out of here and home?" Erik asked rhetorically.

Danny shrugged. "If you've got a better idea that doesn't end with any of us getting shot, I'm more than willing to go with that."

"Do you mind if the bad guys die?" Erik asked seriously. "I'm an assassin. I can get half of them before they even realize we're here."

Glancing around at the others, Danny said, "I think taking them out is better. Even if it does involve killing them."

Yo-Yo looked hesitant. These weren't HYDRA. Technically, they were civilians. Still. "This is your old haunt, Luke. What do you think?"

Luke sighed. "If they don't give us a choice, take them out. If possible, just aim to wound and stop..."

"I can do that..." Erik nodded, pulling out one of the guns he'd grabbed from the armory. Carefully aiming at a non-lethal spot, he made his first shot; surprised, when instead of a bullet, a pellet of some sort shot out. Blue stripes crossed his target's face and the man slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Yo-Yo have him a wide-eyed look. "You grabbed a night-night gun!"

"I grabbed a _what_ , now?!" Erik looked at his chosen weapon like it had betrayed him.

Danny frowned. "Aren't those the ones that just knock people out? Do you have any more like that? We could use those instead."

"I only grabbed the one gun for me, along with the cartridge that was stored with it," Erik said apologetically.

Mack shook his head and grinned. "You won't need the extra cartridge unless reinforcements come. There are enough rounds to take out fifty people. There shouldn't be more than thirty here."

Luke nodded. "Mack's right. Turk said they had fifteen guards outside, but only four men inside, not counting the big honcho who is doing the questioning. If you can take out the men on the outside..."

"The men inside will be a piece of cake..." Yo-Yo finished.

Erik nodded, then aimed and took out a second, then a third man. At that point, he had to get out of the car to begin searching, as they were in different areas guarding the building.

Danny shifted, prepared to jump out...in case Erik ran into any problems. He might not have a gun, but he had his fists. And he didn't like the idea of staying behind.

Mack watched for a moment before he noticed men coming around the side of the building behind Erik. "He needs help," he whispered, before getting out. "Danny... You and Luke get Yo-Yo inside, so she can get Everett. Sooner we're outta here, the better."

Danny nodded, quickly moving with his cousins to get out of the SUV and into the building, prepared for any kind of attack.

There were only four men guarding the room where Everett was being held. Luke and Danny easily took them out. Yo-Yo took out the one who was questioning Everett, though. She made sure he'd wake up with a major headache and didn't feel bad about it at all... not after seeing the shape Everett was in.

Everett stayed awake just long enough to realize he was safe and passed out.

Luke picked up the unconscious agent and carried him to their vehicle.

Mack and Erik were waiting in front of the SUV.

"We need to go now... one of them called for reinforcements," Erik announced, when they were close enough to hear.

Danny waited for the others to get in and then climbed into the SUV himself. "You think we should call ahead, so he can get treated immediately?" he asked.

"As much as I don't want to alert the rest of the family... it might be a good idea..." Yo-Yo grimaced.

"It's nearly dawn. A lot of them will be up already anyway. And likely wondering where we are..." Mack said in resignation.

Danny winced at that. "I can't imagine we won't get in any trouble at all... maybe we'll get some points for checking in." He took out his phone.

Mack look amused at that hopeful comment but didn't say anything. They'd learn soon enough.

Erik had no such qualms. "If your parent reacts in any way like Coulson or Fury did when their offspring took off in the same manner..." He wasn't scoffing, but it was clear he thought their butts were toast. He also just as obviously did not include himself in the number of those whose parent was like Coulson or Fury. T'Challa wasn't his parent, after all.

"Yeah." Danny took a deep breath and dialed his mom's number.

* * *

The rest of the family had woken maybe thirty minutes before... just long enough to realize members of their family weren't in bed like they were supposed to be. They'd quickly conferred with Friday and learned where they were located, if not what they were doing exactly.

May answered the phone before the first ring had ended. "Are you safe?" she blurted before Danny could say anything.

"Yeah," Danny answered, a slightly sheepish, apologetic note to his voice. "We're bringing Everett back with us, though. He's in pretty bad shape..."

Sam glanced at May, hearing her question and guessing Danny had checked in. He relaxed a fraction but was still quite obviously worried.

"Everett?" May's tone took on a confused, worried sound. "You know what? Just save explanations for when you are here, and everyone can hear them. Be careful but get here as soon as you can... I love you..." she ended quietly.

"I love you too," Danny replied unabashedly.

* * *

It took all too long to get to the compound. Danny had moved to check over Everett, in case the other man had any broken bones or injuries that needed immediate attention. As they drove into the garage, the parents... plus T'Challa... had gathered there.

"Time to face the music." Mack sighed as he parked the vehicle, then stepped out and walked around to help get Everett out. The other man had woken at some point on the long drive back but was having difficulty focusing. Mack suspected a concussion.

Luke got out as well and opened the back, carefully lifting Everett out.

"I can walk..." Everett protested weakly. His voice sounded woozy, though, and he didn't struggle when Luke ignored him.

Yo-Yo trailed behind her brother and Mack, only moving to stand beside them when they stopped in front of the family to wait for instructions.

Erik shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, standing next to them, but as he still didn't believe he was in trouble, he was much more relaxed.

Sam stepped towards his son and daughter. "Bruce is waiting in the medical room. We'll take Everett there and then you can tell us all exactly what happened."

"We will accompany Everett," T'Challa said seriously to his cousin.

Odin stepped over to Mack. "We will wait for the others to join us in the family room."

Mack opened his mouth to protest- he wanted to see Everett settled in- but then, realizing that too many people would hinder Bruce, he nodded. "Yes, sir..." he said, quiet and respectfully.

Yo-Yo nodded. "Okay, Papi..." She sounded like a little girl who was hoping being agreeable might get her out of trouble.

Luke just nodded and began walking to the medical room with Everett, wanting to get the man treatment as fast as possible.

Erik blinked at T'Challa, wondering if he'd somehow upset his cousin, but didn't say anything. Instead, he moved closer to the man, ready to follow wherever he wanted them to go next.

May waited till everyone else was moving before looking at Danny. "We'll wait in the family room as well." She put a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed gently, before beginning to lead him that direction.

T'Challa gently squeezed his cousin's shoulder as he followed the others to the medical room. He'd been worried... extremely worried... upon realising Erik had disappeared as well and something of that tension was revealed in the contact of his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Erik could feel the tension but misunderstood the reason for it. "What? Did you think I had slunk off to do some bad shit again?" he asked in a teasing voice, but underneath was the hurt little boy that had needed a family. He was obviously afraid that T'Challa had thought exactly that.

Surprised, T'Challa focused his full attention on his cousin. "You disappeared without a word. I wasn't worried about you disappearing to do something bad. I was worried you had been hurt. Or worse."

Erik blinked at that, noticeably relaxing and being comforted by the remark. "I can take care of myself, cousin..." he boasted. But his tone was still apologetic.

"Yes," T'Challa agreed. "But you left without word to anyone and only with a handful of allies. If there had been more enemy there, I could have lost you. And I only recently found you."

Erik swallowed at that, then nodded. "I apologize. I didn't expect to worry you. That wasn't my intention."

"You are my family," T'Challa said. "I will worry when something happens." He kept his hand on Erik's shoulder as they stepped into the medical room, following Sam and his children.

Erik smiled. "I am..." he agreed quietly, following his cousin's lead.

Everett had been placed on a bed and Bruce was already scanning him, even as Jemma was cleaning and bandaging wounds. "They did a number on you..." he said to Everett, but loudly enough everyone could hear. "You do have a concussion. You also have several cracked ribs, a torn ligament in your left knee, your right shoulder was dislocated and this one gash on your side is at risk for infection. You're either staying in medical for the next week, or you'll have to stay with someone, so they can keep an eye on you."

"Is that really necessary? I can take care of myself at my apartment..." Everett protested weakly, his tiredness showing through.

T'Challa moved so he could be easily seen by Everett, though he kept his hand on his cousin's shoulder as he did so. "No. You will stay here, whether here in the medical room or where I can keep watch over you. You need to rest, and you need to heal." He made no attempt to hide his worry about Everett as well as Erik.

Everett slanted his head and stared at T'Challa curiously, as if uncertain he heard right. "I..." He winced as one of his many injuries pained him. Sighing, he gave in. "I don't have energy to fight you. I'd rather not stay in here, so I'll cooperate and stay where you can watch me..." He sighed.

T'Challa nodded and, after one last squeeze to Erik's shoulder, moved round to Everett's bedside, so he could help him up. "Is there medication I should take for him?" he asked Bruce.

"I've got it right here. The instructions are on the bottles." Bruce handed T'challa two containers, much to Everett's chagrin.

Friday interrupted. "The rest of the family has gathered in the family room, sir. And Luis is taking orders for breakfast. He will bring it down when the meeting is over."

T'Challa put the bottles away safely and then helped Everett to stand, so he could lead the other man to the room, gesturing for Erik to follow.

As soon as T'Challa had left with his two charges, Bruce glanced at Sam. "Meeting?" he asked curiously. "Or were there other injuries?"

"I wasn't injured," Luke answered quickly.

Yo-Yo nodded. "Neither was I."

Sam frowned. "I'd rather you both get checked out in case." While both of them were moving easily, he didn't want to risk there being injuries that he couldn't see.

Luke nodded and moved toward Bruce, so his cousin could scan him quickly.

Yo-Yo moved as well, but she frowned and said, "Mack and Danny were with us too and they didn't get checked out. Neither did Erik! And he was right here!"

"Mack, Danny and Erik aren't my responsibility. _You_ are," Sam said. "And I can't imagine they won't be persuaded to get checked out, even if that does take place after the meeting."

"Yes, Papi." Yo-Yo sighed as Bruce began checking her over.

It didn't take long. "Both of them are fine. No open wounds and scans are clear..." Bruce announced, with a smile.

"Thank you." Sam wrapped an arm each around their shoulders, leading them to the family room.

May glanced in the direction of Sam and his kids when they walked into the room. "You'll be getting checked out after the meeting, but if you suddenly feel sick or in pain before then, tell me immediately..." she said to Danny, pulling him close.

Danny nodded. "I will."

Odin wrapped his arm around Mack's shoulders. "I expect the same," he said quietly. "As soon as the meeting's over, I want to make sure there aren't any injuries I'm not aware of."

"Of course, Dad." Mack smiled at his father.

May glanced around. "It looks like everyone is here. One of you want to explain what happened?"

Danny cleared his throat. "Well, um, we were sitting here after everyone went to bed and one of Luke's contacts called him to say that a guy was in his old neighbourhood, asking questions and drawing all of the wrong kind of information."

"Yeah. Turk said the guy was gonna get himself killed, then let slip that he called me because he'd overheard the guy mentioning a compound up north and he remembered me coming here and wondered if I knew him. He kept calling him a Spook," Luke added.

Erik finished, "When Luke mentioned all of that to the rest of us, I remembered Everett saying he was meeting his bosses... and it seemed like too much a coincidence for it not to be him... so we decided to go rescue said 'spook'. On the high probability it was Everett."

"I was bored and wanted to help..." Yo-Yo added sheepishly.

"Same here," Danny admitted quietly.

"How many casualties were there?" Coulson asked, preparing to call in a team for cleanup.

"Amazingly enough... none." Mack scratched his ear. "Erik grabbed what he thought was a rifle... ended up being a night-night gun. The ones he didn't put to sleep, we knocked out the old-fashioned way..."

Coulson nodded and sighed. "Still, I'll get people to keep watch over the place. Is there anything else we need to know?"

All the ones involved in the rescue looked at Everett. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I was arranging a buy for my boss. I don't know what I'm able to tell and what is classified..."

"We need to know all of the details," T'Challa said seriously. "Whether you think it might be classified or not. You went into a dangerous situation and got yourself hurt. Hiding any information is no longer acceptable."

"If I tell classified information, I'd be lucky if all I was, was fired..." Everett looked around at the serious faces and swallowed. "I'm not sure they wouldn't try and spin it as treason..."

T'Challa gently rested his hand on Everett's shoulder. "I believe you have enough protection here against that, but I would not advise continuing to keep this information from us."

Everett swallowed again and glanced around at all those in charge. T'Challa was right about protection. He himself was likely able to protect him on his own, being a king with a highly sought after national resource at his fingers. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I suppose I should consider this my unofficial letter of resignation..." He then began to talk, giving all the information he knew.

No one interrupted, but when he was finished, Coulson quickly made sure he had all of the information noted down. Glancing around, he saw it didn't seem like there were any more questions.

T'Challa looked at Erik. "I want to make sure you have no injuries that have been missed. I can either take you back to the medical room or check you over myself."

"No offense to any of your doctors, but... I'd prefer to avoid seeing them unless absolutely necessary." Erik glanced at his cousin.

T'Challa nodded, not that surprised. "You can rest in my room," he said to Everett, figuring he'd check Erik over in his cousin's room.

"Won't that make Nakia uncomfortable?" Everett asked in confusion.

Erik snorted softly. "I'll go to my room while you work things out with him..."

T'Challa nodded to Erik and then wrapped an arm around Everett, so he could lead the man to his room. "I would prefer to have you where I can keep an eye on you," he stated.

"I realize that... even if I'm not entirely sure why... but I doubt Nakia wants me that close and I do have my own room..." Everett said stubbornly, as he looked toward Nakia for confirmation, even as T'Challa led him away.

Erik took that opportunity to slip off to his own room.

"That is not something you need to worry about," T'Challa stated, leading the other man to his own room.

"How is my being in the way of Nakia not something I should worry about?" Everett looked frustrated.

"You will not be in her way. She and Shuri are happy to share a room until you are recovered." T'Challa opened the door to his room and guided Everett inside. "You are already in enough trouble. I would not compound it by to continuing to argue with me."

"I'm in... wait... _what_?" Everett's voice rose as T'Challa's words settled. " _Why_?!" He sounded genuinely confused.

"You lied to me," T'Challa answered. "And you put yourself in danger. Neither of those are acceptable actions to take."

Everett stiffened at those words, but noticeably didn't argue or try to defend himself at the accusation. By this point, they were in T'challa's room, the door closed. "I shouldn't have lied," he conceded. "I believed I had to keep my activity a secret, but I should have respected you enough to just tell you so, instead of lying. Putting myself in danger wasn't intentional. I didn't expect them to take exception to my asking questions... or figure out I was a government agent..." Everett swallowed hard. He'd heard enough in the short time they'd been at the compound that he knew how infractions were handled in the family. He just wasn't sure it applied to him, or if T'challa would handle things in that manner.

"If you had told me, I would have helped you," T'Challa said. "You should not have lied. Nor should you have taken those dangerous actions. And when you are fully recovered, we will be having a far more in-depth discussion."

"Your highness..." Everett swallowed hard. "I... I'm sorry I lied, but the rest... I genuinely didn't mean for that to happen."

T'Challa's voice softened and he gently squeezed Everett's shoulder. "We will deal with the lying once you are recovered. But, for now, it is important that you rest and heal."

Everett slumped. T'Challa had the will of a king and his own will wasn't strong enough to stand up to it. The fact that the other man was right? Didn't help. "Yes, highness," he whispered and obediently went where his friend led. He didn't argue anymore.

T'Challa led Everett towards the bed and helped him to lay down.

"Nothing makes one feel like a fully competent, adult, secret agent man than being tucked into bed..." Everett snorted softly in self-mocking amusement. He lay down and gave T'Challa a crooked smile. He was out in seconds, belying his acting like he was okay.

T'Challa lingered for a moment or two, just to make sure Everett truly was asleep and was okay, and then quietly left the room, going to his cousin's and knocking on the door.

Erik opened the door for his cousin, then stepped back into the room so that he could enter it. As soon as T'challa was safely inside, he closed the door and turned to him. "I have to admit I didn't really expect to be back in this position. But I can't claim I didn't know. That man you just left, though? He's not going to understand or know what to do. He didn't know he was family." Erik smirked.

"You didn't understand until I proved it to you," T'Challa commented. "And I'll prove it to him the same way I did you." He moved over to his cousin, so he could begin checking him over.

"True... do you make a habit of adopting strays?" Erik asked teasingly, stripping down to his boxers so his cousin could assure himself that he was fine more easily.

"I recognise my family," T'Challa stated, as he checked over Erik's entire body. Satisfied his cousin was unhurt, he gently closed his hand over Erik's wrist and led him towards the bed.

"I don't suppose I can talk you out of this by admitting I know where I went wrong?" Erik asked, even as he followed his cousin's lead.

"You put yourself in danger. You could have caused me to lose my cousin," T'Challa said seriously. "Endangering yourself is not and _never will be_ acceptable." He sat on the bed and gently drew Erik across his lap.

"I didn't feel in danger... but I should have told you all the same. You may have seen what I didn't..." Erik sighed and braced his hands on the ground, not fighting or arguing.

"You have a family now. It is not acceptable to take those kind of actions." Taking a tight grip on Erik, T'Challa bared him and then brought his hand down in a firm swat that he then repeated.

Erik hissed and shifted slightly. "I understand, cousin. I will try to remember..."

"If you do not remember, we will repeat this as often as is necessary." T'Challa settled into a pattern of swats, going down to Erik's thighs before he started over from the top again. "But it will change nothing of our relationship. It will not drive a wedge between us. I promise you that, cousin. No matter what occurs."

"I believe you..." Erik's voice caught in his throat and he was surprised to find himself crying; not because of the spanking, but because of T'challa's promise.

T'Challa delivered a final few smacks and then he brought the spanking to a stop, replacing Erik's boxers and then helping his cousin up and into a tight embrace.

Erik held onto T'challa tightly, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. "All the pain I have felt and not broken, and you break me with a word and a smacked arse. I don't understand it..." he whispered, letting his head fall onto T'challa's' shoulder.

T'Challa wrapped his arms tightly around Erik. "The pain you felt before was not from your family... not from someone who loves and cares for you," he murmured softly.

"Is that what makes the difference? You cause pain because you are trying to help me? Show your love?" Erik sniffed. "My father did that... before he died. I have not had that kind of love for a long time."

T'Challa tightened his embrace. "I am sorry you were alone for such a long time, but you will not be again," he vowed. "I will not ever cause you pain for any reason than to teach or correct your behaviour. And it will never be worse than what you have already experienced. I love you, cousin."

Erik swallowed. "I love you too..." he whispered. "It... it was a long night. I'd like to sleep a little before beginning the new day. Is that allowed?" he asked hesitantly. It was obvious he needed time to think over his new situation and his cousin's place in his life.

T'Challa nodded. "Get some rest, cousin. If you need me to stay with you until you fall asleep, I will."

"I think I will be alright on my own... but I know where to go if I need you. Thank you, cousin..." Erik smiled.

T'Challa smiled and gave him one last hug before releasing him. "I will not be far," he promised.

"I know. You are my protector. You are also Everett's... and at-the-moment, he is in more need of you. I will see you in the morning, Cousin." Erik gently nudged T'Challa to the door.

T'Challa nodded. "Sleep well, cousin." He slipped out of the room, heading to his own so he could keep watch over Everett.

* * *

The meeting over with, Sam wrapped an arm each around Yo-Yo's and Luke's shoulders. "We'll talk in my room," he said.

Sighing silently, Luke and Yo-Yo both nodded, leaning on their father as he led them away.

Sam didn't speak until he'd led his children into his room and closed the door behind them and then he asked, "Is there anything either of you need to add to what I know already?"

"No, Papi," Yo-Yo said contritely. "When the phone-call came in from Luke's contact, we just took off. Didn't even think about waking anyone else or waiting to make a plan..."

Luke's grimace was confirmation of her words.

Sam looked at Luke. "I know you're technically bulletproof, but you had several other people with you who weren't," he pointed out.

At those words, Luke's grimace of confirmation turned into abject consternation and guilt. "I... I didn't think about that..." he whispered.

Yo-Yo blinked. "It's not your place to think about that!" She frowned. "We should have thought of it ourselves. We know you can't be in more than one place at a time and there were four of us once we got Everett back. There's no way you could have protected everyone, even if you'd thought about it..." She tried to make him feel better, but it seemed she'd only made him feel worse, as he looked even more guilty. She slumped, giving first Luke then Sam an uncertain look; not sure why Luke was trying to take responsibility for everyone.

"It's something that you _all_ should have thought about," Sam said. "No one holds more responsibility than anyone else. But even if you'd been going on your own, leaving without a word wouldn't have been acceptable," he continued. "You might not be able to be physically harmed, but that doesn't mean nothing could have happened."

Luke swallowed and looked down, feeling all of two-feet tall and like a naughty child. It had been a _long_ time since he'd felt that way and he wasn't sure how to respond. "Y... you're right, sir..." he finally whispered.

Sam placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Do you trust me, son?" he asked gently. "I know you won't feel the effects of a spanking with your abilities...but you know that Tony's been working with those collars that can suppress abilities..." He paused, watching his son carefully to see his reaction.

Luke winced before nodding. "I trust you, dad... and I know I deserve to be punished for my actions and that will... I don't want to be treated differently than Yo-Yo and if that helps so that we can be treated the same..." He swallowed hard.

Yo-Yo just bit her lip and tried not to start crying immediately. She was more upset for her brother than she was for herself.

Sam hugged both of them a bit tighter and then quickly sent a message to Tony, asking his nephew for use of the prototype collar.

A few minutes after the request was sent through, there was a knock on the door and then Friday said quietly, "The prototype has been left outside your door, sir..."

Luke swallowed again and looked at his feet while waiting for Sam to retrieve the device.

Sam walked over to the door, opening it and retrieving the collar. Closing the door again, he brought it back and gave his son a reassuring smile, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Would you feel better putting it on yourself?"

Luke looked up at that and straightened his shoulders. "No, sir... I trust you... and... I figure part of the punishment is my submitting, so..." He gave a tiny, if chagrined smile.

Yo-Yo sniffled, unable to keep from crying by this point. She didn't want to watch this. She didn't know what to do, though. "Papi..." she whispered helplessly, almost begging; even if it wasn't clear what she would be begging for.

Sam gently squeezed her shoulder and then led her over to one of the corners, turning her to face it. "Stand here," he said.

Sniffling again, Yo-Yo faced the corner, huddled in on herself, arms around his stomach. "Yes, Papi..." she said in a whisper, obviously already crying. She had never intended to worry or upset her family and just wanted things to be right.

Luke watched as his sister was led to the corner, but didn't move from his own position, waiting for Sam to collar him and then tell him what to do.

Sam kissed her head and murmured, "I love you," before he moved back over to Luke. Carefully placing the collar around his son's neck, he made sure it was secure but wouldn't hurt Luke, then took his son's wrist and led him towards the bed.

Luke was a big man; even without his bullet-proof powers, he normally was heads taller and a lot more muscular than other men he stood next to. That didn't help him feel better as Sam led him by the wrist. He hadn't felt this vulnerable and young since he _was_ vulnerable and young. Part of it was the sudden loss he felt as the collar dampened his powers. The majority of it was that he knew he had disappointed his father and worried everyone; and guilt was a more powerful dampener than even the collar. He just didn't feel adult or in control or anything that would allow him to feel confident.

Sitting down on the bed, Sam gently drew his son across his lap, securing Luke with an arm wrapped around his waist before he proceeded to bare his son. "Leaving without informing anyone was not okay, son," he said seriously, before lifting his hand and bringing it down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Luke had become so used to not being physically affected that the first smack completely caught him by surprise with the fact that it _hurt_. He gulped in a quick breath, barely managing to avoid yelping- he didn't want to make any sounds that would upset Yo-Yo further- but he wasn't able to keep from immediately squirming. "I know, sir. I shouldn't have done it..." he said in a tight voice, filled with guilt and apology.

Sam settled quickly into a pattern, going down to Luke's thighs before starting over from the top. "You shouldn't have left without a word, son. If something had gone wrong, I wouldn't have known where to go to find you."

"I... I know, dad..." Luke's voice was strained and it was obvious he was already close to crying, although most of that was because of how guilty he felt at hurting his family. "I should have told you immediately when I received the call. I should have told T'Challa that his friend was in trouble, so he could help. I should have done so many things differently... I'm sorry, dad. I _really am_..." His voice caught, and a tiny sob escaped.

"I know, son. And I forgive you. I love you." Completing the second circuit, Sam began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

"I love you too, dad... I love all of you..." Luke whispered, not trying to hide that he was crying by this point. "...I'll do better... I promise..." Slumping over Sam's lap, he just accepted what he knew he deserved and tried not to be too loud with his tears, still not wanting Yo-Yo to be upset by them, even if he wasn't trying to stop crying.

Sam brought the spanking to a stop and then drew his son up and into his arms, hugging Luke tightly and kissing his head. "I love you," he whispered.

Luke hunched down so he could snuggle more easily. "I love you too, dad..." he admitted quietly. "...I'm glad you got me..."

Sam tightened his arms around his son. " _Always_ ," he promised. "I'll always have you, son. I love you. So very much."

"You must... I can't see you doing this if you didn't..." Luke let out a tiny laugh, holding onto Sam just as tightly.

"I want to keep you safe," Sam said. "And I will do _whatever_ it takes to make sure you stay with me."

Luke nodded. "I know, dad. And I'll do my best to make sure I help with that...so you don't have to do this again..." He winced faintly and shifted.

"Good." Sam kissed his head. "If it won't distress you, I'll leave the collar on until the end of the day." As there were several children he knew would be feeling the effects.

Luke nodded. "Okay, dad. I'll be okay. It's only fair..." he whispered, carefully standing up and fixing his clothing, then waiting for Sam to tell him what to do next.

Sam stood up, leading Luke to the corner Yo-Yo was in and gently guiding his daughter out, putting his son in place.

Yo-Yo saw the collar still in place and choked back a tiny cry, trying not to make things worse for Luke by being a baby. If he was able to accept having his powers drained so that he could be handled like the rest of the kids, she shouldn't over-react. It was difficult, though.

Sam gently squeezed her close to him, kissing the side of her head before he led her over to the bed, taking a seat and guiding her across his lap.

Yo-yo was trying to cooperate. Trying to stay still. If Luke could handle losing his abilities so that he could be treated equally the same as all the others, she should be able to hold herself in place and accept her own consequences. Only she couldn't. She could feel herself tensing up, ready to run... and while she'd always end up right back where she started from, using her own powers, just moving like that would make it impossible for Sam to do what he needed, and she'd feel even worse because she'd be fighting what the rest of her cohorts in misdeed had accepted. "I can't, Papi..." she blurted out in an apologetic voice. "...I can't hold still..." she said, before she was taking off.

Aware that this was more of a subconscious thing, Sam didn't get annoyed or upset. Instead, he simply sent another message to Tony, asking his nephew if there was another prototype collar.

Not too long after she'd taken off, Yo-Yo was back in position over his lap. "Sorry, Papi..." she whispered, obviously embarrassed. It wasn't like everyone didn't know how her power worked; and that she'd end up exactly where she began if she used it. On her way back, she'd passed Tony and nabbed the collar out of his hand, so that by the time the blur ended, the door was closed tight again, and she was holding the collar up to her father with a sheepish look on her face.

Sam took the collar from his daughter and carefully fastened it around her neck before stroking her hair. "Don't worry about it. I love you." He stroked her back and then bared her, before bringing his hand down in the first swat that he then repeated.

Yo-Yo stiffened as the collar was fastened, but then relaxed as she felt its dampening effects and knew she'd be able to stay in place, even if she couldn't exactly hold still. It was a bit scary, but it was more of a relief. She trusted Sam to protect her, after all. Whimpering as she felt her clothing shifting and the cool air on her bottom, she tensed up again briefly, hissing when the first swat fell. And then she immediately went limp, a sense of belonging and security she hadn't ever expected to feel, especially in _this_ position, coursing through her. "I love you, Papi..." she finally whispered back, acceptance and contrite submission in her tone. Silent tears slid down her face. "...Thank you..." Her whisper was even more quiet.

"I love you. So very much." Sam completed a full circuit of swats down to her thighs and then started over from the top. "I can't lose you. Leaving without a word, into a dangerous situation, could have ended with you being taken from me. And I don't want that to happen."

"I love you too, Papi... I'm so sorry I left without telling you. I knew better. I shouldn't have done it... I'm sorry!" Yo-Yo said, her voice full of tears and apology.

"I know, and I forgive you," Sam said. "I don't ever want to lose you." He began a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster.

Yo-Yo was already limp over her father's knee, not fighting in the least. When he began a third circuit of harder, faster swats, she began to squirm feebly for a few moments, but then slumped again in acceptance of the punishment. And began to cry vocally. "I'm sorry, Papi... I'm so sorry..." she whispered through her tears.

Sam brought the spanking to a stop and didn't waste any time in drawing his daughter up into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her head. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, Papi..." Yo-Yo whimpered, snuggling as close as she could and trying to hold still, even though her bottom was still stinging, and she wanted to shift and find a more comfortable position.

Sam stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered. "That you're home safe with me."

Yo-Yo slowly settled as Sam comforted her and showed affection. The sting in her bottom was bearable and she knew she deserved it. Wrapping her arms tightly around Sam, she snuggled close. "I'm glad too, Papi... I don't want to scare you or take myself away..."

Sam stroked her hair, tightening his embrace around her. "Good. Just make sure you let me or one of the other parents know next time and it'll all be fine."

"Okay, Papi..." Yo-Yo promised fervently. "I will... I'll tell you anytime I plan to leave the compound, even if it's just to go shopping..."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Sam kissed her forehead again, continuing the gentle affection.

Yo-Yo sniffled again and then sighed softly, relaxing in Sam's arms. She only shifted enough to fix her clothing so that Luke could turn around and not get an eyeful.

Sam wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Yo-Yo. "You can come back out, son," he said, situating his daughter enough so he could cuddle Luke as well.

Luke turned and came back to sit next to his father, wrapping his arms around the other man and letting his head settle on Sam's shoulder. "Is there anything else we should expect from our actions last night?" he asked quietly. "Are we grounded or anything like that?"

Yo-Yo bit her lip and watched her father closely while he decided.

"This is your first offence, so I don't think grounding you is necessary," Sam said. "But if it happens again, I will give serious thought to that."

"Yes, sir..."

"Yes, Papi..."

Both 'children' were suitably contrite and agreeable to Sam's words. They knew they'd messed up badly and they were grateful he was willing to let them go with just a spanking. It wasn't like they didn't know the importance of keeping your superior officer informed. Sam wasn't just a superior officer; he was their father. They should have known better than to just take off without word and they knew it.

Sam kissed each of their heads. "As soon as you're ready, I can either take you through to breakfast, or you can nap in here and I'll stay in here with you."

"Maybe we can eat a light breakfast, then nap..." Yo-Yo said cautiously, not wanting to speak for Luke, but also not liking the idea of Sam missing breakfast so he could stay with them.

Luke nodded. "That sounds good to me..."

Sam smiled. "Then, as soon as you're ready, we'll go through for breakfast and then come back here."

"Okay, dad." Luke smiled and stood up, holding a hand out to help his sister up.

Yo-Yo leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Thank you, Papi... I love you," she whispered and smiled, before taking her brother's hand and standing up so that Sam could also stand.

Sam stood up, wrapping an arm around each of his children's shoulders and kissing their cheeks. "I love you both. So very much," he murmured, before guiding them out of the room.

* * *

Mack stood awkwardly as first Erik and Everett were led off and then Yo-Yo and Luke were led off. He glanced at Danny and gave a tiny wincing smile. There was no doubt in his mind that they were all in trouble and he knew why there were. It didn't make it much easier though. "I... should I wait in your room, dad?" he asked quietly.

May didn't wait for Odin to answer Mack. She was already walking over to Danny and taking him gently, if firmly, by the arm. "C'mon, Danny. We need to talk," she said, with a stern voice, as she led her son to her room.

Danny nodded, obediently walking alongside his mother without argument or protest.

May waited until they were in her room and she'd closed the door to speak again. "Do you understand what you did wrong?" she asked quietly. She was certain Danny _did_ understand, but she wanted to make sure before proceeding.

"Yeah." Danny took a deep breath. "We shouldn't have left without letting anyone know. Without getting help..."

"That's right. So... you wanna tell me why you _did_ leave without telling anyone else or getting help?" May smiled faintly, so that Danny would realize she wasn't angry. She just needed to understand his thinking, so she could best address his actions.

"I didn't even think of it," Danny admitted. "I just wanted to try and help."

May nodded and wrapped an arm around her son, pulling him in close and holding onto him. "You understand that I only want you to tell me so that, if something happens, I can be ready to help you? Don't you? Because I worry and don't want to lose you, not because I don't trust you? That's the same with all of us parents. We love you kids and don't want to lose you- can't fathom losing you- so we do everything in our power to stack the odds in our favor against it happening... Not thinking and taking off without telling us? It stacks the odds in favor of us losing you if something happens and that's _not acceptable_."

Danny was quick to wrap his arms around his mother as tight in return, pressing close. "I know, Momma," he murmured. "I understand. I'm sorry I worried you..."

"I know you are. But I can't still can't let it go. I need you to remember to think next time you're faced with the choice of going without telling or telling someone. Your telling me, or one of the other family, what is going on needs to become instinctual. Until it is, any time you forget, I'll be taking care of you so that you can remember next time." May held him tightly for a little longer before taking him by the wrist and leading him to her bed. Sitting down, she carefully drew him over her lap, holding him close and tight before baring him, raising her hand and letting it fall with a firm smack.

Danny winced, but tried to hold himself still, though he couldn't stop a soft gasp escaping from him, taken by surprise at the first smack.

May waited a few seconds for him to adjust to the fact he was over her knee being spanked before she landed a second smack. Then she continued to smack in a quick pattern that covered his entire backside and upper thighs. She didn't smack overly hard, but she smacked hard enough that his skin was turning a faint rosy color and becoming warm to touch. When she began a second circuit, she spoke again. "I love you, Danny. If there had been more bad guys, there? Or if they had been aware of you coming? Or if they'd had more weapons and their aim was just right? You could have been taken from me. That's unacceptable. I will not stand by and watch you take chances with your life and take yourself away from me. Not if I have any chance at all of preventing it..." Her voice caught at the end, as she thought about what might have happened if just one of the thugs had had better aim.

Danny whimpered softly, and a quiet sob caught in his throat, his emotions close to the surface; reacting as much to his mother's words as to the spanking itself. "I'm sorry, Momma," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know you are, son. I love you so much. I can't lose you. Not when I just got you..." May whispered back, beginning a third circuit, smacking a slight bit faster and harder, targeting his sit spots and upper thighs, so he'd feel it whenever he sat later.

Danny slumped, no longer resisting even a little in response to the swats, crying without pausing now.

As soon as Danny had gone limp May stopped spanking and gently drew him up into her arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him and rocking him slowly back and forth while kissing the top of his head. "I've got you. You're forgiven. I love you so much..." she whispered.

Danny wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and burrowed in close. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you too."

May just continued to hold and snuggle her son close, content to keep him with her as-long-as he wanted to stay.

Danny continued to hold onto his mother, but after a few moments, he yawned, having some trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Why don't we take a short nap... when you wake up, we can go get you a snack to tide you over till lunch...?" May said quietly, gently fixing his clothing, then drawing him back onto the bed so she could hold him while he slept.

Danny nodded, cuddling in close to his mother and closing his eyes. It wasn't long until he was asleep, tired out from the day's events.

* * *

Once he was satisfied Mack hadn't been injured, Odin wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and led him to his room.

"I'm sorry, dad. You'd think I'd learn by now, not to just go off without word or any kind of warning what I'm up to..." Mack sighed softly to his father.

Odin gently squeezed Mack to him and, as soon as they were in his room with his door closed, asked, "Was there any reason in particular you chose to go with the others, rather than call one of us for help?"

Mack blushed. "Yo-Yo was going..." he muttered in embarrassment.

"Did you even try to talk her out of it?" Odin asked.

Mack winced. "No, daddy..." he said, looking at the ground. "...I didn't even think to stop her or tell anyone. I don't even know why. It's normally the first thing I'd insist on; telling one of you who is in charge..." He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

Odin nodded. "That needs to become instinctual. Telling one of us in charge when something's happened. Because you could have easily been hurt. Or worse. And I cannot lose you, son."

"I know, daddy. If I'd stopped to think, I never would have left without telling you..." Mack was truly apologetic and his voice and body language conveyed it.

Odin hugged his son tightly and then guided him towards the bed. Taking a seat, he gently pulled Mack across his lap. "Putting yourself in any kind of danger is _not acceptable_." He bared his son and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack.

"I know, Daddy... I'm sorry..." Mack said contritely, reaching down and holding onto Odin's leg. He wasn't certain how hard the spanking would be this time; he didn't often get into trouble with his father, but when he did, invariably it was because he'd gone off without letting anyone know what he was doing. He just wished he'd think of that before he wandered off.

Taking a tighter grip on his son, Odin continued the firm smacks down to Mack's thighs and then started over. About halfway down, he began speaking. "It is not acceptable to leave without a word. Not when you are going into a potentially dangerous situation."

"Yes, daddy... I... I'm… sorry. I know and I'm sorry..." Mack whispered.

"I cannot lose you, son," Odin said, beginning a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster. "You should not have left. Should not have allowed me to come close to losing you."

Mack slumped over Odin's knee, wrapping his arms around his father's leg in a tight grip, even as he began to squirm uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Daddy... I'm so sorry... please, forgive me..." he managed to gasp out before the tears began to fall and he couldn't talk. He squirmed a few moments longer, feeling the burning sting.

Odin focused some more swats to his son's sit spots and thighs, even as he said, "I forgive you, son. I love you. So very much."

"I love you too, Daddy... and I'm _so sorry_..." Mack gasped out between his tears, before slumping over Odin's knee. His arms were still wrapped around the older man's leg, as if he was afraid to let go. He just held on tightly, crying and lying limp over his father's knee, accepting whatever punishment Odin felt he deserved.

Odin brought the spanking to a stop and then moved his son into his arms, hugging Mack tightly and kissing the top of his head. "I love you, son," he whispered.

Mack burrowed against his father, nuzzling into his chest like a tiny child. He didn't get into trouble often and when he did, his sense of guilt hurt him more than actual punishment did. "I love you, daddy..." he said, tears and guilt still thick in his voice, even if he was trying to calm down for his father's sake. "...I _really am_ sorry..." he whispered.

"I know, son. And I forgive you. I _love_ you." Odin kissed his head, stroking his back, hugging him close and tight.

"I feel so bad for worrying you..." Mack admitted. "...I know better, but I keep doing it..." he said dejectedly.

Stroking the side of his head, Odin thought about that. "In that case, maybe what you need is to be kept close to me for the next week or so," he said. "Sleeping in here, with me. Not allowed to leave the compound without permission. Effectively grounded."

Mack sniffled and hugged Odin tightly. "...Th... thank you, daddy..." he said, in a tiny, but grateful voice.

Odin tightened his own embrace around his son, pressing another kiss to Mack's head. "I'm going to keep you close, son," he promised.

Mack shivered and snuggled as close as he was able, not saying anything else, but showing in the way he was reacting how much he needed to be kept close.

Odin didn't so much as loosen his hold on his son, continuing the gentle affection, his hand rubbing over Mack's back... adjusting his son's shirt enough so he could stroke over bare skin.

"Love you, daddy..." Mack mumbled softly, before falling asleep in his father's arms.

Odin moved his position enough to make sure they were both as comfortable as possible and continued to hold onto his son, keeping him close... just as he'd promised.

* * *

Everett glanced up when T'Challa returned to his room. "I'm really surprised they didn't make the walls in this place a bit thicker..." he said, with a faint pink tinge to his face. He'd changed into pajamas, since T'Challa had insisted on his staying here.

"I expect there is little point, as it is clear everyone here is aware of how things are handled." T'Challa stepped over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest and stomach are a bit sore, but the pain is manageable... The kids got me out in time..." Everett said, not realizing that he'd just called people not that much younger than him kids.

T'Challa stepped over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to know that you have become part of my family." He chose to lead with that.

Everett blinked, slanting his head and staring at T'Challa. "I... that... that was not expected. It feels surprisingly good to know, though. So why do I suddenly feel so _nervous_?" He chuckled nervously.

"Because I doubt you will have failed to notice how wrongdoings are dealt with here in the family," T'Challa commented.

"No. It is impossible to miss or misunderstand..." Everett sighed. "...And you aren't happy with how I handled my assignment. Because I lied. And even though my orders were classified, that didn't mean I couldn't at least give you enough information to watch out for me... instead of leaving you completely in the dark." It was obvious he'd been thinking quite a bit since the last conversation they'd had.

"You lied _to me_ ," T'Challa said. "And as a part of my family, that is not okay. And, therefore, I will respond as I would with any other member of my family who behaved the same way as you did."

Everett glanced up at T'Challa, searching his face, then nodded briskly and swallowed. "Okay. I... I shouldn't have lied. It felt wrong, even when I was doing it before I knew you thought of me as family. Now it just feels horrid. I... I won't argue with you or fight you. Whatever you think I deserve..." His voice trailed off hesitantly, as he pretty much already _knew_ what he deserved and what T'Challa would do.

T'Challa nodded. "If you feel up to it, we will take care of the punishment now."

"Honestly, I don't know that I'll ever feel up to it... but... I can handle it now, as-long-as I don't try and get away from you. And it's probably better if I don't have too much time to think about the fact that I'm about to be spanked at my age..." Everett snorted faintly, trying to see the humor in the situation, even though he didn't feel much like laughing.

Shifting back on the bed, T'Challa arranged pillows and cushions to make sure Everett would be well-supported, sitting back far enough so that the other man wouldn't be dangling in any way. He then carefully moved the other man over his lap.

Everett took a slow, deep breath as T'Challa positioned him. He was nervous, but to his surprise, he didn't feel odd or wrong about what was about to happen. He thought he might, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt... not right, exactly, but like the reason it was wrong was because of _why_ he had ended up there. Not that he _was_ there. He winced as he realized. "I... I need to be here... I messed up and I need things to be right between us... " he admitted in a whisper.

In answer, T'Challa took a moment or two to rub the other man's back before he bared him. Taking a firmer grip on Everett, he made sure the position was as secure as possible and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm, stinging swat that he then repeated.

Everett closed his eyes and hissed, unable to keep himself from tensing up after the first smack. His position was as comfortable as it could be under the circumstances and he managed to not jerk, so he considered that a win in the 'not fighting or trying to get away' box, but he had to take a deep breath to relax again. He knew he couldn't remain tense through the entire punishment, or he'd be extremely sore after; and not from the spanking.

Realising the other man was tensing up, T'Challa landed a couple more swats and then paused to rub; much as he had with his cousin the first time. "I know you are used to acting on your own, but you are not alone. You are part of my family."

Everett's eyes flew open as he realized T'Challa had stopped smacking and was actually... comforting?... him. He didn't think the punishment was over yet, T'Challa's words indicated as much, but he was being given a reprieve. He found himself relaxing over the king's lap and just listening. "Am I your cousin as well...?" he asked hesitantly, not certain how T'Challa could consider him family, but finding he wanted that close relationship.

"Or my brother. I consider Erik as such, even if he was born as my cousin," T'Challa answered, continuing the gentle rubbing.

"I can't fathom how you can care about me that way... but... I'm thankful you do..." Everett admitted. "…But it makes what I did that much worse. I'm sorry..." He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, hiding his face in his arms.

"I know." T'Challa rubbed for a few more moments and then resumed swatting... though he kept up the pattern, pausing periodically to rub before resuming, going down to Everett's thighs before starting over from the top.

Everett shivered and took several deep breaths to keep from tensing up. It became easier once his body caught up to the fact that it wasn't really under attack and that, while the swats hurt, they weren't so painful as to need an escape. He was finally able to lie still over T'Challa's lap and not tense up or squirm and try to move away. The sting was slow building, due to the comforting rubbing between swats, but eventually, even the rubbing couldn't ease the sting completely and it began to linger, his backside feeling the burn. He wasn't terribly surprised to feel tears sliding down his cheeks and soaking the pillow he had under his head. "I'll never lie to you again..." he promised, his voice quivering, showing how close he was to crying vocally.

"I am very glad to hear that," T'Challa said. "Because if you do, this is what will happen. You will face this punishment as my family. As my _brother_." He began to focus more swats to Everett's sit spots and thighs, still pausing every so often to rub.

Everett barely managed to keep from tensing up as the swats became more focused where he would feel them most but couldn't stop the tiny sob that escaped. Once the sob got away from him, he couldn't keep the tears in, continuing to sob quietly. The only reason he could keep from twisting and struggling to get away was because of how gentle T'Challa was being, even as he punished him. "...I'm sorry..." he choked out with his tears. "...I did... didn't know..." he added. "...S'not excuse... bu... didn't know... and I... I'm sorry..." He cried a few more moments before adding in a very tiny, surprised voice, "... _It hurts_..." He'd thought he'd be able to handle himself in a more adult manner, but he couldn't.

"I know." T'Challa's voice was very gentle, even as he continued the swats and the rubbing. "But I've forgiven you. My brother. I _love_ you."

"Y... you love me?" Everett hadn't been fighting and he'd managed to avoid tensing up while being spanked, or at least he thought he had, but T'Challa's words of love, indicating genuine acceptance and forgiveness, led to him going completely limp over his brother's knee. He was accepting the punishment with no fight, mental or physical. "I love you too, brother..." he whispered through his tears. "...I'm your brother... yours..." He sounded a bit in shock.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, T'Challa carefully replaced Everett's clothing and then moved so he could bring his brother up into his arms, hugging him close...and as carefully as possible, so as not to aggravate his injuries.

As soon as he was right side up again and being held, Everett wrapped his arms around T'Challa and held on tightly, letting his head fall onto the other man's shoulder. "I'll never lie to you again and I'll do my best to remember to tell you whatever you need to know. And if I'm not supposed to tell you, then I'll tell you that and prolly end up telling you anyway..." He let out a tiny huff of amusement and just snuggled.

T'Challa hugged him a bit tighter, still mindful of his brother's injuries, and carefully stroked his hair. "Good. Because I do not want to lose you. And I was extremely worried about you when you were brought back in such a bad shape."

"As an agent... we're expected to act like we're okay and aren't afraid... but... I was. Afraid. I... I thought I was going to die. If Luke's contact hadn't told him about me... no one knew where I was. I would have been killed..." He shivered, his grip tightening fractionally. "They shouldn't have known who I was. What I was. But they did. Maybe it's time I got a different job..." he said hesitantly. "I either messed up somehow, somewhere, so they could make me... or my face has somehow become well known enough that I can't go undercover any longer. Either way..."

"Either way, it will be better if you were to take on a different job. After all, one of your main responsibilities is being a liasion between Wakanda and here," T'Challa said. "I would be much happier if you were safer."

Everett nodded. "Then that is what I will do. I want my brother to be happy with me, after all..." He smiled serenely at T'Challa, slanting his head. "Do you think they'd hire me here?" he asked jokingly.

Even though the question was joking, T'Challa still answered it seriously. "I am certain you could be hired here if that is what you would like. And it would make me happier to know you were in a safer position."

"You'd really be happier if I worked here, with SHIELD?" Everett paused, thinking about it. "...I guess it would let you keep an eye on me easier. And when you were home at Wakanda, you could ask one of the others to do so..." he teased gently, not sure how he felt about T'Challa possibly being so protective of him, but thinking he might not mind it all that much.

"I will still expect you to come to Wakanda at times, just as I will still continue to come here," T'Challa said. "I do not plan to be apart from any of my siblings for long."

Everett smiled. "I could just get a job with you. Go wherever you go. Do you need a butler?" His grin was impish, although working for T'Challa didn't seem like such a bad idea. Now that he was aware how his brother felt about him, he found himself wanting to be certain of T'Challa's safety as much as T'Challa worried about his.

"I could do with you at my side, no matter what kind of work you do," T'Challa said. "You already have a place both here and in Wakanda. So, wherever I go, you already have a place."

"I can always be your man Friday..." Everett said, with a smile. "Whatever is needed..."

T'Challa smiled. "I trust you to be that. And it keeps you close to me, which is a key advantage."

Everett smiled again, nodding at the words. He then couldn't stifle the yawn that overcame him. "Sorry... medicine is kicking in..." he said sheepishly, even as he put his head on T'Challa's shoulder.

"Sleep, brother," T'Challa murmured. "I will keep watch over you."

"You are good at that..." Everett whispered, before falling asleep.

T'Challa continued to hold Everett close, making sure his brother was safe and unlikely to pull at his wounds.

* * *

Grant sat on his bed, staring at the book he'd been trying to read for the last forty minutes. It wasn't working, though. He'd finally reached the limit of how much he could stand isolating himself. Considering he'd lived in isolation for five years of his life the first time he was a teenager, he was surprised at how little he could genuinely stand it now. The problem was, he'd got too used to family and friends. And his reason for isolating himself wasn't entirely what he'd indicated when he was telling the others. Yes, he felt more comfortable alone with all the changes going on in his body... but it was more to do with his fear that he'd act out and get into constant trouble, like Bobbi, than because he didn't want to be around people. He bit his lip. He knew his father had indicated numerous times that he'd help with anything they needed help with, if it was in his power to do so. He'd helped to curb Bobbi's need to do the wrong thing before she'd done it... he wasn't too clear on why it worked, but he knew the how of it. Maybe it was time to ask for his father's help, so he wouldn't act out and so he could feel safe being around the family again. He was tired of being alone.

Sighing, he wrinkled his nose. He didn't think he'd have the guts to ask his father to help him if he had an audience and with Bobbi needing to stick close to him nearly non-stop... "Friday? Could you let my father know I need to talk to him, please? When he has a moment? In my room?" he asked softly.

After Friday passed on the message, Coulson gently suggested to Bobbi that maybe she could play some cards with her uncle Steve, as his brother had come by the room shortly after. It wasn't long before he was heading to his son's door and knocking lightly to announce his presence.

"Come in..." Grant called out, shifting so he was sitting on the end of his bed, his legs crossed, picking nervously at a pillow.

Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, Coulson immediately walked over to his son and sat down, wrapping his arm around Grant's shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Grant turned so that he could wrap his own arms around his father, hiding his face against the older man's chest. "I'm tired of hiding and being alone, daddy..." he admitted softly. "...But I'm afraid if I come out of my room, I'll start acting out like Bobbi was; and I don't want to cause problems..."

Coulson kissed the top of his head. "You wouldn't cause problems, son. But I've helped your sister before when she's felt out of sorts. I can do the same thing for you," he suggested gently.

"It seemed to help her a lot... and I need help, daddy..." Grant snuggled a little more before pulling back enough to look into his father's eyes. "...Please help me?"

Coulson reached out and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Grant. So very much." Kissing his son's forehead, he then moved him across his lap, settling his son in place securely before baring him.

Grant immediately reached down and grasped onto his father's leg. He also found himself relaxing immediately... it was different going over his father's knee because his father was helping him, instead of going over because he'd done something wrong and was being punished. That was quickly evident. Without the extra burden of guilt or shame weighing on him, he was more able to focus on other things; such as how careful his father was being with him. "I love you too, daddy..." he said, already feeling more peaceful with his father holding onto him than he'd felt not more than ten minutes before, when he was still alone.

Coulson gently stroked his son's back a moment or two, before he let his hand move a bit lower and lifted it, bringing it down in what was really more of a firm pat than truly a swat. He repeated it, still at the same force.

Grant let out a little huff of air and relaxed further. It wasn't pain he was after and he was relieved that the 'reminder' Coulson was giving wasn't hard enough to hurt. He felt it, to be sure, but it didn't hurt; instead, it reminded him of who was in charge and who he needed to obey. "I want to be good for you, daddy..." he said, in a whisper.

"You _are_ , son," Coulson promised, continuing the firm pats down to his son's thighs before starting over, still at the same force and speed. "I love you. So very much. I know being de-aged has been hard on you, but I missed out on _everything_ when you grew up the first time. I missed out on my little boy..." He took a deep breath, unable to help but feel emotional. Losing Grant had been so devastating. Even after adopting Clint and Natasha, that pain had always been there.

Grant sniffled a little bit at the words, smiling. "Well... I guess being de-aged again was good for one thing..." he said quietly. "...Now you've gotten to take care of me as a little kid and as an obstinate teen. I... I can't say I'm sorry it happened. Part of me wishes I could stay like this and just grow up again. Having you take care of me and love me and teach me... I missed that the first time. I just didn't know I was missing it and now I do..." He sighed. He squeezed his father's leg gently, closing his eyes and focusing on the firm pats. His bottom was becoming sensitive from the repetition and he shifted slightly; not to get away, but he couldn't help himself.

"I'll always take care of you. Love you. Teach you. I won't let you go, son. Not _ever_. And I promise that you're just as important to me even though the amount of siblings you have has grown." Coulson began a third circuit of the pats, making them just a bit firmer. "I always missed you, Grant. I never stopped wanting you back with me."

"And now you have me and I'm happier than I've ever been..." Grant sniffled, shifting a bit more as his backside warmed.

"And you won't ever lose me, son. I _promise_." Coulson began focusing more of the pats to his son's sit spots and thighs, just a bit firmer than before. "I love you. So very much."

"I love you too, daddy!" Grant sniffled, before beginning to squirm more earnestly.

Coulson took a tighter hold on his son, drawing him against his stomach as he put a bit more force behind the pats. "I've got you, son. I won't ever let you go," he promised.

"Never, ever?" Grant asked breathlessly.

" _Never_ ," Coulson promised. "I love you and I won't let you go. I won't leave you alone. And I won't _ever_ stop loving you."

At those words, Grant went limp, not even squirming, though he did whimper a little.

Coulson stopped and wasted no time gathering his son into his arms, hugging him close and tight and kissing his head. "I love you. So very much."

"I love you, daddy...thank you for taking care of me..." Grant whispered.

Coulson tightened his embrace. "I always will," he promised.

"I think I can be good now, daddy..." Grant snuggled as close as he could, leaving everything up to his father.

Coulson smiled. "Do you think you might like to join the rest of the family for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that..." Grant sat up and smiled, kissing his father on the cheek before standing and adjusting his clothes. "Thanks, daddy..." he said, with a shy grin

Coulson kissed his forehead. "Any time, son. I hope you know that. Any time you need my help... with _anything_."

Grant nodded, hugging his father tightly once more, before following him out the door to the dining area.

Bobbi was already there and when she saw Grant with Coulson, she quickly snagged three chairs that were next to each other, so that Coulson could sit in between them.

Erik was standing toward the side of the dining area, waiting for his cousin to arrive. He still didn't know the rest of the family well enough to feel comfortable mingling with them.

Coulson sat down in between Bobbi and Grant, smiling at them both and then at the rest of the family members.

Stepping into the dining area, T'Challa moved over to Erik, gently squeezing his shoulder. "I was going to take breakfast to Everett. Would you like to join us?" he asked.

Erik blinked. "Yeah. Okay, cuz..." He grinned and moved to make himself a plate. He glanced over at T'Challa. "You need help getting Everett's together? And are Shuri and Nakia joining us too, or are they staying in the main dining area?"

"Shuri is staying in the main dining area..." Shuri said, in a sing-song voice. "...I want to talk more with Leo and Jemma about projects they've been working on..."

"I will stay here as well." Nakia smiled at the two men; not saying that she wanted to give them some time alone, but she figured it would be good for them.

T'Challa smiled at Shuri and Nakia, then nodded to Erik. "He'll need food that's fairly light to eat..." he said, thinking of the other man's injuries.

Erik nodded. "Toast, a boiled egg, some fruit?" he asked, as he got a second plate and held it still so T'Challa could put food on it for Everett.

"I think those are best." T'Challa began filling up the plate with said food.

Erik held the plate until his cousin was finished filling it (having already filled his own plate), then waited for T'Challa to get his own food so they could walk back to Everett together. He tucked a couple of bottles of water under each arm, so they'd have something to drink as well.

T'Challa walked side by side with his brother, heading back to his room. After a few moments, he said, "I do not just think of you as my cousin, Erik. To me, you are as much my brother."

Erik blinked, giving T'Challa a serious look. "Really? That's... unexpected. But it feels good. I have to admit you've become more than just my cousin..."

"You are a very important part of my life," T'Challa said seriously. "You, Everett, Shuri... all three of you are my siblings. And I could not imagine my life without you in it."

Erik smiled. "You're important to us...to me," Erik admitted quietly. He followed T'Challa into the room, nodding at Everett.

T'Challa smiled at Everett. "We have brought food for you, brother," he said, making it clear he wouldn't hide his relationship with any of them.

Erik grinned, walking over and carefully handing the plate he carried to Everett.

Everett took the plate. "Thanks..." He gave Erik a crooked grin, watching closely to see how he reacted to T'Challa's words.

"Yes, _brother_. Eat up. It isn't too heavy, so it shouldn't upset your stomach. T'Challa made certain of it..." Erik said, letting Everett know that not only did he know of T'Challa's 'adopting' Everett, but that he had pretty much been 'adopted' as a brother as well and was perfectly happy with the arrangement.

"And after you have eaten, I believe it will be time to take some more painkillers," T'Challa added, sitting down on the bed and encouraging Erik to sit with them.

"Any chance I can cut back on those painkillers?" Everett asked calmly, if a bit hopefully. Like many of those living in the compound, he didn't like taking medications if he could avoid it.

"You were very badly injured," T'Challa pointed out. "There is no sense in staying in pain when there is medication that will help you."

Everett sighed, but didn't argue. It wasn't like he'd expected a different answer. "Yes, sir..." he said quietly. Even if T'Challa wasn't his king... he was his family now. His brother. And even though Everett suspected he was the older of the two, T'Challa had taken on the role of 'older' brother; the protector and leader of the family. If anyone else tried to tell him what to do, Everett might argue, but not with T'Challa. At least not right now. Not when he knew T'Challa was right.

Erik chuckled. "You are a true king, _brother_..." he teased T'Challa. "You inspire obedience even among those who are not your subjects..."

"You are both my family," T'Challa said. "And I am sure you both know I expect obedience where your safety and health are concerned."

"Yes, sir..." This time, Erik responded with Everett, their voices echoing in sync around the room.

Everett shook his head. "I'm pretty certain you are younger than me. And I'm also pretty certain that the older brother normally isn't expected to obey the younger..." he muttered, but he sounded amused, so it was obvious he didn't truly mind the arrangement.

"Perhaps not, but I am not sure our relationship could be termed as normal," T'Challa commented.

"That is an accurate statement, if ever I heard one..." Everett chuckled, grinning when Erik outright laughed.

T'Challa couldn't help but smile. "And I do not believe how our relationship has fallen is a bad thing."

"And that would also be accurate..." Everett smiled. "...You make the perfect big brother, even if you are a little brother..." His eye had an impish gleam. "...And I know that I... I will likely test you sorely. Most people don't know it, but I don't tend to... be careful a lot of times..." He winced as he thought about what that would likely mean for him and his backside in the future.

"You aren't the only one..." Erik snorted.

"And I am sure I do not need to tell you what will happen if either of you are less mindful of your safety than you should be," T'Challa said. "Or if either of you lie to me."

"No, sir..." This time, Everett muttered, his face turning a bright red; not at the threat of a spanking, but at the reminder that he'd _lied_ to T'Challa... and _thought it was a good idea_.

"If we do not pay attention to our safety or if we lie, then we deserve whatever we get..." Erik added.

"But even if you do, it will change nothing of our relationship," T'Challa promised. "It will change nothing of how I feel about either of you. I will _never_ change my mind. Or give up on you. Or stop loving you as my brothers..."

Everett swallowed hard. "I believe you. Now can we stop with all the touchy-feely emotional stuff before I start crying like a baby?" He quickly wiped at his eyes to hide the fact they were already glassy.

T'Challa didn't point out that, just because they weren't talking about it, that didn't make how he felt any less true. Instead, he checked the dosage on the pain medication and began to pour some out for Everett.

Everett watched his brother pour out the medication and sighed softly, but obediently took it when it was offered to him. "You realize that I'm probably going to fall asleep again now...?" he said rhetorically.

"That's likely the point..." Erik pointed out. "...Sleeping will help you heal faster."

"And it will also stop you from being in so much pain," T'Challa commented. He didn't add that seeing any of them in pain was hard to see, figuring they would realise that.

"...Thank you..." Everett said, settling back into the bed with a tiny wince. "...It's been a long time since anyone cared about my pain level or... or anything for that matter..." he admitted.

"Well, _I_ care." T'Challa reached out and gently squeezed his brother's shoulder. "You have that now."

Everett smiled, his eyes drooping closed. "It means a lot..." he said, in a whisper, before sleep overtook him.

Erik blinked. "Just how big a dose of that pain medicine did you give him?" He snorted, surprised at how quickly it had worked to knock the other man out.

"He was awake most of the night. And does have a concussion, along with various other injuries," T'Challa said.

"True. And he could be one of those lucky individuals that is affected strongly by medication..." Erik nodded. "...Shall we go join Shuri and Nakia and allow our brother to rest?"

T'Challa stood up and nodded to Erik. "That sounds good to me."

Erik stood as well and followed his brother out of the room, going in search of the rest of their family.

* * *

Bobbi had finished eating her breakfast and had stood to clear the table for anyone else who had finished. It would allow the rest of the family to relax and talk, but it also helped her to feel at least a little more useful. She was beginning to feel more like her normal self; her body fully back to the way it was before she was de-aged. The only part of her still catching up was her hormones... she only hoped they didn't take too long to get with the program. She wanted to talk to her father about her being allowed to go on ops again, but with all the grief she'd given him, she decided that it would probably be better to let him be the one to broach the subject, when _he_ felt she was ready.

She couldn't help but keep glancing back toward the dining area and watching Coulson with the rest of his kids and grandkids. She wasn't feeling as jealous as she had been. She and Gamora had come to an understanding and she found herself liking the other woman. She also liked her new brother. She couldn't help but wonder if her newfound liking of her new siblings had been influenced by the fact she'd finally been honest with her father and turned herself over into his complete care. She sighed softly. So much of the anxiety she'd had in the last several weeks could have been avoided if she'd just been honest with him from the beginning, instead of bottling her feelings up. "Let that be a lesson to me..." she muttered to herself under her breath.

Coulson looked around at his children and grandchildren and then looked towards the kitchen, making eye contact with Bobbi. With a gentle smile, he motioned her into the room so that she could join him and the rest of the family.

Wanda was snuggled into her father, almost sprawled across him. She was back to her normal age but was still clingy.

Clint didn't mind the clinginess. He was just happy his children were healthy and happy, despite everything that had been happening. He cuddled Wanda closer, reaching over just long enough to pull Pietro in closer as well.

Bobbi smiled at her father and put the last dish into the rack to dry, then walked back into the room to join her family. She gently nudged Raina on her way by, smiling at the other woman. Raina was back to her normal age and temperament. It seemed as if her hormones weren't wreaking havoc on her; at least not that she was displaying.

Raina looked up and gave her sister a gentle smile. She and Bobbi had grown closer the last several weeks. As guilty as she had felt, causing such an upheaval in the family, she couldn't deny that she liked the results of said upheaval. She had two new sisters, a new brother and was closer than ever to the rest of her siblings. Everyone was healthy and happy and had grown closer to their families. It wasn't such a bad result, considering what it could have been.

Lincoln watched his aunts and uncles and cousins and shifted closer to Natasha. Not too close... he was back to his normal age as well and was feeling a bit sheepish at how clingy he had become while de-aged. Normally, he was a bit more aloof and he didn't know if he should go back to being that way, or if he should continue to be clingy and cuddly now that he was normal. Part of him wanted to cling. He eyed his new sister uncertainly. She wasn't being clingy, so maybe he should refrain?

Bobbi finally ended up next to her father. She didn't sit on his lap, wanting to let him decide if they'd be staying longer in the room, or if he was going to 'handle' her and then they'd come back. She'd been fighting him for several weeks, but once she'd made the decision that she wouldn't fight any longer and that he'd be in charge? Her entire mindset had shifted into not doing _anything_ until he told her to. She wondered if that bothered him.

Coulson reached out and wrapped his arm around Bobbi's waist, drawing her gently into his lap. Kissing the back of her head, he whispered, "We'll go to my room in a few minutes." Then, to give enough room for some of his other children to cuddle, he situated Bobbi so he could cuddle one of his other children on his lap too.

Natasha wrapped her arm around Lincoln's shoulders and smiled reassuringly at him, wanting him to feel comfortable enough to seek out affection if he needed or wanted it.

Raina, not having spent nearly as much time over her father's knee while de-aged (and really not that much time sitting on it either, to be honest), found herself gravitating to Coulson. As soon as Bobbi was situated on one knee, she sat on his other knee and put her head on his shoulder. "Even though what I did was wrong and I'm infinitely grateful nothing worse happened because of it..." she started out. "...I can't help thinking _some_ good came out of everyone de-aging..." she finished softly.

Coulson wrapped his other arm around Raina's waist and kissed her head. "It's like the first time some of the family members were de-aged. In some ways, it's allowed many of us to grow closer. Not to mention drawing more family members into the fold."

Nebula had been sitting close by without getting onto her father's lap. She slanted her head. "This de-aging has happened to the family before?!"

Jeffrey couldn't help but smile behind his hand at her incredulous tone.

Coulson smiled. "Yes, but it happened to considerably less members. But those members were de-aged down to actual children... and didn't remember their lives as adults. That time allowed a lot of the family relationships to form and grow stronger."

Nebula thought about that. "Do you think this time might have been easier if the adult memories were forgotten like the last time?" she asked curiously.

Coulson thought seriously about that. "It might have been easier for some of the family members if they had forgotten. But for some of the other members, I think it would have made things a lot worse."

Nebula nodded. "I am glad that the family is able to be back to normal. Even if being younger was good for some of them..."

Gamora didn't say anything, but she gave Bobbi a tiny smile.

Valkyrie hadn't been around for most of what occurred, so she didn't say anything about how good or bad it was. She did find herself gravitating closer to Natasha. She smiled at Lincoln when she noticed him gravitating closer as well, leaning on his mother and putting his head on her shoulder.

Natasha gently squeezed Lincoln's shoulders and wrapped her other arm around Valkyrie, drawing them both close to her. She didn't pull either onto her lap but wouldn't have a problem doing so if one or both indicated they wanted to be there.

"So… With all the new family members... I'm wondering if it wouldn't be a good idea for you all to take another family vacation, so you can have some one-on-one time and get to know each other better..." Paul said off-handedly. "...We'd love to have you visit the farm again and if you're all there, you can help add on that extra wing to the house, so that there are enough bedrooms to fit everyone comfortably, even if it ends up two or three to a room..." He winked at his wife and father, knowing that the renovations had already been done and were just waiting to surprise everyone when they came back to visit again.

Cathy smiled. "Yes, we'd love to have you visit again," she said, carefully not acting in any way that might draw suspicion from those of the family well-trained in observation.

Bobbi turned excited eyes onto her father. "Please, daddy?!" she begged. "Raina hasn't got to go yet! And now Gamora and Nebula and Jeffrey and Lincoln and Valkyrie are here too, and they need to see it!"

Coulson smiled. "I think that might be a very good idea. After the wedding, perhaps all of us can take little vacations," he commented, thinking about an idea he and Steve had talked about and one that could be taken care of while the family was away.

Grant grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have any more kittens on the way, would you?" he asked impishly, remembering how his Aunt Laura had indicated an interest in a kitten.

Paul laughed. "As a matter of fact, we had two stray tabbies wander onto the farm and take up residence... I wouldn't be surprised if we have a surprise when we get back home, since we couldn't get close enough to see what sex they were, or to even get them to the vet for shots. The couple that we hired to watch the place and take care of the animals while we're here said they'd work on getting them tame enough to at least have the vet make a house-call...so..."

"Perhaps we could have a word with your grandfather Logan about getting a kitten," Coulson said, able to tell where Grant's mind had gone.

Grant just grinned at his father, liking that Coulson could read him so well.

"Well...I'd love to stay a little longer, but I promised Bruce I'd come by the lab and explain in detail what I did with my particular experiment. We still don't know why it reacted to the apples the way it did, but he thinks the more we know, the better off we'll be. Maybe we can get together and play games later?" Raina asked, almost bashfully, at the end.

Coulson smiled and kissed the back of her head, giving her another cuddle before he loosened his hold, so she could get up. "That sounds very good to me," he agreed.

Raina leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch, then..." She smiled, before heading out to find her cousin.

"If we're going to play games later, I should probably get my practice out of the way before lunch..." Grant grinned. "Now that I'm the right size and can actually do things I've been trained to do again..." This time, he eyed his father sideways, asking if he was allowed to do that without actually saying the words.

Gamora smiled faintly. "Nebula and I would like a chance to spar with our siblings now that they are at their right size, age and skill-set to be able to show their true abilities..."

Nebula just nodded in agreement with that.

"It couldn't hurt to practice off of each other..." Jeffrey said quietly. "It will give us a chance to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses, so we can better support each other on missions..." He too glanced at Coulson, as if asking permission.

Coulson smiled, looking at each of his children and grandchildren in turn. "I think that would be a very good idea. It might be worth seeing if any of the other family members would like to join in." Gently squeezing Bobbi's waist, he added, "Bobbi and I will just be a few minutes and then we'll join you."

"Okay, Dad..." Grant grinned and stood, heading to his room to change into workout clothes.

"C'mon, kiddos... you're working out too..." Clint teased his children, as he led them back to their rooms to change.

Lincoln looked at Natasha. "Me too?" he asked.

Valkyrie was already heading back to her given room, so she could change; as were Nebula, Gamora and Jeffrey.

Natasha nodded, gently squeezing Lincoln's shoulder. "Yes. You too," she responded. "I know you were training better with Danny... maybe we could ask him to join us," she commented.

Lincoln blushed. "I was a kid when training with Danny..." he pointed out. "...Maybe I'll do better now that I'm my real age again?" He sounded hopeful, even as he stood up, so they could walk back to their rooms and change.

Soon, it was just Bobbi, Coulson, Paul, Cathy and Ben. Bobbi glanced at her aunt and uncle and then at her grandfather. ""Do you all want to come spar with us? Or watch us? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind..." she said as she stood.

Cathy smiled. "We could probably come and watch you, at least," she commented, not sure they'd be up to outright sparring.

"We'll go to my room and then join the others," Coulson said to Bobbi.

Bobbi nodded. "We'll see you in the gym," she said to her aunt and uncle, before going over to Ben and giving him a big hug. "Thank you, granddaddy..." she whispered into Ben's ear, knowing he'd realize she was talking about him helping her wise up and go to her father. "...I love you." She kissed him on the cheek, before going to stand next to her father so that he could lead her to his room.

Coulson smiled at the rest of his family and wrapped his arm around Bobbi's shoulders, guiding his daughter to his room, kissing her cheek.

Bobbi leaned against her father, only stepping away once they were in his room; and that was only so he could shut the door. She went and stood next to the bed and waited for him, staring at her feet.

Coulson stepped over to the bed and sat down, reaching out to gently draw Bobbi across his lap. "I love you," he whispered as he positioned her.

"I love you too, daddy..." Bobby said softly, reaching down to hold onto her father's leg with both hands. She took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm and center herself. She needed this. Needed her father to take control and prove to her he was in control; and that he was able to handle her when she couldn't handle herself. She needed it, but that didn't mean it was easy. She'd had so many spankings in the last week and now she was having them daily (even if they were more reminders and not punishment) and her bottom was super-sensitive and she just knew if she didn't hold onto her father's leg, she would throw her hands back and try and block him.

Gently rubbing her back a moment or two, Coulson bared her and then took a firm grip around her waist before he started up a gentle patting of her backside... knowing she was sensitive and that it wouldn't take much to have an effect.

Bobbi whimpered and slumped, grateful for her father's gentleness, even if she didn't think she deserved it. She'd given him such a difficult time! "I'm sorry I was so naughty, daddy..." she whispered again, for what had to be the hundredth time. She couldn't forgive herself for how horrid she'd been to him. No matter how many times she went over his knee and submitted, a small part of her felt like she deserved so much worse than to be shown she was his daughter and he was in charge.

Coulson stroked over her lower back. "I love you. So very much. And you're not naughty now," he promised, continuing the gentle patting. "You're my good girl now."

Bobbi sniffled. "I wish I'd been good the whole time. I feel awful how I treated you..." she admitted, deciding he needed to know she felt guilty still. The chances of her acting out were always greater when she felt guilty.

"I've forgiven you for that," Coulson said gently. "I love you, sweetie." He began to pat a bit more firmly.

"I know..." Bobbi spoke in a tiny voice. "...I don't understand how you could forgive me. I was awful to you!" she sniffled, shifting her hands so she could wrap her arms around his leg and hug tightly. "I know you forgave me... I just can't forgive myself..." she admitted hesitantly.

"It'll take time," Coulson said. "But you are not a bad person, sweetie. You made some mistakes, but we've got past them and you're my good girl now."

Bobbi relaxed, closing her eyes and focusing on the firm pats. She couldn't help but squirm; she really was sensitive. "I love you, daddy," she said again.

"I love you. So very much," Coulson said, his voice warm and sincere. He began to focus more of the pats to her sit spots and thighs.

Bobbi slumped, her squirming ceased, and she began whimpering slightly, but otherwise not responding. She felt relieved; her father had her and would help her- was helping her. She hadn't messed up everything and pushed him away. He was pulling her to him and keeping her close. Even if she couldn't forgive herself, it would be okay. He'd forgiven her. "...Always yours, daddy..." she whispered.

" _Always_ mine," Coulson agreed. "I love you. So very much."

Bobbi shivered and slumped the rest of the way, going boneless over her father's knee. She knew she'd feel the reminder for at least the rest of the morning (training was going to be interesting), but it didn't worry or upset her. She felt safe and secure and knew it was because she was safe with her father. She could feel how he was looking out for her. She didn't need to be worried or afraid, so she wasn't.

She let out a tiny, whimpering sigh, just letting herself feel. Coulson would stop when he'd decided it was enough. As naughty as she'd been, she wouldn't blame him if he kept going till she'd feel it to the next reminder. He wasn't patting hard enough to actually hurt her, just make her backside sensitive and feel discomfort. He could easily keep going and not do damage; although she knew if he did keep going, she might lose any ability to disagree with him she had. She'd definitely be good; she wouldn't be in a headspace capable of doing or being anything else.

Coulson landed a few more mild pats and then stopped the patting, bringing his daughter up into his arms, hugging Bobbi close and tight and kissing the top of her head. "I've got you," he whispered. "I won't ever let you go."

Bobbi shivered slightly, burrowing against her father, whimpering faintly because shifting wasn't comfortable. "...Thank you, daddy..." she whispered. "...I don't want to ever be away from you again... don't wanna pull away and forget where I belong..." She swallowed hard. "I love you..."

"I love you. So very much." Coulson threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "And I won't ever let you go. I _promise_."

Bobbi smiled. "It helps...hearing that..." she said softly. Swallowing, she admitted, "I was so difficult, but I can see now part of it was hormones, but... but part of it was fear and jealousy." She winced, glancing up at him apologetically. "I don't know why it upset me so much when you took in Gamora and Nebula, but it did..." She looked down again. "...I... I guess part of me was testing you... to see if I pushed hard enough that you'd give up on me... But I didn't want to be apart from you and it hurt me as much as it did you..." She sighed softly, a sense of acceptance and relief in her tone. "You never gave up on me or let me go..." She looked up again and smiled crookedly.

"And I never will," Coulson promised, stroking the side of her face. "I won't ever give up on you or let you go. And even if you do have three new siblings, they don't make my love for you any less."

"I believe that... sometimes my emotions don't go along with my head, though..." She blushed faintly, pressing her face into his hand. "...Guess that's when I need to come to you, so you can help me remember, huh?"

"Exactly." Coulson kissed her head. "And if you learn to do that, you'll feel much better," he murmured.

Bobbi nodded. "Like I feel better now. Even if my bottom is so sensitive, I can't move without thinking about being over your knee..." She blushed again. "I hope I learn to do that quick. I never want to be fighting you like I did the last few weeks. I was miserable..."

"I know." Coulson tightened his embrace. "And it was very hard to see you in that state. Which is why you'll be staying close to me."

Bobbi snuggled close, relaxing against him. "Part of me thinks the others are waiting for us, so I should stop monopolizing you; but the other part is so happy to finally be right with you again, I don't want to go..." she whispered. "Just wanna snuggle and be held and not be let go..."

"We can stay here and snuggle. We don't have to join the others just yet," Coulson said. "But even if you would like to join them, we'll still be right," he promised.

Bobbi nodded, sighing softly and shifting so she was more firmly attached to her father. "I wanna snuggle more," she admitted bashfully. She knew her siblings would understand. She just didn't want to be away from her father at all. If she wasn't sitting on his lap, she either wanted to be over it; or close enough that he could have a hand on her holding her and keeping her close. "You don't mind my being clingy?" she asked quietly.

"Not at all," Coulson promised quietly, kissing her head and drawing her in closer. "I would _never_ mind."

Bobbi hummed happily, putting her head on his shoulder, shifting slightly again so that she was sitting more on her thighs instead of her bottom and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I love you, daddy..." she whispered.

"I love you too. So very much. And I'm glad you're feeling better," Coulson said softly, stroking her hair and back.

Bobbi would have purred, if she'd been able. She hugged her father, her grip tight, and nuzzled against him. "...Only cuz you never gave up on me or let me get away with pulling away. Thank you for not letting me pull away..." she added.

"You're welcome," Coulson murmured, hugging her tighter to himself, kissing her head and stroking her hair.

Bobbi didn't know how long she sat on her father's lap, just snuggling, but she finally sighed a happy sigh and sat up with just the barest of winces. "I guess I'm ready to go meet the rest of the family and practice some..." she said, with a smile.

Coulson smiled. "And maybe, later, we can all sit in here and watch a movie. You can cuddle up on the bed with me and any other of your siblings who would like to cuddle."

"That sounds great, daddy..." Bobby leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before carefully standing and fixing her clothing with a tiny wince. She smiled at him serenely. "Do you think I'm dressed okay for sparring?"

Coulson smiled. "I think you're dressed fine, sweetie." He kissed her forehead and then stood, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to guide her from the room.

* * *

Wade was back in his brother's room again, laying with his body on the bed and his head hanging off the bed, so he could view the world from upside down. He seemed a bit more pensive than usual.

Colossus noticed the look on his brother's face and reached out to gently squeeze his shoulder. "What is wrong, Wade?"

" _Nooooooothin_!" Wade drew the word out for so long, he almost had to take another breath to finish it.

Colossus pulled Wade a bit closer to him, almost preparing to pull his brother over his lap. "That is not true."

Wade glanced up at his brother, grinning a bit loopily (since he'd been upside down for several minutes and the blood had rushed to his head). "Well... it's nothing really important. I'm just... thinking." He wiggled his backside; both to non-verbally acknowledge the fact he knew Colossus was debating putting him over his lap and also because he was trying to get back onto the bed enough that his head wasn't hanging upside down anymore. It was difficult to carry on a conversation in the position he was currently in.

"What are you thinking about?" Colossus easily lifted his brother enough to drape Wade across his lap, making sure he wasn't dangling upside down anymore.

Wade blinked as he was finally not upside down, even if he was horizontal over Colossus's knee and facing the bed this time. Oh well. It wasn't like this position didn't make him more honest.

"I've just been thinking about the rumor I heard about there being a collar that stops a mutant's powers and makes them just like any other every-day Joe..." Wade said. "Wondering if it is true and how exactly it works. If you got hold of one, it'd be like you'd have an on-off switch for me whenever I got on your nerves!" he joked teasingly.

"Wade, do you understand what that would mean with a collar that stops your abilities?" Colossus asked, one large hand resting on his brother's backside. "It is your ability that keeps you alive. Removing that would also remove _you_. From my life."

"I... yeah. I know that. I was just being a smart-arse... I know you'd never use something on me that would actually harm me... " Wade said, thinking Colossus was upset that he'd said Colossus would put a collar on him that would kill him.

"This is not the first time you have said or done something that causes me to worry for your safety," Colossus said, the worry obvious in his voice.

"Aw... c'mon, big guy... it's not as if I have one of those collars that I could put on me..." Wade pouted, though he very obviously didn't try and deny that he'd said things in the past that could be worrisome; and he wasn't denying that he'd try to see what the collar did if given the chance. He was just stating that he didn't _have_ one of those type of collars.

"And if you _did_ have one, I would expect you not to try to test it out." Colossus patted Wade's backside gently in warning.

"That's asking a lot..." Wade whined, not wanting to promise any such thing, because he knew himself and he'd end up breaking that promise.

"No, Wade. It is not 'asking a lot'." Colossus proceeded to bare his brother.

"But it is!" Wade whined more. "...You _know_ I have no self-control! I'd _have_ to try it out... even if I know what it does, it's not the same as _experiencing_ it!"

"You _did_ experience it, before your ability was activated. It would eventually kill you." Colossus started to lightly swat his brother's backside... at least lighter than usual, as his hands were so heavy, a light swat would still sting.

Wade winced. He knew his brother was right, but he couldn't let go of it. Even though he knew he'd eventually have to admit the real reason and then... his brother would be upset. If Vanessa heard, she'd be upset. Everyone he cared about and loved would be upset and he didn't want that. He really needed to let it go before he upset everyone. But he couldn't. "That was forever ago! And I'm sure it must be different after having had powers, to feel... powerless..."

Colossus continued to lightly swat, moving his hand about fractionally so that the smacks didn't all land in one spot. "It is not acceptable, brother."

"It's... It's not like I'll ever have one of those collars available to try out, anyway!" Wade whined again, beginning to shift as the sting began to settle in and Colossus showed no signs of stopping.

Colossus began to smack just a bit harder. "Disregarding your safety is _not acceptable_ , whether you have immediate access to one of those collars or not."

"I can't promise I won't try it if I get the chance!" Wade hissed as the swats went from stinging to painful, with just that small bit of extra strength. "I want to, but I know I'd end up breaking the promise!" His whine this time sounded a bit worried. He didn't want Colossus upset with him. He felt like Colossus was going to be upset and it bothered him. A lot.

"Why?" Colossus pressed, focusing more swats to Wade's sit spots and thighs. "You have a family. I thought you had stopped thinking up ways to take yourself away."

"I... I don't know why!" Wade snapped out. This wasn't a spanking he had sought out and because of the fact he hadn't wanted it, it made him feel small and guilty. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"I am sure you can tell me how you feel, Wade." The worry and concern came through obviously in Colossus' voice. "You speak as if you have no care for your own life and that scares me."

"I care..." Wade said, but it wasn't terribly convincing, not even to himself.

"If you did, you would not be willing to put yourself in danger just to try out a collar," Colossus said.

"I don't know why!" Wade choked out. "I just can't... stop thinking..." He swallowed back another choked sound and clenched his hands, before throwing them back to block his bottom.

Grasping Wade's hands, Colossus moved them out of the way, holding them against his back as he resumed the swats. "About what?" he pushed.

"I... I don't know!" Wade started to cry. Which was a lie. He knew exactly what he'd been thinking of and why he was thinking it. But he also knew Colossus would be hurt and upset if he learned of what his thoughts had been. And he didn't want to hurt or upset his brother. That was the last thing he wanted.

Wade tried to stop crying, but this spanking hurt and unlike all the other times where he'd wanted a spanking, _he didn't want this one_ , so it was harder to ignore the pain and focus on the things he normally liked (such as Colossus holding onto him tightly and devoting his entire attention to Wade). He couldn't stop crying and ended up beginning to squirm in a desperate attempt to get his bottom out of the line of fire.

Colossus wrapped his arm tightly around Wade's waist, drawing his brother in tightly against his stomach, and began to gently rub Wade's bottom. "You are lying to me, brother. I believe you do know."

Wade ceased squirming as he realized the swats had stopped and Colossus was rubbing. He shivered and took a deep breath, swallowing hard. Finally, tears in his voice, he said, "...I do know. But it will upset you and I don't want to upset you..." His voice was tiny and almost childlike.

"You are upset. You do not need to go through this alone," Colossus said. "I love you, Wade. My brother."

"I... I don't deserve you!" Wade blurted, beginning to cry vocally. "I don't deserve you or your love. I don't deserve 'nessa. I don't deserve Soni. I don't deserve to be... be here with you happy and with... with a family..." He choked on the words and once they were out, he just slumped and cried.

Colossus winced and brought his brother up into his arms, hugging him tightly, while being careful not to crush Wade with his strength. "You deserve a family, Wade," he said.

"How can you believe that? I'm a horrible brother. I'm a horrible boyfriend. I con... constantly cause problems..." Wade was still crying, although he was snuggling as close to Colossus as he could get. He may not believe he deserved a family, but he wasn't about to push his family away when they were showing him affection.

"You do not care so much about your own safety and that is concerning behaviour. But I love you and it would hurt more if you were not in my life." Colossus pulled Wade closer, his hand stroking over his brother's head and back, down over his backside.

"I didn't want to worry you... didn't want to hurt you... s'why I didn't wanna tell the truth..." Wade admitted quietly, snuggling as close as he could get, almost laying on Colossus. "...Sorry I lied..." he added, knowing that was something his brother didn't like and would normally punish.

Colossus gave Wade's bottom a firm pat. "Lying to me is not okay, brother. No matter how you believe I will react, you must always be honest with me."

"Yessir..." Wade mumbled into Colossus' chest, hesitantly shifting so his bottom stuck out a little more in case Colossus felt he needed to be punished for the lie, but not actively seeking punishment. "...Need to be honest, even if it's hard and scary..." he admitted, sniffling. "...Didn't wanna upset you..." he whispered forlornly, positive that he'd done just that.

Colossus cuddled his brother tightly, delivering another couple of firm pats to Wade's backside. "Seeing you upset will bother me much more; more if I do not know the reason," he said.

"Okay..." Wade whispered, in a tiny voice, letting out tiny whimpers with each pat, but not trying to get away from them. He knew better than to lie. "I love you, big brother..." he whispered again.

"I love you too," Colossus said, seriously and sincerely, delivering a few light smacks before he resumed rubbing.

Wade whimpered, then slumped into his brother, nuzzling against him. "I really am sorry I lied..." he admitted, in a tiny, repentant voice before he reluctantly pulled away and shifted so he was back over his brother's lap. "...I know better..." he admitted sorrowfully, before closing his eyes and waiting for what he knew he deserved.

Colossus didn't start swatting again, instead rubbing Wade's bottom. "You do know better than to lie to me, especially when it comes to your safety. You are my responsibility, Wade. My brother."

Wade whimpered softly, the words making him feel bad for not only hurting and upsetting his brother but lying. It wasn't like the lie had done anything to help the situation. "I'm sorry, C'lossus. I'm sorry..." He began to cry again quietly, feeling very guilty.

"I forgive you, Wade. I love you, brother. So very much," Colossus said, continuing to gently stroke and rub Wade's bottom and thighs, rubbing out the sting from the swats.

"I love you too, big guy..." Wade said, with a hint of confusion in his tone (he'd expected a spanking for the lie). He didn't try and get away or 'convince' Colossus to spank him again, though. As guilty as he felt, he knew that it was up to Colossus what would be done to address his actions. He sniffled and let himself slump over Colossus' knee again. He'd move when Colossus told him to. Until then, he couldn't help but relax at the gentle affection.

Colossus continued to gently rub and stroke. "I expect you to tell me the truth next time, brother. No matter how you think it might affect me."

"Yessir..." Wade said, in a tiny voice, still obviously confused, but not wanting to push his brother to do anything... wanting to accept whatever Colossus decided and obey him.

Colossus wrapped his arm around Wade's waist, drawing his brother close and tight against his stomach. "Even if you do not believe you deserve this and to be here with me, having you here makes me very happy. After all, that was what I was trying to do. Bring you home."

"All those times you wanted me to join the X-Men was because you wanted me to come home to you?" Wade asked, his voice holding a hint of surprised wonder. He hadn't even realized Colossus viewed him as a brother at that point in time.

"Yes, brother," Colossus answered. "I already knew you belonged with me. No matter how much you fought and resisted it and me."

Wade sniffled, relaxing further. "I didn't believe anyone could really want me like that..." he admitted.

"I do, Wade. I did then, and I do now," Colossus stated, his voice sincere, his hand still stroking and rubbing his brother's bottom. "It relieves me you stopped fighting and let me bring you home."

Wade couldn't help but smile at the words, even if tears were still streaming down his face. "I'm glad I stopped fighting you too..." he said softly. "...Even if I don't deserve you, I'm glad I have you for my brother..."

"You deserve me," Colossus stated. "Even if you do your best to make things difficult for me at times." He rubbed and stroked a little bit more, then delivered a firm smack to his brother's bottom.

Wade's quickly inhaled breath escaped with a low, drawn out whimper... but he very noticeably held still and didn't try and get away. In fact, he seemed to relax. He'd been waiting for the consequences of his lying to be dealt out and now that it seemed they were, his confusion at not receiving anything for what he _knew_ was a very naughty thing to do disappeared. "I... I'm sorry I'm difficult..." he said, in a tiny voice, reaching back and putting his hands against the small of his back so that Colossus could help him hold still. He knew he wouldn't be able to without help, no matter how much he believed he deserved what he was getting.

Colossus grasped Wade's hands, holding them out of the way, and continued to smack at the same force. "Even if you are difficult at times, you are still my brother and I would never regret having you with me," he said.

Wade closed his eyes, sniffling. "So... even... even though I don't feel like I deserve you... I... I don't have the right to take myself from you...?" he asked hesitantly, pretty certain that's why Colossus was so upset at hearing about the collar and what Wade had been thinking. He tried to hold still while his bottom was being smacked, but he couldn't help but begin to squirm.

"You do not, brother," Colossus said seriously. "You do not have the right to even _think_ about doing something that would take you away from me."

"...If I do think of it...?" Wade asked helplessly, tears thick in his voice.

"You will be right back here," Colossus promised. "Turned over my knee, pants down and getting a spanking." He smacked a fraction harder for emphasis. "But you will be forgiven. You will still be loved. _You will still be my brother_."

Wade whimpered, but still didn't try and get away, despite the fact he was squirming a bit more frantically. "...Ho... how will you know I'm being that naughty and thi... thinking of it?" he couldn't help but ask.

"How do you think I knew today?" Colossus asked in return.

Wade thought about it. "...Because I was acting oddly? ...And ...and a bit guilty?" he asked, in a tiny voice.

"I do not believe you can hide it from me when you have those kind of 'naughty' thoughts," Colossus stated.

"You're right..." Wade admitted, sniffling. "...I can't hide when I'm thinking things I know you wouldn't want me to think..." He sniffled again, letting out a tiny, choked crying noise. "I'm so... so... sorry I lied..." he said again. "...I'll t... try so, so hard not to ever do it again!" he promised.

"I am very glad to hear that," Colossus stated, swatting just a little bit harder, moving his hand around to spread the swats out evenly. "I have forgiven you, Wade. Brother. I am not angry or upset with you. I love you."

"I... I... I love you too!" Wade slumped boneless over his brother's knee and just cried. He'd been so afraid he'd messed things up with Colossus. Maybe he didn't think he deserved to be happy and have him for a brother, but that didn't mean he wanted to lose the other mutant. It was a relief to know he had been forgiven.

Colossus stopped the spanking and wasted no time in bringing Wade up into his arms, cuddling him tightly on his lap. "I will never give up on you or decide you are too much work," he promised.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life... and that you're more stubborn than me. I don't know what I'd do if you'd listened to me when I was being an idiot and refusing to come to you..." Wade whispered, snuggling as close as possible.

"I did not give up on you even when you wouldn't listen to me and cut off your own hand to escape," Colossus pointed out. "I would _never_ give up on you, brother."

Wade snuggled close. "You're a good big brother," he said drowsily. "The bestest big brother ever..." he added on. He was obviously feeling a lot better, more secure; less confused and uncertain.

Colossus smiled and rubbed Wade's back. "You are the best little brother," he said.

"...Love you, C'lossus..." Wade mumbled against his brother's chest, hugging him tightly before relaxing again... and falling asleep in his brother's arms.

"I love you, brother," Colossus said, in what was, for him, a quiet voice, hugging his brother close to himself.

* * *

It was two days later and everyone was back to their normal ages. Bryce and Helen Cho had run scans, done blood tests and done physical examinations, with the end verdict that everyone was healthy and had no ill-effects of having gone through the de-aging. That was all the affirmation Pepper needed to start calling her caterers and planners. The wedding was going to occur the following weekend and they had just enough time to warn anyone not living on the compound that would be attending that things were finally going forward. Pepper was never so grateful to have a compound full of family members who were willing to help get things ready.

Tony watched as his fiance ran around frantically, then shook his head and looked at his father. "Kinda makes me feel guilty for going the easy route and planning our honeymoon to be on the island..." he said, with a tiny snort.

Steve smiled at his son. "At least the island is a good place... big enough for our part of the family to stay in and for you and Pepper to have some privacy."

"That's what we wanted. Pepper didn't want to leave the rest of the family, even though she also wanted some time alone with me... I figured the island was the best place for that. I hope she agrees when she finds out..." Tony laughed softly.

"I'm sure she will." Steve smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulders. "Your boys will be close enough that you won't need to worry about them," he added.

"And they'll be with you. And Brucie. And Grandpa Logan and Great Grandpa Charles and Great Uncle Remy. So... I don't think we'd need to worry, even if we were further away..." Tony grinned impishly.

"Exactly." Steve smiled. "I'm sure, between us, we can keep the kids out of trouble," he joked.

"I hope so..." Tony grinned impishly. "Oh dear... NOT THERE!" he yelled at one of the delivery guys, who was about to place one of the tent poles into one of the flower gardens. He rushed off to show them where it should actually go, since it was supposed to be ten yards to the left.

Kaine had wandered outside to watch all the hubbub and was just in time to see Tony sprinting after a delivery man. He blinked. "That's... why would he put it in the flowers?" he asked, with some confusion.

Adrian followed his son outside. "Maybe I'd better see if they need any help," he muttered, gently squeezing Kaine's shoulder before stepping over.

Kaine grinned up at his father. "Can I help too?" he asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure there's something you can help with," Steve said to the youngster.

Adrian paused to wait for his son to join him.

"Great!" Kaine smiled at Steve, before running to join his father.

Adrian headed over to where they were setting up for the wedding, so he could find out what needed to go where, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders.

Tony grinned at the newest family members. "Anyone talked to you both about plans after the wedding?" he asked jovially.

"I understand that there will be various vacations happening," Adrian answered Tony.

"There will..." Tony agreed, nodding at his father as he came up. "The families are breaking into smaller groups. Pretty much everyone will be away from the compound..."

Kaine bit his lip. "So, we need to go somewhere too?"

"Is there somewhere you'd like to go away to?" Adrian asked his son.

Kaine shook his head. "I'd never gone outside of New York City until my school trip to DC. I dunno where to go..."

"Why don't we look up some destinations and you can see where you'd like to go?" Adrian suggested.

"Yeah...okay..." Kaine smiled.

Adrian wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, kissing his head.

It didn't take long before the tent was up, and chairs were being set up. Tony glanced at Toomes and Kaine. "You two give any thought to if you're going to stay in your school or transfer to one in the schools in town here?"

"I think it's still undecided at this point," Adrian commented, knowing his son was still struggling to find his place. He gently squeezed Kaine's shoulder, adding, "Maybe the vacation will allow you to relax enough to make those decisions."

Kaine nodded. "It's a lot to think about..." he said, in a whisper.

"You have my support, son," Adrian promised. "I love you."

Kaine smiled at his father, his smile turning a bit shy as Logan walked up to the group.

"Anything I can help with, kid?" he asked Tony.

Tony shook his head. "Most of what's left will be done by the grounds crew. You can confirm that you will be going to the island with us, though..."

Logan chuckled. "Laura is excited to see a beach and dolphins ... so yeah. We will." He glanced toward Kaine. Seeing the kid's interest at the words beach and dolphin, he turned toward Adrian. "You should consider coming to the island too. It will give you more time to get to know the others in a relaxed setting."

Kaine turned excited eyes toward his father.

Seeing Kaine excited made Adrian smile and he gently stroked his boy's cheek. "If you don't think it would get too crowded, I'm sure it would be good for both of us," he said, knowing how much Kaine's world had been turned upside down and wanting so much to help his son feel better.

Logan grinned as Kaine's expression became excited at his father's words. "I wouldn't have suggested it if there would be a problem," he said. "It's a safe place. Almost as safe as here. Maybe safer, in some ways. Least that's what I've been led to believe. I've never actually been there." Logan laughed.

Adrian smiled and nodded. "We'll come, then." He gave Kaine a tighter hug.

Kaine was grinning ear to ear now and he threw his arms around his father in an impulsive hug.

Adrian kissed the top of his son's head and cuddled him that much tighter. "I love you," he murmured.

Kaine just hugged more tightly and snuggled.

Tony smiled. "Great! Now that that's settled... I have a tuxedo fitting. You too, dad." He glanced at Steve, taking his arm and heading back toward the compound. "We have just enough time to grab quick showers before the fitters arrive."

"I've just got an urgent message from dad about the school, so I'm going to go check in in with him..." Logan smiled at Toomes and Kaine, before turning to follow his son and grandson back to the compound.

"Want me to show you the tree houses?" Kaine asked his father, even as he began leading him in that direction.

Adrian smiled, squeezing Kaine tightly against his side. It was still something of a surprise just how much he needed his son. Not only that, but he needed Kaine safe and happy. "Did you call Ned?" he asked, running his fingers through his son's hair.

"Not yet..." Kaine said hesitantly. "Not sure how to explain. Having you adopt me is the most normal thing to happen to me recently."

"Would it be easier to tell him face to face? Maybe after the vacation?" Adrian suggested gently.

"You mean, bring him here?" Kaine bit his lip. "...Maybe?"

"You don't have to make a final decision now," Adrian said gently. "But maybe it's something to think about."

"Okay, daddy..." Kaine smiled hesitantly, before tugging his father to the ladder. "Let me show you the best view!"

* * *

Charles wheeled his chair towards Logan as his son approached, a serious look on his face. "The school's been wrecked again," he said. "Thankfully, none of the students were there and they weren't hurt..."

"The other teachers and staff?" he asked worriedly. "Hank and Orora?"

Tony and Steve had just finished their showers and were heading to the office to meet the fitter and Tony overheard. "Everything okay? Do you need help, Great-grandpa?"

"No one's been hurt...it's just the school that's been completely destroyed," Charles clarified, for both his son and great-grandson.

A worried look came over Steve's face. "If this isn't the first time it's happened, maybe the location of the school should be changed," he suggested.

"I'd tend to agree," Logan said, with a sigh. "But the school was in dad's ancestral mansion. It'd be difficult to find a place with enough land for the kids to be safe, where the neighbors wouldn't complain." His voice was sad, if matter-of-fact about the anti-mutant feelings they'd be up against.

Tony glanced at his father, seeking his opinion. "We should probably bring it up to the whole family since they live here too... but I was planning to remodel while everyone is on vacation. We could remodel the floor below us for the family and then redo this floor into a school slash dorm for the kids from Xavier institute..."

"I don't think anyone would have any objection to that," Steve commented. "In fact, I think it would be a very good idea."

Charles smiled. "The offer itself means a great deal," he said.

"I don't see anyone disagreeing with the offer... Friday, if you could have everyone meet in the family room, so I can ask... we can get the plans rolling. It will be ready when we return..." Tony said.

After a few moments, the AI informed them, "Everyone has been informed and they are making their way to the family room."

Without waiting to see if the others were following, Tony headed to the family room, stopping only long enough to let the fitters know he'd be with them in thirty minutes. They were being paid by the hour and wanted a good recommendation by Tony, so they nodded agreeably. As soon as Tony got to the family room, he began talking, explaining his idea. "The rest of you live here too, though," he ended his explanation. "So, what do you think?"

"Personally, I think it's a good idea. It's not as if we can't make the space," Coulson commented. "There's plenty of room for expansion."

"And it might help other members of the family," Fury commented, thinking about how Clint had wanted to see if Charles might be able to help his daughter work with her abilities.

"So, there are no objections?" Tony asked, to be certain.

No one had any objections and most of the rest of the occupants voiced agreement and support.

Tony turned toward his great-grandfather. "Let whoever is in charge of contacting the kids and bringing them back know that they'll be coming here. I'll make sure security knows and Friday and Veronica will help as well. The floor should be remodeled by the time they need to return, but I'll have Maria keep tabs on it." He smiled at everyone. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have to get a tux fitted."

Charles nodded. "I will do. And thank you," he said sincerely, before leaving the room to do just that.

* * *

Plans had been made for vacations. Everything for the wedding had been prepared or set up. And now the big day was finally here. The few non-family attending had come through portals Stephen, Wong, and Mordo had opened. Tony and Pepper stood in front of their family, Werner and Harry beside them. Both Pepper's father and mother had walked her down the aisle. Now she and Tony stood in front of Steve as he officiated their wedding. She gave Steve- her dad- a brilliant smile. She'd waited a long time for this day.

Steve smiled warmly at his son and daughter and then began the ceremony.

Pepper and Tony both had wanted things as simple as possible. They had one song, sang by Cassie. Steve's message was short, but poignant; their vows to each other simple but sincere. Soon, it was time to say their 'I do's'.

While there were a lot of people there to watch the ceremony, everyone was so quiet, a pin dropping could have been heard. All of those attending were respectful and listened... with the family glad that Tony and Pepper had finally been able to marry.

When Steve finally voiced the question, Tony had been waiting for, for entirely too many years, Tony responded so quickly and fervently that it caused chuckles throughout the audience. Pepper was a bit more sedate, though a huge smile on her face showed she was just as excited. "I do." Her voice carried clearly through the gathering.

They exchanged rings before kissing; then, putting their arms around Harry and Werner's shoulders, they turned and faced everyone else, waiting for their family to be introduced.

Steve smiled around at the people all gathered together and was quick to introduce his son and daughter...along with his grandsons.

The party after was everything that was expected of a Stark. Even so, Pepper and Tony bowed out as soon as it was socially acceptable, taking a limo to the boat that would sail to their island. The boys would arrive on a later boat with their grandfather. It was time for a new chapter in their lives.

 **The End**


End file.
